Tous mais pas lui !
by Tenshiroi
Summary: Hermione Granger, étudiante en potions de guérison, doit mettre au point une nouvelle potion dans le domaine de son choix. Pour se faire, elle est envoyée chez le meilleur maître de potions encore en vie... pour son plus grand malheur SR/HG
1. Chapter 1, la lettre

Et voila ma nouvelle version de ma première fics, je remercie avant tout ma nouvelle Béta-readeuse : Nanouk qui m'a forcée ^^ à la refaire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, laissez moi un petit mot s'il vous plait si quelque chose ne vous convient pas n'hésitez pas, je prend toute propositions. ^^

* * *

**Prologue :**

En septième année d'étude au collège de Poudlard, le jeune élu Harry Potter réalisa la prophétie. Il fut victorieux d'un duel entre lui et le seigneur des ténèbres. La paix revint sur le monde des sorciers mais quelques mangemorts restèrent tout de même fidèles à Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ces mangemorts sont encore avidement recherchés par les aurors.

Après la guerre, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley débutèrent des études dans le but de devenir aurors. Ils prirent pour but de mettre en prison tous les mangemorts encore libres dans le monde magique.

La jeune Hermione Granger, quand à elle, suit depuis maintenant trois ans des études de médicomagie et se découvrit comme passions la recherche de potions de guérisons.

Virginia Weasley, s'occupe de jeune enfants avant leurs entrés dans des écoles de magie, elle apprend à lire et écrire aux enfants dont les parents ne connaissent rien à la pédagogie.

Severus Rogue a été acquitté d'avoir été mangemort et reste pour le ministère l'un des meilleur espion pour connaitre les déplacements des fidèles de Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore survécut à la guerre et refusa le haut poste de ministre de la magie, il reste et restera toujours le grand directeur du collège de Poudlard.

**Chapitre 1 : Non ! pas lui ...**

La jeune femme préparait ses bagages depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure. Elle avait encore en tête les quatre dernières heures qui avaient changées sa vie pour l'année à venir.

Hermione Granger était maintenant étudiante en médicomagie depuis trois années bien trop courtes pour elle. Cette année-ci serait sans doute la plus intéressante du point de vue apprentissage depuis qu'elle avait quitté la grande école de Poudlard. Elle était donc revenue exceptionnellement dans l'enceinte de son école de médicomagie le 31 août au soir.

Hermione fut d'abord extrêmement heureuse de revoir ses amis mais maintenant, ses intestins s'amusaient à s'entremêler, causant un énorme stress à la future stagiaire.

_ ** FLASH BACK**_

_Son professeur principal, mais aussi son maître en guérison par baguette, venait d'entrer dans la grande salle qui servait de salle commune à cette école. Malheureusement, Hermione la trouvait bien plus petite que celle de Poudlard et bien moins impressionante. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme contempla cette salle commune presque vide, seuls les troisième années étaient présents en ce tout début d'année pour connaître le lieu où se dérouleront leurs stages respectifs._

_Dès que la deuxième année touche à sa fin, chaque élève doit remplir un formulaire où il doit spécifier leur choix de spécialité et donc, leur choix de stage._

_Hermione se surprit elle-même lorsqu'elle marqua sur son formulaire qu'elle choisissait la voix de la potion. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, lors de ses années d'étude à Poudlard, qu'elle choisirait la potion pour métier et pour vie, elle lui aurait rit au nez immédiatement et sans hésitations. En médicomagie où elle étudia avec un très bon professeur, très agréable, elle découvrit la merveilleuse matière qu'est la potion. Hermione pensait vraiment que son ancien professeur avait mit tous son cœur pour la dégouter de cette voix._

_La jeune femme fut extirpée de ses songes par la voix forte et ferme de son professeur titulaire._

_ - Nous allons maintenant vous remettre les réponses à vos demandes de stage. Si vous résultat sont excellent, vous aurez le meilleur maître de stage dans votre domaine, mais si vos résultats sont moyens, votre maître ne sera pas aussi réputé. Bon… Anaïs Andrea_

_Et ainsi, le professeur de soin par baguette distribua toutes les enveloppes de réponse en sa possession. Hermione tenait dans se mains une enveloppe kraft qui contenait le nom de son professeur et le lieu de son stage._

_Tremblante, elle décacheta son enveloppe et chercha tout de suite le lieu de son stage, un immense sourire se développa sur ses traits, malheureusement son bonheur passager se remplaça par un grand stress quand elle découvrit le nom de son professeur._

_ - Non ! Tous mais pas lui !_

_ ** FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

A quelques dizaines de kilomètre de cette école, dans le nord de l'Angleterre, le professeur Severus Rogue de la célèbre école de magie de Poudlard, avait été convoqué chez le directeur : Albus Dumbledore. Le professeur venait à peine de pénétré dans le bureau où le proviseur lui faisait déjà face.

- Severus, j'ai à vous parler…

Severus se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, si le proviseur lui parlait aussi sérieusement, il avait sans doute une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle… pour l'école. Mais, j'ai un doute quand à votre réaction.

- … Ne tournez pas autour du pot Albus, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Depuis que vous occupez le poste de professeur de potions, l'école n'a plus accepté de stagiaire dans votre domaine. J'ai donc décidé d'y remédier. Votre stagiaire arrivera demain, en même temps que tous les autres élèves.

Severus soupira, il aura encore dans ses jambes un stagiaire incompétent qui tremblera à chaque fois qu'il prendra la parole.

Devinant les pensées de son ami, le professeur Dumbledore prit le soin de préciser les choses.

- Il s'agit d'une de vos anciennes élèves. Elle est en troisième année de médicomagie.

Severus passa en revu tous les visages qui datait de cette époque. Il se souviendrait toujours de cette année comme celle où il avait du supporter le fils de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde : Potter, Harry Potter. Celui-ci avait le don de l'énerver.

- Cette jeune fille, il s'agit de miss Granger, Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève qu'ait admit en son sein le collège de Poudlard

Albus vit le visage de son collègue passer d'une froideur extrême à un amusement prononcé et celui-ci aurait donné beaucoup pour connaitre la raison de ce changement d'humeur.

Quand il entendit le nom de sa stagiaire, Severus revit cette gamine insupportable, qui prenait plaisir à lui couper la parole et à ridiculiser ses élèves de serpentard. Mlle je sais tout, cette petite peste qui se serait damné pour transformer un Effort exceptionnel en Optimal.

Severus se souvenait aussi de la seule fois ou Granger n'avait pas maitrisé une matière, la divination.

Il commença à sourire devant ce souvenir et ce sourire s'approfondit encore alors que le professeur de potions imagina les joutes verbales qu'il pourrait avoir avec la jeune griffondor. Ce pourrait être amusant surtout si elle était devenue encore plus insupportable.

- Cela risque d'être intéressant.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Albus Dumbledore se demanda s'il avait bien fait de mettre en duo ces deux là. Entre le mauvais caractère de Severus et celui explosif de la jeune miss Granger, l'année allait être mouvementée.

Il vit Le professeur Rogue faire demi tour, sa cape flottant dans l'air, et sortir rapidement du bureau.

* * *

De son côté, Hermione Granger finissait ses bagages et se préparait pour se mettre au lit, elle essaya de tout les moyens de se vider l'esprit mais malgré tout ses efforts, elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle était assez inquiète au sujet de cette année, et surtout de son professeur. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait de la chance mais le personnage était si irritant qu'elle pensa même refuser le stage.

Elle n'aimait pas ce professeur et elle craignait que ce soit bien trop réciproque.

* * *

Voila ! Prologue et premier chapitre ! Un petit commentaire ?


	2. Chapter 2, l'arrivée

Et voila le second chapitre, comme nous sommes en vacances j'ai pu ré-écrire rapidement le second.

Je vous souhait une bonne lecture.

NB: Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit rewiew !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée**_

Hermione tirait ses bagages à travers les quais de la gare de King Cross. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle allait retourner à Poudlard, elle se savait très chanceuse.

La jeune stagiaire devait se l'avouer, voir les jeunes premières années s'affoler pour trouver le quai 9¾ l'amusait. Elle se rappela alors de la première fois où elle-même l'avait cherché : bien sûr grâce à ses livres Hermione connaissait l'emplacement exact du passage mais le traverser s'avéra bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensée alors.

Elle fut émerveillée comme à la toute première fois où elle vit le locomotif numéro 5972 rouge vif entrer sur le quai.

Cette fois ne se passerait pas comme toutes les autres fois. Elle allait cette fois faire le voyage dans la voiture qu'occupaient les professeurs. Pendant cette année, elle aurait même le droit de sanctionner ou de mettre en colle les élèves en infraction.

Hermione attendit sagement qu'un professeur vienne la chercher comme il avait été stipulé dans son dossier de réponse au stage.

Comme prévu, elle vit son professeur préféré de l'époque s'approcher d'elle.

- Miss Granger ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !

Hermione sourit à la concernée et se rapprocha du professeur.

- La joie est partagée, professeur Mc Gonagal.

Après une courte discutions sur les études de la concernée, les deux femmes montèrent dans le Poudlard express pour rejoindre leur voiture.

En entrant dans la voiture des professeurs, Hermione sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur, elle revit un grand nombre de ses anciens professeurs, mais elle en rencontra aussi de nouveaux, comme le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Vous devez être miss Granger ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! Surtout de vos résultats scolaires mais on a omit de me signaler votre immense beauté !

Hermione se sentit rougir, le nouveau professeur était un jeune homme plutôt mignon. Brun, grand, musclé, le professeur redonnera sans aucun doute gout à la DCFM à beaucoup de jeunes adolescentes. Minerva se permit de les présenter.

- Miss Granger, voici Harmonius Mc Corney, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- En… enchantée.

Hermione n'était pas habituée à recevoir des compliments sur son physique, même si elle avait bien grandit depuis ces dernières années. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours ses cheveux broussailleux mais son visage avait murit et reflétait une beauté et une féminité qui n'étaient pas présentes quelques années plus tôt.

Hermione passa donc le voyage en charmante compagnie mais une question lui trottait dans la tête. Elle ne résista pas longtemps avant de la poser.

- Euh… excusez moi mais… où est le professeur Rogue ?

Harmonius coupa la parole à Minerva pour pouvoir répondre.

- Il a préféré rester au collège, il avait sans doute une potion sur le feu.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire devant les yeux médusés des autres professeurs. Hermione se demanda un instant où le professeur Dumbledore pouvait dénicher ses professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le voyage se passa sans embuche et le retour d'Hermione au collège fut encore plus magique et magnifique qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Pendant le repas elle eut droit à une place au coté des professeurs. Elle remarqua que l'on pouvait voir tout le monde de ces places, y compris les jeunes qui essayaient de passer inaperçus au fond de la salle.

Le diner se passa dans une humeur joyeuse mais sans l'ombre du professeur de potions, ce qui commençait à irriter la jeune femme. A la fin du repas, Mac Gonagal accompagna la jeune femme jusque devant les gargouilles du directeur. Le professeur conseilla à Hermione de se dépêcher d'aller voir le proviseur.

Hermione suivit son conseil et alla voir le directeur dans son bureau. Après avoir soufflé le mot de passe donné (Ours en guimauve), elle monta les escaliers et frappa poliment à la porte.

Une voix joyeuse l'accueillit.

- Entrez miss Granger ! Entrez !

Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, elle entra pour la première fois dans le bureau du directeur, et se plaça face à lui, jouant avec ses mains.

- Êtes-vous heureuse de passer votre stage ici ?

- Je suis heureuse de revoir Poudlard et ses professeurs mais… je ne sais pas vraiment… je…

Albus sourit derrière ses lunettes.

- Votre professeur ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

- …

- Vous ne le pensez pas ?

- Sauf votre respect…non.

Albus devint plus sérieux.

- Je convins que Severus n'est pas facile, mais soyez indulgente, sa vie non plus ne l'a pas été.

- … pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

Le directeur se leva, tournant le dos à la jeune femme, il chuchota.

- Cela fait longtemps que quelqu'un n'a pas tenu tête à Severus…

- Comment ?

- Bon, reprit il plus fort. Que diriez-vous de visiter vos appartements ?

Hermione soupira, le vieil homme était toujours aussi évasif. Elle sortit donc du bureau, retrouvant le professeur Mc Gonagal à la sortie.

- Suivez-moi miss.

Sans un mot, Hermione la suivie et ils s'arrêtèrent devant un portrait, une jeune femme, triste, Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth ? Venez je vous prie.

- Oui madame.

- Voici miss Hermione Granger, ce sera elle qui occupera ces appartements.

- Bien…

- Je vous laisse miss, allez au cachot demain, vers 8 heures, vous y verrez le professeur Rogue.

- D'accord, j'y serais.

Comme par compassion, le professeur déposa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et s'en alla.

- Miss ? Quelle sera votre mot de passe ?

- Hum…oh… Retourneur de temps.

- Bien.

Sans un mot de plus, le tableau se retourna, laissant le passage libre pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci avança doucement dans le couloir de pierre.

Elle entra dans une grande salle qui servait de bureau, de salon et de salle à manger, Hermione était ravie, d'autant plus en sachant qu'elle y vivrait toute l'année. Même si les murs et le sol étaient en pierre, les tentures réchauffer la pièce avec de vive couleur chaude. Les elfes de maison étaient venus allumer un feu et ranger ses affaires, Hermione fit la moue en repensant à ces créatures esclaves. Elle commençait à comprendre que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire, mais elle avait encore du mal à l'accepter.

Dans cette salle il y avait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver, bibliothèque, sofas, fauteuils, table basse, grand bureau et plein d'autres. Elle remarqua sur la grande table deux enveloppes en parchemin. Ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture, Hermione décacheta la première : un mot du professeur Mc Gonagal.

_ Chère Miss Granger,_

_Voici vos appartements pour l'année, vous y trouverais tout ce qu'il vous faut. Une porte dans la grande salle donne sur une salle contenant tout ce qu'il faut pour préparer les potions. _

_Je vous souhaite une agréable année et bon courage miss._

_ Minerva Mc Gonagal_

Hermione sourit, son ancienne professeur s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Elle regarda la deuxième enveloppe et reconnu l'écriture de sa meilleur amie, Virginia Weasley.

Elle sourit et décacheta à son tour l'enveloppe.

_ Chère Hermione_

_J'ai appris que tu allais travailler à Poudlard ! Je t'envie ! Comment vas-tu ? Avec qui travailles-tu ? J'espère que tu as de beaux appartements !_

_Beaucoup de question, non ? Je suis pressée d'avoir ta réponse, je m'ennuie depuis que Harry est parti en mission, pour retrouver Malfoy père, Draco nous a donné quelque indications._

_J'ai eu pour mission de te passer la bise de la part de toute la famille, et bien sûr d'Harry._

_Réponds-moi vite !_

_ Ginny_

Hermione sourit, Ginny était éducatrice de jeunes enfants, l'école de sorcellerie est obligatoire, mais aussi l'école dite primaire ou on apprend à lire, compter, écrire.

Hermione déposa l'enveloppe et continua de visiter : une grande chambre claire, un lit à baldaquin ; une salle de bains dans les tons bleus et une grande salle remplie de livres, d'ingrédients et de matériel : tous le nécessaire de potions.

Epuisée par le voyage, Hermione répondit rapidement à Ginny, expliquant la situation, pas si rose que la jeune fille l'imaginait. Elle se décida ensuite à prendre un bon bain, avec poudre aromatique et bougie, elle alla ensuite se coucher.

Malgré sa fatigue, la jeune femme était si stressée pour le lendemain qu'elle ne ferma presque pas l'œil de la nuit, s'endormant très tard, ou très tôt.

* * *

Voilà!!! Et toujours pas l'ombre de Severus ! Je vous promets qu'il apparaîtra dès le prochain chapitre ! Promis !

J'espère que ça vous plait !

Un petit rewiew?... pleeaasseeee !

Ps : Snapinou m'a fait remarqué que je n'acceptais pas les rewiews anonymes, c'est arrangé ^^ alors laissez m'en plein !!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3, la rencontre

Voila le troisième chapitre, avec l'arrivée de Severus Rogue, écrit avec l'aide de Nanouk, ma béta readeuse !

Bonne Lecture à tous

J'espère que ça vous plaira

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :  
**_

Le lendemain matin se passa sans embuches, malgré une anxiété grandissante. La jeune stagiaire arriva devant la porte de son professeur peu avant 8 heure, trop stressé pour faire la moindre erreur. Quand elle entendit l'horloge du collège sonner huit fois, elle frappa à la porte de la salle ; Rogue n'aura rien à lui reproché, elle était pile à l'heure.

Comme elle n'entendit aucune réponse, elle prit le risque d'entrouvrir la porte. Elle vit le professeur de dos, préparant une potion. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder faire, elle avait maintenant le niveau requit pour voir à quel point le professeur était parfait dans ses mouvements. Il était rapide mais précis et méticuleux ; il était tellement habitué à faire la potion qu'il préparait qu'il ne suivait même plus les consignes écrites dans le grimoire posé sur la table à ses côtés.

Elle se racla la gorge, dans le but de signaler sa présence.

- Je savais que vous étiez là.

- Excusez-moi Professeur.

Il se releva, il venait de terminer sa préparation. Le professeur se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme. Hermione ne se rappelait plus à quel point Rogue était grand, elle se souvenait par contre de son teint blafard, de son nez crochu et de ses cheveux bruns. Malgré son air glacial, la jeune femme eut le courage de soutenir son regard. Elle était peut être intimidée mais elle avait sa fierté de griffondor et elle ne comptait pas baisser aussi facilement les yeux face à lui.

- Votre projet de stage ?

- Pardon ? Oh ! euh… je pensais créer l'équivalent de la potion de Tue-loup pour les vampires.

Severus soupira et s'adossa au bureau.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous, vous croyez vous supérieur au grand nombre de sorciers qui ont essayé avant vous ?

- Non monsieur, mais je considère que j'ai plus d'atouts dans ma manche.

- Oh, et, puis-je savoir lesquels ?

Hermione se racla la gorge, elle devait pouvoir mettre le professeur de son côté, elle hésita et se lança.

- Et bien, j'ai du temps, je me concentrerais uniquement sur cette tâche, contrairement au autres sorciers qui, bien souvent, avait un travail à côté. De plus, j'ai la plus grande bibliothèque de livres magiques d'Angleterre et, soit dit en passant, la deuxième au monde, après celle d'Istanbul… Et surtout, j'ai avec moi le plus grand maître de potions encore vivant…

- ...

Même si Severus Rogue n'était pas particulièrement sensible aux compliments (après tout, ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai), il haussa les sourcils, légèrement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Elle avait mûrit et savait maintenant comment prendre ses professeurs avec des baguettes pour en tirer le plus de bénéfices.

- Bien, je vous aurais prévenu. Comme vous êtes stagiaire, je suis censé vous conseiller. Rechercher les différentes faiblesses des vampires, nous en reparlerons à ce moment là.

Il se retourna et tourna quelques pages à son grimoire cherchant sans doute une indication. A peine une demi minute passa, il releva la tête, encore dos à elle et ne l'ayant pas entendu partir, il reprit :

- Êtes-vous sourde miss Granger ?

- Et bien, j'ai déjà récupérer toute les faiblesses des vampires avant de venir…

Severus se retourna une fois encore :

- Allez-y…

- Je sais que les vampires subissent des transformations car la morsure qui les a transformés injecte de nouvelles hormones dans la victime. Le corps les scanne et les recréé. Je sais aussi que, même si ça à l'air idiot car trop présents dans les romans, l'ail est une de leurs faiblesses. Il faut donc affaiblir le vampire pour rendre plus facile la destruction des hormones, ce ne sera malheureusement que temporaires.

- … Bien, alors trouvez-moi les différentes plantes et ingrédients qui ont des attraits pouvant affecter la puissance du vampire et la création d'hormones. Nous reparlerons des proportions plus tard.

- Bien.

Hermione se sentit soulagée et presque heureuse. Elle avait fait ses preuves, il l'a prenait maintenant un minimum au sérieux. La jeune femme se conforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait bien fait de faire des recherches sur les vampires pendant les deux mois de vacances qu'elle avait eut. Elle venait de prouver qu'elle était assez compétente et efficace pour avoir un minimum d'attention de sa part.

Comme le professeur le lui avait conseillé, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour trouver un ouvrage sur les ingrédients et leurs effets. Elle avait déjà regardé dans son armoire et n'en avait vu aucun.

* * *

- Je suis volontaire !

- Cela peut te couter la vie. C'est dangereux.

- Je le sais… mais, si vous y arrivez… Cela changera la vie de centaines de personnes. Je veux y participer !

- … D'accord …

* * *

Hermione soupira, elle commença à jurer intérieurement. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été si naïve et elle maudissait le professeur qui savait pertinemment qu'elle se retrouverait le bec dans l'eau une fois à la bibliothèque.

La jeune stagiaire salua la bibliothécaire et fit rapidement demi-tour, sortant de la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Elle descendit aux cachots, injuriant le professeur intérieurement, fulminant extérieurement. Hermione savait où le professeur de potion logeait et elle comptait bien discuter avec lui aux sujets de ces fameux livres que lui seul pouvait avoir.

Hermione arriva devant le portrait qui servait de porte aux appartements du professeur. Elle rît silencieusement, il s'agissait d'une femme d'âge mûre, travaillant sur une potion. Elle se racla la gorge, signalant sa présence.

La femme se retourna, son visage était assez doux, sa voix était mélodieuse, comme si sa préparation de potion ne pouvait se passer de manière plus parfaite.

- Oui ? Pourquoi est-ce ?

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le professeur Rogue.

- Oh ! Je suis navrée ! Il est absent pour le moment.

La femme souriait jusqu'aux oreilles n'ayant pas l'air le moins du monde navrée.

- Quand sera-t-il de retour ?

- A la fin des cours, en fin de journée.

Hermione soupira, ne sachant quoi faire.

- Et… pourquoi voulez vous le voir ? Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret.

La jeune femme reprit espoir.

- Je cherche un livre que le professeur devait me rendre, j'en ai absolument besoin ! mentit-elle

- Oh… mais… je… je pense que vous pourriez rentrer dans ces conditions… oui… je suppose.

- Oh merci ! Merci infiniment.

Elle vit avec espoir le portrait pivoter. Elle s'apprêta à rentrer mais elle se demanda soudain de la réaction du professeur quand il s'aura qu'elle était rentrée sans sa permission dans ses appartements, chose qu'elle-même n'aimait pas faire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione entra.

* * *

Voila le troisième chapitre, le quatrième arrivera mercredi puis, comme je reprend les cours, je publierais un chapitre par semaine.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... vous me laissez un petit message ?


	4. Chapter 4, la découverte

Et voila le quatrième chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Toujours écrit avec la grande aide de ma béta readeuse : Nanouk.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : la découverte

Hermione entra timidement dans les appartements de son professeur de potions. Elle sentait le stress monter en elle car c'était sans le moindre consentement de la part de Rogue qu'elle y entrait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, les lieux étaient aussi austères qu'elle se les était imaginés. Les murs et le sol étaient en pierres grises et la jeune stagiaire ne pouvait y voir aucunes photographies, tableaux ou la moindre personnalisation.

Sur sa droite, devant une cheminée allumée par des elfes de maison consciencieux, on pouvait voir un grand canapé en velours vert sombre, accompagné de deux fauteuils du même style. L'ensemble était posé sur un immense tapis persan de couleur chaude. La haute cheminée était couronnée d'un grand tableau représentant un paysage d'automne : la seule touche de couleur chaude hormis le grand tapis

Face au canapé, était une table basse taillée dans un bois à reflets noirs, sans doute de l'ébène. De l'autre côté de la salle on pouvait voir une grande table dans le même bois entouré de plusieurs chaises. Hermione ne vit aucun bureau dans la pièce, et, à part une grande vitrine et une bibliothèque, il n'y avait aucun autre meuble.

Hermione jeta un œil à la bibliothèque et n'y voyait aucun livre intéressant pour sa potion. Et, avant de céder à la tentation de lire tout les livres du professeur, elle s'obligea à se diriger vers la première porte.

La première salle fut celle de bain, une pièce claire, chaude et humide, jurant totalement avec le reste de l'appartement. Elle y vît une grande baignoire à côté d'une très large cabine de douche. Elle referma doucement la porte et avança vers la seconde : La chambre, aux meubles foncés, avec au centre un grand lit à baldaquin sombre seulement éclairé par une grande baie vitrée, légèrement caché par de large tenture vertes presque noires.

Ce qui la choqua dans toutes ces salles était que chaque chose était à sa place, comme si l'appartement était inoccupé depuis longtemps.

Le professeur devait être d'une maniaquerie maladive.

Hermione ouvrit la troisième et dernière porte qui la mena jusqu'à l'endroit où le professeur travaillait. Elle entra silencieusement, cette salle était différente des autres. On pouvait voir que chaque chose était à sa place mais il y en avait tellement que cela semblait désordonné, du moins, par rapport au reste de l'appartement. De nombreuses étagères étaient couvertes de différents ingrédients, les uns plus rares que les autres et Hermione s'extasia devant une plante si rare que même le professeur Chourave ne devait pas l'avoir vu souvent.

Elle regarda une potion sur le feu et reconnut le polynectar, souriant alors que des souvenirs de sa deuxième année lui revinrent en tête. Elle regarda le grand bureau, jetant un œil à la pile de copies corrigées. Elle se souvint que le professeur rendait toujours au cours suivant les devoirs, contrôles et autres.

Le regard d'Hermione fut attiré par un grand tableau juste à côté du bureau, elle trouva cet endroit bizarre pour un tel tableau, qui servait souvent de porte.

Hermione revînt au pourquoi de sa présence et fila jusqu'à la grande bibliothèque. Elle vit des grimoires plus vieux et plus rares les uns que les autres et elle les savait utiliser car ils étaient abimés et on pouvait y voir des marques pages. Elle s'attarda sur un livre épais à couverture bordeaux :

« Tous les ingrédients et leurs effets » par Audaline Stertson.

Elle s'étonna de voir le livre si peu abimée, elle pensa que c'était parce que le professeur connaissait les effets des ingrédients et n'avait pas besoin de livre, après tout, il avait créé de nombreuse potions.

Elle prit le livre, le feuilleta, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Hermione le serra contre elle et, alors qu'elle allait partit, elle remarqua un épais carton et fut étonnée par l'épaisse couche de poussière qu'il supportait.

Bien trop curieuse, elle se pencha et tira le carton. La jeune femme le posa au sol, et s'accroupi en face. Elle souleva le couvercle qu'elle déposa soigneusement à ses côtés. En voyant ce qu'il y avait dans le carton, son sang se glaça d'effroi. Il s'agissait du masque blafard des armées de Voldemort, il était poussiéreux ; fissuré et tellement effrayant. Hermione tendit le bras et s'en empara, sa main chaude entra en contact avec la céramique glacial du masque.

Elle le souleva, légèrement tremblante et le posa doucement au sol. Elle vit ensuite deux grands papier retournés jetés au dessus d'autre feuilles.

C'était les ASPIC et les BUSE du professeur, uniquement des optimals, comme elle. Les seules différences était la note de divination pour les BUSE, E pour lui, A pour elle, et le nombre d'options choisie. Et c'était uniquement pour ça qu'elle était la meilleur élève de Poudlard. Elle déposa les diplômes à, ses côtés continuant la découverte du carton.

Elle y vit un gros dossier qu'elle feuilleta, c'était toutes les recherches du professeur sur toutes les potions qu'il avait créé ou améliorer. L'écriture de Severus était attachée et soigneuse mais la forme allongée des lettres trahissait une grand vitesse à leur création. Hermione vit ensuite une vieille lettre, celle que le professeur avait reçue pour lui annoncer son entrée au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Elle fut intriguée en voyant ensuite un article de journal très bien conservé. Elle le lut, il parlait de la mort des Potters.

Sous cet article, elle voyait une photo en noir et blanc ; moldue car immobile. Il s'agissait d'un homme grand, sombre et glacial. A ses côtés, une femme brune, souriant en tenant un jeune garçon par les épaules. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du jeune Severus et de ses parents, même s'il était jeune, Severus avait déjà un regard froid, le même que son père.

Hermione, curieuse de voir la suite, prit la dernière chose qu'il restait dans le carton, une pile de lettre reliée par une ficelle brunit par le temps. Elle défit le paquet, lisant le nom de l'éditeur de ces lettres, une Lily.

Elle reprit l'article et comprit. Il s'agissait de Lily Potter, il l'avait connu. En ouvrant la première lettre, Hermione comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été qu'une amie, elle se refusa par respect à lire le reste et alors qu'elle commençait à tous ranger dans le carton, elle se figea en entendant du bruit derrière elle.

Terrifiée par ce qu'elle allait voir, elle se retourna lentement et vit avec effroi le professeur derrière elle. Son visage était marqué par une colère indéfinissable. Elle se leva précipitamment, tenant le livre contre se poitrine, elle bredouilla :

- P…Professeur Rogue !

Elle n'osa même pas lever les yeux, regardant le sol. Il s'approcha alors qu'elle reculait, apeurée. Sa voix résonna, sec et glaciale, elle était à peine audible.

- Alors… vous entrez dans mes appartements privés… sans mon autorisation ! Et vous fouillez mes affaires ?!

Hermione savait que tout explications serait fortuite mais :

- Il… il me fallait…

- Taisez vous ! Reprit il, plus fort. Alors vous vous croyez au dessus des règles ?

- N… Non !

- Insupportable Griffondor ! Toujours à ignorer ce que l'on vous dit, petite peste !

- Je… je suis désolée…je…je ne voulais pas…

Elle sursauta en entendant le professeur crier.

- PAS QUOI ? Vous faire surprendre ?! SORTEZ !

- M..mais

- SORTEZ !!!

Hermione n'attendit pas que le professeur le répète à nouveau, le livre toujours contre elle, elle sortit rapidement de la salle sous l'œil médusé de la femme du tableur.

Hermione avait honte. Honte d'avoir agit ainsi, le professeur avait raison, elle avait fait preuve d'un manque de respect total, elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires, violant sa vie privée.

C'est le rouge aux joues qu'elle retourna dans ses appartements.

* * *

Et voila ! C'est fini ! A la semaine prochaine ! Laissez-moi plein de rewiews please !!! (ça compte aussi pour toi nanouk !)


	5. Chapter 5, le cobaye

VOila ! J'ai réussi à le finir un peu plus tôt ! Merci à tous les rewieweurs et rewieweuse ^^ Cela m'encourage à faire mieux !

Sinon, comme vous pouvez le constater, ce chapitre est plus long, c'était important de le couper à ce niveau mais le diviser en deux parties aurait fait trop court, donc voila, le prochain sera plus court !

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le cobaye

Hermione était assise sur son lit, le livre dans ses mains. Elle ruminait encore et encore les derniers évènements dans sa tête. La jeune femme commençait vraiment à s'en vouloir. Le professeur avait raison, elle avait fait preuve d'un manque total de respect envers sa vie privée.

Elle se concentra alors pour trouver un moyen de limiter sa colère, et la première chose qui lui vint le plus naturellement à l'esprit fut l'idée de trouver tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion et si possible, quelques masses théoriques.

* * *

Severus tournait en rond depuis quelques minutes, il n'arrivait décidément pas à se calmer. Ce qu'avait fais la jeune femme l'avait vraiment mit hors de lui et il cherchait un moyen de lui rendre la pareil, œil pour œil, dent pour dent comme on dit. Le professeur s'arrêta, soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, bien décidé à parvenir à se calmer pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

* * *

Hermione s'installa à son bureau, elle posa l'énorme grimoire devant elle et soupira imaginant l'immense quantité de travail à effectuer. Elle était absolument sûre qu'elle allait passer une nuit blanche, sans doute l'une des plus longues qu'elle connaitrait. Elle ouvrit le livre et commença à lire les premières inscriptions.

* * *

L'eau brûlante lui parcourait le dos. Severus ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Il frappa du poing le carrelage blanc de la salle de bains. Sale petite peste ! Il ne pouvait décidément pas supporter ces Griffondors insolents et leurs intolérables écarts au règlement.

Quelques minutes après, il sentit son rythme cardiaque se ralentirent jusqu'à redevenir normal. Il éteignît alors la douche et resta immobile quelques temps. Toujours irrité, il sortit de la salle de bains, fermant sa chemise, et se décida à corriger des copies pour passer le temps. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

Hermione fatiguée, se tenait la tête entre les mains. En une seule nuit, elle avait réussis. Elle avait trouvé tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. Elle se leva, endormie et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, bien décidée à se réveiller.

Elle retint un cri lorsque l'eau froide entra en contact avec sa peau chaude. Elle se dépêcha de se laver et sortit tout aussi rapidement de la cabine de douche. Cherchant à se réchauffer, elle s'habilla et, récupérant ses recherches, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur.

Arrivée devant la porte, Hermione inspira profondément, elle ne devait pas faire paraître son mal être intérieure. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains (ndl : voir plus ^^ clin d'oeil à nanouk, ma béta readeuse) et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit poliment la permission d'entrer.

- Entrez…

La voix n'était pas plus froide que d'habitude et cela la rassura légèrement, ses recherches collées contre elle, elle entra.

Il était face à elle, assit nonchalamment à son bureau. Il finit sa copie et la regarda. Sachant qu'il ne débuterait pas la conversation, elle se lança.

- Monsieur ?... J'ai finis mes recherches. J'ai réunis toutes les données et fait une liste de tous les ingrédients. J'aurais besoin de votre avis. .. Monsieur…

Tout en parlant elle s'approcha du professeur, lui tendant ses recherches. Il la lui prit, jetant un léger coup d'œil dessus.

- Oh… euh j'ai également calculé quelques masses théoriques… Etant donné que vous avez plus d'expérience que moi, j'aimerais que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil.

- … Le livre ?...

Hermione sentit alors son angoisse revenir rapidement.

- Je… je l'ai … chez moi…

Severus, profitant de leur différence de taille pour augmenter l'angoisse de la jeune femme, se leva et se rapprocha la dominant largement. Il attaqua…

- … cela vous prend souvent ?

- De… de quoi parlez vous ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Je parle d'entrer dans les appartements sans la permission de leur propriétaire ?

- …Je…je suis désolée.

- C'est assez récurent dans votre comportement d'enfreindre le règlement…miss…

- …J'ai toujours !...

- Voulez-vous des exemples ?

- N…

- En première année, vous avez mit feu de façon remarquable à ma cape.

- ...Comment savez vous que…

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Et… durant cette même année, vous avez désobéi au règlement pas pur vanité et par excès de confiance en vous.

- Ce troll était…

- Deuxième année, la coupa t'il, vous aviez trangresser le réglement en violant le couvre-feu.

- C'était uniquement pour…

- Troisième année.

Hermione fulminait intérieurement, cela l'amusait tout simplement de lui couper la parole.

- Vous avez aidé à la libération d'un dangereux criminel.

- Sirius était…!

- Quatrième…

- Non ! Ca suffit ! Sirius été innocent ! J'ai ! J'ai toujours enfreins le règlement uniquement quand je jugeais cela nécessaire ! Pour sauver des vies…!

- L'enfer… miss... l'enfer est pavé des meilleurs intentions…

Il récupéra un livre sur son bureau et se mit à le feuilleter. Sans lever le nez du livre, il reprit, tout aussi froidement.

- Et pour le livre… vous deviez… sauvez une vie ?

- … Je …

Hermione se crispa, il avait raison, elle reprit.

- C'est exact… c'était un acte purement égoïste dont je ne suis pas fière.

- Vous avez, en effet, plusieurs raisons de ne pas l'être.

Il était face à elle, le nez plongé dans un livre, il n'avait même pas daignait lever les yeux vers elle. Elle le trouvait légèrement injuste, elle reprit :

- ...Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

- … Demander…

- Vous me l'auriez vraiment donné ?

- Probablement pas… mais vous auriez eut une bonne raison pour vos actes et pourriez vous justifier.

Hermione haussa la voix, son calme apparent l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est me reprocher quelque chose ?!

- …

- Je me suis excusée, j'ai fait toute les recherches, que puis-je faire pour que vous arrêtiez de me le reprochez ?...

Elle se savait légèrement odieuse mais que risquait elle de plus?

- … Montrez-moi que les griffondors ne sont pas tous des incapables n'utilisant que le peu de témérité qu'ils semblent avoir pour réussir…

Il leva les yeux et la regarda. Elle le dévisageait, légèrement surprise. Elle s'était attendue à tout mais pas à ce genre de réactions, elle s'étonna soudain de certaine de ses pensées mais elle devait l'avouer... son professeur avait quelque chose... d'attirant... si calme... si froid.

Elle baissa les yeux, et, faisant un imperceptible signe de tête, elle sortit rapidement de la salle.

Severus soupira, il ferma son livre, un claquement raisonnant dans la pièce.

Légèrement curieux, il commença à lire les recherches de la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes, il leva les yeux, un léger sourire en coin.

- … Intéressant.

Il n'en avait toujours pas fini avec elle. Pas encore.

* * *

Harmonius se retourna, toujours souriant vers ses élèves de troisième année, cela l'amusait de voir les jeune filles le dévisager bêtement alors que beaucoup de leurs amis masculins semblaient, eux, plus que contrarié.

- Bon… qui peut me dire ce qu'est un strangulot ?

Peu de mains se levèrent et il pointa un garçon au second rang.

- Oui Joshua ?

- C'est un démon des eaux, il y en a dans le lac de Poudlard !

- Exact, quoi d'autre ? Grace ?

- Ils sont vert pâle avec des cornes, ils ont des doigts longs et fins dont ils se servent pour attraper et étouffer leurs proies.

- Bien ! 2 points pour Serpentard et 5 points pour griffondor. En effet le strangulot est un démon des eaux, et en effet il y en a dans le lac de Poudlard. Leur étreinte est mortelle, je suis donc là pour vous apprendre à la briser, c'est la seule attaque qu'ils peuvent entreprendre contre les humains…

Harmonius adorait vraiment son travail, un groupe de jeunes humains face à lui, l'écoutant. Intérieurement, il bénît Albus de lui avoir donné l'occasion de devenir professeur dans cette fabuleuse école. Lui ayant redonné le goût à la vie.

* * *

Pendant une semaine, la relation d'Hermione et du professeur avait été... froide mais il ne lui avait plus rien dit et ils travaillent ensemble. Hermione n'était tout de même pas rassurée... la vengeance n'est-elle pas un plat qui se mange froid ?

Hermione hachait l'achillée sternutatoire, ils travaillent maintenant depuis deux longues heures sur cette potion.

Elle versa l'essence d'ail dans le chaudron bouillonnant, et la potion, à l'origine rouge vira au noir ébène quand la jeune stagiaire y incorpora le sang de mandragore. Elle était ravie de la tournure des évènements car même si cette potion était un premier essai, elle semblait relativement stable, du moins, assez pour être testée sur cobaye.

Hermione introduisît la plante hachée en retenant son souffle, elle ne comprenait décidément pas comment le professeur pouvait être aussi calme à ses côtés.

La couleur de la potion ne changea pas, et rien ne se produisit ce qui sembla une assez bonne chose du point de vue d'Hermione qui s'attendait au pire. Le professeur parla pour la première fois depuis une dizaine de minute.

- C'est bon…

- … vraiment ? Tout est mis ?

- C'est votre protocole miss…

Severus sourit intérieurement, la jeune femme avait était tout du long extrêmement nerveuse.

- Je… je suis désolée, je suis stressée…

- …

Il versa une louche de la potion dans une fiole.

- Il faut la tester pour connaitre les modifications à effectuer.

- Oui, mais qui… ?

- Je connais un vampire, il sera volontaire…

- C … c'est vrai ? Merci… Qui est-ce ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt… Je prends la fiole.

* * *

- La potion est prête… mais c'est extrêmement dangereux… tu es sûr de toi ?

- Bien sûr… de toute façon ça ne peut pas me tuer… je suis déjà mort…

- Ne prend pas ça à la légère, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que pourrait être les effets secondaire !

- Je sais Severus, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en suis conscient.

Severus tendit la fiole noire au vampire.

- Une gorgée devrait suffire.

Sans la moindre hésitation, le vampire porta la fiole à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

* * *

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le nez dans son livre, soudain, elle passa à côté d'un groupe de cinquième année.

- Tu sais que Mc Corney est à l'infirmerie? Les filles arrêtent pas de me gonfler avec ça. Pas de DCFM et surtout pas de groupie rigolant à chacune des blagues débiles du professeur.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et prît le jeune garçon par l'épaule.

- Le professeur Mc Corney est à l'infirmerie ?!

L'élève en question sursauta.

- Oui… oui madame, depuis ce matin... madame.

Hermione se redressa inquiète. Sans ajouter un mot, elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie, un pressentiment pointant le bout de son nez.

Arrivée, Hermione se dirigea vers Mme Pomfresh

- Madame ! Où est le professeur Mc Corney ?!

- Au fond mademoiselle, dans la salle close.

Hermione y entra sans poser de questions, laissant ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, elle s'assit à côté d'Harmonius.

- Professeur ?

- Hermione… ne m'appelle pas comme ça… Harmonius.

- D'accord... Harmonius… que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Disons que votre potion mérite quelques améliorations…

Hermione se redressa surprise même si elle s'en était doutée.

- Severus ne vous l'a pas dit ? Je me suis porté volontaire pour vos expériences…

- Vous… vous êtes un vampire ?

Harmonius sourit tendrement.

- Je sais bien me cacher, notamment grâce à la crème qu'a inventé votre professeur.

- …oui… j'en ai entendu parler, c'est ainsi que vous pouviez vous mettre au soleil.

- Oui…

- … Je n'y crois pas, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?!

- Cela aurait changé quelque chose ?...

- Bien sûr que oui !! Je n'aurais jamais pris autant de risque si j'avais su!!

- Hermione…

La jeune femme fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, bien décidée à parler à son maître de stage.

* * *

Et voila ! fini ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Un petit reweiw ?

Ps : Le prochain chapitre sera une coupure consacrée à Harmonius, son enfance et sa vie ^^, alors à mercredi !

* * *


	6. Une parenthèse

Bonjour à tous et merci de lire ma fanfics !

Une petite explication, on m'a demandé pourquoi Hermione réagissait comme cela à la fin du chapitre 5, en fait, Hermione juste après avoir finis sa potion, ne réalise pas vraiment que Severus va demander à quelqu'un de risquer sa vie juste pour la tester.

Quand elle se retrouve face à Harmonius, elle réalise que ce n'est pas juste un vampire, que c'est quelqu'un qu'elle connait et qu'elle apprécie, ce qui lui jette la vérité en pleine figure, elle se sent alors coupable et veut, en quelque sorte répartir la culpabilité avec l'homme qui a trouvé le cobaye : Severus Rogue

Voila ! Et maintenant le début de la parenthèse…

* * *

8 Février 1873, Andrew tournait en rond dans les couloirs de sa grande maison, il semblait à la fois inquiet et impatient. Derrière la porte qu'il gardait, sa femme mettait au monde leur tout premier enfant.

Lucie Marie Anne Mathilda était une jeune moldue française qui était tombée folle amoureuse d'Andrew Gabriel Mc Corney. Celui-ci avait compris qu'il avait trouvé sa moitié lorsqu'il lui annonça sa particularité. Elle l'avait alors regardé le plus sérieusement du monde et n'avait en aucun cas eut un mouvement de recul, réaction si rare à cette époque où l'on brulait les sorciers par dizaine.

Andrew, se cachant parmi les moldus, enseignait la littérature dans la seule grande école moldue de la région. Sa femme ne travaillant pas, chose naturelle pour l'époque, avait des doigts de fée, réparant et créant de vrais œuvres, de véritables prouesses. C'est ce qui fit douter Andrew plus d'une fois sur la nature moldue de sa femme.

Soudain, le jeune père se crispa, il entendait résonner les pleurs d'un bébé dans sa grande demeure. Il vit l'accoucheuse sortir de la salle, un nourrisson drapé dans un linge propre dans ses bras. Elle le lui tendit.

- C'est un garçon monsieur.

- C…Comment va Lucie ?

- Oh… monsieur… comme je suis navrée…

- Qu…que ce passe t'il …. L…Lucie va bien ?

- L'accouchement fut difficile et même si j'ai put le sauvé. ; elle pointa l'enfant du doigt ; elle a donné sa vie pour sauver son fils…monsieur…

L'accoucheuse savait ce qui allait se passer, à cette époque, où de nombreuse femmes mourraient lors de cette instant très difficile et il y avait toujours deux sortes de père : Les premiers, qui ne peuvent pas élever leurs enfants et qui, pour les plus pauvres, l'abandonne, ou, pour les plus riches, prennent une nourrice pour l'éduquer. Ceux-ci reprochaient la mort de leur femme à leur enfant.

Le deuxième groupe de pères, au contraire, se raccrochait à la dernière chose qu'ils avaient de leurs femmes, réussissant à merveille l'éducation de leur fils, les protégeant et les adorant.

Heureusement pour cet enfant, Andrew faisait partit du deuxième groupe de pères.

Mais ce jour là, ce jour tragique où sa femme mourut, le monde s'effondra dans l'univers d'Andrew. Malgré cette terrible tragédie, le jeune veuf éleva son fils de manière exemplaire en lui apportant joie respect et bonheur. Certains jours furent très difficile pour lui mais la gaieté que lui apportait la vision de son fils heureux maintenait son envie de vivre au plus fort.

Son fils suivit les traces de son père, partant, durant sa douzième année, pour le célèbre collège de Poudlard. Il laissa alors Andrew seul chez lui, devenant, après de longues études, professeur et décida de logeait au plus près de son père, au voisinage de son grand manoir.

L'enfant d'Andrew et de Lucie tenait de ses deux parents la beauté et l'humour, ayant hérité du visage de sa mère. C'était aussi un incroyable coureur de jupon, s'amusant à séduire chaque belle femme qu'il rencontrait.

Ce qu'Andrew ne savait pas, c'est que 27 ans après ce jour tragique qui arracha Lucie à son époux, une autre fatalité allait lui arracher un autre membre de sa famille.

C'était une nuit noire, une nuit de nouvelle lune. Andrew lisait, assis devant sa cheminée, attendant patiemment la visite de son fils. Il sentit soudain un courant d'air, faisant tourner ses pages. Ce vent glacial le fit frissonner, il parla à la seule personne qui pouvait entrer dans la salle, souriant.

- Bonsoir fils.

Il se tourna vers lui et sentit son sang se glacer. Son fils était debout, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, lui faisant face. Sa pâleur était à faire peur. Sur sa peau blafarde jurait le rouge du sang qui lui coulait le long du cou. Andrew se leva rapidement et courut jusqu'à son fils, le forçant à retirer sa main pour apercevoir la blessure.

- Père… ce… il m'a mordu… je crois que… que c'était un vampire !

Andrew aperçut la marque de morsure dans le cou de son fils, il pâlît. Il prit violement son fils par les épaules.

- Fils ! As-tu bu de son sang ?!

Il le vit baisser les yeux.

- Je…je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Andrew pâlit et recula devant son fils. Il allait mourir et renaître en vampire… un vampire… Il ne pouvait pas. Il reprit d'un ton bien plus froid.

- Ta blessure se refermera rapidement… Partez de cette maison, je ne veux plus vous voir, ne… ne soyez plus là demain… Est-ce clair ?

- Mais !... Père !... Je…

- Je… je ne suis plus votre père… mon fils est mort… mort le 8 février 1873, en même temps que sa mère...

Andrew vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de son fils. Celui-ci se retourna et sortit de la maison en courant, laissant pour seule preuve de sa venue, une tache de sang sur le tapis de l'entrée.

Andrew regarda le sol…

- Je… je suis désolé… mon fils….

Il tomba à genoux au sol, pleurant cet enfant qu'il avait tant aimé.

* * *

Je m'appelle Harmonius Steven Mc Corney, je suis né le 8 février 1873 et suis mort le 30 Janvier 1900.

Depuis le jour de ma mort, j'erre, repoussé par les vampires et les humains à la fois. Je n'avais jamais accepté de mordre la moindre personne, vivant par le sang des animaux errants et le jour où mon père quitta ce monde, je décidai de tout faire pour annuler la malédiction qui semblait être tombée sur ma famille.

Je vivrais… je demeurerais jusqu'au jour où je trouverais un moyen de vivre parmi les humains.

Ma vie changea beaucoup le jour où je rencontrai le jeune Severus Rogue. Il avait à peine 20ans, le jour où je le rencontrai par hasard, une nuit dans le quartier magique malsain de Londres. Il m'étudia jusqu'à créer une crème, me permettant de sortir et supporter la lumière du jour.

Il avait aussi travaillé sur une potion dans le but de m'aider mais sans succès.

Récemment, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui me contacta me demandant d'accepter le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il me parla aussi d'une jeune première de classe, qui essayait de créer cette même potion à son tour. Et quand j'appris qu'elle travaillerait avec Severus j'acceptai immédiatement.

Je n'avais plus eut autant d'espoir depuis que j'avais vu pour la première fois, le jeune Severus dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Je m'appelle Harmonius Steven Mc Corney et je suis un vampire.

* * *

Et voila ! Fin de la parenthèse, qu'en dites vous ?


	7. Chapter 6, la classe

C'est un chapitre très court et à vrai dire, c'est plus un chapitre 5 bis qu'un chapitre 6, c'est pour cela que le chapitre 7 viendra sans doute demain et non mardi prochain pour me faire pardonner (non ! me tapez pas ! demain promis !) ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La classe

Hermione traversa rapidement les couloirs obscurs des cachots, se dirigeant vers la salle de classe sombre qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Dans cette classe, les élèves travaillaient silencieusement sur leurs chaudrons respectifs.

Soudain, un grand nombre d'entre eux levèrent la tête en entendant le bruit des pas rapides et déterminées de la jeune femme. Le professeur Rogue leva la tête de sa copie, impassible, alors que tous sursautaient à l'entrée fracassante de la jeune femme, elle avait violement plaqué la porte contre le mur de pierres grises.

Elle traversa rapidement la salle de classe et se plaça, debout, mains sur les hanches, devant le bureau du professeur. Celui-ci s'adossa à sa chaise, légèrement irrité par cette intrusion.

- …Miss Granger ?

- Comment avez-vous osé ?

- Vous êtes dans une salle de classe.

- Vous êtes un homme imbuvable et détestable !

Severus Rogue pencha la tête, signe de mise en garde, il reprit, la voix tremblante mais très basse. Il semblait vraiment se garder de hausser la voix.

- Veuillez sortir de cette pièce…

- Non ! Vous auriez dut me le dire, ou une griffondor ne mérite pas de savoir ?!

Il se leva, maintenant bien trop énervé pour pouvoir se retenir, comment cette gamine pouvait elle se montrer si effrontée ?!

- Pour qui vous prenez vous petit insolente ?!

Hermione recula devant l'immense silhouette qui se dressait devant elle. Elle se reprit rapidement.

- Et vous ? Parce que vos êtes professeur vous vous croyez tout permis. Je ne suis plus votre élève ! Je n'ai plus peur de vous !

La jeune femme savait, au fond d'elle que cela était loin d'être vrai et malgré quelques années de plus, quand elle se retrouvait face Severus alors qu'il était en colère, elle avait l'impression de retourner sur les bancs de l'école quand elle avait une quinzaine d'année. Il était toujours aussi inquiétant pour elle.

- Et c'est sans doute pour cela que vous vous permettez d'être aussi insolente... Je ne peux pas vous punir, en effet, et je ne peux pas vous coller… Mais souvenez-vous que votre avenir professionnel à qui vous accordez tant d'importance dépend de ce que je noterais dans votre rapport de stage. Soyez très prudente miss…souffla t'il. Sortez…

- Je… !

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! SORTEZ !!!

Hermione se crispa, elle se surprit à être tétanisé devant la colère du professeur de potions. Ravalant sa fierté, elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce sous l'œil hagard des élèves. Chacun d'eux se souviendrait d'elle comme la femme qui avait osé tenir tête au plus infâme des professeurs de Poudlard : Severus Rogue.

Celui-ci se rassît, visiblement très énervé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il jeta un regard glacial aux élèves ne leur laissant d'autres choix que celui de se taire et de retourner à leur chaudron.

Cette sale petite peste insolente commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

* * *

Et voila ! Encore un chapitre de plus ! Le prochain demain et de taille normale (par rapport à d'habitude.) Un petit rewiew ?


	8. Chapter 7, l'opiniâtreté

Et voila comme promis le septième chapitre de ma fics (avant de partir en cours : philosophie arg ^^)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : L'opiniâtreté

Hermione était légèrement anxieuse, elle étai convoquée dans le bureau du directeur et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi même si elle se doutait que c'était au sujet de la dispute avec Rogue ; le bruit avait fait rapidement fait le tour de l'école.

Elle souffla le mot de passe « ours en guimauve » à la gargouille et monta les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur.

Poliment, elle frappa doucement à la porte et attendit patiemment l'autorisation d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Entrez miss Granger ! Entrez !

La voix enjouée du proviseur ne pouvait que la rassurer mais quand elle entra dans la grande pièce, la présence du professeur de potion la refroidit presque instantanément.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Professeur Rogue…

Toujours souriant, Albus se plaça face à Severus, bras croisés et Hermione, jambe croisées.

- J'ai ouï dire qu'il y a eut… comment dire… une dispute assez… impressionnante entre vous deux ?

- …

- Et bien ? Vous n'avez donc rien à me dire ?

Hermione se redressa, soudainement en colère.

- Comment avez-vous pu professeur Dumbledore ?

Un silence plana dans la salle, les deux hommes la regardèrent, surprit de sa soudaine réflexion envers le directeur, celui-ci reprit.

- Comment cela miss ?

- Vous avez laissé le professeur Rogue expérimenter une potion très dangereuse sur Harmonius.

Celui-ci entreprit de défendre son point de vue.

- C'eût aurait été n'importe quel autre vampire, vous n'auriez rien dit…

- Probablement, mais vous auriez put me le dire !

- C'est pour éviter une telle réaction que je ne l'ai pas fait !

- Comment auriez-vous sut ma réaction ?!

- …

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, se disputant maintenant devant le proviseur particulièrement amusé.

- Il nous fallait tester cette potion, Harmonius était volontaire… pourquoi lui aurais-je refusé ce droit ?!

- …

- Ce qu'il souhaite c'est de ne plus être dépendant de cette envie de sang…Et vous, vous êtes assez arrogante pour l'ignorer ?!

C'était au tour d'Hermione de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Soudain, il la vit se redresser une moue de surprise sur le visage. Il la regarda surprit de cette soudaine tranquillité alors qu'Albus étudiait encore leurs réactions. Elle reprit…

- … Professeur… l'essence d'Armoise… n'influe pas sur…

Severus se redressa, il n'y avait pas pensé, elle avait raison.

- Sur l'os de dragon…

- Si on additionne l'essence et l'os ! Cela affaiblit trop fortement le patient, ajouta t'elle.

- … L'os étant obligatoire, il faut retirer l'armoise…

- Mais… je ne comprends pas… il n'y aurait pas assez d'ingrédients pour limiter les hormones !...

- Sauf si on augmente les doses d'achillée

- C'est ça !

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait plus énervé. Severus se redressa, la jeune femme avait trouvé seule ce qui n'allait pas… Elle était… surprenante. Arrogante et énervante… mais surprenante pour une aussi jeune étudiante. Il se tourna vers le directeur.

- Puis-je me retirer ?

- Bien sûr Severus… Bien sûr…

Le professeur sortit rapidement. Albus se tourna vers la jeune stagiaire.

- Félicitations miss ! Votre confiance en vous est impressionnante !...

- Et… vous m'en… féliciter ?

- Oui… vous avez réussi à surprendre le professeur Rogue… et c'est très rare miss… très rare…

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la porte… Elle… l'avait… surpris ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione était assise devant ses notes mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à travailler. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et, comme c'était un fait très rare, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se reprocher quelque chose… mais quoi ?

- … professeur Rogue…

Elle se sentait mal par rapport à lui… Elle lui avait reproché quelque chose qu'elle savait être vrai… elle avait était odieuse avec lui… avec un professeur… c'est pour ça qu'elle se sentait aussi mal… elle ne l'avait jamais fait, c'était la première fois.

Elle se décida donc à se lever et aller voir le professeur dans son bureau. Anxieuse, elle arriva devant le bureau de Severus Rogue et frappa à la porte, elle entendit résonner la voix froide et sèche du professeur.

- Entrez…

Elle entra doucement et se plaça poliment devant le bureau, attendant que le maître de stage parle en premier. Il se redressa après quelques secondes, le visage glacial.

- Que voulez vous ?

- …

Elle inspira fortement, ravalant une nouvelle fois sa fierté.

- Je viens pour m'excuser monsieur.

Il la regarda, impassible extérieurement. Il fut néanmoins légèrement surpris de la démarche de la jeune femme. De la même voix, il reprit.

- Vous excusez ?

- Oui monsieur, j'ai haussé la voix devant vous et je vous aie manqué de respect je viens donc m'excuser.

Elle se tint droite face à lui, et le regardant dans les yeux, elle fit une imperceptible révérence et dit d'une voix claire.

- Je suis désolée de ma conduite… monsieur.

- …

Il s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, elle écarta légèrement les bras en reprenant.

- Je… voudrais aussi savoir pourquoi… vous ne me faites pas confiance.

Le professeur soupira, il se leva et, ayant terminé ce qu'il avait à faire, il se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione se mit rapidement entre lui et la porte, cette fois une légère surprise put se lire sur ses traits.

- Professeur, je vous aie posé une question.

- … Cela m'étonnait aussi…

- …pardon ?

- Je me demandais si une griffondor de votre genre pouvait réellement s'excuser de ses erreurs sans demander quelques choses en retour.

- … Je me suis excusée… mais j'aimerais en effet que vous me répondiez… j'ai fait un effort, je suis venu vous voir, je me suis excusée, je demande en échange une réponse… monsieur.

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et choisissant d'ignorer la jeune femme, il se décala à nouveau dans le but de sortir de la pièce.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme se plaça entre lui et la sortit le retenant en posant ses mains contre son torse.

- Non ! Désolée mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse.

- …

- Arrêtez de m'ignorer ! Vous ne sortirez pas avant de m'avoir répondu.

Severus cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de cette jeune intruse. énervante était le qualificatif parfait pour elle.

Il la regarda et eut soudain une idée, comment surprendre une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année assez fortement pour qu'elle se taise et lui fiche la paix… Il sourit légèrement et se pencha soudain vers la jeune femme. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou qui souleva ses cheveux, doucement.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, la regardant dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes qui passèrent extraordinairement lentement pour la jeune stagiaire. La voix rauque et froide du professeur résonna dans le grand cachot tout aussi glacial.

Et… comment comptez vous m'en empêcher ?

Sans réagir, elle le vit sourire puis rapidement se redresser. Il la frôla légèrement quand il se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la porte de sortie, ne rencontrant cette fois aucune résistance de sa part.

Hermione porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi n'avait elle pas réagit ?

* * *

Et voila ! Qu'en pensez vous ?! Est-ce que ça vous a plut ? Quelque chose vous dérange ? Mettez le moi dans un petit rewiew please !

Semaine prochaine : retour de Harmonuis ^^ Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer

A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 8, le paris

Et voila le huitième chapitre de ma fanfics !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un rewiew et merci à ma béta-readeuse : Nanouk !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le paris

Hermione avait finit le nouveau protocole de leur potion… sa potion. Le professeur et elle attendait maintenant qu' Harmonius ait assez de force pour pouvoir essayer leur nouvelle potion. Hermione allait lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible, le voyant se remettre de jour en jour.

Le malade avait bien insisté sur le fait que Severus ne l'avait en rien forcé pour la potion et sur le fait qu'il lui en aurait voulu si elle ne l'avait pas choisis lui, en sachant sa condition. Pour lui, c'était un honneur de participer à l'élaboration d'une telle potion et d'aider Severus dans ses recherches. Il lui avait alors raconté à quel point Severus avait été énervé quand il n'avait pas réussi à stabiliser la potion qu'il avait créée, durant la vingtième année de sa vie.

Hermione le comprit rapidement et accepta de continuer les tests sur lui, attendant cependant qu'il se remette totalement. Elle allait donc visiter le vampire le plus souvent possible et commençait vraiment à apprécier ses conversations avec lui, il la surprenait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle se souvînt, pour exemple, de l'un de leur premier dialogue…

_Flash Back_

_- Bonjour professeur !_

_- Oh Hermione… Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ça me fait me sentir vieux ! Surtout venant de toi !_

_Hermione sourit_

_- Vous êtes loin d'être vieux !_

_- Tu le crois vraiment ?_

_Hermione hésita_

_- Oui, pourquoi ? Quel âge avez-vous ?_

_- En fait… 129 ans…_

_- Qu… Quoi !?_

_Fin du flash back_

Il l'avait réellement surprise, il faisait tellement jeune que c'était impossible pour la jeune femme d'imaginer qu'il pouvait être aussi vieux, plus vieux que le professeur Dumbledore. A la seule exception près que le vampire avait gardé le physique du jour de sa mort.

Un autre trait significatif du caractère de ce « jeune homme » était sa facilité à parler de choses douloureuses pour lui. Ainsi, avec son plus grand sourire, il lui avait raconté sa jeunesse, son père et surtout le jour de sa mort, profondément blessante pour lui.

Il parlait de tout avec tant de simplicité que la personne l'écoutant ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de raconter lui aussi, ses moments mortifiants, ainsi Hermione lui avait parlé de son passé récent, mais tellement douloureux.

_Flash Back_

_- Alors Hermione ! Raconte-moi tout tes secrets !_

_- … je n'ai pas de secret …_

_- Men-teuse !_

_Harmonius avait levait le doigt et le faisait basculer, il avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres, il reprit presque aussitôt._

_- Tout le monde a ses petits secrets… des bêtises au collège ?_

_- Au c'est bien la dernière chose que je vous raconterais !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Vous iriez le raconter au concerné et vu qui ça serait, il n'en est pas question…_

_- Oh… bon... alors… la chose la plus dure que tu as vécu._

_Encore une fois il demandait quelque chose d'on ne peut plus sérieux avec un immense sourire et un flegme à faire pâlir les plus paresseux._

_- …_

_- Allez Hermione ! Moi je t'ai parlé de mon père ! Et ce n'était pas si simple !_

_- … d'accord…_

_Soudain, le vampire se calma et la regarda sérieusement, comme s'il avait compris que cette fois, il devait se taire et écoutait respectueusement._

_- C'était… la mort de mes parents… il y a trois ans._

_- Trois ans… c'est pendant… la guerre…_

_- Oui… Voldemort les a tué dans le but de m'affaiblir et donc de toucher Harry…_

_- … Je suis désolé_

_Hermione se força à sourire et se mit face au vampire_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, ça fait trois ans maintenant._

_- …_

_Inconsciemment, Hermione s'en voulait, si elle n'avait pas été amie avec Harry Potter, ses parents couleraient des jours heureux, faisant le tour du monde dont ils avaient toujours rêvé_

_Fin du Flash Back._

La jeune femme se dirigeait une nouvelle fois vers l'infirmerie, elle aimait aller le voir mais elle été toujours légèrement anxieuse à chaque fois, quel nouveauté allait-il inventer cette fois. Il avait beau avoir 129ans, elle avait souvent l'impression d'être devant un enfant. Peut être était-ce sa manière de passer le temps pour lui, un être immortel.

Hermione salua poliment l'infirmière et se dirigea vers la chambre spéciale du vampire.

- Harmonius ?

- Hermione ! Mon cœur ! Allez viens t'assoir.

Accompagné d'un large sourire, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal tapotait le lit à ses côtés, signe qu'il avait déjà une idée en tête. Elle était maintenant habituée à ce genre de sobriquet et vint donc s'assoir non sans avoir demandé légèrement inquiète :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es soupçonneuse miss !

- Toujours quand il s'agit de toi.

- …

Harmonius eut une moue de surprise, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, Hermione demanda :

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que tu me tutoie ! Ca se fête !

Ce n'était que ça ! Hermione hocha la tête, décidemment toutes ses réactions étés démesurées, il n'était vraiment pas comme le bon vin.

- Quand je pense que Severus a mit 13 ans avant de me tutoyer !

- 13ans !?... Depuis quand le connais-tu ?

- Depuis qu'il a 20 ans donc depuis 22ans

Hermione comprit soudain pourquoi le professeur connaissait aussi bien le vampire. Celui-ci reprit :

- Bon alors… parlons garçons !

- Parlons… garçons ? On dirait Ginny !

Harmonius sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, il connaissait bien la famille Weasley, il avait beaucoup travaillait avec Arthur et lui rendait visite, tout comme à Molly, assez régulièrement.

- Je n'ai pas de petit ami si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- … je ne me suis jamais posé la question, je crois que l'occasion ne s'est jamais vraiment présentée.

Le vampire prit la jeune femme par les épaules et pointa une chose inconnue et invisible au loin.

- Mais Hermione ! L'opportunité ! Il faut aller la chercher !

Alors que la griffondor levait les yeux au ciel, elle vit le sourire naturel du vampire s'intensifier encore. Il reprit :

- … J'ai un pari…

Hermione le regarda, vu la conversation et le ton employé, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce pari.

- Pas question…

- Allez ! Si tu gagne je t'offre le livre des enchantements et métamorphoses de Gordon Mitacle, la première édition ! Tu sais que c'est l'un des livres les plus rares au monde ! Je l'avais acheté il y a 76 ans mais il est toujours en très bon état… un très bon livre… Que je suis prêt à te céder à quelques conditions…

Hermione hésita longuement, Harmonius comprenait trop vite et trop bien le caractère des gens à son goût. Il avait trouvé son point faible et appuyait de toutes ses forces dessus. Elle craqua, soufflant elle reprit :

- … quel pari ?

La jeune femme regretta presque instantanément sa décision en voyant un sourire machiavélique s'installer sur les lèvres du vampire.

* * *

Severus était irrité. Harmonius n'arrêtait pas de lui demander de venir, et les très rares fois où il avait céder, il avait « écouté » le vampire lui parler de cette griffondor, vantant ses qualités et ses mérites.

Comment définir sa relation avec elle… correcte… il ne la rabaissait pas, elle ne le collait pas. Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur la réalisation de cette potion, et la jeune femme était… compétente. Elle comprenait rapidement, et appliquait immédiatement sans plus d'explications. Il devait avouer que son niveau était bien supérieur à la moyenne des griffondors…

De plus, un point pour elle, elle savait renvoyer la balle, un trait de caractère intéressant que peu de ses congénères ont. Au sujet de l'accident de l'appartement, il ne le lui reprochait plus… extérieurement… Intérieurement, il n'avait toujours pas oublié et ne comptait pas le faire de sitôt.

Severus s'arrêta un instant… c'était une griffondor… et il la trouvait… compétente ?! Et intéressante ?! Harmonius commençait vraiment à déteindre sur lui… Il oubliait de dire que c'était une véritable peste, insolente et capricieuse.

Le professeur s'arrêta de marcher, il était devant la porte de sa classe… des… griffondors l'attendant à l'intérieur… Severus soupira d'avance… combien de chaudrons allaient exploser cette fois ?...

* * *

Et voila ! Qu'en dites vous ? C'est bien? Pas bien? Horrible ? Je dois arrêter d'écroire ? (é_è) Bon ok j'arrête !

Laissez moi un petit rewiew s'il vous plaît !!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9, le résultat

Et voici le 9ème chapitre de ma fanfics ! Avec le fameux paris de Harmonius, qu'est ce que ça peut être ?

Allez Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le résultat

Hermione maudissait Harmonius. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire un tel pari !!! Et pourquoi avait-il choisit cette tenue ! Elle n'aurait jamais dut accepter qu'il l'habille !!!

La jeune femme avançait à travers les couloirs, beaucoup moins sûre d'elle qu'au moment où elle avait accepté ce défi… elle jouait son avenir et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait accepté… d'autant plus que si elle perdait, elle devrait sortir avec lui pendant deux mois ! Deux mois !

Hermione s'arrêta devant la lourde porte et inspira profondément. Prenant son courage à deux mains (ndl : voir plus : nanouk ^^), elle frappa doucement à la porte du cachot, priant pour ne pas avoir de réponse.

- Entrez.

Non, pourquoi était-il là !? Pourquoi était-il toujours là !?

Tremblante, Hermione tendit la main jusqu'à la poignée et ouvrit la porte, la faisant grincer. Elle regarda dans l'entrebâillure de celle-ci. Le professeur travaillait sur son bureau, et comme à son habitude, il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de sa copie à son arrivée. Hermione, pour une fois, lui en était reconnaissante.

Severus avait entendu frapper à la porte, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, il donna la permission d'entrer. Il ne leva même pas le nez de sa copie alors qu'il l'entendait se rapprocher timidement. Sachant qu'elle ne débuterait pas la première la conversation, il leva la tête, commençant à parler…

- Que vou… Il s'arrêta, surprit.

La jeune femme était magnifique. Elle portait une robe en coton rouge, à fines bretelles, recouverte d'une petite veste de couleur beige. A son poignet droit, elle portait un semainier d'argent, ensemble de sept fins bracelet illustrant les sept jours de la semaine, seuls bijoux qu'elle portait. Et pour finir, elle avait uniquement un maquillage très doux, qui passait presque inaperçu.

Depuis les dix ans où il la connaissait, ce fut la première fois, où il la vit ainsi, bien plus belle et efféminée que ce jour de bal, il y avait six ans de cela. C'était une adulte et savait le montrer.

Le regard de Severus glissa bien plus lentement sur les jambes de la jeune femme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Cela ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes avant qu'il ne se force à regarder ses yeux, prenant un visage impassible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- …

Hermione fit glisser ses doigts sur le bureau du professeur, le contournant. Elle s'approchait de lui. Elle avait un pari à gagner.

- Je vous ai posé une question.

La jeune femme l'ignora une nouvelle fois, se rapprochant d'autant plus de lui. Il se leva de son siège, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas reculer devant elle.

- Granger !?...

- Shhhh…..

Hermione tendit son bras, frôlant le torse du professeur. Elle maudissait encore le jeune vampire, pourquoi avait-il un livre aussi rare !? Malgré tout, la jeune stagiaire trouvait ses gestes naturellement et simplement… trop à son goût.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, elle devait gagner son pari, il ne fallait pas qu'il la repousse avant.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione posa le plat de sa main sur le torse du professeur. Elle sentit son cœur qui battait rapidement.

Elle se mit doucement sur la pointe des pieds et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Severus ne réagit pas tout de suite, bien trop surprit par le geste et par l'audace de la jeune femme.

Hermione, appréciant inconsciemment le contact, passa ses bras autour du cou du professeur. Malheureusement cet instant passa trop rapidement à son gout. Il réagit brusquement, la repoussant.

Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, vissant son regard sur un point derrière elle, il avait un visage glacial et des yeux écarquillé. Il n'était pas question de la laisser faire… pas une griffondor, pas elle ! Il s'éloigna rapidement de la jeune femme puis la fusilla du regard.

- Sortez… Sortez Immédiatement !

Hermione le regarda un instant, puis baissa les yeux. Elle était inconsciemment blessée par ce geste, par la manière dont il l'avait repoussé, était elle si indésirable ?

Elle fit demi-tour et sortit rapidement de la salle, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait… Enfin… elle voulait s'en persuader…

* * *

Hermione avançait rapidement vers ses appartements, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter ce pari, venant d'Harmonius, elle ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à un pari pareil ! Tout ça pour un livre ! Un très bon livre d'accord mais un livre tout de même. Hermione s'arrêta, se demandant soudain si elle avait vraiment autant haïs cet instant. Elle se souvint de ses doigts frôlant le torse du professeur.

Violement, le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle avait agi sur un coup de tête et ce baiser… lui avait plu.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, pourquoi pensait elle des choses pareilles ? Elle n'avait pas pensait ça pour Viktor, ni même pour Ron ! Alors pourquoi avec cet homme si méprisable tout lui paraissait si fort, si charnel…

Elle recommença à marcher, elle avait besoin d'une douche froide… et de conseils, elle allait écrire à la seule personne qui n'allait pas la juger trop rapidement. Elle était plus jeune, mais bien plus expérimentée qu'elle à ce sujet…

- Ginny… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

* * *

Il s'était préparé à tout en apprenant qui serait sa stagiaire, il avait tout imaginé, du meilleur au pire, mais ça… non… il n'y avait même jamais pensé. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien passait dans la tête de la griffondor… Severus ne savait même pas comment il devait réagir, si être placide, froid ou énervé…

Il était toujours dans son bureau et se forçait à se centraliser sur ses copies et ses cours mais il se déconcentrait bien trop facilement à son goût, il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir quoi faire et là, il se retrouver face à un mur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Soudain il entendit frapper à sa porte… encore une fois… et après la visite de la jeune femme qu'il n'était sans doute pas près de revoir avant un long moment, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harmonius ?

Celui-ci apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je voulais te parler… d'Hermione.

Severus soupira, la deuxième personne qu'il voulait le moins voir venait lui parler de La personne qu'il voulait le moins voir…

- Sais-tu pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- … Tu le sais très bien… pour ne pas que tu la punisses je suis juste venu te dire que je lui ai fait un pari, mettant en jeu quelque chose qu'elle voulait… la fierté des griffondors a fait le reste.

- Un pari, hein ? Et pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Je suis un poussouffle, je ne fais pas dans la réflexion…

- … tu mens plutôt bien…

- Merci !

Harmonius fit un immense sourire au Serpentard, puis se dirigea vers la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Elle est mignonne hein ?

Le professeur de potion leva les yeux, fusillant du regard le vampire.

- Ok ok, j m'en vais !

* * *

Et voila ! Neuvième chapitre bouclé ! Qu'en pensez vous ?


	11. Chapter 10, la situation génante

Voila le dixième chapitre de ma fanfics, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas , commentez le ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 : la situation... stressante

Hermione sortît rapidement de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplana devant l'appartement qu'occupaient Ginny et Harry dans le quartier magique de Londres. Sans plus attendre, elle frappa énergiquement à la porte et la tête rousse de Ginny apparût dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Hermione ?! Bonjour ! Vas-y entre !

- Merci…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je dois te parler… j'ai besoins de conseils…

- Holà… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je… J'ai embrassé Rogue…

- Qu… Quoi !?

* * *

Harmonius attendît plus d'une heure avant de frapper une nouvelle fois à la porte de Severus. Sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans le bureau de professeur de potions. Celui-ci en préparait une et n'avait pas levé le nez, concentré sur son chaudron.

- Severus ? Tu aurais vu Hermione ?

- … Je pense ne pas la voir avant un bon moment…

- Je crois qu'elle se sent humilier…

- Elle aurait de bonnes raisons…

- … Pourquoi je sens que tu ne vas pas l'aider à oublier ?

- …

- Ecoutes, j'aimerais que ça reste entre elle, toi et moi…

Le professeur incorpora un nouvel ingrédient à la potion qui changea instantanément de couleurs et de texture. Son attention toujours portée sur le chaudron, il reprît :

- Et… pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Toi aussi à l'époque tu avais tenu un pari de ce genre pour gagner un livre rare...

Severus leva la tête de la marmite et tourna la tête vers le vampire un cours instant avant de la rabaisser à nouveau.

- Elle a vingt-trois ans, elle devrait être assez mature pour accepter le fait de ne pas avoir tout ce qu'elle souhaite.

- Quel âge avais-tu toi ? Lorsque tu as tenu ce paris ?...

- …

Le professeur stoppa ses mouvement un cours instant, semblant réfléchir.

- Tu avais le même âge… voir plus…

- Qu'est ce que tu essaye de démontrer ?

- … Que tu aurais fait la même chose à sa place.

- C'est inexact.

- Comment ?

- Je n'aurais pas mis mon avenir professionnel pour un livre, aussi rare soit-il... Je ne risquais rien à tenir ce pari.

- Sauf si tu avais perdu

- Je n'aurais pas perdu.

- Et bien… il faut croire qu'elle est encore plus accro que toi au livre rare.

- …

Il regarda à nouveau un court instant son ami et se tourna vers lui, s'appuyant sur son bureau. Sa voix résonna :

- …Je ne comptais pas en parler.

- De quoi ?

- Ce qu'elle a fait.

- Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête

- C'est super...... tu... comptes l'utiliser contre elle ou autre chose du genre?

- … Je ne vois pas comment.

- Et bien… en la faisant chanter... ou en l'humiliant…

- Si je voulais le faire j'aurais bien d'autres choses à dire… moins… acceptable…

Le vampire sembla soudain surexcité et curieux.

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?!

* * *

- Tu as embrassé Rogue ?!

- …Oui…

La jeune rouquine changea sa position, elle ne pouvait pas croire à la révélation que lui avait faite son amie.

- … Ouah… Je ne sais pas si te féliciter ou te traiter de folle… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- … Je crois que tu connais Harmonius Mc Corney.

- Oui… c'est un ami de mon père, il vient souvent à la maison.

- Il est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… et il m'a fait un pari.

- Je connais les paris de Harmonius… je crois qu'il est pire que moi à ce sujet.

- Il m'a parié que je n'arriveria pas à l'embrasser. Si je perdais, je devais sortir deux mois avec lui.

- Oh... Tu sais... je pense que j'aurais perdu volontairement moi… Harmonius est vraiment craquant.

- Je suis sûre que Harry va être ravi d'apprendre ça.

- Je plaisante!… dis-moi… qu'as-tu gagné ?

- Un livre

- Un… livre ?!

- Oui, un livre très rare.

- Attend… laisse moi comprendre…

- Tu as embrassé Rogue… pour un livre ?!

- … Oui

- Des fois je me demande si tu es normale Hermione.

- Et… pourquoi j'aurais du le faire ?!

- Tu m'aurais dit que c'était par attirance sexuelle ou même pour des gallions j'aurais compris !... Mais pour un livre ?!

- Qui vaut plus de mille galions…

- … m…mille gallions ?

- Oui.

- …ouah… mais toi tu ne vas pas le vendre ! Tu vas le garder ! C'est ça qui n'est pas normal…

- …

- Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ? Il embrasse bien ?

- Ca me parait logique qu'il n'ait pas répondu.

- Et alors ?... T'y as mit la langue ?

- Non !... mais… c'était… différent qu'avec Ron… ou Viktor…

- Il faut dire que de visage ou de corps, il n'est pas si mal que ça si on y fait attention.

- … Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?...

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange…

- J'ai embrassé Rogue !

- Et alors ? Tu es une femme, c'est un homme ! Je ne vois pas le problème dans le fait que tu l'ais embrassé !

- Mais c'est mon professeur ! Qui plus est mon maitre de stage !

- Encore une fois et alors ? Dis-moi franchement ce que tu crains !

- Je… Je… c'est……

- C'est lui que tu crains ?... Tu sais… je ne pense pas qu'il le criera sur les toits !

- Je sais bien… mais…

- …

Ginny sourît, elle venait de comprendre ce qui gênait autant sa meilleure amie. Elle faisait absolument confiance à Harmonius pour ce genre de chose… Hermione était entre de bonnes mains. Elle reprit :

- Hermione... promets moi que tu recommenceras à travailler avec Rogue

- … Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?...

- Je ne pense pas… Fais comme si rien ne s'était passé… et tout ira bien… je te le promets…

- D… D'accord…

- … Bon sinon ! Quoi de neuf ?

Hermione rentrât très tard à Poudlard. Ginny lui avait raconté ses dernières péripéties avec Harry et lui avait confié qu'elle était sûre que Harry allait bientôt la demandé au mariage. Elle l'avait vu regarder plusieurs vitrines de bijouterie. Hermione espérait de tout cœur que la jeune femme avait raison et ne se faisait pas un cinéma.

Hermione traversait les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais aimé l'atmosphère qui se dégageait du château durant la nuit. Elle se pressa donc, envieuse de voir son portrait se dessiner au bout du couloir.

La jeune femme se crispa soudainement. Des bruits de pas… rien aux alentours… Soudain, une grande silhouette noire apparue devant elle, elle crut un instant reconnaitre son professeur de potions mais

- Harmonius ! Par Merlin ! Ne me fait plus peur comme ça !

- Désolé !

Dans le noir du couloir les dents blanches du sourire de Harmonius semblaient brillées… presque fluorescente.

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je commençais à m'inquiétais !

- J'étais chez Ginny…

- Tu avais besoin de conseils féminins ?

- Oui…

- Et ?...

- … Je reprend tout comme si de rien était.

- Super !

- Super ?

- Oui, j'avais peur que l'un comme l'autre vous vouliez remettre ça sur le tapis. Ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire pour le moment.

- …Pour le moment ?

- Oui… ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas en parler.

- Tant mieux, je ne comptais absolument pas le faire.

- Hermione… Est… Est-ce que… Severus t'a..

- Repoussée ?... Oui… et c'était très humiliant… Q'est ce qu'il t'as prit dce faire un paris pareil !

Hermione avait poussé le vampire, hors d'elle. Elle était énervé contre le vampire d'avoir fait ce pari, contre le professeur de l'avoir repoussé, contre Ginny de prendre tout ça à la rigolade et surtout... surtout elle s'en voulait d'avoir tenu ce pari !

- Je voulais savoir quelque chose… et je suis rassuré !

- Rassuré ?

- Qu'il t'ait repoussé !

- Quoi !?!

- Ca veut dire qu'il ne veut pas profiter de toi… ; il baissa la tête et la voix, presque inaudible ; donc ce que j'ai cru voir été bien…

- Pourquoi parfois je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !?

Il releva la tête vers elle, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Crois moi, c'est mieux comme ça ! Bon… je te laisse… dors bien et à demain.

Qu'elle dorme bien ? Elle se sentira déjà chanceuse si elle arrivait à fermer l'œil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se leva, sans pour autant s'être réveillée. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Le temps passait lentement, trop lentement. Elle se prépara, prête à retourner travailler, elle savait qu'elle devrait administrer à Harmonius la seconde version de sa potion

Courageusement, elle frappa au bureau personnel du professeur Rogue. Comme à son habitude, elle attendit la permission avant d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit peu après.

- Bonjour professeur.

Il leva la tête, la jeune femme était très nerveuse, tripotant le bas de son pull. Il soupira.

- Bonjour.

- Harmonius n'est pas là ?

- Pas encore.

Hermione s'assît dans la chaise face au bureau. Elle croisa les jambes et, nerveusement elle la remua. Severus se repencha sur sa copie, mais entendant le bruit répétitif, il se redressa et observa la jeune femme. Voyant qu'elle n'arrêterait pas, voulant seulement se déstresser, il agît.

- Arrêtez ça.

- Hein ? comment ?... oh… pardon.

Elle décroisa les jambes et se redressa, faisant claquer ses ongles sur le bois. Alors que Severus allait craquer et dire des choses… désobligeantes… à la jeune femme quand le professeur de DCFM entra dans la salle.

- Bonjour le monde ! Ca va ?

Severus se tourna vers le nouveau venu et le fusilla du regard. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il était là depuis plus de dix minutes, il voulait juste savoir s'il allait vraiment ne rien lui reprocher.

Ne changerait-il jamais ?

* * *

Et voila ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Beaucoup de dialogues, mais il faut bien mettre les choses au point, non?

Laissez moi un petit rewiew s'il vous plaît.

A+++


	12. Chapter 11, les pensées

Et voici un chapitre en plus ! Merci pour tout vos rewiews qui me font très plaisir !!! N'arrêtez surtout pas ^^.

Bon je vous laisse lire. Ah! Juste une chose :

_**Les pensées d'Hermione sont en italique et en gras.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapitre 10 : Les pensées  
**_

Harmonius avait extrêmement mal réagit à la nouvelle potion. Il était en fait tombé dans un profond coma et Hermione allait tous les jours lui rendre visite, se sentant extrêmement coupable. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle allait aussi tous les jours voir le professeur de potions, travaillant avec lui pour que la potion soit la plus parfaite possible, au gramme prêt. Il acceptait et s'était habitué à sa présence et, n'en ayant jamais parlé, Hermione avait prit le plus grand soin d'oublier l'affaire du pari d'Harmonius.

Elle était encore une fois dans le laboratoire du professeur, appliquant son nouveau protocole, essayant depuis des semaines de stabiliser la potion. Severus Rogue regardait la jeune femme travailler, profitant de sa matinée libre du jeudi matin.

La jeune stagiaire était très concentrée sur sa potion, elle travaillait silencieusement et rapidement. Severus la regardait faire, faisant juste quelques commentaires lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire. Il venait de finir de corriger ses copies. Il observa la jeune femme, elle avait l'air si concentrée… à quoi pouvait elle penser ?

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, son esprit se lia à celui de la jeune femme et ses pensées résonnèrent simultanément dans leurs deux têtes.

_**Ajouter les pieds de mandragore hachés...**_

Il se redressa et s'adressa à la jeune femme. Faisant un commentaire, analysant sa réaction.

- Si vous hachez seulement la mandragore cela prendra plus de temps, broyez-la.

- … _**Qu… quoi ? Comment il ?**_

- Je… je vous demande pardon ?

- La mandragore… reprit t'il calmement, broyez-la.

- D… D'accord.

La jeune femme passa d'un pied à l'autre, ne comprenant pas la remarque de son professeur. De là où il était, il ne pouvait absolument pas voir son plan de travail. Comment avait-il su pour la mandragore ?

_**Il a lu mes pensées ? Non… il a du deviner… Arrête de penser à lui… Concentre-toi sur la potion, la potion…**_

Severus sourit, la jeune femme était moins sûre d'elle dans ses pensées que dans ses gestes. Il l'observa pendant quelques temps, entendant ses pensées centrées sur la potion.

_**Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de me regarder, je fais quelque chose de mal ?**_

Il se décida donc de tester la jeune femme, comme un nouveau cobaye. Comment la jeune femme pouvait elle réagir à ça. Il pensa un cours instant que son ami vampire déteignait de plus en plus sur lui. Severus décida tout de même sa petite expérience, répondant à la question muette de sa jeunne stagiaire.

- Non… pas du tout.

_**J'en été sûre ! Je ne suis pas paranoïaque !**_

Elle reprit à voix haute, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, position qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle été énervée, agacée et toutes émotions dans ce registre.

- Vous lisez mes pensées !

_**Je ne sais pas comment mais il lit mes pensées... mais pour qui il se prend lui !**_

- J'étais curieux…

_**Et alors ! Ca lui donne le droit de lire mes pensées !**_

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Protesta-t-elle

_**Ca lui plairait que je lise les siennes ? Je suis sûre que se serait amusant !**_

- Vous n'êtes pas légilimans, laissez cette idée de côté ; répliqua t'il.

- Arrêtez de faire ça !

Soudain Hermione eut une idée, la lisant, Severus voulu briser le lien, mais la jeune fille agit plus rapidement. Elle hurla intérieurement :

_**SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE !!!**_

Severus eut un léger mouvement de recul, une légère pointe de douleur apparaissant. Elle le fusilla du regard, sûre qu'il ne lisait plus ses pensées.

_**Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait ?...monsieur ?**_

Il fut surprît de la manœuvre d'expulsion, ne coupa le lien qu'après cette dernière pensée et lui jeta un regard plus amusé que froid... plutôt intéressant comme réaction.

Le professeur regarda la jeune femme se remettre au travail, elle semblait exaspérée. Quand la griffondor était calme, elle évitait tout conflit avec lui mais il savait qu'il lui suffisait de l'irriter un peu pour… qu'elle démarre au quart de tour. Severus décida donc, comptant bien pousser la jeune femme à bout pour provoquer une de ces joutes verbales si fréquentes, de reformer le lien

_**Non mais franchement, c'est privé ça ! Bon, ta mandragore ?... Et puis, depuis quand il s'intéresse à moi lui ? Non ! Arrête de penser à lui ! La potion ! La potion !**_

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Severus, il retint tout commentaire. Il changea sa position et posa sa tête dans sa main, massant sa tempe, fermant les yeux.

_**Il m'énerve, c'est pas possible ! Et Ginny qui dit que j'ai un faible pour lui ! N'importe quoi !**_

Severus s'immobilisa, ouvrant les yeux… Qu… Qu'est ce qu'elle avait dit ?

_**Je ne suis pas comme ces groupies de Serpentard ! Il est insupportable, impossible, désagréable, glacial et …et !... séduisant ?... Non ! Il est pas séduisant ! Il est pas séduisant !**_

Toujours surpris, Severus se redressa sur sa chaise, cette griffondor avait… ? Il secoua la tête, c'était n'importe quoi !

Il se demanda soudain pourquoi il prêtait plus d'attention à ce que Weasley avait bien put dire plutôt qu'au fait qu'Hermione l'avait insulté en pensées.

Il se rassit convenablement et regarda la jeune femme. Elle était dos à lui, légèrement penchée sur son plan de travail. Inconsciemment et aussi à cause du fait qu'il était avant tout un homme son regard glissa sur les longues jambes de sa stagiaire, mises en valeurs par un collant noir. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de celles-ci et ralentirent quand ils arrivèrent au bas du dos de la jeune femme (^^).

Soudain la jeune femme se retourna et se figea.

- Que… Qu'est ce que vous regardiez ?

_**Il me matait les fesses !**_

Severus eut un mouvement de recul, surprit de ses pensées. Hermione le remarqua et eut soudain un doute. Simulant la surprise, elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, cachant sa bouche, elle lui posa alors une question muette.

_**Vous lisez toujours dans mes pensées ?**_

La pensée résonnant dans sa tête, il répondit sans remarquer le traquenard, trop préoccupé pour suivre les nombreux raisonnements résonnant dans sa tête, que ce soit les siennes ou celles de la stagiaire.

- Non.

Il se figea, comprenant le piège. Quel idiot !

_**SORTEZ !!!**_

Severus grimaça, grogna et tourna la tête sur sa droite, il allait sans doute avoir un mal de tête qui durerait longtemps.

Hermione, debout face à Severus, lui jeta un regard glacial, rivalisant sensiblement avec celui du professeur de potions. Toujours rougissante, elle comptait bien lui demander une explication quand elle sentit une odeur qui lui ramena les pieds sur terre.

Comprenant immédiatement la source de cette odeur de brulé, elle se retourna vers le chaudron toujours sur le feu. Sans réfléchir, par réflexe, elle se jeta sur la marmite, empoignant ses poignées en fonte brûlantes.

Elle ne put alors retenir un cri de douleur et lâcha prise, titubant en arrière. Elle sentît alors les mains du professeur sur ses épaules qui la forçait et l'aidait à reprendre son équilibre. Quand la chose fut faite, il la lâcha et retira rapidement le chaudron du feu.

La jeune femme s'était recroquevillée sous le coup de la douleur et maintenant ses mains contre sa poitrine. Elle remarqua que le professeur avait retiré le chaudron et sans trop réfléchir elle demanda :

-Vous… vous ne vous êtes pas brûlé ?

-Non… sort de protection…

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et lui prit ses mains entre les siennes, observant leurs paumes.

-Vous vous êtes fortement brûlée…

Severus se tourna vers sa réserve et disparut à l'intérieur alors que la jeune femme ferma les yeux, plaquant une nouvelle fois ses poings contre elle. C'était très douloureux et ça s'empirer. Le professeur revint rapidement, une fiole de lonéat dans ses mains. Il ordonna, autoritaire :

-Asseyez-vous.

Hermione obéis, trop choquée pour faire autre chose ou pour le contredire. Elle s'assît alors sur une des chaises du professeur et ne put, malgré la douleur, s'empêcher de commencer à rougir en le voyant s'accroupir face à elle, un genou à terre.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il se passait, son professeur de potion était à genoux face à elle… Severus Rogue à genoux devant elle, cela avait quelque chose de… jouissif. Heureusement qu'il ne la regardait pas car elle sentait le rouge lui monter au oreilles et pas seulement à cause de ses brûlures.

Il prit doucement une de ses mains, l'ouvrant. Il releva la tête, prévenant Hermione :

-Ca joue aussi le rôle de désinfectant alors… ca risque de piquer… fortement…

Hermione hocha la tête et avant qu'il ne commence elle le regarda.

-Merci…

Le professeur ne répondit même pas, commençant à verser quelques gouttes sur la brûlure. La sentant se contracter, il lui maintint les mains ouvertes.

-Ne la fermez pas, ce ne serait que plus douloureux.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de douleur. Quand ce fut terminer, Severus appliqua le même traitement à l'autre main, provoquant une nouvelle fois des crampes à la jeune femme. Il attendit quelques minutes, ne lâchant pas ses mains.

-Pour l'instant, je vais couvrir les brûlures avec un coton imbibé de Lonéat, ce soir, laissez la sans protection en évitant tout contact.

-D… D'accord.

Elle regarda son professeur, il savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Ginny avait raison… quand on y regardait de près, il n'était vraiment pas mal et… elle devait l'admettre, Harmonius aussi avait raison, il n'était pas si méchant que ça, au contraire.

Tout aussi délicatement, le professeur banda ses blessures, évitant par tous les moyens d'éviter les frottements. Quand il eut fini, il se redressa et posa la fiole, le reste de coton et le bandage sur la table. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne devrait rien dire, et qu'elle allait sans doute trop loin mais elle tenta sa chance, même si elle ne pensait pas vraiment avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse. Elle remercia une nouvelle fois et ajouta, faiblement :

-Pourquoi lisez-vous mes pensées ?

-…

Le professeur soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-Vous appliquerez cette potion sur les blessures les matins. Demain ça ira mieux et vous pourrez laisser les blessures à l'air libre. Ne faites rien de vos mains pendant deux jours.

-D…D'accord… excusez moi.

Hermione soupira : changement de sujet.

Le professeur lui tourna le dos, si au moins Hermione savait à qu'elle point elle l'énervait quand elle s'excusait pour une chose dont elle connaissait parfaitement les conséquences, ici une totale indifférence de sa part.

-J'ai cours.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce laissant Hermione seule, assise les mains entre ses cuisses. Elle leva soudain la tête, la penchant sur le côté.

-Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il n'avait pas cours ce matin ?...

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, elle n'aurait jamais de réponse à sa question. Elle s'en était d'ailleurs doutée. Elle commençait à le connaitre et elle pensait maintenant sérieusement à ne même plus tenter de poser ce genre de questions.

Elle se leva et observa ses mains, toujours douloureuse mais apaisée par les capacités analgésiques du lonéat. Elle ne ferait rien pendant deux jours, restant sans doute chez elle.

* * *

Et voila un chapitre de plus ! Laissez moi un petit rewiew pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez !


	13. Chapter 12, le journal

Et voila ! C'est encore moi ! Je vous donne ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour tout vos rewiews ! C'est bien uniquement grâce à eux et surtout grâce à ma meilleure amie et béta readeuse nanouk que je continue cette fics (sinon vous et elle m'étranglez ^^) ! Bon... Je vous laisse le lire !

Oh sinon, je ne l'ai jamais précisé depuis le début mais c'est tellement évident : Les personnages de cette fics ne sont pas à moi sauf Harmonius que je revendique !

Voila voila ! Je ne pique pas les perso à notre bien aimée JK ^^ !

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : le journal

Severus soupira, il avait besoin pour la première fois depuis longtemps de Ce livre, ce fameux livre. La patience n'étant pas une de ses vertus, il se leva et partit en direction des appartements de la jeune griffondor… cette chère Hermione.

Il s'arrêta devant le portrait qui surveillait les lieux et, la jeune femme qui y était peinte se tourna vers lui, sa voix mélodieuse résonnant.

- Que voulez vous mon sire ?

- Je dois parler à miss Granger.

- Je ne peux pas vous laissez entrer sans mots de passe mon sir…

- Je suis son maître de stage, je dois lui parler immédiatement.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter devant le ton autoritaire du professeur, puis, effectuant une révérence, Severus vit le portrait tourner pour le laisser entrer. Il pensa soudain qu'il devrait vraiment parler à Dumbledore, les portraits laissaient les gens entrer sans permission bien trop facilement.

Quand il entra dans les appartements clairs de la jeune femme, il entendit le bruit d'une douche et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il regarda autour de lui, son livre n'était pas là, et il n'allait pas fouiller chez elle, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquer. Un livre fin ouvert sur la grande table de la salle à manger attira son attention. Il s'approcha et commença à lire la page sur lequel il était ouvert, et daté du jour.

**_Lundi 20 Novembre 2003 = _**

**_Cher journal,_**

Severus releva la tête, un journal intime. A 23 ans, elle continuait ces enfantillages ? Il regarda autour de lui, ne voulant pas céder à la tentation… elle, l'avait fait… et il ne lui avait jamais vraiment rendu la pareil. Cédant à sa curiosité, il baissa les yeux vers le journal.

**_Lundi 20 Novembre 2003 =_**

**_Cher journal, _**

**_Aujourd'hui je n'ai rien fait de spécial, je suis restée travailler chez moi toute la journée, je ne L'ai pas vu. Ginny devient…oppressante avec ça, elle n'arrêta pas de me répéter que je suis amoureuse de lui, ou du moins « attire physiquement » pour reprendre ses propres mots… tout comme Harmonius d'ailleurs._**

**_Pour parler d'autre chose, Minerva m'a confié que Harmonius comptait inviter Remus à venir à Poudlard ! Pour ses cours de DCFM ! Je serais ravie de le revoir, il resterait jusqu'à Noël, je me demande comment Il va réagir…_**

**_Il faut dire que…_**

Severus releva la tête, le bruit de la douche s'était stoppé, le silence prenant place dans les appartements. Il recula, s'écartant légèrement de la table. Le professeur croisa les bras et attendit.

La jeune femme venait de sortir de la salle de bains, elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué

Severus la regarda un instant, la jeune fille encore légèrement mouillée était en peignoir de bain, ses cheveux humides remontés en un haut chignon. Ses joues étaient rosies par la chaleur de l'eau et ses longues jambes étaient découvertes.

Severus signala sa présence en un léger raclement de gorge, il détourna les yeux alors qu'elle se tournait face à lui. Par réflexe, elle resserra les pans de son peignoir, rougissante.

- P…Professeur ?! Comment êtes-vous entré ?

- De la même manière que vous chez moi.

- Elle avala sa salive et reprit, gênée.

- Que voulez vous ?

- Ce que vous m'aviez… « emprunté ».

Hermione baissa les yeux, rougissante de sa tenue et de la situation.

- Je vais m'habiller et je vous le ramène… faites comme chez vous…

La jeune femme récupéra rapidement son journal et fila dans sa chambre. Severus soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il s'asseya dans un des fauteuils de velours rouge et patienta. Il plaça sa tête contre sa main et ferma les yeux. Il revit la jeune griffondor......mignonne…

Il sursauta, se redressant, un chat gris venait de lui sauter sur les genoux. Il se replaça comme à l'initial et, dans un mouvement machinal, il commença à gratter le chat derrière ses oreilles, celui-ci se lova, ronronnant.

La seconde fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux fut quand Hermione appela son chat.

Elle avait rapidement enfilé un jean et un chemisier blanc, ses cheveux encore humides mouillant ses épaules.

- Viens ici !

Le chat ne sembla pas vouloir obéir à la jeune griffondor, restant immobile mais, malheureusement pour lui le professeur se leva, le forçant à descendre, il miaula de désagréments.

Severus s'approcha de la jeune femme qui s'excusait. Il récupéra froidement son livre, le prenant des mains de la jeune femme et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Hermione le retint, posant sa main sur son bras. Il lui jeta un regard la forçant à le lâcher et elle reprit.

- Monsieur ? Pourriez-vous m'enseigner l'oclumencie ? S'il vous plait…

- … Pour quoi faire ?

- ...Pour empêcher certaines…personnes d'entrer dans mon esprit, sourit-elle.

- …

Il la regarda un instant. Elle reprit.

- Je sais que vous avez essayé de l'enseigner à Harry. Et puis, tant que Harmonius est faible, je ne peux rien faire, alors… pourriez-vous me l'enseigner s'il vous plaît ?

- … venez chez moi, demain, après mes cours.

- Merci monsieur.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le professeur sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se surprit à être inquiète. Elle savait que les cours d'Harry en légilimancie et occulmancie n'avait pas été de tous repos. A 18h, elle se présenta donc devant les appartements du professeur, dont elle connaissait les horaires. Elle passait le temps en discutant avec le portrait quand elle vit le professeur s'approcher rapidement.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- …

Severus se tourna vers le portrait et commença à parler au tableau.

- Miss Granger ici présente aura dorénavant la permission d'entrer dans mes appartements.

Hermione la regarda surprise et il se tourna vers elle, le visage totalement impénétrable.

- Je vous laisse une seconde chance, ne la gâchez pas.

- Oui monsieur.

Hermione était abasourdi, d'où venait ce soudain élan de confiance ? Le portrait pivota pour libérer le passage. Le professeur attendît, laissant la jeune femme entrer avant lui, courtoisie machinale qu'il avait acquis au fur et à mesure de ses années. Un fois à l'intérieur, il retira sa cape, restant en chemise noire et reprit.

- Vous avez cependant interdiction d'entrer seule dans toutes autres salles que celle-ci, est-ce clair ? Si le contraire venait à se produire, je le saurais.

- Bien monsieur.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle veuille renouveler l'expérience de sa colère.

- Bon… je suppose que vous avez déjà toutes les connaissances théoriques requises.

- Je le pense.

- … Nous allons commencer… Quel est le premier point à apprendre ?

Hermione sourît, c'était dans ce genre de moment que Severus ressemblait vraiment à un professeur normale, et non pas à un bourreau. Elle dût cependant avouer :

- … je l'ignore professeur.

- Reconnaitre une intrusion.

- Re… reconnaître… ?

- Pour pouvoir repousser quelqu'un, il faut savoir quand celui-ci veut entrer dans votre esprit. Vous n'aviez pas remarquée mon intrusion, n'est ce pas ?

- Non… mais, je n'ai senti aucune différence.

- C'est... subtil... presque imperceptible au départ.

- Vous devez donc entrez dans mon esprit ?

- Exact, vous, concentrez-vous sur vos sensations.

- ...Et que suis-je censée sentir ?

- Un frisson, un malaise… Cela dépend de la personne. Il s'agit cependant le plus souvent d'une sensation de mouvement.

- De mouvement ?

- Poussée, abaissée... cela dépend aussi de la personne.

- D…d'accord…

- Commençons.

Il se plaça face à elle, et, alors qu'elle ne sentit aucune différence, elle vit son environnement changer jusqu'à se retrouver dans les toilettes de Poudlard, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle mît du temps avant de se resituer : Poudlard, première année, Halloween… Le troll.

La monstrueuse créature entra dans les toilettes, effrayant la jeune gamine. Comme prévu, ses deux amis vinrent l'aider, terrassant le troll avec une veine insolente. Le souvenir étant très court, elle revint rapidement dans les appartements froids du professeur. Celui-ci la regardait, visiblement intrigué…

- Vous aviez mentît délibérément au professeur Mc Gonagal dès la première année ?

Elle savait bien qu'il était inutile d'essayer de mentir, elle avoua donc.

- O…oui

Alors ce trio de griffondor n'étaient pas seulement odieux avec lui, mais bien avec tout les professeurs. Il croisa les bras reprenant :

-… Vous avez ressenti un changement ?

- Non, je n'ai rien sentit d'étrange… peut être un léger frisson.

- On recommence, concentrez-vous dessus.

- Bien.

Pendant ce deuxième souvenir, il se vit lui-même, lançant un sort pour contrecarrer celui de Quirell… encore la première année, il soupira en voyant la jeune fille s'approcher discrètement de lui, mettant feu à sa cape… si elle n'avait pas fait ça, Potter serait mort…

Dommage sourit il intérieurement.

Il retourna rapidement dans son bureau et ne vit face à lui que sa jeune stagiaire surexcitée.

- Oui ! Ca y est ! Je l'ai sentit !

Il la regarda un instant, le fait qu'il l'ait vu mettre le feu à sa cape ne la dérangeait même pas ?

- Comment, en tant qu'élève de première, connaissiez-vous ce sort ?

Hermione se calma presque instantanément.

- Je… je l'avais lu…

Severus reprit, le visage tout aussi froid que sa voix.

- Félicitations, reprit il ironiquement, il était très réussit.

- …

Hermione ne sachant que répondre,( merci ? désolée ?), préféra se taire et changer le thème de la conversation.

- Professeur ? Je... il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas saisi... à propos de l'occlumancie...

- … Allez-y…

- Inconsciemment, il y a certains souvenirs que nous voulons cacher et d'autre pas… comment se fait la sélection lors de l'intrusion ?

- … Cela dépend de beaucoup de chose…

Hermione sourît poliment au professeur et alla s'assoir sur un des fauteuils de la grande salle.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais savoir, s'il vous plait.

Severus ne put retenir un très léger sourire, il s'assit alors face à elle, elle était vraiment entêté.

- Il y a deux cas différents, la victime est occlumans, ou elle ne l'est pas. Dans le second cas, c'est le légilimans qui choisi. Dans le premier cas, cela dépend de la résistance qui a été brisée, plus celle-ci était forte, plus le souvenir été volontairement caché.

Hermione l'interrompit un instant.

- C… cela veut dire que… plus je résisterais plus vous verrez…

- Oui… plus je verrais des souvenirs douloureux… ou que vous voulez me cacher.

Hermione baissa les yeux au sol… il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle voulait lui cacher, malheureusement. Elle entendit sa voix résonner.

- Nous arrêtons pour aujourd'hui...Apprenez à vous concentrez sur cette sensation, je risque à tout instant de vous tester...

- D'accord… je vais y travailler.

- …

Elle releva la tête en voyant l'horloge annoncer 19h, comment le temps pouvait il passer aussi vite ? Elle se leva.

- Merci pour votre temps… Quand est ce que... ?

- Je travaille demain jusqu'à 18 heure… venez à ce moment là. Mais nous travaillerons d'abord sur la potion.

- Bien. Bonne nuit professeur.

- …Bonne nuit.

Il regarda la jeune femme sortir, elle avait l'air inquiète. Sans aucun doute car il risquait de voir des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit. c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait accepté de lui enseigner l'occulmancie, il risquait d'en apprendre beaucoup sur leurs péripéties, elle, Potter et Weasley, durant leurs sept années.

* * *

Et voila ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Ca vous plaît j'espère ? Merci de m'avoir lu !


	14. Chapter 13, le retour

Coucou ! Je viens de relire le chapitre et je vous l'envoie maintenant car j'entends la voix de ma mère qui résonne comme le glas dans mes oreilles : " Tenshi (^^ en fait mon vrai prénom) ! Range ta chambre" ^^. C'est bizarre d'habitude elle ne change pas d'avis quand je lui dit que c'est le génie qui s'affirme ^^.

Bon je vous laisse avec mon bazar ! Je vous laisse lire ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Oh ! Juste une dernière peite chose : _**Les pensées d'Hermione sont en italique et en gras!**_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le retour

Hermione, n'ayant rien de prévu le matin, ne se leva qu'à dix heures du matin. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie dans le but d'effectuer sa visite quotidienne chez le vampire. Il était toujours dans le coma mais avait reprit des couleurs et semblait plus dormir qu'autre chose. L'infirmière confia à Hermione qu'il se réveillerait sans doute avant la fin de la journée mais qu'il devrait rester impérativement encore 5 jours, au minimum, à l'infirmerie.

La jeune femme fut ravie en entendant cette nouvelle et laissa le vampire se reposer, sous recommandation de Pomfresh.

Elle passa donc sa journée à mettre au point son rapport de stage et à lire, assise sur son fauteuil, caressant son chat. Harry le lui avait offert après la mort de pattenrond, qui avait vécu jusqu'à un âge avancé pour son espèce. En ce début de Novembre le temps se refroidissait de plus en plus et Hermione commença à délaisser ses jupes pour apprécier ses pantalons.

Peu avant 18 heures, elle se dirigea vers les cachots et, arrivant devant le portrait elle se souvint que le professeur lui avait donné le droit d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit après quelques hésitations.

Elle entra pour la seconde fois dans ces appartements sans être accompagnée par le propriétaire. La première fois lui laissant un très mauvais souvenir… par sa faute, elle l'avait cherché. Sagement, elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils et attendit patiemment le retour du professeur.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir et, déposant sa cape, il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Je veux que vous exécutiez seule le protocole de cette potion.

- Qu…quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, la dernière fois, avec votre aide pour commencer, ce fut très difficile de l'appliquer ! Je ne pourrais jamais le faire seule !

- Il faut que vous sachiez le faire. Le jury de votre stage pourrait très bien vous le demander.

Hermione avait un assez mauvais souvenir, la dernière fois, elle s'était sévèrement brûlé les mains. Elle rougit en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passé après.

- Où vais-je appliquer le protocole ?

- Dans mon laboratoire.

Le professeur laissa entrer la jeune femme dans la pièce et la suivit juste après. Il s'installa à son bureau, regardant des copies et gardant la jeune femme à l'œil. Celle-ci remarqua tout d'abord que le carton qu'elle avait précédemment fouillé avait disparut. Elle se força à ne plus y penser et chercha tous les ingrédients nécessaires sur les différentes étagères. Quand elle eût tout rassemblé, elle se tourna vers le professeur.

- Je n'ai pas mon protocole, je dois aller le chercher dans mes appartements. A moins que vous ne me prêtiez votre exemplaire.

- …

Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers une de ses étagères, il en sortit tout de suite le protocole. Hermione sourit, elle, quand elle cherchait quelque chose elle mettait une dizaine de minutes, trop de choses trainaient sur son bureau.

- Merci.

Elle se mit rapidement au travail, déposant le chaudron sur le feu alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Le laboratoire était très silencieux, on ne pouvait entendre que le bruit d'un plume sur des papiers et le bruit des tintements de verres et de couteau sur du bois.

Hermione était très concentrée, travaillant rapidement. Le professeur leva soudain l'oreille, il avait entendu le portrait pivoter, il n'y avait que quatre personnes qui avaient accès à cette pièce et le directeur était à Londres, pour rendre visite au ministre de la magie.

Il déposa donc sa plume et attendit que la personne entre dans le laboratoire. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- Bonjour le monde !

Retirant le chaudron du feu en prenant soin de le maintenir avec un tissus, elle le déposa sur la paillasse et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivé.

- Harmonius ! Tu es réveillé !

- Ouais ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre !… Je vous ai manqué ?

- …

Hermione posa sa tête dans ses mains, même après un coma de dix-sept jours, il était toujours autant surexcité.

- Madame Pomfresh t'a donné la permission de sortir de l'infirmerie ?

- … euh…

- ...Harmonius… retourne à l'infirmerie…

- Attend ! Je l'écoute et je reste couché pour encore une semaine… c'est bon ! Je suis prêt à prendre votre nouvelle version de la potion !

- Cette fois ce fut Severus qui prit la parole.

- Pas question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il te reste encore dans l'organisme du résidu de l'autre potion. J'ai parlé à Pomfresh et pas question de te faire tester l'autre avant cinq jours.

Sans rien dire, le vampire regarda le professeur pour revenir sur la stagiaire.

- Ok ! Je vais obéir à deux gamins !

- Gamins ? demanda-t-elle

- A vous deux vous faites la moitié de votre âge ! Et le pire c'est que je vous obéis !

- …

- Je ne retournerais pas à l'infirmerie ! Ok, je ne prends pas la potion avant cinq jours, mais je reste là !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'assit à côté du professeur, feuilletant quelques papiers posés sur le bureau.

- Continuez ce que vous faisiez ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Le professeur resta adossé regardant la jeune femme travailler alors que le vampire semblait passionné par les copies que Severus avait précédemment corrigées. Il pensa à la veille, il se demanda soudain si la jeune femme appliquait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pour le vérifier il se décida donc à entrer dans son esprit, pour voir si celle-ci le remarquerait.

Hermione s'appliquait à faire sa nouvelle potion, en compagnie de Severus et Harmonius. Soudain, elle se sentit mal, reconnaissant cette impression, elle jeta un regard au professeur Rogue. Il allait bientôt former un lien, elle se força à ne plus y penser. Elle se concentra : pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu.

_**Ginny a raison, le professeur Rogue n'est pas si mal que ça.**_

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, et alors qu'elle se décontractait légèrement, elle pensa :

_**C'est dommage qu'il soit si froid et méprisable. **_

Il la regarda, la fusillant du regard.

- Je sais pertinemment que vous avez sentit miss…

Elle sourit gentiment, comme pour se faire pardonner. Harmonius les regarda, l'un puis l'autre.

- J'ai dut louper un épisode, qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

La jeune femme paniqua, le vampire n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous entendus sur eux, elle répondit donc, regrettant par la suite sa rapidité à le faire :

- Entre nous ? répondit la jeune femme en rougissant ; Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous !

Severus fusilla le vampire du regard à cause de son sous entendu pas très subtil. Celui-ci plaça ses mains en position de défense.

- Holà ! Si vous réagissait comme ça c'est que vous êtes encore plus accro l'un a l'autre que je ne le pensais !

- HARMONIUS ! objecta Hermione.

Elle porta les mains à ses hanches puis se souvint des nombreux sous entendus que lui avait soufflé Ginny. Elle pensa soudain, alors que le lien entre elle et Severus existait encore.

_**Et… si c'était vrai…**_

Severus soupira, elle n'allait pas s'y mettre non plus, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une réflexion.

- Ca suffit !

- Pourquoi lisez vous mes pensées alors ! Je ne vous aie jamais demandé de le faire!

_**Je suis sûre que ça l'amuse !**_

- Si vous savez que ça m'amuse pourquoi pensez-vous que je vais arrêter.

- C'est un manque de respect.

- Comme si ça me gênais habituellement.

Harmonius comptait les points, ayant du mal à comprendre la conversation mais quand même ravi de sa tournure. Hermione, irritée, répliqua :

- Et vous comptait me mater les fesses comme la dernière fois ?!

Severus la fusilla du regard alors que Harmonius rigolait.

- Alors vous êtes bien un homme Severus ! Le charme d'une jeune femme ne vous laisse pas aussi froid que tous le monde le pense.

- Harmonius si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dehors à midi, sans crème ; précisa t'il ; tais-toi.

Le vampire se rassit, conscient qu'un Severus en colère savait et pouvait être dangereux. Celui-ci soupira une nouvelle fois, se demandant comment il pouvait supportait les deux personnes présente dans la pièce. Il reprit, plus calme.

- Il faut que tu retournes à l'infirmerie.

Tu rigoles, Elle ne va pas arrêter de me harceler ! T'a qu'à venir avec moi et lui dire que tu voulais voir quelque chose avec moi !

Severus regarda le vampire, puis la jeune stagiaire, il se leva.

- J'accompagne Harmonius à l'infirmerie, vous avez réussis le plus dure de la potion tout à l'heure, recommencez la, finissez la avant mon retour.

- D'accord.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit avant le vampire. Celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune femme, lui souriant, puis faisant un clin d'œil, il clôtura la conversation.

- Rappelle toi Hermione, l'amour… il faut allez le chercher… je compte sur toi ce soir.

Hermione regarda le vampire sortir et soupira, secouant la tête, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait imaginer…

* * *

VOila voila ! Est ce que vous êtes assez gentil pour me laisser un petit rewiew ? Please ! é_è !

Tenshi


	15. Chapter 14, l'évanouissement

Chapitre 14 en route ! Merci à tous les rewiews !

J'ai craqué je vous envoie maintenant le chapitre, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre demain XD.

Bien sûr les personnages (sauf Harmonius !) ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à J.K pour les avoir créer ^^.

Bon allez ... je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : L'évanouissement

Severus avançait à travers les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Il était accompagné par l'un de ses rares vrais amis, voir le seul, Harmonius Mc Corney. Celui-ci, après quelques secondes de silence, démarra la conversation.

- Alors… comment trouves-tu Hermione ?

- … ne recommence pas à me parler d'elle …

- Cette fois je te parle d'elle comme stagiaire…

- … elle est assez compétente…

- Assez compétente?... chez toi c'est un véritable compliment…

- … Pourquoi ne me parles-tu que d'elle ?

- Elle me plait…

- … Physiquement parlant ?

- Oui et non, elle est mignonne, mais je voulais dire mentalement aussi, elle est gentille... et intelligente.

- Elle est totalement immature…

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle te tenait tête tout le temps…

- Comme tous les griffondor…

- Elle ne s'est pas calmée ?

- …légèrement…

Ils arrivèrent en face de l'infirmerie, et avant même qu'ils ne purent entrer, l'infirmière Pomfresh sortit comme une furie montrant le vampire du doigt, visiblement très contrariée.

- Vous ! Vous allez me rendre folle ! Vous ne deviez pas sortir ! Je vous laisse seul une minute ! Une ! et vous disparaissez !

Harmonius se tourna vers Severus, lui jetant un regard suppliant. Le professeur de potion soupira et répondit à la place du vampire.

- Je suis venu le chercher pour pouvoir récupérer quelques informations pour la potion sur laquelle miss Granger travaille…

- Vraiment, professeur Rogue ?

L'infirmière le regardait d'un œil suspect, presque sûre que celui-ci ne lui disait pas la vérité. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait devant elle le meilleur menteur d'Angleterre. Celui-ci, sans modifier l'impassibilité de son visage, répondit.

- Oui.

- … très bien… je suis désolée… et vous ; dit-elle en pointant agressivement le vampire ; vous ne sortirez plus sans me prévenir ?

- D'accord madame !

L'infirmière entra rapidement dans la salle, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Le vampire se tourna vers le professeur de potions.

- Merci Severus… Tu n'étais pas obligé…

- … Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Rentre avant de t'attirer les foudres de Pomfresh.

- … A demain.

Harmonius serra rapidement la main du professeur et entra dans la salle. Severus fit rapidement demi-tour, retournant à ses appartements où il avait laissé la jeune femme seul.

Celle-ci avait travaillé durant tout ce temps sur la potion et fut très fière lorsqu'elle déposa la fiole sur le bureau du professeur, elle avait réussit ! Elle soupira, s'étirant longuement, elle regarda l'heure et fut légèrement surprise en voyant l'aiguille des heures pointer l'espace entre 19 et 20 heures.

Elle n'avait pas mangé et ne comptait pas descendre à la grande salle, où le repas était déjà servi depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Elle entendit le portrait se tourner et vit le professeur entrer chez lui.

- Professeur ?

- …

Il fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait.

- Je n'ai pas mangé… je pense retourner chez moi pour ce soir… la fiole est sur votre bureau…

- Revenez demain matin… je n'ai pas cours.

- D'accord

- Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit miss.

Hermione quitta les appartements, pensive. Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrêtait de faire des sous entendu sur une soi-disant relation entre elle et son professeur ? Elle ne l'aimait pas… non… c'était impossible qu'elle soit même attirée par cette… énergumène…

L'image de leur baiser lui revint en tête… ça lui avait plu… et cela la dérangerait t'elle vraiment de recommencer ?

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite sous l'œil interloqué des portraits l'observant. Elle commençait à fantasmer sur son professeur, mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle avait toujours craqué pour des personnes qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Pour Viktor et Ron c'était différent. C'était eux qui lui avait demandé et elle avait accepté… pour faire comme les autres… et parce qu'ils étaient gentils, agréables… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ça en présence de son professeur, il n'avait pas de qualité de ce genre… alors qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien l'attirer chez lui ? Parce qu'elle s'avouait maintenant qu'elle avait… un léger faible pour lui… un petit faible…

Elle soupira, ne cherchant même plus à se comprendre, elle entra dans ses appartements et s'endormit deux heures après.

* * *

Severus étais debout, comme à son habitude, depuis 5 heures du matin. Quelque soit l'heure où il se couchait, son horloge interne le réveillait toujours naturellement à cette heure, qu'importe le jour. C'était ce que l'on appelle un petit dormeur, il n'avait besoin que de 3 à 4 heures de sommeil par nuit mais il lui arrivait très rarement, souvent après une mission, de s'effondrer une dizaine d'heure d'affilée.

Et, comme à son habitude, le professeur lut en attendant l'heure où Hermione reviendrait pour le cours de légilimancie. La veille elle avait aisément repérée son intrusion et il en avait été légèrement étonné. Si elle continuait à cette vitesse, en moins d'une semaine elle contrôlerait l'occlumancie. Il se posa un instant la question du si il devait aussi lui apprendre la légilimancie. Il improviserait sans doute le moment venu.

Pour en revenir à l'occlumancie, il comptait l'entrainer jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse une fois, alors qu'il ne serait pas à fond, bien entendu, après elle devrait se débrouiller en s'entrainant seule.

Severus ne releva la tête de son livre que lorsque que le tableau pivota, à 9heures du matin. La jeune femme entra et commença directement la conversation.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- …bonjour.

Severus se leva, se plaçant face à la jeune femme.

- Hier vous avez sentit mon intrusion. Il vous faut la définir.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous avez ressentit quelque chose… mais quoi ?

- Oh… euh… c'est comme si… on me tirait en arrière… j'avais l'impression de tomber.

- … Je vais entrer dans votre esprit, essayé de vous retenir. Ne vous laissez pas entrainer par ce qui vous tire.

- D… D'accord.

Severus lui laissa quelques temps et entra dans son esprit. Hermione résista le plus qu'elle pût, mais elle se sentît tomber, et tout devint noir.

* * *

Hermione gémît légèrement, son crâne la faisait souffrir. Elle avait froid et semblait allongé sur le sol.

- Miss ?...

Hermione réfléchît, elle connaissait cette voix. C'était celle de son professeur de potions, mais elle avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude. Il y avait une pointe… d'inquiétude… C'était ça… de l'inquiétude… Elle se força alors à ouvrir les yeux et le vit au dessus d'elle, accroupi un genou au sol. Il l'interrogeait du regard, le visage pas autant impassible que d'habitude. Grimaçante, elle porta sa main à son front, son mal de tête s'amplifiant.

- P… professeur ? Que c'est il passé ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire… Vous vous êtes effondrée…

Elle commença à se redresser, voulant se relever, et vit avec surprise la main du professeur tendue vers elle. Doucement, elle accepta l'aide proposée et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il l'aida à se relever et ce simple geste eût pour effet de provoquer à Hermione un énorme vertige. Elle tituba, perdant équilibre, et se retint au professeur. Celui-ci détourna le regard, il la retenait debout, ses bras passés autour de sa taille fine. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, elle se tenait agrippée des deux mains à la cape de Severus.

- Ca va aller ?

Hermione hocha imperceptiblement la tête, elle porta ses doigts à sa tête et ceux-ci rencontrèrent un liquide chaud. Elle rabaissa sa main pour voir ce que c'était, même si elle s'en doutait.

En effet, elle vit du sang sur ses doigts, elle s'était cogné fort la tête. Le professeur le vit aussi et souleva une des mèches de cheveux d'Hermione. Celle-ci gémit et eut un léger mouvement de recul, sa main glissant jusque dans le dos du professeur. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, voulant l'immobiliser pour pouvoir voir sa blessure, le visage froid.

- Ne bougez pas…

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, bougeant plus délicatement.

- Vous vous êtes ouvert le front profondément. Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie…

Hermione porta une nouvelle fois ses doigts à son front, frôlant ceux du professeur, elle était toujours collée à son torse.

- C'est bon… ça va…

Elle sourit légèrement, à ce moment, elle pensait à toute autre chose que sa blessure, elle pensait au contact du corps du professeur contre le sien, et à sa façon d'agir.

- Vous vous inquiétez ?

Il regarda encore un moment la plaie sur le front de la jeune femme puis baissa les yeux vers les siens.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi… ce n'est pas mon problème…

Hermione sourit, ce qu'il disait jurait avec le moment et avec son regard… pour une fois pas si froid que d'habitude…

Hermione le regardait toujours, leurs deux visages n'étaient séparés que d'une vingtaine de centimètres… Elle sentit une tension s'élever en eux, elle ne pouvait plus nier que le professeur était, terriblement attirant… Elle se tendit un peu, s'élevant sur la pointe des pieds, relevant son visage vers le sien.

Malheureusement, il reprît bien vite ses esprits et recula, coupant court au si doux contact. Hermione soupira, pourquoi fallait il qu'il gâche toujours tout ?… Elle baissa les yeux et sourit d'un sourire qui était à la fois triste et timide. Le professeur reprit la parole.

- Allez à l'infirmerie.

- … quel était le souvenir avant que je m'évanouisse ?

- … je ne sais pas.

Hermione sut instinctivement que le professeur mentait, il savait mais ne voulais pas lui dire. Bien trop gênée par ce qu'il c'était passer pour rester dans la pièce, elle fit demi tour et sortit de la salle.

Severus détourna le regard… ce souvenir… il allait retomber dessus un peu plus tard, sauf qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas… Il l'avait peut être jugé rapidement, elle avait aussi souffert de la seconde guerre. Il soupira… comment allait-il gérer ça ?

* * *

Et voila ?! Qu'en pensez vous ? Ca vous plait ? Ca vous a pas trop déranger de le lire aujourd'hui XD.

Laissez moi un petit rewiew, pleaseeee !


	16. Chapter 15, le père poule

Voila, j'ai réussi à me libérer un peu de temps durant mon bac blanc pour vous envoyer ce chapitre alors je vous laisse et vous souhiate une très bonne lecture (je file à mes maths ^^)

Ps : merci à tous mes rewieweurs anonymes que je ne peux pas remercier en personnes !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : le père poule

Hermione s'approcha du miroir, soulevant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle n'était pas allée à l'infirmerie et, en ce vendredi après-midi, elle reprit une gorgée de Lonéat. Quand il s'agissait de sa propre santé, la jeune femme était bien moins prudente, se contentant de désinfecter la plaie à la moldue.

Elle avait légèrement mal à la tête mais se sentait plus gênée de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait vu un souvenir assez sensible pour la faire s'évanouir, et il avait refusé de lui dire lequel. Hermione était assez anxieuse, qu'est ce que le professeur avait put voir ?

La jeune stagiaire s'étira longuement, dans une heure et demie, elle irait aux appartements du professeur, mais en attendant, n'ayant rien de presser à faire elle se décida à prendre un bain chaud, qui ne pourrait que lui atténuer sans doute le mal de tête qui commençait à poindre.

Elle partit vars sa salle de bain, et fit couler l'au chaude dans la grande baignoire. Malheureusement, au moment où elle allait y entrer, son portrait l'interpella :

- Oui Elizabeth ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Monsieur Harmonius Mc Corney vous demande.

- Faites le entrer soupira t'elle.

Elle enfila son peignoir, le resserrant fortement avant d'aller dans le salon, le vampire l'attendant déjà au pas de la porte.

- Ouah ! Tu viens m'accueillir en peignoir ! C'est trop d'honneur !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tiens mon cœur, je te devais ça…

Harmonius lui tendait un gros grimoire rouge et elle ne put s'empêcher de porter ses mains à ses lèvres en voyant les lettres d'or inscrites sur la couverture. Il reprit :

- Le lire de Grodon Mitacle … tu l'as gagné… je te le dois…

- Mon Dieu, il est en parfait état !

- ... Pourquoi un bouquin te fait autant d'effet ?

- Il n'y en a que quatre exemplaires dans le monde depuis la Grande Guerre !

- Il y a toi… Severus… et je ne sais pas du tout pour les deux autres exemplaires…

- Le professeur en a un ?

- Oui… je le lui ai donné il y a un bout de temps…

- Tu en avais deux exemplaires ?

- Oui… le mien et celui de mon père… Dis-moi, j'ai appris que tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que sous-entendait son ami.

- ...De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu t'es évanouie hier ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?!

- Et bien… J'ai rendue visite à Severus hier et il m'a demandé si tu étais venu à l'infirmerie… il avait l'air… indisposé quand il a sut que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il la regarda souriante, elle se crispa un peu : le professeur savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas obéi.

- Oh… oui... je me suis évanouie.

- Alors tu as du te faire secourir par le prince charmant ?

- Le prince charmant ? demanda t'elle, sceptique.

- Oh... allez! Severus ne peux pas s'empêcher d'aider le monde… à sa manière… Je doute qu'il ne t'ai pas aidé.

- A me relever, c'est tout… Et il m'a dit d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Malheureusement pour elle, le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire et le rouge lui monta au joue.

- … tu es sûre qu'il ne c'est rien passé d'autre ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait pu se passer d'autre ?

Elle était nerveuse, tripotant son pull de ses mains, elle évitait de regarder le vampire dans les yeux. Le vampire soupira et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi têtus !?

- Comment ?...

- Rien… dis-moi Hermione… Que penses-tu du professeur ?

Elle ne comprît pas la question, quel était le rapport?

- Le professeur Rogue ?... Il est compétant et.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Toi aussi ! Bon… je te parle de Severus Rogue… de l'homme en lui-même.

- ...Il est désagréable…

- Vraiment ? Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, n'est ce pas ?

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ?

Le vampire était adossé au dossier de son fauteuils, il semblait irrité.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous êtes si aveugles que ça ?!

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

- … De rien… vous me désespérez tous les deux.

- Harmonius tu m'énerve ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

-J'espère que tu le comprendras toute seule… Bon ! Je te laisse… à ce que tu faisais…

Sans un mot de plus, le vampire laissa la jeune fille énervée, seule dans ses appartements, le livre dans les bras.

- Mais de quoi il parle à la fin !

* * *

Harmonius sortit des appartements d'Hermione, elle le fait exprès ou elle n'avait vraiment rien remarqué ?! Il ne se faisait pas d'idée, il était sur que c'étais le cas !

Pour une fois que Severus subissait une légère faille dans sa carapace il fallait que la femme se mette elle aussi des œillères et ne remarque même pas ça ! Bon… il le connaissait depuis longtemps et avait connu quelques unes de ses maitresses. Il était même au courant pour Lily Potter mais c'était bien la première fois en vingt-deux ans qu'il voyait ça chez lui.

Ce qui énervait encore plus Harmonius, c'était le fait qu'il ne savait pas exactement définir ce qu'il voyait chez son ami et surtout le fait qu'il était le seul à le voir !

* * *

Hermione s'habillait, énervée et anxieuse. Enervée à cause de Harmonius et anxieuse car elle allait voir Severus Rogue. Elle réajusta son pull et partit en direction des cachots. Accédant aux couloirs, elle frissonna. Le temps c'était rapidement refroidi. Les couloirs étaient vides, elle atteint donc rapidement les appartements de son professeur. La jeune femme sourît doucement au portrait qui pivota pour la laisser passer mais elle s'immobilisa en entendant la voix du directeur de Poudlard :

- …nous devrions bientôt avoir des nouvelles, je veux que vous vous prépariez…

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ma première mission Albus

- Celle-ci risque d'être bien plus dangereuse. Ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'ils se doutent de plus en plus de quelque chose ?

Severus détourna les yeux remarquant la présence d'Hermione, celle-ci le voyant avança :

- Bonsoir professeurs.

- Bonsoir miss Granger ; répondit le doyen. Bon… Professeur, miss, je vous laisse.

Hermione répondit aux salutations et regarda le directeur sortir puis se retourna vers son professeur, celui-ci la regardait sévèrement, bras croisés.

- Vous n'êtes pas allé à l'infirmerie ?

- Non monsieur, avoua t'elle… Que faisait le professeur Dumbledore ici ?

- … Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de vous le dire.

- ...

- Vous êtes vous entrainée ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Je vais voir ça tout de suite

Sans prévenir, le professeur s'introduisit dans son esprit. Le ressentant vivement, elle résista le plus possible mais, ne s'étant pas préparé avant l'intrusion, elle se retrouva dans un lieu qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas revoir. Un lieu que le professeur ne connaissait pas encore, malgré ses nombreuses intrusion dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Alors que le décor s'assombrissait, un vent glacial se leva, lui soufflait aux oreilles. Elle était accroupit au sol, maintenant un enfant contre elle, le protégeant le mieux possible dans ses bras. Face à elle, un homme au teint blafard pointait sa baguette magique sur elle, un sourire horrible déformant ses traits, le rendant presque inhumain.

L'émotion l'étrognait et l'effarement l'étouffait. Elle se sentait immobilisée, incapable de bouger alors que les lèvres du monstre face à elle chuchotait le sortilège de mort.

Elle ferma les yeux et pria, alors qu'elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir sa baguette, de ne pas pouvoir protéger ce jeune moldu qui tremblait de tout son corps.

La jeune femme chassa la larme qui coulait sur sa joue alors qu'elle voyait le bureau se former autour d'elle. Tout c'était passé si vite, tout avait disparut si rapidement que cela ne semblait avoir été qu'un cauchemar, qu'une phobie passagère. Le professeur la regardait :

- … l'enfant ?

- … Il n'a pas survécu à la guerre…

- … Comment vous en êtes vous sortit ?

- … Remus Lupin m'a sauvé la vie… mais n'a rien put faire pour l'enfant.

- …

Devant le silence gênant, Hermione sourit vers le professeur. Elle voulait passer à autre chose, tout aussi rapidement que ses souvenirs jaillissaient à son esprit.

- … On reprend ?

Sans un mot de plus, il se réintroduisit dans son esprit.

Cette fois, Hermione était attachée, elle avait à peine 17 ans. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues une nouvelle fois alors que devant elle, un sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait pas se faisait torturer, pour que l'un ou l'autre parle sur la position de l'élu.

Elle hurlait, criait pour sauver cet inconnus, qu'il ne méritait pas ça… qui n'avait pas à subir ça.

Hermione savait inconsciemment qu'elle avait moins résisté, revoir tout ces souvenirs l'épuisait.

Le décor changea encore une fois, elle supportait un Ronald presque inconscient. Elle regardait autour d'elle pointant sa baguette, effrayée. Elle semblait nerveuse, perdue, désespérée. Elle baissa les yeux, son souvenir évoluant. Elle chuchota de façon presque inaudible.

- Arrêtez… s'il vous plaît… je vous en prie…

Peu après, le bureau réapparut autour d'elle, elle était à genoux au sol, vidée de toute énergie. Severus, ne sachant pas comment réagir, se contenta de la regarder. La jeune femme sécha ses larmes et se releva. Se forçant à sourire, elle dit tout bas :

- Je… on pourrait arrêter… s'il vous plaît ?

Severus la sonda du regard avant de hocher la tête, en signe d'approbation.

- Merci…

Au même instant, Harmonius entra dans la salle et, voyant la jeune femme s'enfuir en larme, il voulut la retenir mais elle lui échappa. Furieux, le vampire s'approcha de Severus, fulminant.

- Tu la fais pleurer maintenant ?!!

- …

- Ne commence pas à m'ignorer ! Répond moi !

Le ton du professeur était anormalement autoritaire et son collègue et ami l'observa un moment.

- Je n'y suis pour rien.

- Vraiment ?!

- Elle a insisté pour avoir des cours de légilimancie et d'occlumancie, sachant pertinemment qu'elle en souffrirait.

- …

Harmonius soupira et baissa la tête, crispant les poigs alors que la colère apparaissait dans mon esprit, il ajouta, furieux :

- Tu aurais du la retenir !!!

- … pourquoi faire ?

- Quelque chose que tu ne fais pas souvent : parler et écouter !!!

Severus jeta un regard noir à son ami, le faisant comprendre qu'il commençait à aller un peu trop loin. Harmonius soupira, se calmant, il était trop impulsif, Severus était comme ça, il avait toujours été comme ça.

- Désolé… C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour elle.

- Tu t'inquiète pour tout le monde…

Le vampire croisa les bras, exagérant une moue outrée :

- Ce n'est pas vrai… pas pour toi.

- …

Un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il reprit, toujours aussi enthousiaste :

- Bon ! Je sens que tu ne vas pas partir à la recherche de ta fabuleuse stagiaire donc j'y vais ! Je vais réparer tes bêtises

Sur ce, Harmonius fit demi tour, sortant de la salle. Son confrère ne releva même pas la deuxième partie de sa phrase, il le regarda sortir et soupira, hochant la tête d'abattement :

- … Quel père poule…

* * *

Voila voila ! Prenez juste une petite minutes pour me laisser un petit rewiew s'il vous plaît ! Je file à mes maths... A la semaine prochaine ^^.


	17. Chapter 16, le chanceux

Bonjour Bonjour ! Je vous envoie ce chapitre aujourd'hui car Ô malheur j'ai un concours d'entrée en école demain ^^ (j'enchaîne les examens).

Artémis : Merci pour ton rewiew qui m'a fait bien plaisir, comme tu le dis si bien : affaire à suivre ! Nous allons voir ça et oui merci mes maths se sont bien passées ^^.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 :Le chanceux

Hermione était assise sur son fauteuil, les jambes ramenées sous son menton dans ses appartements.

Harmonius l'avait retrouvé assise sur un banc dans les couloirs de Poudlard rarement emprunté. Il s'était juste assis à ses côtés, lui parlant, et, à force de lui raconter ses anecdotes et ses blagues d'un gout douteux, il lui avait arraché un sourire.

Il l'avait alors forcée à se lever de ce banc qu'elle occupé depuis de longues minutes pour retourner à ses appartements. En ce moment même, le vampire insistait pour lui préparé une boisson chaude, ce qu'il parvint à faire après quelques minutes.

Il arriva avec deux tasses chaudes, fumantes, et tendit un thé aux agrumes à la jeune femme.

- Merci…

- Alors ?... On a un gros chagrin ?

- … ça ne va pas très fort…

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Tant pis pour toi ; Bon ! Alors ? Tu as des nouvelles de tes amis ?

- …

- Non ?

- Harmonius… je n'ai pas envie de parler.

- … Ca va poser un gros problème car je crois que pour moi il est impossible de me taire.

- …

Hermione regarda le vampire, il avait l'air presque attristé de cette situation et de la réponse de la jeune femme. Cédant pour le plus grand plaisir du vampire, la jeune femme soupira et reprit :

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Ginny…

**********************

Severus soupira. Il savait que la jeune femme risquait de réagir de cette manière, et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne savait pas gérer ce genre de situation. Sachant que le vampire était bien plus compétent à ce genre de chose, il se tourna vers son laboratoire et commença à y travailler.

Il se questionna un moment, pourquoi cela le gênait autant qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Pourquoi cela le gênait de savoir que, elle aussi, elle n'avait pas eut un passé si simple… qui lui rappelait trop le sien ? La seule différence qu'il y voyait était que lui avait connu ce genre de... choses plus fréquemment, étant mangemort.

Il ne se le cachait plus. Travailler avec elle était intéressant, bien plus qu'avec les rares stagiaires qu'il avait eut avant elle, en temps que jeune professeur. Elle était plus que compétente et perfectionniste. Plus elle gagnerait de l'expérience plus elle serait apte à hériter de son titre de meilleur maître de potions : elle en avait les capacités et l'ambition.

Il se souvenait d'elle durant ses études à Poudlard, il s'était toujours amusé en voyant la jeune griffondor gesticuler pour répondre à ses questions, pour se faire remarquer de lui…lui… le seul professeur ne la comblant pas d'éloges, qui ne la portait pas en effigie devant les autres.

Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi de progresser dans cette matière ? Parce qu'elle avait sentit qu'elle avait encore à apprendre, contrairement aux autres matières ? Parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle devait travailler pour mériter ?

Ses élèves qui avaient choisis de continuer leurs études en potions s'étaient toujours démarqués. A vrai dire, il les formait déjà dans ce but pendant ses cours. Ils devaient mériter, travailler… comme il l'avait fait avant eux et comme son propre maître l'avait fait avant lui.

Le dernier stagiaire qu'il avait eut avant la jeune griffondor avait craqué, il n'avait jamais réussit à stabiliser parfaitement sa potion, maintenant connue sous le nom de tue-loup, maîtrisée par un autre sorcier, un inconnu pour Severus. N'importe quel maître l'aurait félicité pour ses performances mais pas lui… Sa potion n'avait jamais été parfaite… son travail jamais fini… pourquoi l'aurait il félicité ?

Ce gamin, Kevin Slangstorn, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom, avait abandonnée les études de potion pour se consacrer dans les défenses magiques. Il avait d'ailleurs extrêmement bien réussi, maintenant mondialement connu dans son domaine.

Depuis ce jour, Severus avait encore resserré les étaux qu'il imposait à ses élèves, refusant de simplifier ses cours, formant ses élèves à ce qu'ils devraient subir par la suite. Ils apprenaient à travailler, à devenir méritant et non à être comblés d'éloges à la moindre petite réussite, ni à se reposer sur leurs lauriers.

Quand Dumbledore lui avait annoncé qu'Hermione deviendrait sa stagiaire, il avait étonné du choix de formation de la jeune femme, puis il s'était demandé pourquoi et surtout si elle en était capable. Il avait maintenant sa réponse… elle avait toutes les capacités nécessaires.

Severus soupira, Harmonius ne cessait de lui répéter, en sous entendus pas très subtil, qu'il devrait, en quelques sortes, séduire la jeune femme. Le vampire s'était toujours donné pour mission de « caser » Severus comme il le disait. Il voulait lui faire découvrir « La douceur de l'amour d'une femme ». Cependant le professeur avait choisi… choisi sa carrière… son travail…

Le ministère faisait toujours appel à lui, que ce soit pour la potion ou pour l'espionnage. Il était considéré par tous comme le meilleur maître de potions du siècle. Severus se leva et commença l'inventaire de ses ingrédients. Il n'avait jamais été prit de cour, demandant les ingrédients manquant à Chourave, à Hagrid ou à Dumbledore.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le son du pivotement du portrait, il posa sa feuille et sortit de son laboratoire.

- Albus ?

- Je dois vous parler Severus… sérieusement.

********************

Harmonius riait à pleins poumons

- Tu… tu as mis feu à la cape de Severus ?! hoqueta-t-il

- Oui, souffla t'elle, rougissante mais souriante.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Même moi je n'oserais pas !

- Je pensais qu'il voulait tuer Harry. Il fallait que j'agisse, je ne savais pas qu'en faite il lui sauver la vie.

Harmonius regarda la jeune femme, plus sérieux :

- C'est un homme bien Hermione… c'est peut être dur à croire… mais c'est vrai.

- Je sais Harmonius.

- …

Le vampire la regardait silencieusement, la tête penchée et une moue enfantine sur le visage. La jeune femme, ne pensant plus à ce qui la tourmentait quelques temps auparavant regarda le professeur de défense, curieuse.

- Pourquoi ce que je pense de Severus t'importe autant ?

Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres du « jeune » homme et il pointa la jeune femme du doigt.

- Tu appelles Severus par son prénom maintenant ?

Hermione s'interrogea, elle n'avait pas remarqué… c'était venu… naturellement, elle reprit :

- Réponds à ma question s'il te plaît.

C'est juste que Severus est sans doute la personne vivante qui compte le plus pour moi. Tu arrives juste après !… Je n'aime pas qu'on pense du mal de lui…

- Pourquoi est-il si important pour toi ?

- … Sais-tu comment je l'ai rencontré ?

- Non…

- Je l'ai rencontré dans l'allée des embrumes, alors que je cherchais un moyen de me tuer.

Fidèle à lui-même, le vampire gardait son immense sourire alors qu'il parlait du moment où il avait faillit mettre fin à ses jours.

- De… te tuer ?

- Oui. J'avais rencontré une magnifique femme… J'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle, et c'était réciproque. Malheureusement… je suis immortel : je ne vieillis pas, je ne meurs pas… elle si.

- … je suis désolée…

- C'est rien ! Severus m'a rencontré dans cette allée et m'a empêché de me tuer : me demandant mon aide pour une potion. C'est grâce à lui que je suis encore là !

- … Qui était-elle ?

- Elle n'était pas riche… mais elle était magnifique… et gentille. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Harmonius se leva de son fauteuil et s'assît à côté de la jeune femme, déposant leurs tasses sur la table basse. Le vampire s'adossa alors que la jeune femme déposait sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire.

- Harmonius ?

- Oui ?...

La voix de la jeune femme était faible, elle commencer doucement à s'endormir, elle posa néanmoins sa question :

- Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être immortel ?

- C'est à devenir fou…

- Vraiment ?...

- J'ai vu mourir trop de gens, de vieillesse alors que je demeurais… toujours là…... Tiens.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demande ce que ça fait à Severus.

- Comment ça ?

- On s'est connu, il avait vingt ans et moi le physique du même âge, maintenant il en a quarante deux… et moi toujours vingt. Je me demande ce que ça lui fait.

Il rêvassait, imaginant ce que cela pouvait faire, il sourît en ajoutant :

- Ca doit être frustrant !

Hermione y pensa à son tour. Elle risquait de connaitre la même chose, elle allait vieillir… et lui non. Elle se sentit doucement s'assoupir, de curieuses idées en tête. Sa tête bascula doucement sur l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, la laissant s'endormir. Si seulement, si seulement elle pouvait se rendre compte de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Harmonius posa un moment sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme. Il attendit que sa respiration se stabilise puis se leva, maintenant la tête de la jeune femme pour ne pas la réveiller. Doucement, il la souleva, laissant sa tête aller contre son épaule.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher et l'installa dans son lut. Il éteignit la lumière, sortant de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir la jeune femme dormir.

Se dirigeant vers les cachots, il repensa à elle. Elle était vraiment magnifique… Il ne devait pas craqué. Il posa ses mains sur sa tête et gigota.

- Ah ! Le chanceux !

* * *

Voila voila ! Chapitre 16 terminé ! Je vais maintenant allé pleurer dans mon coin à cause du stress ^^. BOnne soirée !

Ps : Un petit rewiew ?


	18. Chapter 17, le souvenir

Voila le chapitre 17 de **Tous mais pas lui**. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à Sandra, plusieurs fois et a Artémis pour leur rewiews !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le souvenir

Severus était assis dans son fauteuil, jambes croisées et main sur la tempe. Il avait fermés les yeux, perdu dans ses pensés. Il ne sentit même pas la personne qui s'approchait dans son dos, celle-ci se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du professeur.

- Alors Severus ? On dort ?

Le mangemort n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, connaissant trop la voix et son propriétaire.

- Tu n'es plus avec elle ?

- Non… elle s'est endormie. Elle était vraiment fatiguée.

- C'est elle qui tient à travailler tous les soirs.

- Je sais… je ne cherche pas à t'accuser de quoique se soit.

- …

- Elle est vraiment mignonne.

Le professeur ouvrit les yeux et leva le regard jusqu'à Harmonius. Il avait posé sa tête entre ses mains et semblait rêvassé, accoudé au fauteuil.

- … pourquoi me parles-tu toujours d'elle ?

- Je te demande ton avis. Physiquement parlant cette fois.

- … pourquoi ?... tu t'intéresses à elle ?

- Pourquoi pas…

- ...Tu compte vraiment la rajouter à ta liste de chasse ?

- Eh ! Oh ! Ce n'est pas comme si je couchais avec des filles et que je les envoyer voir ailleurs ensuite ! se justifia t'il, offusqué.

- … C'est encore une gamine.

- Et alors ?!

Severus pencha la tête sur le côté… il savait que le vampire, même s'il appréciait beaucoup Hermione n'était pas vraiment "attiré" par elle… que cherchait-il à faire ? Soudain il soupira, comprenant où voulait en venir son vieil ami.

- Tu me testes …

- C'est une question ?

- Non… une affirmation

- Alors… comment tu la trouves ?

- …

Le vampire le dévisageait, mais comprit rapidement que le professeur de potion ne répondrait pas. Il décida donc, pour satisfaire sa curiosité maladive d'analyser les réactions du professeur. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire de par leur subtilités.

- Tu la trouve si déplaisante que ça ?

Le professeur ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de réagir. Harmonius soupira, presque rassuré, ce n'était pas ça.

- Alors elle te plait !

Severus jeta un regard noir au vampire, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ça ! Elle te plait !

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir répondu.

- Ca me rassure ! Je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Tu sais que tu as plutôt bon goût ?

- Harmonius…

La voix était froide, distante, résonnant comme une mise en garde, le vampire ramena une chaise et s'assit à l'envers, s'accoudant au dossier.

- Ok. Je ne dis plus rien.

Le professeur de potion décroisa les jambes, s'accoudant à ses propres genoux. Il se méfiait du vampire, un immense sourire était toujours plaqué sur son visage. Severus soupira, comment avait-il supporté cet homme de si longues années ? Comme il s'y attendait, le vampire reprit :

- Tu sais… je crois qu'elle craque pour toi.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire et j'espère que tu te trompes.

- Je me trompe rarement à ce sujet… Pourquoi tu voudrais que je le fasse ?

- … On m'a dit que tu prévoyais de faire venir Remus ?

Harmonius soupira, au début de leur relation Severus cherchait au moins à dissimuler ses changements de conversations mais avec le temps il ne prenais même plus le soin de le faire.

- Oui, il arrive dans une semaine.

- … Quand reprends-tu tes cours ?

- Demain, si Pomfresh est de bonne humeur, et je prie pour que ce soit le cas.

- … tu devrais retourner à l'infirmerie.

Harmonius soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva, comprenant que la conversation était maintenant et définitivement close. Il sourit à son ami et ajouta, prenant une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

- Oui papa ! Je file dans ma chambre.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et se retourna un instant vers le professeur.

- Bonne nuit Severus.

- …

Il sortit immédiatement, il n'attendait pas de réponse. Le professeur de potions resta encore de longues minutes immobile, à regarder le feu brulant dans la cheminée.

******************************

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se présenta comme à son habitude aux appartements de son professeur. Celui-ci devait avouer avoir été légèrement surpris en la voyant lorsqu'il revint de ses cours. Se débarrassant de sa cape, il demanda :

- Êtes-vous vraiment prête à subir une nouvelle séance ? vous pourriez très bien revivre des souvenirs bien pire que celui d'hier.

- Je le sais… Professeur, j'ai encore du mal à repéré le moment exact de l'intrusion… est ce que vous pourriez…

- … D'accord.

Severus acquiesça, c'était une requête raisonnable. Il allait essayer de ralentir son intrusion, la laissant se concentrer sur ses émotions.

Hermione s'améliorait de jours en jours, en fait, il ne lui fallut que quatre jours de plus pour l'empêcher une fois de s'introduire, ce qui la rassura énormément. Le professeur avait malheureusement vu bien des souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il ignore, comme le vol de certains de ses ingrédients en deuxième année, ou encore la libération de Sirius en quatrième, et bien d'autres souvenirs. Elle fut cependant surprise du calme qu'il avait gardé durant ces « visions ». La jeune femme était toutefois certaine qu'il le ressortirait plus tard contre elle, Harry ou Ron.

Le jour où elle repoussa son professeur, elle avait été tiraillée entre la joie d'avoir réussie, la peine que lui avaient infligée son dernier souvenir et son estime envers le professeur qui n'avait sans doute pas utiliser la moitié de ses capacités.

_**Flash back**_

Le professeur se tenait debout devant elle, comme à son habitude et elle se préparait à une nouvelle intrusion. Malgré une résistance grandissante, elle céda à l'intromission de l'esprit du professeur dans le sien.

- Non !

Ses poignets étaient très douloureux, de léger filets de sangs s'échappant des plaies qui ne cessaient de s'approfondir. Elle se débâtait dans le fol espoir de voir ses liens se défaire, la libérant du mur qui la maintenait prisonnière.

Par la fenêtre, l'éclat des flammes qui embrasait le quartier était la seule source de lumière de la salle. Devant elle, une silhouette sombre riait, son masque blafard illuminé par les flammes ardentes.

Ses larmes coulaient, laissant leurs marques sur les joues rougies de la jeune griffondor. Ils l'avaient trouvé elle, ils avaient trouvé ses parents. Depuis plus de dix minutes, le mangemorts torturait son père, à moitié inconscient dans l'espoir de voir Hermione dévoiler le refuge de l'élu : l'une des rares choses qu'elle ignorait.

Elle suppliait cet homme, cet inconnu de leur laisser la vie sauve, de ne pas mêler ses parents à cet histoires. Pour seule réponse, elle eût les échos d'un rire machiavélique qui lui glaçait le sang.

Alors qu'elle se débâtait, le mangemort pointa sa baguette sur son père, lentement, comme lors d'un cauchemar et, un éclair vert éclatant dans la salle, il acheva son père, comme on achève un animal devenu inutile.

Le hurlement strident de sa mère résonna à ses oreilles alors que le corps de son père s'affaissait, sans vie. Elle vit sa mère ramper vers elle et toutes deux fondirent en larmes quand la plus âgée prit sa fille qui hoquetait dans ses bras :

- Je… je suis désolée !... si désolée…

Sachant que sa mort était proche, la femme mûre caressa les cheveux de sa fille, essayant de la calmer.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute… Tu n'as rien fait de mal…

Alors que les deux femmes partageaient leurs dernières paroles ensemble, le rire aliéné de l'agresseur s'intensifiait encore. Il pointait du doigt les deux survivantes, hurlant son amusement anormal éprouvé par la scène.

La mère se décolla de sa fille, la forçant à la regarder.

- Hermione… je t'interdis de mourir… je ne veux pas te voir où je vais avant longtemps.

- ..Je…

La baguette se leva dans le dos de la plus âgée des survivantes. Une larme cola doucement sur sa joue alors que dans un souffle elle prononça ses derniers mots.

- Je t'aime ma fille.

Un second éclair vert éclata, éclairant une dernière fois les yeux d'une mère aimante, ayant vécu dans l'unique but de voir son bébé… son ange heureux. Ses paupière se joignirent alors qu'elle priait une dernière fois… elle priait pour que ce bonheur et cette innocence soient conservés… même après sa mort.

- NNNOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione était tombée à genoux, reconnaissant le tapis qui séjournait dans les appartements du professeur alors que ses larmes venaient s'échouer sur lui. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux, essayant de se calmer alors que de violents sanglots la secouaient. Elle se força à prendre une immense bouffée d'air et se redressa, essuyant ses larmes, ses épaules toujours agitées.

Severus la regarda. Ce souvenir étaient revenu... ce fameux souvenir qui l'avait fait s'évanouir la première fois… Dès sa première vision il avait sut immédiatement que cela allait se reproduire. Ignorant comment il fallait réagir, il se redressa, et attendit avant de parler :

- … Retournez chez vous, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

- Non !

La jeune femme s'était redressée et semblait catégorique, le professeur la regardait, silencieux, sachant qu'une justification viendrait plus tard.

- … Je ne veux pas rester là-dessus… s'il vous plaît… continuons.

- … Tenez vous prête.

- Merci…

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'intrusion. Quand celle-ci arriva, elle se concentra et déversant toute sa colère, toute sa peine et toute sa douleur, elle s'efforça de repousser l'intrus. Elle se sentit partir une nouvelle fois en arrière mais… résistant de toute ses forces, elle sentit le basculement de forces, et elle se redressa.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était au même endroit, le professeur droit comme un i devant elle. Revivait-elle une de ses séances d'occlumancie ? Ou… était-elle encore dans ce bureau ?

- Professeur ? je… j'ai réussi ?

Devant elle, il fit un léger signe de tête approbateur et, oubliant les récents évènements, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire :

- J'ai réussis ?! Enfin !

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste, elle avait mit du temps avant de réussir.

- … moins que la moyenne…

- C'est vrai ?!

Elle était surprise, cette dernière phrase résonnait presque comme un compliment pour celui-ci qui lui avait dit. Elle repensa à son passé et son sourire disparut, le professeur la regarda quelques instant et reprit :

- Je ne peux plus vous aider, il vous faut maintenant acquérir de l'expérience... continuer à vous concentrer régulièrement...

- …Bien…

- …

- Le professeur sonda sa stagiaire un moment, la jaugeant du regard :

- Prenez du repos, on commencera la légilimencie après avoir testé la nouvelle version de la potion sur Harmonius.

Hermione sourît, incongrue, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il accepterait un jour de lui enseigner une capacité qui lui donnerait accès à ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Elle se doutait cependant que le jour où elle verrait un de ses souvenirs ce serait uniquement parce qu'il lui aurait permis.

Malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle aimerait beaucoup plus les cours de légilimancie que les cours d'occlumancie.

* * *

Voila ! vous l'avez votre souvenir ^^. J'espère vous avoir mit les larmes aux yeux ( non pas par la pauvreté de mon vocabulaire XD)

PS : _**IMPORTANT :**__** cette fanfics va passer en rating M pour une scène qui devrait apparaitre dans quelques chapitres (je laisse le suspens ^^). Si vous le souhaitez et si vous me le demandez, je rajouterais des "bornes" pour limiter le début et la fin de cette scène.**_

_**Le changement devrait ce faire la semains prochaine lors de la sortie du prochain chapitre.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu !!!!!**_

_**Tenshi  
**_


	19. Chapter 18, les explications

Voici le 18ème chapitre ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à Artémis et Sandra pour leur rewiews !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : l'ancien professeur

Trois jours après, Hermione, Harmonius et Severus se réunirent dans le bureau de ce dernier. Les deux hommes regardaient la jeune femme verser la potion dans une fiole transparente. Le vampire pointa celle-ci du doigt :

- N'était-elle pas noire avant ?

Le liquide, auparavant noir ébène, avait maintenant viré au rouge sang, où l'on parfois apercevoir des nuances de beaucoup d'autres couleurs. Hermione expliqua :

- La texture et les couleurs d'une potion peuvent complètement changer si l'on modifie les proportions des ingrédients. Cela peut parfois se jouer à un gramme près. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir ce qu'il y a de changé, n'est ce pas ?

- Non merci ! Moi et la potion tu sais… j'avais plus tendance à rajouter des ingrédients juste pour voir ce que ça ferait !

- … Il me semble pourtant que tu avais de bons résultats…

- Oui, je faisais attention lors des contrôles mais sinon… boum !

Hermione sourit, elle s'approcha du vampire lui tendant la fiole. Délicatement, il la lui prit des mains et inspira profondément. Il était légèrement nerveux… allait-il encore tomber dans le coma ? Néanmoins, il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée, priant intérieurement que cette fois serait la bonne.

************************

Hermione était assise et attendait que le professeur revienne, quand celui-ci entra dans la salle, elle lui sauta presque dessus :

- Professeur ?

- Je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie, il ne sent pas bien. Cependant il y a une amélioration.

- Oui… il ne s'est pas évanoui… mais… est-ce qu'il a encore envie de sang, il me semble que les vampires ont toujours cette impression.

- Il m'a dit qu'elle était encore là, mais très faible.

Hermione soupira, ils commençaient à s'approcher de la solution et Harmonius subissait moins d'effets négatifs, même s'il avait une violente nausée et de sacrés maux de tête. Ce n'était pas compliqué de résoudre ce problème. Dans sans doute deux ou trois tentatives, si tout ce passe bien, et la potion serait prête. Face à elle, le professeur s'assît, la regardant.

- Nous avons cependant un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Il se peut en effet que ce soit la potion qui se stabilise... mais cela peut être également Harmonius qui s'accoutume aux ingrédients.

- … exact.

- Il faut donc mettre cette potion au point puis la tester sur un autre vampire.

- Un autre vampire ?

- Harmonius sera en mesure de trouver un vampire volontaire. Je lui en parlerais lorsque la potion sera au point.

- D'accord… Vous… vous faites quelque chose ce soir ?

Hermione se sentait mal, elle trouvait que cette question résonnait un peu trop comme un rendez-vous. Le professeur sembla lui aussi surpris car il leva la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Hermione jugea bon de reformuler sa demande.

- C'est… c'est juste que j'aimerais juste que vous m'éclaireriez sur la nature de la légilimancie ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- … Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Je ne connais que le peu de chose que l'on peut lire dans les livres… Je n'ai par exemple aucune idée du comment on créer une liaison.

- … C'est la plus grande difficulté. Premièrement, avez-vous des difficultés pour les sortilèges imprononcés ?

- Non… je pense bien les maitriser.

- Vous pensez ?

- Je les maitrise monsieur.

- Bien… Je ne peux donc rien faire pour vous.

- C… Comment ?

Le professeur s'accouda à la table, regardant sa jeune stagiaire dans les yeux :

- Vous devez apprendre à… « sentir » la présence des personnes présentes.

- ...Comment peut-on… « sentir » la présence de quelqu'un ?

- Quand quelqu'un est dans la même salle que vous, ou encore que quelqu'un vous regarde, vous le ressentez.

- Je comprends… mais… quand est-ce que je pourrais savoir quand je serais prête?

- Quand vous arriverez à lier votre esprit avec un autre.

- Pardon ?

- Concentrez-vous sur la sensation de l'autre, et instinctivement vous lierez votre esprit au sien... Faites tout de même attention, si c'est une personne qui n'a aucune maitrise en occlumancie, vous risquez de voir ses souvenirs, quel qu'ils soient… et le lui faire revivre…

- … d'accord.

Severus regarda sa stagiaire, c'était sans doutes le plus difficile dans l'occlumancie-légilimancie. Il n'était même pas sûr que ses explications soit compréhensible. Quand elle le sentira, elle le comprendra, il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. La jeune femme semblait réfléchir. Il reprit alors :

- A chaque fois que vous serez avec quelqu'un, essayez de ressentir sa présence. C'est le seul moyen.

- Bien… M… Merci… Je vais vous laisser et retourner dans mes appartements.

- …

- Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit miss.

La jeune femme toujours songeuse se dirigea vers la porte, et sortit, sans un regard en arrière. Severus était curieux…

Combien de temps va-t-elle pouvoir mettre ?...

***********************

Pendant quatre jours, le professeur n'eut pas beaucoup l'occasion de voir sa stagiaire. Elle ne venait plus le soir et n'avait, pour le moment pas besoin de son aide. Ils devaient attendre que tous les symptômes du vampire aient disparu. Il commençait à se poser des questions sur le travail de la jeune femme, même si elle voulait apprendre la légilimancie, elle ne devait pas oublier sa potion.

Il tapota au bureau où il était assis, il savait parfaitement où la jeune femme était et hésitait à aller lui demander des éclaircissements sur son travail. Il soupira, se décidant à y aller, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire.

Il se leva et sortit de ses appartements en direction de la bibliothèque. Dix-neuf heures sonnaient et tous les élèves devait être à la grande salle, où lui-même déjeunait très rarement depuis peu. Il ne croisa que quelques rares groupes, qui s'empressaient de lui céder le passage et se mettaient à chuchoter quand la chose fut faite.

Il entra rapidement dans la bibliothèque, ne regardant la bibliothécaire que d'un œil absent. Il se dirigera vers la table où elle et ses griffondors d'amis avaient l'habitude de s'installer, quelques années plus tôt.

Elle était là, à moitié endormie. Elle avait posée sa tête entre ses mains et son visage était penchée sur quelques notes, avant de signaler toute présence, il jeta un œil à la feuille : de notes sur la légilimancie puis différents groupes de chiffres.

Il s'assit face à la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas réagit. Elle chuchotait, bougeant légèrement les lèvres sous la réflexion. Il la regardant un instant, détaillant le visage concentré de sa jeune stagiaire. Soudain, elle leva les yeux et sursauta en voyant le professeur face à elle.

- P…professeur ? Que… Mais… ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- Pas vraiment… que faites-vous ?

- Je… je travaillais sur… la… la légilimancie.

- Avez-vous travaillé la potion ?

Severus la vit rougir, baissant les yeux, elle avoua :

- Non monsieur…

- Vous avez tout le temps que vous souhaitez pour apprendre la légilimancie… mais n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez qu'une seule année, moins maintenant, pour mettre au point cette potion.

- Oui…

- … Que pensez-vous des effets secondaires qu'a subis Harmonius ?

- Et bien… les nausées peuvent être causées par l'ail mais l'affaiblissement est logique. Le corps est habitué à une hormone et nous refusons de la lui donner.

- Que faire dans ce cas là ?

- … Je n'en ai aucune idée…

- ...Si de toute façon, la potion affaiblira le vampire, comment faire pour compenser ?

- …

Le professeur soupira à nouveau, elle était pourtant intelligente. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire mais il pouvait la mettre sur la voie.

- Qu'à fait l'infirmière ?

- … Oh !... Elle lui a donné une autre potion !… il ne faut pas essayer de modifier celle-ci mais de rajouter une plante qui donnera l'effet inverse pour contrecarrer ceux des ingrédients !

Il hocha la tête et se leva :

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver un ingrédient qui n'aura aucuns effets sur la potion.

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors que le professeur partait… pourquoi alors qu'il lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle avait eut la nette impression que ce serait plus facile à dire qu'à faire ?...

***************************

Quatre jours ! Quatre jours qu'elle regardait ce livre de long en large ! Pourquoi toutes les plantes ou ingrédients aux effets souhaitables interféraient avec la potion ?!? Hermione se leva, plus qu'énervée. Pas une ! Pas une seule plante ne convenait ! La jeune femme souffla doucement, et se rassit. Elle allait encore une fois relire ce livre !

Severus avait deux heures de libres, ses élèves étaient de sortie. Il triait, rangeait, replaçait ses fioles et ingrédients. Il regarda un de ses erlenmeyers sans étiquettes : pourquoi les élèves de Poudlard trouvaient-ils si amusant de retirer les indications présentes sur les fioles…

Vert claire… pâteuse… : potion de ratatinage.

Trois coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent dans le cachot. Le professeur leva les yeux vers la porte et, impassible, il vit entrer Remus Lupin. Celui-ci s'approcha de son ancien camarade de classe et lui tendit une poignée de main chaleureuse, que Severus n'accepta pas.

- Bonjour Severus.

- … Remus.

- Je viens te parler de cette fameuse mission.

- Que veux-tu ?

- … Si j'ai bien compris, ma vie dépendra de toi et ta vie dépendra de moi…

- ...Tu seras dans l'autre groupe …

Cette dernière phrase était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais nécessitait tout de même une réponse.

- Oui… je connais les lieux et c'est un atout non négligeable.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je veux être sur que le moment venu… tu feras le bon choix. Je suis presque sûr de la réponse… mais je veux te l'entendre dire Severus.

- … Je ne trahirai pas Albus Dumbledore.

- Alors nous sommes obligés de coopérer.

Une seconde fois, Remus tendit la main vers son confrère. Celui-ci l'observa, restant de marbre puis tendit la sienne. A contre cœur, il accepta tout de même la poignée de main. Avait-il le choix ?

* * *

Et voila ? Quelque chose à dire ? N'hésitez pas ! A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Tenshi


	20. Chapter 19, la pièce

Et déjà (ou seulement) le dix-neuvième chapitre de ma fic ! J'ai réussis à le taper donc je profite de ce long week-end pour vous l'envoyer en avance !

Merci aux rewiews de Eileen19 et de Lili à qui je n'ai pas répondu directement.

Voila, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite bonne lecture (en espérant que ce chapitre soit moins "ordinaire"^^)

* * *

Chapitre 19 : La pièce

Hermione travaillait depuis un long moment à la table de son salon, elle fut néanmoins très surprise quand son portrait apparut dans le grand tableau du hall.

- Mademoiselle ? Je suis navrée de vous déranger mais je viens juste vous prévenir que vous avez de la visite.

- Ce n'est rien, qui est-ce ?

- Le professeur Remus Lupin.

- Oh ! Faites-le entrer !

- C'est déjà fait.

Hermione se leva, se préparant à accueillir Remus. Celui-ci entra, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Hermione prit rapidement le professeur dans les bras, un court instant.

- Bonjour Remus ! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !

- Moi aussi Hermione, cela fait combien de temps ? Un an ?

- Harmonius m'avait dit qu'il voulait vous inviter, mais il ne m'avait pas précisé quand.

- Oui, il m'a invité à venir pour un cour sur les loups-garous.

- ... La plupart des élèves savent que vous en êtes un n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact... je crois que le rêve d'Harmonius et de voir les humains nous accepter, loups-garous, vampires…

- …Je crains que pour l'instant ce ne soit pas si simple.

- En effet… comme la plupart de ces "monstres" ont été repoussé par les humains, ils ont rejoints les rangs des mangemort pendant la guerre. Ce qui n'arrangea pas du tout leur image...

- … C'est vraiment dommage.

- On ne peut rien y faire… Comment se passe tes études avec Severus ?

- Mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Il est vraiment compétent…

- Oh oui… dès sa seconde année d'étude il était capable de mettre au point des potions de dernière année… il a toujours été un excellent élève… comme toi.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle apprécierait un jour d'être comparée aux professeur de potions Severus Rogue... mais ce fut le cas. Elle invita son ancien professeur à s'assoir et versa, dans deux tasses, du thé qu'elle s'était initialement préparé pour elle. Elle s'assit devant lui alors qu'il reprit la conversation, après avoir gentiment remercier la jeune femme.

- A vrai dire je suis aussi là pour une mission.

- Une mission ?

- Le professeur Rogue ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- … De quoi aurait-il du me parler ?

- Et bien… le ministère lui a confié une mission pour le moins dangereuse.

- Non… il ne l'a pas mentionner...

Il leva les yeux vers elle, posant sa cuillère sur le coté de sa soucoupe. Elle avait l'air surprise et une légère lueur d'inquiétude perlait dans ses yeux. Elle semblait aussi… déçue que son professeur n'ait pas daigné lui parler d'une chose aussi importante. Hermione s'était méfiée depuis qu'elle avait vu Albus Dumbledore dans les appartements de Severus mais elle avait espéré qu'il lui parlerait de ça. Il reprit à nouveau :

- Vraiment ?... Et bien… en tout cas je dois y participer.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Tu n'es pas sensé être au courant Hermione.

Le professeur n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu, évitant le regard de la jeune femme. Elle devina rapidement qu'elle n'aurait même pas à insister.

- Je ne le crierais pas sur les toits.

- … Très bien…C'est une mission d'infiltration. Un groupe de mangemort se réunit et Severus en fait partit. Il doit les piéger.

- …C'est dangereux !… et si l'un s'enfuit et préviens les autres ?!

- C'est là le plus gros problème.

- … Je vois…

- Je suis tout de même curieux sur le fait qu'il ne t'ait pas prévenu… Il part demain.

- Demain ?!

- Oui.

- …Je suis désolée Remus mais… est-ce que…J'aimerais lui demander comment faire pour la suite de mon stage…

- Bien sûr. je te comprend parfaitement... de toute façon on se voit après cette mission ! Je fais partit d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes qui entre dans le manoir pendant que Severus fait diversion...

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je t'en prie... Hermione ?

- ...Oui ?

- Tout ce passera bien...

- ...Oui...

En s'excusant promptement, la jeune femme sortit des appartements. Pourquoi ne lui avait il rien dit ?!

***********************

Severus était assez nerveux. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais la mission du lendemain l'inquiétait. Il était assis sur un de ses fauteuils, un verre de whisky pur feu entre les doigts. Il fermait les yeux, la tête posée contre sa main occupée par le verre. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, ni de voir qui que ce soit. Et c'était malheureusement dans ces cas là que quelqu'un venait justement le voir… juste pour prendre des nouvelles.

Et comme il craignait et s'était douté, il entendit le portrait pivoter. Il pensa tout d'abord à Harmonius et se prépara à l'envoyer voir ailleurs quand il entendit une voix féminine résonner, inquiète.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

Il soupira, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait... plus encore qu'une visite de Harmonius Il tourna à peine la tête pour la regarder. Elle debout face à lui, elle n'avait pas l'air énervée mais plus… anxieuse ou déçue.

- ...Vous ne comptiez pas m'en parler n'est ce pas?

- Non.

Elle sourit tristement, elle s'en était doutée. Elle s'assit face à elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui. Elle avait peur pour lui.

- … c'est une mission dangereuse.

- …

- Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison de ne pas me l'avoir dit mais je me serait encore plus inquiété si je n'avais pas su où vous étiez.

- … pour quelle raison pouvez-vous bien vous inquiéter ?

Il ne semblait sincèrement pas comprendre, ce n'était pas elle qui y aller... et elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette affaire. elle lui sourit doucement.

- Vous ne comprenez pas qu'on puisse s'inquiétez pour vous ?

Il détourna le regard, fixant les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée, il détestait vraiment ce genre de discutions... vaines et inutiles... Néanmoins ce n'était pas de l'avis de sa stagiaire, malheureusement pour lui.

- … Je m'inquiète car vous allez risquer votre vie.

- Comme tous ceux qui participe à la mission. Et vous ne vous en inquiétez pas du tout.

- Parce que je ne les cotoits pas tous les jours. Si c'était le cas je serais aussi inquiète.

- ... Où en êtes-vous pour la potion.

Hermione hocha la tête… très bien ! On arrête d'en parler.

- Je n'arrive pas du tout à trouver un ingrédient qui n'influe pas sur les effets déjà présents.

- …

Le professeur ne l'écoutait pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et, complètement abasourdie, elle le regarda un instant. Il n'était jamais perdu dans ses pensées !

- Vous… êtes vous…préoccupé pour demain ?

- … Non… c'est une mission comme les autres… et je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

Il la regarda, elle semblait sincère. Que ces griffondors pouvaient être naïfs !

- Pourquoi ne comptiez-vous pas m'en parler ?

- Justement pour éviter ce genre de discutions.

- … Très bien.

La jeune femme sembla légèrement vexée mais elle se leva et sourît au professeur alors que son ventre lui prouvait à quel point elle était anxieuse. Severus quand à lui était surpris, elle n'allait pas insister plus que cela ?

- Et si tout cela tournait mal ?

- Un autre professeur viendrais vous aider à finir votre stage...

- … Mais vous êtes le meilleur... Je ne veux pas d'un autre professeur !…

- …

- … Je vais vous laisser seul…

Severus fronça les sourcils. Elle lâchait l'affaire comme ça ? Aussi rapidement ? Il se redressa légèrement, curieux de ce soudain revirement. La jeune femme passa simplement à côté de lui, posant un court instant sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Sans dire un mot de plus elle sortit de la salle sous l'œil surpris du professeur de potion.

*****************

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle était assise à sa table, Hermione essayait de travailler. Elle repensait sans cesse à son professeur et à la mission qu'il devait effectuer ce qui ne faisait que l'alarmer davantage. Elle tapotait sur le bois de son bureau, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle n'entendît même pas le portrait la prévenir qu'elle avait un visiteur.

Elle ne descendît de son petit nuage que lorsque le directeur de l'école s'arrêta devant elle, souriant sous ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Oh !… bonjour professeur.

Celui-ci s'invita à s'assoir et fit apparaître une tasse, se versant du thé. Elle ne dit rien alors qu'il la préparait, attendant qu'il annonce seul la raison de sa visite. Lorsque son thé fut à son goût, il sortit une pièce en or de sa poche et la fit glisser jusque devant la jeune femme.

- Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

- …C'est un simple gallion.

Elle avait beau observé cette pièce sous toute les coutures, elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle était spéciale.

- Il a été ensorcelé. Par le même sortilège que vous aviez utilisé durant votre sixième année. Très bonne idée que vous aviez eut alors, je dois l'avouer.

- M…Merci mais… à quoi va-t-elle vous servir ?

- A vous prévenir.

- Me prévenir ? me prévenir de quoi ?

- Je crois que vous êtes au courant que le professeur Rogue part en mission.

- ...Oui.

- Il doit cependant ne partir que lorsque tout le monde sera prêt, et le professeur Rogue tient à effectuer le maximum de cours. Il faut donc le prévenir au dernier moment.

- C'est là que j'interviens… car en plein cour, un professeur qui en prévient un autre est trop inquiétant... et cela entraine des rumeurs qui risque de sortir de l'enceinte... n'est ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Voila ce que je veux que vous fassiez miss. Lorsque cette pièce chauffera, dirigeait vous vers les cachots et dites au professeur Rogue de me rejoindre.

- Où serez-vous ?

- Lui le saura, c'est le plus important.

Le directeur se leva, se préparant à partir quand Hermione l'interpella à nouveau.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?!

Il se retourna, souriant comme s'il savait dès le départ qu'elle allait l'appeler.

- Oui miss Granger ?

- De quel genre de mission s'agit-il exactement ?

- … Je suis sûre que le professeur Mac Corney se fera un plaisir de répondre à cette question.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le proviseur sortit des appartements de la jeune stagiaire.

- A Harmonius...

Elle fronça les sourcils… lui aussi était en cours, elle ne pourrait donc pas assouvir tout de suite sa curiosité. Elle soupira bruyamment et se pencha à nouveau vers sa feuille, la concentration bien plus portée sur la petit pièce en or qu'elle venait de glisser dans son pantalon noir.

Elle ferma les yeux… elle avait peur pour lui… tellement peur.

* * *

Et voila ! VOus me laissez un petit rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît ?!? (*larmes aux yeux*)

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Tenshi


	21. Chapter 20, l'inquiétude

Encore une chapitre !? Et oui :p!

Merci aux rewiews de Artémis, Ellina et Sandra !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 20 : L'inquiétude

Remus Lupin était très nerveux, il savait que derrière la porte qu'il avait devant lui, un groupe d'élève l'attendait. Il sursauta lorsque son confrère vampire entra dans la pièce.

- Alors Remus ? Comment ça va ?

- Je suis nerveux.

- … c'est compréhensif. Bon… on y va ?!

- On y va.

Harmonius, tout sourire, ouvrit la porte en premier entrant dans la salle alors que le silence se fit immédiatement.

- Bonjour Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je vous avais dit que nous avions un invité n'est ce pas ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et invita son ami à entré, ce qu'il fit. Remus apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un des Serpentard de la salle se leva, renversant sa chaise.

- C'est… c'est Remus Lupin ! Vous êtes fou ! C'est un loup-Garou !

- Exact. C'est un loup-garou. Remus ?

Celui-ci se plaça à côté de son hôte, de plus en plus nerveux. Le serpentard repris :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous mettre en danger ! C'est un monstre !

- Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est un homme qui, contre sa volonté se transforme les nuits de pleine lune s'il ne prend pas de potion tue-loup.

- Vous pouvez tourner ça comme vous voulez mais il ne mérite que de mourir ! ajouta une jeune fille blonde, de griffondor, avec un léger accent russe.

L'ancien professeur sourit tristement alors que le nouveau posa fermement la main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Bastian ! Viktoriya ! Présentez vos excuses au professeur Lupin !

- Et pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Après tous, toutes les créatures nuisibles pour l'homme devraient être exécutées !

- Remus a aidé à stopper Vous-savez-qui ! Sans lui certains d'entre vous n'aurais jamais été là !

- Harmonius…; essaya t'il, espérant calmer son ami, il se tourna vers les élèves et reprit ; je ne suis pas « nuisible » enfin, pas volontairement. Les rares nuits de pleine lune où je me transforme, je ne peux pas me contrôler et...

- Justement ! Aucun contrôle ne peut être appliqué sur ces monstres !

Le jeune Bastian était toujours debout et, hystérique, il pointait du doigt le loup-garou.

- Il faut tous les massacrer comme ils le font avec nous !

- CA SUFFIT !!!!!

Le professeur Mc Corney était debout, penché sur son bureau. Ses doigts étaient crispés à tel point que ses jointures viraient au blanc. Son visage traduisait une gigantesque fureur et sa voix précédemment enjouée était maintenant rauque et emplit de colère.

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle et même Bastian s'assît face à la colère sans précédant du professeur. Celui-ci fit le tour de son bureau se plaçant devant son collègue.

- Que croyez vous que ces "montres" ressentent ?! Croyez vous qu'ils aient choisis leur nouvelle nature !?! Tous les jours ils se font repousser ! Bafouer et humilier ! Je ne vous souhaiterez en aucun cas que vous compreniez ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir !!!

- …

Remus se rapprocha du professeur, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules espérant le calmer. Il repoussa ses mains, ne semblant en aucun cas se modérer. Un autre élève ajouta, soudain sceptique :

- Vous semblez bien les connaitre…

- Evidement Je !... je… je les plains…

Il se calma, les yeux attirés vers le sol. Son visage se décrispa et il se redressa, soudain las.

- Le cours est terminé… sortez de la salle en silence…

Il ne bougea plus alors que le loup-garou à ses côtés ne semblait pas oser parler. Lorsque touts les élèves furent sortis, ce fut le vampire qui brisa le silence.

- Je suis désolé Remus.

- Tu n'y es pour rien… et puis je m'y attendais.

Harmonius s'appuya sur le bureau puis, sous l'emprise d'une irritation toujours présente il abattit se poings.

- Cent ans Remus ! Un siècle et rien n'a changé ! RIEN !

- Les esprits ne changent pas si facilement…

- Mon père m'avait repoussé car il savait… il savait que je ne serais accepté… en me repoussant il savait que je quitterais la ville… que je recommencerais tout de puis le début… Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui c'est comme si… comme si je n'avais RIEN fait…

- Harmonius… qu'espères-tu faire seul ?

Le vampire releva la tête, les yeux désespérés.

- Je pensais que les prochaine générations serait… plus compréhensive…mais les parents prennent le plus grand soin à inculquer les plus mauvaises valeurs à leurs enfants…

- … Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi… combien se sont rebeller ? Deux ? sur 27, Harmonius… c'est une bonne moyenne.

- … ce n'est pas suffisant

*****************

Hermione ferma les yeux, elle sentait une douce chaleur irradiait de la pièce qu'elle venait de glisser dans sa poche. Anxieuse, elle inspira profondément et s'appliqua à vider ses poumons. Comprenant que le temps leur était précieux, elle se leva et ses pieds la menèrent d'eux même jusqu'à la porte en bois massif de la salle de classe du professeur Rogue.

Il était 11h10, les cinquième années était en contrôle. La jeune femme hésita un instant, devait elle entrer sans frapper ou pas ? Elle se décida tout de même e à pour la seconde solution. Posant sa main sur la poignée de porte, elle entra silencieusement dans la salle de classe. Hermione pouvait sentir le regard de tous ses élèves sur elle. Le professeur avait à peine bouger en la oyant.

Il était assis de travers à son bureau, les jambes croisées. Elle fit rapidement le tour du meuble et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du professeur, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Professeur ? Le directeur demande à vous voir…

Sans répondre, le professeur de leva, sa jeune stagiaire rangent sa chaise derrière lui. Il se retourna, parlant assez fort pour que tous les élèves entendent ce qu'il dit.

- Surveillez les jusqu'à la fin de l'heure puis ramassez les copies. S'il y a le moindre problème ; notez le.

- Bien monsieur.

Rapidement, elle s'approcha du professeur et déposa doucement sa main sur son avant bras. Elle lui chuchota le plus bas possible.

- Faites attention.

Il la dévisagea un court instant avant de faire demi-tour, sortant rapidement de la salle.

La jeune femme se retourna, elle devait surveiller les élèves à peine moins âgés qu'elle. Elle soupira… qu'ils aient pitié d'elle…

Pendant de longues minutes, pas un élève ne parla mais lorsqu'un serpentard compris que le professeur ne reviendrait pas, il haussa a voix, discutant san gène avec son voisin.

- Silence…

Un court instant, le petit malin se tut mais lorsque qu'Hermione détourna le regard, il reprit.

- Ca suffit ! Taisez-vous !

- De quoi tu te mêles ?

Le jeune adolescent la regardait, visiblement fier de son insolence.

- Dix points en moins pour serpentard ! Pour impolitesse !

- Vous êtes pas prof ! Vous pouvez rien faire !

- Détrompez-vous… Je suis stagiaire, j'ai donc autant de pouvoir qu'un professeur, je peux vous coller et vous retirez des points… Je peux aussi en parler à votre directeur de maisons ?

L'élève se crispa un instant mais son insolence étant plus forte, il reprit rapidement :

- Y'a quoi entre vous et Rogue ?

- Le professeur Rogue est mon maitre de stage. Taisez-vous maintenant !

- … Vous couchez avec lui alors ?

- … co…comment ?

Trop surprise, la jeune femme ne répondit pas, dévisageant l'adolescent.

- Pour qu'il soit comme ça avec vous, c'est que vous couchez forcément avec lui ! C'était quoi ce geste que vous avez eut pour lui à la fin ?!

- Je… Je n'ai pas besoin de « coucher » pour réussir ! A votre âge je me battais contre Voldemort !

Il y eut comme un vent de panique dans les rangs. A l'entente de ce nom les élèves chuchotèrent et se tortillèrent sur leur chaise mais la jeune femme repris rapidement :

- J'ai été la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! Taisez-vous et retournez à votre travail, inculte ! Ou je vous assure que je prendrais plaisir à faire en sorte que vous soyez renvoyé !

L'élève, qui s'était levé lors de sa prestation, se rassit, visiblement surpris. La jeune femme était vraiment énervée et sa voix reflétait une autorité qu'elle-même ignorait. Hermione fronça les sourcils, pourquoi s'était elle autant rappeler le professeur de potions.

Elle s'assit et la sonnerie résonna peu après. Elle récupéra les copies et regarda les élèves sortir. Quel idiot ce Serpentard ! Elle regarda le nom marqué sur sa copie : Gabriel ? Plutôt ironique… Elle précisa, comme convenue, son insolence sur la feuille presque vierge.

Rassemblant toutes les copies, elle attendit que tous les élèves soit sortit et elle partit elle-même vers les appartements de son professeur.

Elle déposa les feuilles sur la grande table de la salle principale et regarda autour d'elle, redécouvrant les lieux.

Habituellement les appartements étaient déjà froids mais à cet instant, Hermione les vit plus comme un tombeau. Sentant son cœur recommencer à s'emballer, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

Soufflant, elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils de la salle. Harmonius… Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler l'emploi du temps du vampire… Mercredi après midi ? Il ne travaillait pas.

Harmonius avait raccompagné Remus jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Il lui souhaita alors bon courage à lui et à Severus. Il voulait les accompagner mais l'absence de deux professeurs se ferait déjà assez remarqué. Il n'allait pas lui aussi partir. Le directeur lui demanda de chercher Hermione.

Il soupira, sachant pertinemment où elle serait. Severus lui avait dit qu'elle avait surveillé sa classe. Sas réfléchir, il se dirigea vers les appartements du professeur de potions. Elle était là, perdue dans ses pensées, assise dans un fauteuil.

- Ah ! Tu es là ! Je pensais que tes élèves t'aurais tuée !

Elle se retourna, souriante.

- Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir…

- J'imagine et je comprends, pour eux j'ai ton âge tu sais............ Remus et Severus sont partis.

- …

- Tu veux savoir en quoi consiste la mission ?

- … Je pense que ca ne ferait que me stresser d'avantage non ?

- Je le pense aussi.

- Alors ne dit rien…

- Ok... Severus m'a dit que tu voulais apprendre la légilimancie ?

- Oui … pourquoi ?

- J'accepte d'être ton cobaye.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Tu dis essayer d'entrer dans mon esprit c'est ça ? Alors je suis là pour t'occuper le tien, pour que tu penses à autre chose. Entraine-toi et mets en lui plein la vue à son retour !

- Je dois travailler la potion…

- Sans son aide ? Je croyais que tu été bloquée.

- Oui mais… il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose seule.

- A ton niveau ? La plupart des gens ne font qu'appliquer les consignes de leur maître par manque d'expérience. Je peux te dire que tu es déjà la meilleur du lot.

- …

- Alors ?

- Bon d'accord.

Harmonius sourît. Même s'il n'était ni légilimans ni occlumans, il avait une certaine maitrise quand il s'agissait d'intrusion mentale… sans doute par habitude.

Il secoua la tête, quand est-ce qu'Hermione se rendra compte de ses sentiments pour le professeur, car le vampire était sûr... elle en avait!

* * *

Et voila voila ! Encore un chapitre de fait !

Ca vous dit de me laisser un petit rewiew ? Moi je suis sûre que oui ;P!

Merci à vous !

Tenshi


	22. Chapter 21, le gentleman

Enfin ! Depuis un mois mon opérateur me gonfle et je n'ai plus internet (merci à Nanouk de me passer son ordi^^ parceque sinon ... bref)

Voila voila mon 21ème chapitre de ma fic et pardon à tous les rewiewers à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, je le ferais quand j'aurais internet chez moi ! Promis !

Bonne lecture !

Ps : aucune idée de quand viendra le prochain chapitre pour les même raisons, désolée.

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Le gentleman

Harmonius était accroupit dans la ruelle sombre. Elle était morte… morte de cette maudite pandémie… le choléra… qu'est ce que c'était que cette maladie en plus !? Qui mourrait du choléra en 1982 ?!?

Il l'aimait tellement… Madeleine …

C'était dans ces instants qu'il détestait sa nature… son immortalité. S'il le pouvait… si son corps fonctionnait encore… il était sur qu'il pleurerait à chaude larmes… mais voila… ses yeux restaient secs… terriblement secs…

Il faisait négligemment tourner la fiole qu'il avait entre ses mains… le suicide… l'un des seuls moyen qu'il avait de mourir... entre ses doigts. Il fixa l'étiquette abimée par le temps et la relut encore une fois… trois mots… trois simple mots… « Essence d'ail ».

Il venait enfin de se persuader de boire quand son cœur, s'il battait encore, se crispa à l'entente d'une voix qui le surprit.

- Même si vous buvez entièrement la fiole, vous souffrirez plus de cinq heures avant de mourir.

Il se retourna, un gamin… un simple gamin… Vingt ans peut-être. Il était devant lui, le visage impassible. Cheveux bruns, jusqu'aux épaules. Il reconnu cet homme. Il l'avait rencontré au ministère une fois… d'après ce que lui avait dit une amie des affaires secrètes, c'était un mangemort qui avait servit la cause de Dumbledore pendant la guerre… Quel était son nom déjà ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous êtes un vampire… j'ai une proposition…

- Une proposition ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ce gamin avait deviné sa nature mais il venait tout de même lui parler ?... intéressant…

- Je m'appelle Severus Rogue… Je travaille sur une potion.

- Une potion ?

- Elle retirerait aux vampires toutes envies de sang ou tous besoins de celui-ci. Et le vampire pourrait ainsi… se nourrir normalement.

Ce garçon lui plaisait déjà. Rencontrer un vampire dans la rue, l'aborder et lui demander s'il était d'accord pour servir de cobaye… pour une potion qui canaliserait les besoins des vampires… Culoté.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je arrêter de boire du sang ?

L'espion pointa la fiole qui était entre ses doigts. Il répondit légèrement arrogant.

- Laissez-moi comprendre… Vous voulez vous suicidez, mais vous êtes parfaitement en accord avec votre nature ?

Harmonius ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tristement.

- Severus c'est ça ? Je suis Harmonius Mc Corney et… j'accepte ta proposition.

Harmonius vit le salon de sa jeune amie se reformer autour de lui. Il avait un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Severus m'a toujours amusé.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, c'était la seconde fois qu'elle pénétrait son esprit et le premier qu'elle vit fut un souvenir d'enfance. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas chez son ami vampire. Voyant son visage renforgné, il demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tu… tu voulais te suicider et… Severus te fais une proposition et tu repars juste de zéro ? Comme ça ?

- …Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire dans l'immortalité ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne pas avoir de raison de vivre. Cette nuit là, Severus m'en a servi une sur un plateau d'argent… Je n'ai jamais oublié Madeleine et je suis contre le suicide, je suis catholique.

Elle sourit, il n'y avait aucun liens entre ses commentaires. Il s'avança vers elle.

- Sinon je te félicite ! Tu t'améliore en légilimancie.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu as travaillé ta potion ?

- Un peu… J'ai eu une idée, comme je ne trouve pas de plante aux effets souhaités, alors cherchons une plante aux effets non voulu qui aurait comme effets secondaire les effets voulu.

Il la fixait, immobile :

- … J'ai rien compris…

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourît-elle, l'important c'est que moi je comprenne ce que je veux dire.

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparût, cela faisait trois jours que le professeur de potions était parti… Et ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles depuis. Le vampire comprit rapidement de quoi il retournait et lui sourit.

- Hermione, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait un bon opéra à Londres en ce moment… Tu en as déjà vu ?

- Non.

- Alors je t'emmène ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- Il est dix-huit heures… soit prête pour dix-neuf heures, je t'emmène manger et on y va… met une jolie robe de soirée…

- Tu n'auras jamais de places !

- Je connais le metteur en scène, c'est une… comment dire… une amie très proche…

- Une vampire ?

- Ouais… Allez… et surtout fais toi jolie !

Il fit un clin d'œil charmeur à la jeune femme qui eut soudain l'air sceptique. Il leva les bras de part et d'autre de son corps :

- En tout bien tout honneur ! Promis ! Je te ramène avant minuit et je garde mes mains dans mes poches !

Sans laisser à Hermione le temps de répondre, il sortit de la salle en sifflotant l'hymne à la joie. Elle soupira, et cédant aux caprices de son ami, elle se dirigea vers sa garde robe, elle en avait quelques unes de soirée mais c'était Ginny qui l'avait conseillé ou les lui avec donné, elle n'avait jamais osé toutes les mettre, certaines étant trop… osées.

Elle choisit une robe bleu azur, assez décolletée pour suggérer mais guère plus. Hermione la posa délicatement sur son lit et se prépare, douche, essayage, ajustage, maquillage, coiffage etc…

Une fois prête, elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait pris plus de trois quart d'heure pour se préparer… à qui voulait-elle plaire ?

Elle saisit son châle de soie blanc et se dirigea vers la grande salle, attendant son « cavalier », elle avait l'impression de retourner en quatrième année, lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Peu de temps après, celui-ci entra, essayant de se dépêtré avec son nœud de cravate.

- Ah ! Je déteste ces nœuds de cravate !

- Attend je vais te le faire.

Elle s'approcha doucement et fit rapidement le nœud, commentant :

- C'est mon père qui me l'a appris, ce n'est pas si difficile une fois qu'on sait le faire.

Le vampire s'écarta de la jeune femme et la détailla, sa mâchoire semblant se détacher du reste de son crâne.

- Oh... mon… Dieu ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit, le tout bien tout honneur ne tient plus ! Tu es magnifique !

- Merci.

Elle rougit doucement, touchée par ce compliment. Galamment, le vampire tendit le bras à la jeune femme.

- Allez viens jt'emmène !

Délicatement, elle accepta le bras tendu et suivit le vampire jusqu'à la barrière de Poudlard, où ils transplantèrent.

*****************************

- J'y crois pas ! Avant l'opéra c'était quelque chose ! Maintenant c'est juste des ténors grassouillet, chauve et narcissique qui expose leur semblant de voix à une foule d'amateur qui ne peuvent comprendre la nullité de ce qu'ils entendent !

- Tu n'es pas un peu dur ?

- Non ! La dernière fois que j'en ai vu un j'avais cinquante trois ans et ça valait largement mieux que ca !

Hermione sourit tendrement, il avait sans doute plus d'expérience qu'elle à ce sujet… dans tous les sujets en fait. Elle le vit avec envie retirer sa cravate en soupirant d'aise. Ils venaient d'entrer dans les appartements de la jeune femme et la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire était de se changer. Elle commença par retirer ses talons, s'asseyant dans le premier fauteuil à sa portée.

Le vampire retira sa veste et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, il se laissa mollement tombé dans le canapé en face d'elle.

- Comment tu fais pour supporter une robe ?

- Tiens vu que tu en parles !

Avec surprise il la vit se lever et partir dans sa chambre, le laissant seul dans la salle. Il regarda autour de lui et, ne sachant que faire il se leva et précisa assez fort pour que son amie l'entende :

- Bon, ben... j'vais faire du thé !

Hermione dégrafa avec plaisir sa robe et enfila rapidement sa chemise de nuit et une robe de chambre. Elle retourna dans le salon et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait peu de temps avant. Le vampire arriva rapidement avec sur un plateau argenté, deux tasses fumantes.

Il tendit galament l'une d'entre elle à la jeune femme et précisa :

- Deux sucres avec une pointe de lait, c'est comme ça que tu le prends n'est ce pas ?

- Oui mais… comment ?

- J'ai fais attention la dernière fois.

Hermione sourit, avec ses amis et les femmes, il était sans doute l'homme le plus attentionné du monde. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but prudemment une gorgée.

- ...Ouah !

- Quoi ? il n'est pas bon ?

- Si ! C'est sans doute le meilleur que j'ai pu boire de ma vie !

- Merci… mais tu sais, ça je le dois à plus d'un siècle d'expérience ! Tout dépend du nombre de feuilles de menthe, de l'eau, de la température, bref, je te passe les détails… dis toi que c'est une potion compliquée.

La jeune femme ramena ses jambes sous elle et écouta le vampire partir dans ses discours habituels, il parlait toujours des femmes qu'il avait connu, des lieux qu'il avait visité, des enfants qu'il avait éduqué. En cent ans il avait fait bien des choses et malgré son air un peu joueur, cet homme avait une culture générale impressionnante, quelque soit le domaine. On pouvait dire que c'était un polyvalent.

Ses yeux furent attirés par la grande horloge de la salle, celle-ci lui indiqua 22h30.

*******************

23h45, Hermione haussa les sourcils, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle parlait avec lui ? Elle n'avait en aucun cas vu le temps passer. Elle détailla le vampire devant elle, il était vraiment craquant quand il s'y mettait. A l'instant il lui faisait un peut penser à un italien, parlant plus avec les mains qu'avec les mots.

Elle s'étonna soudain de le voir se figer, le flot de paroles se stoppant en même temps que les mouvements. Il semblait surpris et inquiet, elle l'entendit à peine lorsqu'il chuchota.

- Severus ?

Hermione se retourna pour pouvoir voir l'ouverture du portrait. Son professeur de potion était là, essoufflé et blessé, ses vêtements maculés et déchirés, luttant pour tenir debout, s'appuyant contre le cadre de pierres.

- P… Professeur ?

* * *

.Niak (rire sadique ^^)

Et voila ! Fini ! La suite au prochain épisode ^^ ! Ne me tapez pas et laissez plutot un rewiew please !!! Et je n'accepterais aucunes menaces ! (XD)

Merci d'avoir lu !

Tenshiroi


	23. Chapter 22, les soins

Kyah !!! je suis tellement heureuse !!! Voila cinq minutes que j'ai internet et je publie déjà le chapitre ^^!!! En plus je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir autant de rewiew (sur un petit nuage un sourire bête sur les lèvres).

Bon plus sérieusement, merci à tous et j'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes et surtout qu'il vous plaira :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : les soins.

- P…Professeur ?

Hermione s'était retournée, voyant Severus Rogue blessé, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, les jambes de l'ancien mangemort semblèrent se dérober sous son poids, le corps du professeur s'affaissant. Rapidement, Harmonius se précipita vers son ami et arriva à temps pour lui empêcher la chute.

- S… Severus ?!

Sous le poids de l'homme évanoui, plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètres que le vampire, Harmonius recula, s'appuyant sur les fauteuils où était auparavant assise la jeune étudiante. Celle-ci s'était déjà levée et s'était rapprochée d'eux, sans doute tout aussi inquiète que le vampire au sujet du professeur de potions.

- Il est inconscient ! Il faut que je le soigne ! Dépose-le dans ma chambre, je dois aller chercher des affaires dans ses appartements!

Sans réfléchir et sans attendre la réponse à son ordre, la jeune femme s'engouffra dans le cadre de sa porte et courut à travers les couloirs, devant les yeux médusé des portraits encore éveillés. Elle ne fit en aucun cas attention au froid des couloirs de Poudlard et à sa tenue. Rapidement elle entra dans les appartements de fonction du professeur et courut jusqu'à son laboratoire. Elle se plaça devant les armoires et fit glisser ses doigts sur les étiquettes : les fioles étaient rangées par ordre alphabétique, elle lit leurs étiquettes à voix haute, plus qu'impatiente :

- Amnésie… babillage… calmant… confusion…embrouille………………Lonéat !

Hermione saisit la fiole et fila à travers les couloirs pour retourner le plus rapidement possible chez elle. elle courut jusque dans sa chambre et se figea à son entrée. le vampire était blafard, debout au milieu de la pièce. Son regard était braqué sur ses doigts, couvert de sang. Hermione retint sa respiration, et s'approcha rapidement de son ami, faisant apparaître un linge propre. Elle se plaça devant lui et cacha ses mains dans la serviette anciennement blanche. Elle frotta vivement pour effacer toutes traces et fixa le vampire.

- Harmonuis, ça va ?

Il se força à sourire, un sourire qui avait l'air bien pâle par rapport aux autres sourires qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher. Il pointa du doigt son confrère inconscient et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il essaya de blaguer.

- On… on dirait pas mais il pèse son poids !... C'est décidé, je ne lâche plus jamais ma baguette !

- Harmonius… je crois qu'il faut que tu sortes.

- Je… je peux t'aider !

- Je peux m'en sortir toute seule, il ne faut pas prendre de risque Harmonius.

- D… D'accord… je… je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

- D'accord.

C'est chancelant qu'il sortit de la pièce, s'empêchant visiblement de courir, portant ses doigts à son front. Hermione soupira, elle avait été effrayée par l'apparence de son ami. La couleur rouge sang de ses prunelles était ressortie et ses canines semblèrent alors plus longues et effilées que jamais.

Elle resta pétrifiée un court instant après son départ avant de s'ordonner d'agir. Elle ne savait pas à quel point les blessures de Severus étaient graves et dans certains cas, quelques secondes pouvaient jouer entre la vie et la mort du patient.

Rapidement, elle s'assit au côté du professeur et vérifia la profondeur de la nette coupure qu'il avait à la tempe gauche. Celle-ci n'étant pas très grave, elle se décida à vérifier les os de sa nuque. Elle ne devait en aucun cas utiliser la magie à ce stade des opérations. Pendant ses études on lui avait dit et rabâché que personne ne pouvait savoir quels sorts avaient été envoyés sur la victime et quel en serait le résultat s'ils étaient combinés à des sorts de soins.

Elle glissa ses doigt jusqu'à sa nuque, ne constatant aucun déplacements et aucunes blessures, elle glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son torse, retenant sa respiration, rougissante. Se forçant à penser à autre chose, elle déboutonna le chemise noire du professeur révélant un torse glabre, pâle et légèrement musclé, mais ce qui attira son regard fut plus la teinte bleu que le torse avait prit aux niveaux des côtes flottantes.

Très délicatement, elle posa ses mains aux niveaux des hématomes et chercha tous signes de fractures. Sous ses doigts, elle réussît à compter trois côtes cassées. Même si les hématomes n'étaient que superficiels et ne révélaient pas d'hémorragie interne, elle décida de le soigner avant de passer à autre chose.

Hermione se doutait que ces bleus étaient apparut suite à un coup violent, sans doutes très douloureux. Elle fit apparaître une bassine d'eau qu'elle chauffa et y plongea un linge propre.

Doucement, délicatement, elle entreprit de nettoyer les égratignures présentes avant d'appliquer un baume qu'elle alla récupérer dans son propre laboratoire. En faisant attention de ne pas appuyer, elle fit lentement pénétrer le produit, massant les muscles sans doute douloureux du professeur.

Elle s'étonnait de ne pas le voir se réveiller, il devait vraiment être exténué. Elle rougit en pensant à ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite mais, laissant ses sentiments de côté, elle posa ses mains de part et d'autres de sa cuisse.

Si le professeur se réveillait à ce moment là, elle pouvait dire adieux à tout semblant de carrière. Elle évita de penser à ce qu'elle faisait et elle vérifia ses jambes sur toutes leurs longueurs, ne constatant pas de blessures graves elle passa à autre chose, enchantée.

Hermione souffla, il n'avait rien de très grave, même si elle avait remarqué que ses muscles étaient crispés, l'une des conséquences d'un sortilège de torture : l'endoloris.

La jeune femme s'assit très près du professeur, et se pencha au dessus de lui. Elle imbiba un coton de Lonéat et le passa sur la plaie qui était sur sa tempe : elle cicatriserait sans doute très rapidement.

Maintenant rassurée, elle débarrassa avec un sortilège le professeur de sa chemise déchirée, elle en fit apparaitre une identique et la posa sur la table de chevet. Cependant, un détail attira son regard. La chemise n'étant pas déchirée au niveau des manches, elle avait omis de surveiller ces membres supérieurs. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil des rougeurs sur l'avant bras gauche du professeur.

Délicatement, elle saisit le bras et le fit tourner. La marque des ténèbres avait volontairement été brûlée… C'était une brulure très propre, sans doute due à un feudeymon. Hermione frissonna, ces brûlures étaient très douloureuses, mais elle permettait au moins de pouvoir appliquer un onguent sans risques d'infection. Elle frôla le contour de la brûlure.

Soudain, la jeune femme sursauta, des doigts venaient d'enserrer fermement sa gorge. Le mangemort s'était réveillé brutalement et, sans doute surpris par un contact, il avait cherché à se défendre contre un agresseur possible.

Il s'était légèrement redresser et s'appuyait sur son bras brulé, le visage crispé par la douleur. Rapidement, Hermione posa sa propre main sur celle qui enserrait sa gorge. Le professeur ne semblait pas l'avoir encore reconnu. Elle chuchota d'une voix douce et monocorde.

- Professeur ? C… C'est moi… calmez-vous…

Il sembla enfin la reconnaitre. L'étau autour de sa gorge se desserra doucement et le professer bascula sur son dos, soulageant son bras blessé.

La jeune femme reprit, sur le même ton de voix.

- Je dois savoir si vous êtes blessé à un endroit que je n'ai pas vu… Avez-vous mal à un endroit particulier ?

La main valide du professeur se posa d'elle-même, comme par réflexe, sur son torse bleuit, son visage se contractant sous la douleur.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vos côtes, il faut juste que vous évitiez de bouger… Je vais m'atteler à votre brulure… mais je dois savoir avant si vous avez d'autres blessures… plus graves…

Lentement, il hocha négativement de la tête. Hermione saisit sa baguette et fit venir une fiole de son laboratoire et elle récupéra un autre linge propre qu'elle trempa dans de l'eau froide. Elle s'attarda sur la brûlure, la nettoyant doucement.

Hermione voulut prévenir le professeur que la solution qu'elle allait lui appliqué pouvait être douloureuse mais, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son professeur elle fut surprise de constaté qu'il avait fermé les siens, s'adonnant à un sommeil réparateur, sans doute mérité.

Hermione sourit tristement, il devait vraiment être fatigué pour s'assoupir en sa présence. Elle s'agenouilla au coté du lit et, lentement, elle fit couler le liquide sur la brûlure. Ses muscles se crispèrent mais le professeur ne se réveilla pas. Très délicatement, elle fit pénétrer la potion, évitant un maximum les contacts. Le produit éviterait les infections et aiderait à la cicatrisation.

La jeune femme se décontracta enfin, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus… le temps ferait le reste… Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Que c'était il passer ?

Elle le regarda un instant, cela lui faisait si étrange de le voir comme ça, endormi, dans sa chambre, sans défenses… Ses défenses… cela devait être les rares fois où il les relâchait… quand il était trop fatigué pour les maintenir.

Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait endormit. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, combien de chances y avait-il pour que le professeur lui dise ce qui lui était arrivé ?... Sans aucun doutes… aucune chances…

Hermione s'assit doucement à ses côtés, l'observa longuement et posa sa main sur son torse, surprise de la chaleur de sa peau. Il était pâle, le visage plus détendu qu'habituellement mais malgré tout, et elle en sourît, il persistait quelques contractions, ne se laissait il jamais aller ?

Doucement, elle glissa ses mains sur son torse et les plaça dans son cou. Elle resta un long moment à l'observer, hésitant encore à agir. Elle se décida et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle allait enfin voir si les leçons qu'elle avait passées avec Harmonius avaient servi avec quelque chose. Le souvenir étant très ressent, elle avait de forte chance de tomber dessus.

Hermione ferma les yeux, cherchant à connecter son esprit au sien. Une question persistait dans son esprit et elle voulait la réponse.

Que lui était il arrivé ?

* * *

Voila, ce chapitre est assez court mais la coupure devait ce faire à ce moment là. Le prochain chapitre arrive Mercredi car demain : résultats du BAC, donc soit je passe ma journée à pleurer, soit je le fête. J'espère que ce sera la deuxième proposition... Bon ! Merci de m'avoir lu! vous me laissez un petit rewiew SIOUPLAIT !!!

Merci encore pour tous ces rewiew qui me font très plaisir !

Tenshi.


	24. Chapter 23, les sentiments ?

Hello Hello ! Comme prévu mon nouveau chapitre ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse , j'ai eu mon bac ! Alors je suis heureuse !

Merci à : Petitelfebleu, mel, heli, ste7851, artemis et superfan pour leur rewiews, désolée de ne pouvoir faire de réponses personnalisées.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 23 : L'ouverture d'esprit ?

Les murs se formèrent autour d'elle. Des murs de pierres grises, complètement nus. Une salle vide et froide. Sans doute abandonnée depuis un long moment. Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle le trouva. Severus Rogue était debout, appuyé dos à un mur. Il avait le regard perdu, regardant par la fenêtre, semblant attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Hermione se retourna. La porte s'était ouverte, ses charnières grinçant sous son poids et sous le mouvement qu'elle n'avait apparemment plus l'habitude de faire depuis longtemps. A peu de temps d'intervalle, cinq mangemorts entrèrent dans la pièce formant un cercle en son centre que le professeur de potion rejoignit rapidement.

Il reconnut les personnes présentes, tous de fervents serviteurs du maître. Il y avait aussi un gamin… un de ceux que les pères présentent par fierté alors qu'ils auraient encore l'âge d'être au collège. Severus l'avait rarement vu, mais ce dernier n'était visiblement jamais ravi d'être présent lors des réunions. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs légèrement trop, le professeur s'était souvent demandé pourquoi le maître ne l'avait pas encore punis pour son arrogance.

En plus de ce gamin, Setson, un boucle d'or, il y avait deux frères aux cheveux ébènes : Les Irganofs, l'un bien plus jeune que l'autre. A côté d'eux, il y avait Bargot, le plus âgés du groupe, un homme aux cheveux poivre-et-sel très fidèle au maître et donc, dangereux. Il avait amené avec lui sa fille, une jeune femme blonde juste mariée qui semblait tout aussi fanatique que son père au sujet du maître. Elle portait maintenant le nom français de De Méus.

Le premier à parler, quand tous furent installés, fut Bargot, sa voix rauque et usée par le temps résonnant de manière dramatique dans la pièce glaciale.

- Voila trois ans... trois ans que notre maître a disparu… le nombre de fidèles diminue de jour en jour et le ministère nous chasse comme des animaux… Que pouvons-nous faire pour aider le maître ?

- Comme tu l'as dit, le maître à disparu depuis trois ans ! Ne devons-nous pas tourner la page !?

- Abandonner le maître ?! Hors de question !

La jeune De Méus, la fille Bargot, s'était levée. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens comme si la simple prononciation d'une trahison pourrait tous les faire foudroyés sur place au moment même. Severus parla pour la première fois, la voix froide.

- Même si nous abandonnons le maître, le ministère ne nous laissera pas nous échapper… nous serons juger pour nos actes.

- Pas toi, je te rappelle que le ministère croit que tu travailles pour lui !

- Si l'un d'entre vous dît le contraire sous un enchantement de vérité, je me ferais juger encore plus durement que n'importe quel traître au gouvernement.

Il regarda chacun des mangemorts, chacun regardait son voisin cherchant une solution au problème posé. Il remarqua néanmoins que le jeune Stetson fixait le sol cherchant apparemment à se faire oublier.

Severus avait, pendant longtemps, pensé à aider ce gamin… le faire disparaître de la circulation pour ne plus avoir à faire ce qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais été sûr des sentiments de ce gosse pour le maître, et il ne pouvait pas risquer sa place d'espion sans certitudes.

Il regratta néanmoins de ne pas avoir agis quand le gamin chuchota pour lui-même :

- Je n'ai jamais tué personne…

Il se pencha vers lui… il n'était pas trop tard… pas trop tard pour lui.

- Alors quittes ce groupe, essaie de te refaire une place au ministère…

- A quoi l'incites-tu Rogue ?!

Bargot le fusillait du regard, il ne pouvait imaginer que quelqu'un puisse trahir Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Severus se tourna cette fois vers lui, reprenant.

- A faire ce que nos mourrons tous d'envie de faire sans le pouvoir… et il aurait bien raison de sauter sur l'occasion…

Le deuxième Irganof reprit, timidement et l'espion sut qu'il en avait au moins convaincu un :

- Pour toi il faudrait tout faire pour se réadapter ?

- … avons-nous le choix ?...

- Oui, cria le second frère, nous pouvons mourir pour notre maître !

- Et en quoi ça l'aiderait ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle, et malgré les grands discours tenu par l'ainé des Irganofs, aucun d'eux n'avaient réellement envie de mourir… surtout pour un maître qui avait disparut depuis plus de trois ans. Soudain la femme De Meus leva les yeux et inspira bruyamment, comme si elle venait d'avoir la plus belle idée du monde et elle murmura comme s'il ne fallait en aucun cas que quelqu'un, à part eux, l'entende :

- Et si nous servions le maître tout en nous réadaptant ?

- … De quoi tu parles ?

- Réadaptons-nous en servant des traîtres au ministère !

Severus se crispa, il se doutait qu'elle parlait de lui… et sans doute de Setson. Par réflexe, il posa sa main sur sa baguette. La jeune femme avait déjà sortit la sienne et faisait de grand mouvement dans la salle avant de la pointer vers le jeune gamin.

- Tu veux abandonner le maitre ? Tu n'as jamais tué pour lui ? Nous te livrerons au ministère !

Elle se tourna vers le professeur de potions de Poudlard et reprit.

- Tout comme toi ! Savons nous réellement de quel côté tu es ?!

Severus n'avait pas le choix, Les Irganofs et Bargot avait eux aussi sortit leur baguette. Quatre contre deux… si Setson oserait l'aider…

- En plus, il me semble que ta stagiaire est l'une des proches amis de Potter, n'est-ce-pas ? Et en plus c'est une sang-de-bourbe, non ? Disons que je t'ais vu la tuer et que je t'ais surpris ! Et en tant que bonne citoyenne je me dois de te livrer au ministère non ? Malheureusement, il faut d'abord qu'elle meurt…

Le professeur leva les yeux vers elle, elle voulait… Sans réfléchir il sortit sa baguette sachant que l'effet de surprise aiderait aussi. Il devait agir vite… très vite.

- Hermione !!

La jeune femme se sentit être attirée en arrière, la salle glaciale du château disparaissant pour se transformer à nouveau en sa propre chambre. Elle était toujours assise sur le lit mais elle avait retiré ses mains du visage du professeur. Elle se retourna et vit Harmonius debout derrière elle, sa main sur son épaule. Il avait l'air surpris mais légèrement irrité.

- Hermione !…mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

- Je… je…

- On ne doit pas lire dans les pensées de gens qui sont inconscients !

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse, elle savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle avait fait était irrespectueux, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle avait tant hésité mais…

- … Il ne m'aurait jamais rien dit …

- Je sais Hermione… et je sais que ce n'est pas simple de tenir ne serait ce qu'un peu a lui… Parce qu'il ne dit jamais rien… parce qu'il ne se confie jamais… mais Hermione… s'il ne veut rien te dire, c'est son droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de voir ses souvenirs comme ça !

- …

Hermione se remémora les instants de la veille, elle se redressa.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- … Je… J'aurais du pouvoir me contrôler !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute…

- Ouais… Je sais…

- … Tu es allé voir Dumbledore ?

- Oui, il est très occupé mais il te fait confiance…

- … Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

- Pomfresh est très occupée avec des blessés d'une autre mission… Tout le monde sait parfaitement que tu es capable de t'occuper de lui.

- Je ne suis qu'une étudiante ! Et je me spécialise en potions !

- Tu es la première de ta classe… et puis, te connaissant je suis sûre que tu as lut tout c qui concerne les soins non ?... Rend-nous ce service Hermione… S'il te plait …

- …

- De plus…. Je serais plus rassuré si c'est toi qui t'occupes de lui…

- … D'accord.

- Merci… Bon, je dois y aller.

- Qu… quoi ? où ?

- Je dois retourner au quartier général, le professeur Dumbledore m'a juste demandé de te prévenir…

- … Donc en fait je n'avais pas le choix dès le départ

Le vampire se pencha, déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

- Et non…Fais attention à lui d'accord ?

- Bien sur…

- Et à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Rapidement, il fit demi-tour et disparut par la porte de sa chambre. La jeune femme soupira, se leva, et rangea les fioles, les tissus et tout ce qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle approcha un fauteuil et s'assit à côté du lit. Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur le matelas.

Harmonius lui avait longuement parlé durant ses trois jours. Pas directement de l'homme endormit devant elle mais il n'avait pas cessé d'agir comme s'il voulait absolument qu'elle se rende compte de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle se rappela de la peur qu'elle avait eut en le voyant blesser, et du manque qu'elle avait ressenti quand il était parti…. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas s'en rappeler… c'était trop dur.

Comme le lui avait dit Harmonius, pourquoi était-elle aussi inquiète si elle ne ressentait rien ?

Elle tendit la main vers le visage de son professeur et ramena une mèche fugueuse avec ses consœurs, derrière son oreille. Son visage avait des traits brutaux, comme marqué par trop de batailles mais malgré cela, ses lèvres, ses sourcils étaient fins et bien taillés. Il ne pouvait pas être caractérisé de beau, car son visage était froid et fermé, mais il y avait quelque chose… quelque chose dans cette façade impassible qui attirait le regard… elle le voyait… comme un enfant voyait quelqu'un… vous savez… ces enfants qui dévisagent quelqu'un pendant longtemps juste parce que quelque chose attire son regard, quelque chose que personne d'autre n'arrive à voir.

Pendant un long moment, elle ne lâcha pas des yeux le visage de l'homme devant elle, s'arrêtant souvent sur ses lèvres. Elle se pencha en avant et posa sa tête sur ses bras, essayant de dormir. Elle regarda la main du professeur posée juste à côté d'elle et, sans réfléchir, elle la saisit, glissant ses doigts dans les siens. Contrairement à son torse, ses mains était froide et rêche, elle sourit et s'endormit rapidement. Heureuse que son professeur soit enfin rentré, même s'il était blessé.

Peut être ressentait-elle quelque chose pour lui en effet… Peut être….

* * *

Voila voila ! Fini !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Tenshiroi


	25. Chapter 24, l'inconscient

Réponse aux rewiews

**petitelfebleu :** merci pour tes félicitations et tu trouveras la suite juste un peu plus bas XD!

**artémis :** Quoi ? mais c'est pas drôle si elle se réveille avant lui XD ! Même si Harmonius est... déjanté, je crois que c'est le mot, il est très respectueux quand il s'agit de Severus et surtout quand c'est pas lui qui manque de respect XD ! La suite un peu plus bas et pour ce qui est de m'influencer, lorsque je finis un chapitre je sais déjà comment sera l'autre alors... ^^ Tu peux pas (nananère !)

Merci à tout mes rewiewers !

Bonne lecture de ce 25ème chapitre !

Tenshiroi  


* * *

**Chapitre 25 : l'inconscient**

Severus se crispa, son crâne le faisait souffrir, sans parler de ses côtes, de son bras… en fait… tous ses muscles était douloureux.

Même s'il avait reçu plus d'une fois le sortilège de torture, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ne lui laissait plus de séquelles. Il se sentait courbaturé et il savait d'ores et déjà que chaque mouvement qu'il allait faire allait être douloureux.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rappela qu'il avait regagné les appartements de sa stagiaire avant de … avant de perdre connaissance.

Sans avoir encore bougé, il porta sa main droite à sa tempe. Severus sut tout de suite que quelqu'un avait utilisé la légilimancie sur lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais il le savait.

Son esprit devenant de plus en plus clair, il prit conscience d'une chaleur sur sa main gauche. Légèrement, il tourna la tête vers sa source. Sa jeune stagiaire s'était endormie après avoir capturé sa main dans la sienne, sa tête retombant sur ses avant bras.

Il retira promptement sa main, grimaçant alors qu'il demandait trop d'effort à ses muscles. Il la regarda, mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser pour agir comme ça? Prudemment, il tenta de se relever, ses côtes lui rappelant leurs fractures. Il parvint néanmoins tant bien que mal à s'assoir, enserrant son torse de son bras valide. Il souffla lentement, relâchant l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons pendant le mouvement.

Ne souhaitant vraiment pas parler à la jeune femme, il décida de ne pas la réveiller… Elle allait sans doute le harceler pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire… A moins que ce soit elle qui… non… en trois jours elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser autant la légilimancie…

Comprenant qu'il aurait rapidement la réponse à sa question, il pivota, jusqu'à être assis au bord du lit. Il regarda son torse puis sa brulure… Elle avait fait du bon travail… Il regarda une nouvelle fois la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés.

Severus soupira et commença à s'appuyer toutefois sur ses genoux, ses muscles lui répétant une nouvelle fois à quel point ils avaient souffert de l'endoloris. Quand il fut debout, il inspira, sentant ses côtes cassés et relâcha une nouvelle fis l'air contenu.

Il avait besoin d'un antidouleur.

Il enfila difficilement la chemise noire qu'il avait vu sur la table de chevet et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de la jeune femme, priant intérieurement pour qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait… il aurait sinon à traverser les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à ses appartements.

Il entra pour la première fois dans cette partie de ses appartements et remarqua à quel point le laboratoire de la jeune femme était désorganisé par rapport au sien, il aurait sans doute à lui apprendre ça aussi. Le professeur s'approcha de l'étagère et chercha du regard une potion particulière. Il soupira en voyant une fiole contenant un liquide violacé…

elle en avait…

************

Hermione gémit doucement, et s'étira longuement. Elle se redressa et regarda la chambre. Constatant la disparition du professeur, elle se leva. Il s'était déjà réveillé et était partit ? Elle ne s'en était pas rendus compte !

Elle réfléchit un instant en ne le voyant non pas non plus dans les autres salles. Soudain son regard fut attiré par l'horloge : 8h45. Un doute s'empara de la jeune stagiaire.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est…

Atteinte d'un très mauvais pressentiment, elle sortit rapidement de ses appartements et partit rapidement vers la salle de cours habituelle du professeur Rogue. Elle râla faiblement quand elle entendit sa voix derrière la porte demander autoritairement le silence.

**************

Severus était debout dans la salle, il savait que s'il s'asseyait il aurait beaucoup de mal à se relever et ne voulait surtout pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse face à ses élèves. Son crâne le faisant aussi souffrir, il autorisait donc encore moins que d'habitude le moindre bruit, terrifiant encore plus les élèves que d'habitude.

Il était bras croisés, le teint encore plus blafard qu'ordinairement, fusillant les étudiants du regard. Soudain, il entendit le grincement de la porte et, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait, il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit peu après, sa jeune stagiaire avait adopté la position qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle voulait lui…. Disons, quand elle voulait mettre les choses au point : elle le fusillait du regard, mains sur les hanches. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle attaqua :

- Vous êtes inconscient !

Il soupira, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle irait jusque dans sa salle de classe pour lui faire la morale…. Peut être avait il sous estimé son acharnement. Les élèves semblait surpris de la présence de la jeune femme et attendait la réaction sans doute horrible du professeur.

- Vous savez ce que vous risquez professeur ?! Vous êtes b…

- Miss Granger… Puis-je vous rappeler, une nouvelle fois, que vous êtes dans une salle de classe ?

- Où vous ne devriez, en aucun cas, être.

Les élèves les regardaient, abasourdis par le calme apparent des deux adultes. Severus n'avait pas haussé la voix car le faire exigeait beaucoup d'énergie et martyrisait ses côtes. Hermione tapa dans les mains et demanda l'attention des élèves :

- Le cours est terminé ! Veuillez rejoindre vos dortoirs ou la salle de permanence!

S'en fut trop, même s'il ne voulait pas hausser la voix, il ne pouvait pas accepter certaines choses. Le fait qu'elle ordonne la fin de son propre cours en faisait partit. Il abattit sa main sur son bureau, ignorant la douleur que ça lui provoquait. Sous le bruit, les élèves se figèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis professeur, et qu'il s'agit de mon cours, c'est donc à moi de décider quand il se termine.

- Je suis responsable de votre état et le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné son accord !

- Pas de refaire les horaire des cours dans son collège.

Même si les voix ne s'étaient pas haussées, lorsque la cloche retentit et libéra les élèves, chacun d'entre eux se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires pour fuir ce qu'il semblait être un futur champ de bataille. Une fois la salle vide, Hermione sut qu'elle avait environ cinq minutes pour le convaincre lui, ou les élèves de ne pas faire cour. La seconde hypothèse lui semblant beaucoup plus facile à réussir mais il fallait un minimum l'accord du professeur debout en face d'elle.

Elle soupira et baissa le volume de sa voix, comme pour le préserver du moindre mal de tête.

- Vous tenez à peine debout professeur…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois… ça ne m'a jamais empêché de faire cour pour autant. Est-ce suffisamment clair ?

- Oui… bien sûr… et je m'excuse d'avoir interrompu votre cour…. Mais je pense sérieusement qu'il serait plus raisonnable que je vous soigne et que vous vous reposiez un moment avant de reprendre les cours.

- … Hors de question…

- Monsieur… Si vous refusez… je vais faire en sorte que vos élèves ne viennent pas… peut être faisiez-vous cour quand vous étiez blessé auparavant, mais maintenant que je suis là… je ne vous laisserez plus le faire.

- …

Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue. Quand il les rouvrit, il la vit sortir dans le couloir et soupira, elle avait encore gagné… cela devenait un peu trop habituel chez elle… Il faudra qu'il en prenne compte... pour le moment... il n'avait pas envie de se battre... pas maintenant.

Hermione resta debout au milieu du couloir, voyant les premiers élèves approcher. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent devant la jeune stagiaire et elle prit une voix ferme et forte :

- Votre cours de potion n'aura pas lieu, veuillez rejoindre la salle de permanence et dire au professeur Mc Gonagal que je me charge de tout, elle comprendra.

Bien trop joyeux pour poser la moindre question, ils firent tous demi-tour sans la moindre hé elle fut sûre que tout les élèves surent quoi faire, elle retourna dans la salle. Le professeur était assis à sa table, les yeux fermés. Elle avait été surprise qu'il ne réagisse pas plus mal à son intervention, et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout quand à son état physique. Sans bruits, elle s'approcha de Severus et posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Professeur ?

- … Ne vous lassez vous donc jamais d'imposez votre volonté à ce qui ne souhaite même pas l'entendre ?

Elle sourit face à la réflexion, il avait dit ça d'un ton si désespéré que ça en devenait risible.

- … pas quand je suis sûre que c'est mieux pour eux… venez…

- …

Elle regarda le professeur refuser son aide et se lever en grimaçant de douleur. Elle soupira, gardant le sourire, même si il venait de refuser sa main tendu, il acceptait qu'elle le soigne, et s'était déjà un immense pas en avant.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à ses appartements cette fois. Elle fila rapidement jusque chez elle et récupéra ce qu'il fallait, quand elle entra il venait de retirer sa veste et avait déboutonné sa chemise. Elle s'approcha de lui, prenant la fiole dans ses mains. Elle rougît en voyant une seconde fois son professeur.

Elle se ressaisit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait le torse d'un garçon !...d'un homme… définitivement un homme…

- Je peux le faire seul.

- Ca m'étonnerait… enfin …. ce que je veux dire c'est que vous ne devez pas appuyer sur les côtes… c'est difficile de le faire sur soi même donc… et puis… je peux être plus douce…

Elle le regarda et n'attendit aucune réponse. Sans rien ajouter, elle versa le produit dans la paume de sa main et s'approcha encore du professeur.

Timidement, elle regarda un instant le torse encore bleu du professeur et posa les mains aux niveaux des côtes cassés. Elle le sentit se crisper et frissonner. La jeune femme n'avait mentit, elle devait le faire elle car il ne fallait surtout pas appuyer sur les côtes cassées, aux risques d'empirer les fractures.

Doucement, elle massa le corps de son professeur de potions, forçant ses pensées à vagabonder le plus loin possible de la salle.

Une fois le produit pénétré, elle le massa encore un instant puis délaissa le torse glabre pour retrousser la manche de son bras gauche. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait put le faire, Severus retira son bras, reboutonnant sa chemise. Elle le vit laisser un court instant sa main sur son torse et se recula :

- Je suppose que vous pouvez faire le reste seul…

- Exact… merci miss Granger…

Elle sourît, il s'améliorait vraiment avec le temps, même s'il avait utilisé un ton ironique et froid, elle le prit tout de même comme des remerciements…

- De rien… Je suppose que cela ne servirait à rien si je vous demande de ne pas aller en cour.

Hermione glissa ses doigts sur la joue du professeur, un sourire d'ange sur les lèvres avant de souffler.

- Ne me faites plus peur comme ça.

Sans rien ajouter la jeune femme fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, laissant le professeur abasourdi seul. Il ferma les yeux. Qu'est ce que cette femme pouvait avoir dans la tête ? Pourquoi le couvait-elle ainsi ?... Et ce sourire…

Severus soupira… il ne supportait pas ce genre d'élan d'affection…

* * *

Alors alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez de ces élans d'affection hein ? hein ? hein ? Dites moi si ça vous plait ou pas, ayez pitié je suis surexcitée et stressée à l'idée de voir les rewiews ^^ il faut dire que j'arrive dans des passages délicats alors ayez pitié ! Laissez moi un rewiew !

Merci d'avace ;p

Tenshiroi


	26. Chapter 25, le rapprochement

Coucou et bonne vacances à tous maintenant que la plupart des résultats sont tombés ! Merci à** Mél** **Artémis** et **Petitelfebleu** pour leur rewiew !

Merci à tous et surtout Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Le rapprochement  
**

- …esseur !?... Severus ?

Severus entrouvrit les yeux. Hermione avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Quand elle vit qu'il était réveillé, elle reprit.

- Vous vous êtes endormi…

La jeune femme était à genoux devant lui, visiblement inquiète. Severus se redressa, retirant sa tête de sa main. Il semblait encore endormi, et c'est d'une voix moins claire que d'habitude qu'il demanda.

- Quelle heure est-il ?...

- 18h30 monsieur… et vous n'êtes pas allé en cours.

Elle avait encore ce sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire doux… presque amusé. Elle était toujours à genoux devant lui, il la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- …oh euh…Vous… vous ne vous réveilliez pas… alors…

- …

Pour stabiliser sa position accroupie, Hermione posa sa main sur le genou de son professeur. Le mouvement lui rappelant trop celui de la veille, il se leva, obligeant la jeune femme à faire de même. Elle ne se recula pas, conservant sa proximité avec lui :

- Avez-vous soigné votre bras ?

- …

Hermione soupira comprenant que ne pas avoir de réponse, c'était en avoir une négative.

- Asseyez-vous, je vais le faire.

- C'est inutile.

- Voulez-vous que la brûlure s'infecte ?

- Une brûlure de feudeymon ne s'infecte pas.

- … Vous garderez une cicatrice.

- Vous me demandez de choisir entre avoir une cicatrice de plus ou conserver une marque qui fait de moi un traitre ?... le choix me parait très simple.

- …

La jeune femme le regarda, légèrement surprise. Il lui avait expliqué quelque chose de personnel sans qu'elle ne le lui ait demandé, c'était étrange de sa part. Sa voix froide lui ramena les pieds sur terre.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Voir comment vous allez. Je ne vous ais pas vu ce midi, et le professeur Mc Gonagal m'a dit que vos élèves étaient en permanence durant vos cours.

- … Pourquoi ma santé vous intéresse tellement ?

Juste après avoir posé la question, Severus regretta, il savait que cela les emmènerait dans le genre de discutions qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait seulement pensé à voix haute. Il la vit sourire et pencher la tête, comme si elle hésiter à lui dire un secret, elle laissa seulement échapper sept mots :

- Vous n'avez toujours pas comprit pourquoi?

- …

Hermione fit un pas de plus vers son professeur et laissa glisser son doigt sur la plaie qu'il avait à la tempe. Elle s'était déjà refermée, laissant juste une légère marque rosée. Elle demanda, visiblement intriguée.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venu chez moi ?

- Pardon ?

Le professeur se recula, capturant fermement le poignet de la jeune femme entre ses doigts.

- Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes je crois… d'aller voir quelqu'un tout de suite après être rentré de mission… surtout dans cet état…

- … Je devais vérifier quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ?... Si elle m'avait fait du mal ?... Cela voudrait dire qu'elle fait partit de ceux qui se sont enfuis ?…

La poigne du professeur se resserra autour de son bras. Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était juste une demande d'explication. Il lui demandait de se taire, à sa manière.

- C'était vous.

Hermione fronça les sourcils… qu'avait-elle … ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, quelle idiote ! Elle n'était pas du tout censée être au courant !!

Elle s'attendit à une profonde colère, à une remarque cinglante mais elle fut très surprise en le voyant lâcher son bras, lâchant un soupir presque désespéré.

Il soupira longuement, cela le fatiguait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ne servirait à rien, elle ne changera jamais. Elle n'apprendra jamais.

- Je… je suis désolée ! Je suis consciente que je n'aurais jamais du … je… je ne le referai plus !

- Arrêtez votre numéro. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que vous le referez… si ce n'est avec moi, ce sera avec quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est dans votre nature.

La voix du professeur était calme et elle se força à garder la même hauteur de voix. Elle se sentait honteuse, bien plus que s'il avait crié ou s'il l'avait puni d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ne sachant comment réagir, elle se mit sur la défensive.

- Si vous le disiez vous-même je n'aurais pas à !

- Ah ! Vous me faites rire ; cracha-t-il, soudain cynique ; Ce serait de ma faute alors ? Très bien miss Granger ! Que voulez vous savoir ?!

- … J… je…

- Je vais vous dire qui vous êtes… vous êtes ce genre de personne, le genre je-sais-tout. Vous avez **besoin** de tout savoir, de tout contrôler et donc de tout connaitre. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Et comme je ne parle pas assez pour vous, que je ne vous explique pas comment moi je fonctionne, vous n'arrêterez pas.

Hermione vit rouge, comment pouvait t'il la juger ainsi ! Surtout quelqu'un comme lui.

- Je trouve ironique de me faire juger par quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable d'admettre que quelqu'un peut tenir à lui ! Pour vous on ne peut s'intéresser à vous que pour une bonne raison ! et pas pour vous ! C'est pitoyable !

- … Vous voyez… vous avez enfin tout compris… félicitations.

Elle avait l'impression de revenir devant le Severus qu'elle connaissait avant, celui au visage glacial et à la voix tout aussi peu chaleureuse. Il la regardait de haut, le visage marqué par la colère.

Hermione était surprise, se détestait-il à ce point ? Elle resta muette, sentant sa colère diminuer rapidement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction, si froide… si impassible… Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il la remette en place… mais il ne l'avait pas fait… il semblait… fatigué de tout ça.

- Mais… monsieur… vous avez tort.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Je le sais… vous dites que j'ai tout compris… alors pourquoi je vous apprécie autant ?

- …

Il la regarda et soupira… elle était impossible… ne lâcherait elle donc jamais l'affaire ?

Elle s'approcha encore de lui et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Severus la regarda, depuis son retour de mission, il essayait de la « repousser », il avait inconsciemment senti un changement dans le comportement de sa stagiaire et n'aimait pas ça. Peut être parce que lui aussi avait senti un changement dans sa façon de voir Hermione, changement imperceptible mais tellement présent dans des moments comme celui-ci.

- Il y a des gens qui t'aime Severus… pour ce que tu es…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la laissait faire… mais c'était le cas. Il… appréciait ce contact sur sa joue, cette douce chaleur. Elle la caressa un moment puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne la repoussa pas, répondant après un moment au baiser. Celui-ci dura quelques coutres secondes et lentement, ils se séparèrent. Hermione le regarda, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était agréablement surprise, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la repousse… encore…

Il se redressa, s'écartant d'elle. Il vit son sourire, et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit !? Il l'avait laissé faire ?! Et il avait répondu ?!? Quel idiot !!!

Il fallait qu'elle parte ! Maintenant !! Il ne pouvait plus la laisser faire, elle devenait… elle devenait trop omniprésente… trop importante. Il ordonna :

- Sortez.

Elle ne réagit pas, le regardant. il reprit d'une voix glaciale:

- Sors !

Le fait qu'il la tutoie fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle devait obéir. Il avait besoin de temps et elle pouvait le comprendre.

Elle lui sourit encore une fois et fit demi-tour, laissant Severus seul au milieu de la pièce.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à son sourire. Pourquoi lui avait elle sourit ? Il ne faisait jamais sourire personne !...

Il soupira longuement… personne… sauf Harmonius… et elle.

« Il y a des gens qui t'aime Severus »

Il se crispa et laissa échapper un grognement de rage. Son poing s'abattit violement sur le bureau.

Depuis quand était il sentimental !?! Il détestait ça !

**************

Hermione sortit des appartements du professeur et s'adossa au portrait qui se plaignit. Elle l'avait embrassé, et surtout, il l'avait laissé faire. Peut être y avait il un espoir après tout. Elle ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Hermione ?

La jeune femme sursauta, retenant un cri de surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. La voix grave et rassurant du Loup-garou résonna à nouveau et elle s'écarta du portrait qui souffla de soulagement.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- B… Bien sûr Remus… et vous ?

Elle évitait son regard, triturant les plies de sa robe. Elle se força néanmoins à lever les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis la mission et elle espérait que lui ne soi pas blesser. Il vit son regard inquiet et sourit.

- Je vais bien, je n'ai pas été blessé durant la mission… je venais voir Severus.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment.

- … je vois.

Remus lupin connaissait Severus Rogue depuis le collège et, malgré tous les combats qu'ils avaient malheureusement partagés, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu quitter un champ de bataille aussi rapidement que cette fois, et il devait avouer avoir été curieux à ce sujet.

- Je repasserai plus tard alors…… Hermione tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas... Je… je suis juste fatiguée.

Elle lui cachait quelque chose et il le sentait. Il décida néanmoins de ne pas insister. Remus posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Va te reposer. Albus m'a dit que c'était toi qui t'étais occupé de Severus cette nuit là. Et je sais à quel point il peut être désagréable…

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et referma les bras sur sa poitrine, frissonnante. Elle salua ploiement son ancien professeur et s'éloigna, retournant dans sa chambre pour s'allonger sur son lit.

Que devait-elle faire ? Elle voulait bien plus qu'un simple baiser de sa part ! Elle voulait l'aider… elle voulait… l'aimer… elle s'en rendait compte à présent…

Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux. Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ?

* * *

Et voila ! Nouveau chapitre terminé ! Au sujet d'Harmonius, il revient le chapitre prochain et sera présent ensuite !

Laissez moi vos impressions, quelques soient ! Pleaaaaaaaaaseeee !

Merci de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir laissé autant de rewiew, je n'aurais jamais pensé en avoir autant ! Merci encore !

Tenshiroi


	27. Chapter 26, le passage à l'acte

Voici le 26ème chapitre de ma fic et sans doute le plus délicat jusqu'à maintenant tout simplement parce que... vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire XP! Merci à Nanouk pour son aide pour tout les chapitres (je ne le dis pas assez).

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

**********************************

Louvegriserogue : Ouah ! Tu as lu les 25 chapitres d'un coup ! J'en suis aux anges ;p ! La suite des aventures c'est maintenant ! et merci pour ton rewiew !

Superfan (XD) : Comme tu dis ça devient enfin interressant, et c'est pas fini, je te laisse juger. Merci pour le rewiew.

Artémis : Non non, Severus est bien déconcerté par Hermione ^^. Tu la trouve trop entreprenante ? C'est une jeune femme de 22ans qui sait ce qu'elle veut non ? En plus si elle ne faisait rien ça arrangearait pas nos affaires non ? Parce que du côté pasculin, ça fait pas grand chose non plus, et la gente féminine en est parfaitement consciente. Merci pour le rewiew.

**********************************

Chapitre 26 : Le passage à l'acte

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était endormie presque immédiatement après s'être allongée. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et bailla, quand lui vint en mémoire les événements de la veille. Elle était bien décidé à aider son professeur, qu'il le veuille... ou pas…

Elle soupira, elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui…… non… elle ne tenait pas _**trop**_ à lui.

Elle se leva et, après un court passage à la salle de bains, elle s'habilla et sortit. La jeune femme avait toujours les mêmes questions en tête : pourquoi était-il venu la voir ce soir-là ? Etait-ce réellement à cause de cette De Méus qui l'avait menacé ? Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle. Tous les professeurs étaient là, y compris celui de potions. Même si elle essayait de capter son regard en rejoignant sa place à ses côtés, il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle.

- Alors Hermione ? Bien dormi ?

Elle sourit doucement au vampire, assis à côté d'elle. Elle regarda son assiette, vide évidement, que pouvait-il manger ? Elle se demanda soudain comment les élèves ne pouvaient ne rien remarquer.

- Harmonius ?

- Oui bébé ?

- Je pourrais te parler après ?

- Bien sûr ! Pour toi j'ai toujours du temps !

Pendant le repas, elle en voulut à Harmonius de tenir la conversation avec elle, mais d'un autre ôté, elle lui en était tout autant reconnaissante. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Severus ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole, et elle n'aurait jamais su quoi dire, n'aimant pas les silences tendus. Elle irait chez lui, après ses cours… comme avant.

Quand le professeur de potions se leva et partit, elle le regarda faire. Elle n'avait pas vu un seul regard vers elle de sa part, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Il refermait sa carapace.

Elle posa ses couverts et invita poliment le vampire à la suivre. Quand elle fut sûre que personne ne pouvait les entendre, elle se retourna vers son ami.

- Est-ce que Severus ressent quelque chose pour moi ?

- Qu… quoi ?

Il fut pris au dépourvu, ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à la jeune femme d'être aussi franche et directe.

- J'ai besoin de savoir Harmonius… dis moi la vérité.

- Et bien demande-le-lui.

- Crois-tu réellement qu'il me répondrait ? Il me repousserait… encore.

- …

Il la regarda, elle avait peur de souffrir, et il pouvait le comprendre, il sourit doucement.

- Ce ne sera pas le cas Hermione, sauf si tu lui laisse le temps et l'opportunité de le faire.

- …

- Que c'est il passé entre vous ?

- ... Je l'ai embrassé.

- Ouah… il a répondu ?

- … Oui.

Harmonius sourit. Il était certain que ses sentiments étaient partagés et enfin les choses bougeaient… enfin. Elle prît la parole pour éviter qu'il lui dise qu'il avait raison de puis le départ, qu'il le lui avait toujours dit. Elle allait faire ce que son professeur faisait tout le temps, un changement de conversation :

- J'ai enfin une piste pour la potion.

- Tant mieux ! Je suis prêt à tester tout ce que tu veux !

Hermione sourit et repartit vers sa chambre.

- Mais... Hermione ?!

- Oui ?

- Occupe-toi de cette histoire avant… d'accord ?

- ... pour l'instant, il est cour.

- Pas ce midi… ni ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à scouater chez lui.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu me demandes mon avis, je te le donne. .. Il va t'ignorer, alors casse la glace, réhabitue le à ta présence … et fonce.

- …

Après un long moment d'hésitation, Hermione suivit le conseil de son ami et prit ses affaires de travail pour les amener jusqu'aux appartements du professeur, après tout, il lui avait donné lui même l'autorisation d'y entrer… non ?

Elle s'installa à sa table et commença les recherches, il lui fallait un excitant cardiaque.

Elle récupéra un grand nombre de nom de plante et d'autres ingrédients. Elle travailla encore en le en éliminant de la liste.

La jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus anxieuse, elle savait qu'elle allait voir une altercation avec son maitre de stage.

Quand celui-ci, vers 12h20 et entre dans la salle. Il se figea un court instant en la voyant, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle le regarda et lui sourit… encore.

Il l'ignora et se détourna.

- Pendant que vous n'étiez pas là j'ai pensé à une solution pour la potion.

Elle suivait les conseils du vampire, elle cassait la glace avec le seul point commun qu'elle leur connaissait : la potion.

- …

- Comme je ne trouve pas d'ingrédients excitants qui n'influent pas sur la potion, je cherche un ingrédient qui influerait en libérant un excitant cardiaque.

- … c'est une solution.

- Je suis à la recherche de ces ingrédients.

- … L'ail des ours pourrait jouer ce rôle. Il y a aussi la sève de chêne.

- Je les ai mis sur ma liste.

- … Je vous laisse l'accès à mon laboratoire. Testez. Ne dérangez pas tout.

- Bien… je… merci.

Hermione soupira, elle n'avait pas le courage de lui parler maintenant. Bizarre pour une griffondor. Impuissante, elle le vit poser une pile de copies et sortir. Elle posa sa tête dans ses mains, quelle idiote.

********************

La jeune femme était fatigué, la sève de chêne déstabilisait complètement la potion. Elle l'avait donc définitivement rayé de sa liste et, n'ayant pas le courage de se lancer dans une seconde préparation de potion, elle sortir de l'appartement. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Elle se baladait dans les couloirs du collège, se rappelant ses plus belles années de sa vie. Elle souriait en se rappelant les bêtises qu'elle et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient put faire.

- C'est trop tôt !

- Je sais mais je crois que le ministère n'en a rien à faire.

Hermione reconnut la voix de deux de ses amis, Harmonius Mc Corney et Remus Lupin. Elle s'approcha de la porte en bois alors que les voix résonnaient toujours :

- S'ils s'en rendent compte ! Ils pourront le tuer ! Tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas du genre à avoir pitié des traitres.

Hermione entrouvrit la porte, les deux hommes lui tournait le dos, elle s'approcha d'eux et voulut signaler sa présence quand :

- Envoyer Severus en mission maintenant signifie l'envoyer vers sa mort !

La jeune femme se figea :

- De… de quoi parlez-vous ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, surpris, vers la jeune femme. Harmonius porta sa main jusqu'à son front, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

- Oh non…

**************************

Severus soupira, il rentrait des classes, ses côtes lui rappelant leurs fractures. Il savait, en plus, que le lendemain à la première heure il devrait partir en mission, encore. De Méus et un Irganof s'était enfuis, il fallait à tout prix capturer un maximum de mangemort avant que ceux-ci ait la bonne idée de prévenir les autres de sa traitrise.

Il entra dans ses appartements mais se figeait rapidement. Sa jeune stagiaire était assise face à lui, droite comme un i sur sa chaise, jambes croisées. Elle semblait l'attendre depuis un moment.

- Vous repartez en mission.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation, un constat. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et retira sa veste, il savait pertinemment que cette discussion allait être longue. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- Pourquoi le ministère vous renvoie aussi tôt ?!

- Parce que deux mangemorts se sont enfui, on ne sait comment, et qu'ils risquent de prévenir les autres à propos de mon statut.

- Et cela importe peu pour le ministère de savoir que vous allez vous faire tuer ?!

- Exact.

Hermione était atterrée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant la réponse tellement claire du professeur.

- Comment pouvez-vous être si insensible à votre propre sort !?!

- … parce que je dois me racheter…

- Ne croyez vous pas que vous en avez déjà assez fait ? Vous vous êtes racheté !

Severus fulminer intérieurement, croyait donc elle tout savoir à son propos.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai put faire.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous avez put faire ! je sais qui vous êtes maintenant !

- Le même homme qu'il y a 20 ans

- C'est faux !

- Vous êtes la seule à penser ça.

- Et alors ? Depuis quand le regard des autres vous importe ?!

- … je n'ai, de toute manière pas le choix.

- Vous avez le choix !

- Et que devrais-je faire selon vous ? miss je sais tout ? Arrêter et laisser mourir des centaines de gens ?!

- … Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez…

Il soupira.

- C'est égoïste de votre part…

- Non… c'est naturel…

- … naturel ?

- Oui c'est naturel de ne pas vouloir que quelqu'un que l'on aime meurt.

- … Vous ne m'aimez pas …

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir si je vous aime ?! Et pourquoi pensez-vous que ce n'est pas le cas ?!?

- …

- …

Hermione souffla, elle avait haussé la voix et elle voulait se calmer. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et inspira profondément.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il la regardait toujours, impassible. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction et posa ses mains sur son torse, à sa grande surprise, il ne bougea pas, se laissant faire.

- Vous font-elles encore beaucoup souffrir ?

- … moins.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, elle était collé à son professeur et inconsciemment, elle s'humecta les lèvres. Il se crispa mais ne bougea pas.

- … Severus… il faut que tu fasses attention à toi …

Il la regarda, pourquoi ne la reprenait il pas ? Elle ne devrait pas avoir autant d'influence sur lui ! Pourquoi ne l'envoyait il pas voir ailleurs ?! Comme tous les autres !?... Parce que c'était elle… pas un autre… elle…

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, il se pencha vers elle et posa franchement ses lèvres sur les siennes, cédant à un désir qui grondait en lui depuis peut être le premier jour. Une fois la surprise passée, la jeune femme répondit au baiser tant attendu et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit la peau de ses mains froides et rêches passer sous le tissu de son chemisier pour toucher la sienne, douce et tiède.

Elle se laissa faire alors qu'il le releva, jusqu'à le passer au dessus de sa tête, stoppant leurs baiser pendant un cours instant. Une fois le chemisier au sol, ce fut elle qui s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour le reprendre, sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle avait toujours eut peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire quand le moment sera venu mais elle fut ravie que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle s'attaqua timidement aux boutons de sa chemise alors qu'il descendait la fermeture éclair de sa jupe.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en sous-vêtements et obéissante, Hermione se laissa faire alors qu'il la poussait pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le tapis. Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il savait seulement qu'il avait envie de le faire, et qu'il le ferait jusqu'au bout.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette de son élève, détaillant sa peau, ses courbes. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa rapidement son soutien gorge, relâchant sa poitrine. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la jeune femme rougir en cachant ses seins de ses bras. Il passa son visage dans son cou, qu'il explora tout en attrapant ses poignets, qu'il écarta de son buste pour les plaquer de part et d'autre de son visage.

Le professeur les lâcha rapidement pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Hermione bougea rapidement les siennes aussi, glissant ses doigts à nouveau dans les cheveux du professeur. De ses hanches, elle sentit les mains de son ainé le long de ses cuisses, lui retirant lentement sa culotte. Elle le laissa faire, levant les reins pour l'aider.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, il jura intérieurement, il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle pourrait être vierge, et c'est ce que ce regard lui criait. Lentement, il remonta pour placer son visage au niveau du siens et glissa ses doigts entre ses jambes. Elle se crispa légèrement mais elle avait confiance en lui, et elle se laissa faire. Encore une fois il l'embrassa, glissant ensuite jusqu'à son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre.

Severus craqua, il ne pouvait plus tenir, il se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et de son boxer et se plaça à son entrée. Il se releva, entrant lentement en elle. Il sentit rapidement la barrière et força lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, faisant légèrement gémir de douleur son élève. Il attendit un peu et commença à bouger, calmement, profondément.

Elle chercha ses lèvres et renoua le contact, gémissant de plaisir cette fois. Elle se cambra alors qu'il glissait dans son cou. Elle le sentit se crisper et elle aussi se contracta. Elle retint un cri de plaisir, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses épaules.

Ils restèrent un long moment cramponné l'un à l'autre, se remettant doucement de leurs émotions. Et Hermione se relâcha complètement s'endormant rapidement. Severus attendit que sa respiration se régule puis se releva, couvrant la jeune femme d'une couverture qu'il fit apparaître.

Il se rhabilla rapidement et soupira. Il avait couché avec sa stagiaire… pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Il la regarda. Il ne devait plus la laisser faire, elle ne devait plus être si importante. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se pencha pour la soulever. La jeune femme gémit et s'accrocha à lui, cachant son visage dans son cou.

Le professeur se dirigea jusque dans sa chambre et la glissa dans les draps de son lit. Il l'observa un moment. Non… il ne devait plus la laisser faire.

Severus soupira et regarda la grande horloge à travers la porte. Il devait y aller.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle et sortit.

* * *

Voila, c'est la PREMIERE, toute PREMIERE fois que j'écris une scène comme ça et je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donne. Alors qu'en dites vous ?

Pour ce que est du geste de Severus : Et oui, notre Harmonius a tellement rabbaché les règles de la galanterie que notre Severus les applique sans y penser.  
^^

DItes moi, je vous en supplie, ce que ça donne !

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Tenshi


	28. Chapter 27, la jalousie

Arg ! Je vais tuer mes opérateurs ! Encore une semaine sans internet ! Je craque ! Pour une micromaniaque comme moi un mois plus une semaine c'est une horreur ! ^^

Bon sinon, voici mon 27 ème chapitre.

Merci à tous pour les rewiews et merci à : mia, latitidu85, Artémis et héli !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione frissonna sous le contact de la soie sur sa peau nue. Elle émergea doucement et se redressa violement en se rendant compte de l'endroit où elle était. La jeune femme maintenait le drap de soie sur sa poitrine encore nue. D'ailleurs… que faisait-elle dans un lit ? Hermione fronça les sourcils… il l'avait porté jusque là?

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, nerveuse. Que se passera t'il quand elle reverra son professeur ? Elle soupira, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que tout redevienne comme avant…

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, la chambre était assez sombre. Le lit vert était face à une immense baie vitrée couverte par de grandes tentures tout aussi vertes. Elle s'approcha et écarta les rideaux constatant que le soleil était encore assez bas. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un… de demander conseil… immédiatement. Elle réfléchit, Ginny devait travailler, mais Harmonius… Harmonius n'avait pas cours le mercredi.

Après s'être rapidement habillée, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les appartements du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, se retenant de courir. Elle n'était jamais allée chez Harmonius mais il lui avait dit un jour dans quelle partie du château il habitait, et quel était son portrait. Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs, elle s'arrêta devant le tableau de la jeune nymphe et lui sourît. Elle se retint de rire, même le tableau d'entrée du vampire était une femme.

- J'aimerais parler au professeur Mc Corney.

- Harmonius ? Bien sûr miss, je vais lui parler.

- Merci.

La nymphe disparut du cadre quelques temps puis revint.

- Il m'a dit de vous faire entrer miss.

Le tableau pivota et Hermione entra pour la première fois dans ses appartements. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures colorés, les tapis étaient kitch et les meubles excentriques. Elle vit le vampire sortir de la salle de bains encore torse nu, ses cheveux mi long plaqué en arrière par l'humidité.

- Bonjour bébé ! Depuis le temps que tu devais venir !

Hermione sourît et accepta l'invitation muette du « jeune homme » à s'assoir. Il remarqua rapidement que la jeune femme était sérieuse… pensive. Il la regarda et la laissa parler en première. Elle tripota quelques temps ses doigts avant de commencer.

- Harmonius… J'ai…J'ai un problème.

Le vampire fit apparaître une théière et une tasse qu'il tendit à Hermione.

- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ? demanda t'il en s'adossant dans son sofa.

- Je… j'ai couché avec Severus…

Harmonius se redressa, extrêmement surprit.

- Vous… vous avez couché ensemble ?!

- Ne le crie pas comme ça !

- …Pardon… Mais… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide !

- A ce que ce soit aussi rapide !?

- Ben oui, c'était évident que vous alliez le faire mais je ne pensais pas si vite.

- …

La jeune femme fixait le sol, quelque chose la dérangeait et Harmonius voulait savoir quoi. Il mit, néanmoins, rapidement le doigt dessus.

- … C'était ta première fois ?

- ….

Gênée, le rouge aux joues, Hermione acquiesça doucement et Harmonius grimaça.

- … Aïe… laisse moi deviner.

Il la regardait doucement et posa ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme. Elle avait posé sa tasse et fixait ses genoux. C'et d'une voix très douce que le vampire reprit.

- … Quand tu t'es réveillée… il n'était plus là… et tu es inquiète… parce qu'il vient de partir en mission… et tu as peur… peur de sa réaction quand il reviendra… c'est ça ?

Hermione acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

- Hermione… Je vais essayer de répondre à tes « questions »… je vais tout reprendre point par point d'accord ? Pour la mission ne te fais pas de soucis. Nous avons eut de nouvelles données et il y a très peu de chance que les autres mangemorts soient au courant. Pour lui, ce sera une réunion comme les autres.

- … Sauf que sa marque est brûlée.

- Ils connaissent Severus, il n'y a que très peu de chance qu'ils lui demandent de leur montrer la marque.

- …

Il la regarda, elle avait l'air vraiment mal. Il se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle, prenant sa main entre ses doigts. Elle reprit.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'insiste… Severus ne veut vraiment pas de moi, il verra ça comme une erreur.

- Il verra ça comme une erreur, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne veut pas de toi.

- La jeune femme eut un rire jaune et Harmonius la serra contre lui.

- Je suis désolé que cette première fois ce soit passé comme ça… mais Severus…

- … Harmonius… ce que je sais c'est que notre relation était déjà froide… et qu'après ça ce sera encore pire !

- Hermione ! J'ai déjà du mal à convaincre l'autre partie alors ne t'y met pas toi non plus ! je comprends parfaitement, et ça va être très dur… mais on va trouver une solution. Ecoute, essaie de lui parler quand il revient, si tu n'y arrive pas, viens me voir et fait moi confiance pour la suite. D'accord ?

- …………..D'accord… Je ne pense pas qu'il rentrera avant ce soir.

- …Et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire de la journée. As-tu déjà visité les pièces de Buckingham palace qu'on ne voit pas durant la visite officielle ?

- Comme tu viens de le dire, on ne les voit pas durant la visite officielle, alors non.

- Et bien je t'emmène ! Je crois savoir que la Reine est en visite dans le Commonwealth. On ne risque pas de gêner.

- Mais… on ne peut pas…

- Bien sûr que si ! Si on connait les bonnes personnes.

- Encore une ancienne amie ?

- Et oui.

- Je me demande combien tu en as connu ?

- Il vaut mieux pas savoir, allez va te préparer.

Il arracha un sourire à la jeune femme qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas son mot à dire, il l'emmènerait de gré ou de force. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et fila sous la douche. Elle prit plaisir à sentir l'eau chaude couler le long de son dos. La jeune femme entendit quelqu'un entrer, déduisant que s'était Harmonius, elle coupa le filet d'eau et s'enroula dans son peignoir de bain.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle le vit tripoter le feu, quand il se retourna, il siffla.

- Ah !... Je suis un homme comblé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !!! [ndl : oui je sais, il est immortel ^^]

- Tais-toi et retourne à ton feu.

- Ok ! Oh, pour la tenue, prend décontracté, c'est grand Buckingham.

Elle fila dans sa chambre et choisis un pantalon, un chemisier et un pull. Quand elle revint, le vampire lui sauta dessus.

- Allez, on y va et je te ramène vers 18 heures.

- …merci papa. Ajouta t'elle ironique.

- Je t'en prie ma puce.

****************

Hermione soupira, il était 17h30 et elle était extrêmement stressée. Elle ne savait même pas comment réagir quand elle se retrouverait devant son… son quoi ? professeur ? Amant ? Elle remerciait Harmonius de l'avoir distraite pendant l'après midi. Il lui avait dit d'essayer de lui parler, et si ça se passait vraiment mal d'aller le voir lui ensuite.

Elle entra dans les appartements du professeur où elle avait toujours accès et hésita, l'attendait t'elle sans rien faire où préparerait elle une potion. Elle regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois, il n'allait pas rentrer tout de suite. Elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire et récupéra sa liste d'ingrédients à tester, le suivant : l'ail des ours, une plante moldue très ancienne.

La potion avait l'air assez stable. Elle pourrait enfin la tester sur Harmonius et, même s'il y avait quelques effets, si ceux-ci n'était pas trop graves elle pourrait ensuite être testé sur un autre vampire, en espérant que le professeur en avait parlé à Dumbledore.

Elle rangea le laboratoire exactement comme elle avait trouvé et s'assit dans un fauteuil du salon, la fiole posé sur la grande table. Hermione soupira, elle s'était occupé l'esprit mais maintenant elle n'avait plus rien à faire et le stress revint au galop. Il commençait à être tard, le professeur ne tarderait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se crispa en entendant le portrait pivoter, elle se leva et se retourna. Le professeur se figea, ne s'attendant pas à la voir chez lui. Il la vit s'approcher de lui et se redressa, croisant les bras.

Elle le regardait, il faisait environ une tête de plus qu'elle.

- Vous êtes blessé ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde t'il ?

- …

Hermione ne sur que répondre, elle baissa les yeux au sol. Elle s'avança vers lui et, quand elle voulut poser sa main sur son avant bras, il se recula, refusant le contact.

- Sortez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Sa voix était glaciale, bien plus que d'habitude, et il y avait cette pointe de mépris qu'elle reconnaissait, la même que lorsqu'il parlait à Harry. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna.

- Et pour hier soir ?

Elle l'entendit soupirer et se retourner. Il la regarda, son regard glacial lui donnant envie de partir en courant.

- C'était une erreur.

Hermione baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois et avala sa salive. La jeune femme se força à relever les yeux vers lui.

- Vraiment ?

- … Oui.

Il n'avait pas baissé le regard, il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Cette fois elle sentit vraiment les larmes lui venir aux yeux, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle devait voir Harmonius.

*****************

- Est-ce qu'il a mit du temps pour répondre ?

- … un peu.

- …

Le vampire tendit une tasse de thé à la jeune femme. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil semblant réfléchir.

- Je n'aime pas faire ça.

- De quoi tu parles.

- … Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu peux rester là ou bien partir, fais comme chez toi.

- Merci… tu vas le voir ?

- Il ne dort jamais avant deux heures du matin.

- Le vampire se dirigea vers la porte de sortie avant de se retourner.

- Ah… en fait, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi demain ?

- O…oui si tu veux. Pourquoi ?

- T'occupe pas de ça. Merci

Il sortit sans rien dire de plus, laissant la jeune femme seule dans ses appartements, elle regarda autour d'elle. Des tentures très vives, des tapis très colorés, des murs pleins de toiles multicolores, des sofas bariolés. Elle sourit, le lieu semblait presque sortir d'un conte. Elle posa doucement sa tasse vide sur la table basse et sortit, se demandant ce qu'allait faire le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

*******************

- Tu l'as encore fait pleurer…

Le professeur était debout devant la table où sa jeune stagiaire avait posé la fiole. Il regarda l'intrus du coin de l'œil puis ramena son attention sur la fiole.

- Tu vas devoir la boire pour qu'on voie l'amélioration.

Le vampire soupira longuement et s'assis à la table.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Hermione est mignonne, intelligente, elle te supporte et est amoureuse de toi. Qu'est ce qu'il t'empêche de foncer ?

Le professeur posa la fiole sur la table et s'assit à son tour.

- … C'est mon élève.

- Tu couches avec les filles que tu vois comme ton élève maintenant ?

Severus leva les yeux, légèrement surpris, mais aussi contrarié.

- Elle t'en a parlé.

- Bien évidement. Elle ne sait plus sur quel pied danser avec toi.

- …

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as couché avec elle ?

- … c'était une erreur.

- Tu le penses vraiment où c'est uniquement pour ne pas le faire une seconde fois ?

- … je le pense.

Harmonius sourit et se leva.

- L'excuse que ce soit ton élève ne fonctionne pas. Le ministère précise les relations entre le professeur et les élèves mais pas entre les professeurs et les stagiaires. Et le règlement intérieur de Poudlard stipule bien que les stagiaires sont - Il mima des guillemets virtuels -Supérieur aux élèves.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Harmonius se dirigea vers la sortie.

- A vrai dire, ça m'arrange que tu ne ressentes rien pour elle.

Il se retourna, croisant le regard de son ami.

- Parce que, comme tu dis, je suis un véritable coureur de jupon et… depuis que j'ai accepté ce poste et bien… les touches, dirons-nous, ont été nettement diminuées… Il faut dire que les professeurs sont mariés et que… c'est interdit avec les élèves… Mais Hermione… et bien… pour Hermione ce n'est pas le cas.

Le vampire vit le regard de son ami s'assombrir alors qu'il s'approchait à reculons de la sortie.

- Je suis sorti quelques fois avec elle, et je le refais demain… je suis sûre qu'elle ne tardera pas à craquer.

Harmonius frissonna, le regard de son ami était glacial, il l'avait énervé. Il se retourna rapidement et sortit, craignant trop la tempête qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Severus le regarda sortir, voyant rouge, son sang lui tambourinant les tempes. Il était énervé, plus que cela, il était furieux !

Mais pourquoi ? En quoi ça lui regardait qu'elle couche avec lui, c'était ses affaires, pas les siennes !

Il referma ses poings, ses jointures tournant au blanc. Ce ne pouvait pas être de la jalousie… n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Et voila, j'espère a que ça vous plait !

Sinon, on a calculé avec Nanouk, Harmonius aurait connu environ 20 000 filles ^^, en un peu plus de 100 ans, c'est pas mal non ? Il faut appeler le Guiness book !

Laissez moi un petit rewiew s'il vous plait !

**Je pars en vacances pendant un mois à l'étranger ! Encore un mois sans internet et donc, je ne posterais pas de chapitre ! Mais pas de panique, je profiterais des soirées de ce mois pour ECRIRE ECRIRE et ECRIRE ! Donc quand je rentrerais, je posterais très rapidement la suite !**

**Merci à tous et excusez moi pour le mois à venir !**

**Tenshiroi  
**


	29. Chapter 28, l'erreur ?

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée d'avoir tardé mais j'ai **encore **des problèmes d'ordinateur. Je n'ai qu'une envie l'envoyer par la fenêtre.

Bon bref, Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling (malheureusement).

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

PS : **Désolée mais je ne pourrait pas répondre cette fois à vos rewiews. Cependant je vous promet (ouah tout ça ^^) que ceux que vous me déposerez pour ce chapitre auront une réponse (je me débrouillerais avec mon ordinateur) alors laissez m'en plein XD !!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 28 : l'erreur ?

Hermione sourit, le vampire l'avait emmené dans un petit village à l'ouest de Londres, dont elle avait complètement oublié le nom. Il avait insisté et lui avait offert un pendentif en argent représentant les clefs du ciel. Il lui avait ensuite fait toute une tirade sur le fait qu'elles lui appartenaient maintenant, et que c'était à elle de choisir quand elle devrait ouvrir les portes de son paradis.

Hermione avait deviné qu'il s'agissait du village natal du vampire et sa supposition fut confirmer quand son ami lui avait montré la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. Il l'avait ensuite guidé dans le cimetière familial, où il lui montra la tombe de son père et de sa mère. Comprenant que cela la mettait mal à l'aise, Harmonius l'amena rapidement ailleurs.

Ils étaient maintenant assis sur un banc dans le parc du village. Ils regardaient les cygnes et les canards qui avaient élu domicile sur le lac.

Le soleil commençait à peine à montrer des signes de faiblesses quand le vampire se leva, l'invitant au restaurant. Quand ils entrèrent dans le lieu précédemment nommé, lui en premier comme le demande la galanterie, il s'approcha du serveur qui devait les placer.

- Bonsoir, j'avais réservé une table.

- Quel nom ?

- Mc Corney.

Le serveur se figea et dévisagea le vampire.

- Mc Corney ? Comme la famille qui a fondé le village ?

- Oui, je suis l'arrière petit fils d'Andrew Mc Corney, le fils du fondateur.

- Peter Mc Corney… je vous ai préparé la meilleure table !

- Merci beaucoup.

Le jeune homme les invita à le suivre et il les installa dans un coin isolé de la grande salle, mais tout de même bien éclairé. Quand celui-ci fut partit, Hermione reprit, sourire aux lèvres.

- L'arrière petit fils d'Andrew Mc Corney ?

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je dise ? « Bonjour je suis le petit fils du fondateur ! Comment ça impossible ? Bien évidement que j'ai plus de cent ans ! J'en ai cent vingt-six ! » Je ne pense pas que ça lui aurait plu.

- Vu comme ça.

Durant tout le repas, copieux et délicieux, le vampire avait été charmant, étant un hôte de qualité. Il commandait mais mangeait très peu. La nourriture avait un goût de cendres pour lui, et en abuser le rendrait malade.

Il avait un comportement assez différent de d'habitude. Lors du dessert, il s'était penché vers elle pour lécher de la chantilly qu'elle avait au coin de la bouche. Gênée, elle avait mollement protesté ce qui l'avait juste fait rire.

- Demain il faudra que tu ailles voir Severus Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il regardait ta fiole, je crois qu'il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- … Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Il risque d'être glacial après ce que je lui ai dit hier.

- … Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir… dis toi que c'est toi qui a toutes les cartes en main, c'est donc à toi de jouer.

Hermione regarda son ami, sceptique.

- … Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Quelle heure il est ?

La jeune femme soupira, elle n'aimait pas quand le vampire faisait la même chose que le professeur de potions : ignorer ses questions et passer à tout autre chose. Elle regarda la fine montre en argent qu'elle avait reçue de ses parents à Noël

- 22h30 pourquoi ?

- … Il est encore trop tôt pour rentrer… Tu aimes l'art ?

- Quel art ?

- La peinture, mon grand père était peintre, tout est exposé dans la maison rouge non loin d'ici.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

Et en effet, le grand père d'Harmonius peignait vraiment bien, s'inspirant sans doute de Van Gogh. Ses paysages étaient lumineux et utopiques. Ses portraits dérangeant mais attirant. Hermione passa une excellente soirée et elle ne rentra que vers une heure du matin.

Le « lendemain », quand elle se leva, se fut le sourire aux lèvres, mais celui-ci disparut rapidement quand elle se rappela qu'elle devait aller voir son professeur de potions dans la soirée. C'est beaucoup moins joyeuse qu'elle se prépara : jupe, chemisier, veste en coton et queue de cheval et beaucoup moins enjouée qu'elle se décida à travailler sur son rapport de stage.

Vers 18 heures, elle se dirigea vers les appartements du professeur et entra timidement lorsque qu'Elizabeth lui ouvrit le passage.

Elle le vit penché sur son bureau, sa fiole non loin de lui.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- …

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle avala sa salive en voyant l'air glacial de l'homme assis devant elle.

- Vous avez regardé ma potion ?

- A votre avis ?

- …

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. La voix insensible du professeur se fit à nouveau entendre.

- La potion est instable, lorsque vous me l'avez confié, elle était parfaitement liquide, mais sa texture a changé.

Hermione s'approcha et souleva la fiole, en effet, des espèces de grumeaux étaient apparut. Elle reprit.

- Il faut essayer un autre ingrédient.

- … essayer l'edelweiss.

- L'edelweiss… En présence d'ail, il devient un excitant n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Appliquez le protocole.

- Bien.

Elle frémit tout en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire, il la suivit et la regarda préparer ses ingrédients d'un air étrangement accusateur. Voulant couper court au silence pesant qui s'était installé, Hermione commença à parler.

- J'espère que l'edelweiss sera stable.

- La potion est une science longue à mettre au point. Si vous n'avez aucune patience, peut être devriez vous changer de filière.

- … Je ne disais pas ça pour ça.

- Alors dites clairement ce que vous pensez.

- … Très bien.

Elle était de plus en plus énervée, pourquoi était il si odieux. Hermione se figea, elle ne savait plus si c'était les racines ou les pétales des edelweiss qui agissait mais elle n'osait pas poser la question. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait plus rien, le professeur repartit à l'assaut.

- Vous comptez attendre que la potion se fasse d'elle-même miss Granger ?

- Non… j'ai… je ne me souviens plus quelle partie de cette fleur agit…

- Miss-je-sais-tout est colée devant un problème si simple ?

- …

La racine évidement.

- …

Hermione arracha les racines, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas craquer, mais elle craqua. Elle se retourna face au Serpentard et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Pourquoi êtes vous si énervé !?

- …

Il se retourna, ignorant sa question. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser fuir.

- C'est à cause de Harmonius ?

- …

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- … Que vouliez vous qu'il me dise !

- Et bien… hier il.

Le professeur inspira profondément, comme s'il essayer de se calmer. Hermione comprit qu'Harmonius avait joué la carte de la jalousie en le prévenant qu'il sortirait ensemble… Peut être lui avait il fait croire autre chose. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- En quoi ça vous énerve ?

- Pourquoi ça m'énerverais ?!

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est justement pour ça que je vous pose la question !

Elle commençait à hausser la voix, qu'il pouvait être irritable !

- Vous posez trop de question.

- Pourquoi vous vous défoulez sur moi !?

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux noirs de rage.

- Parce que c'est votre faute !

Il avait craché ses mots, il semblait énervé… énervé comme elle pouvait être.

- Qu'est ce qui est ma faute !?!

- Vous… !

Il avait levé la main, comme pour expliquer quelque chose mais il semblait réfléchir lui-même à ce qu'il l'énervait. Hermione ajouta, criant presque sous la colère.

- Je quoi !!!

Elle le titillait pour qu'il craque, et c'est ce qu'il fit, haussant autant la voix autant qu'elle.

- Vous êtes sortit avec lui !

- Et alors ?!

- …

Il l'évitait du regard, regrettant sans doute les paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Hermione reprit.

- Quel est le problème ?! Je fais ce que je veux !

- Vous faites toujours ce que vous voulez ! En dépit des autres !

- … comment ça en dépit des autres ?

- …

- Pourquoi n'aurais je pas du sortir avec lui !?

- Arrêtez vos questions !

- Je suis bien obligée de poser des questions ! Vous ne dites jamais rien de vous-même !!!

- Et pourquoi tenez-vous tant à savoir ce que je pense !

- Parce que…

- Parce que quoi !

- Parce que je tiens à vous !

- C'est pour ça que vous sortez avec Harmonius !

- Mais… pourquoi pas ?! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas sortir avec d'autres hommes ?!

- Ce n'est pas d'autres hommes ! C'est Harmonius !

- Et alors ?!

- Il collectionne les conquêtes d'une nuit !

- Et alors !?!

- Vous valez mieux que ça !

- Alors qui ?!

- …

- Je ne vous comprends pas ! On a couché ensemble ! Vous vous êtes refermé comme une huitre ! Précisant bien que c'était une erreur ! Qu'il ne fallait même pas songer à aller plus loin ! Et maintenant que je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre, vous…

- …

Il la regardait, toujours furieux, attendant la suite. Hermione se calma immédiatement, reprenant bien plus bas, comme si elle se l'expliquait à elle-même.

- …Vous ne supportez pas l'idée que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un d'autre que vous…

- …

Severus se redressa, regardant la jeune femme qui s'approchait de lui.

- Vous êtes jaloux.

- …

- A force de cacher vos sentiments… vous avez complètement oublié que vous en avez.

- … je ne ressens rien pour vous.

- Vraiment ?

- …

- Vous ne ressentez rien pour moi ?

A chaque question, elle s'approchait de lui alors que lui, adossé à la table ne pouvait reculer.

- …

- … Alors pourquoi ça vous dérange que je sois avec Harmonius ?... Vous ne ressentez vraiment rien pour moi ?

Elle fit à nouveau un pas vers lui. Il chuchota.

- Non…

Hermione s'approcha encore, n'étant plus qu'à un peu moins d'un mètre de lui. Il répéta plus fermement, comme pour se persuader lui-même.

- Non.

Elle réduisit à nouveau la distance qui les séparer, elle était maintenant presque collé à lui.

- Non !

Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'il l'énervait tant. Elle souffla.

- Mais moi oui…

Alors qu'il ne répondait pas, elle glissa sa main sur sa joue. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, figé.

- J'ai besoin de toi… pas quelqu'un d'autre… pas Harmonius… toi…

Elle passa ses mains dans son cou et le força à se pencher.

- Et ça a toujours été comme ça.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et noua ses bras autour de son cou, ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper cette fois. Il céda rapidement et accepta de ressentir des sentiments qu'il avait longtemps refoulé. Il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirer en un sourire quand il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lentement, il la poussa jusque dans sa chambre, où il la fit s'allonger.

Severus lâcha ses lèvres pour glisser sous son oreille. La jeune femme gémit doucement et enlaça son cou, le serrant contre elle. Il lui retira rapidement sa veste et son chemisier et les jeta négligemment au sol.

Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, elle s'attaqua elle-même à sa chemise de façon bien plus maladroite. Le professeur la poussa à écarter les jambes pour s'y loger. Il dégrafa habilement son soutien gorge et aida sa jeune amante en finissant de retirer sa chemise.

Elle se laissa aller, profitant de ses caresses et les lui rendant. Ses mains froides glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se perdre au creux de ses reins.

La jeune femme se crispa en sentant ses lèvres descendre pour venir s'aventurer au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle laissa ses mains glisser le long de la courbe de son cou et de ses épaules. Elle ouvrit les yeux et suivit doucement la marque des cicatrices qu'elle pouvait voir. Hermione le força à revenir au niveau de son visage et chercha ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il lui rendait son baiser, ce fut ses mains qui partirent à la découverte de ce jeune corps. Il finit de retirer les vêtements de la jeune femme. Ne lâchant pas ses lèvres, ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa nuque, la faisant frissonner avant de descendre jusqu'à ses reins. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise quand ils disparurent entre ses cuisses.

Il la caressa longuement, la préparant à sa venue future. Quand il la sentit prête et qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il posa ses mains de part et d'autres d'elle et se plaça entre ses jambes pour s'enfoncer lentement en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et relâcha doucement l'air qu'elle retenait entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Hermione glissa lentement ses mains autour de son cou avant de se coller contre lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur musquée. Elle se sentit gémir, resserrant encore son étreinte, comme si elle souhaitait ne plus faire qu'un avec son amant.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle ne fit que s'adapter à son rythme, appréciant la douce torture qu'il lui prodiguait. Il était beaucoup plus doux que la dernière fois, voulant que le plaisir se fasse beaucoup plus ressentir pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Le plaisir se fit d'ailleurs rapidement ressentir et la jeune femme se cambrait contre lui. Elle gémit fortement et se crispant, ressentant un orgasme bien plus fort que la dernière fois. Alors qu'elle s'agrippait fermement à ses épaules, revenant doucement sur terre, il craqua à son tour, son visage caché dans son cou. Il grogna et cessa de bouger, ne se retirant pas tout de suite d'elle.

Elle posa un doux baiser sur son épaule et cacha à nouveau son visage dans le creux de son cou. Severus se redressa, le souffle court. Elle le regarda et replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Il se retira enfin d'elle et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Hermione se tourna vers lui et, sans attendre son accord, se lova contre lui. Il resta immobile et silencieux, attendant que la jeune femme sombre dans le sommeil.

Hermione n'osait pas parler, craignant de couper cours à cet instant. Elle se collait contre lui, le battement de son cœur la berçant. Elle mit un moment avant de s'endormir mais la chaleur de du corps de son amant la maintenait dans un cocon de bonheur. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et partit dans le pays des rêves.

La sentant immobile depuis un long moment, Severus se leva, faisant tout pour ne pas la réveiller. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon et sortit de la pièce. Il se servit un verre et revint dans la chambre, s'asseyant dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce.

Il soupira… une deuxième fois… il avait couché avec elle une deuxième fois. Il la regarda, lové en position fœtale. La première fois, il avait put se persuader que c'était une erreur… mais si cela l'avait vraiment été… il… il n'aurait pas recommencé.

Il inspira profondément puis vida ses poumons. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres. Qu'il pouvait être idiot.

* * *

Voila voila ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Severus est odieux non ? Au départ hein, parce qu'à la fin ^^. Dites moi aussi ce que vous pensez de mon deuxième passage M ! Siouplait !

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu !

Tenshiroi


	30. Chapter 29, l'amoureux

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après de longs problèmes informatiques, j'ai commencé mes cours de médecine ! Donc plus beaucoup de temps libre mais je compte me garder un créneau écriture. Je suis désolée, je vous avais dit que la publication allait accélérer mais je crains que ce ne soit le contraire. Dans tout les cas, la fanfic ne s'arrête pas.

Réponse aux rewiews : Cécilia, merci d'avoir vaincu ta flemme pour me laisser un rewiew très chaleureux. Pour te répondre, à mon avis si Hermione ne « courrait » pas après Severus il ne se passerait rien et je pense que mon Severus est assez réaliste car il met du temps à accepter ses sentiments. Je suis ravie que cette fanfic Severus/Hermione te plaise comme une fanfic à l'époque me convertit XD ! Merci encore pour ton rewiew. Tenshi

Merci aussi à Dozo, Fic-addict qui m'encourage et bien sûr, à Nanouk.

Un chapitre un peu différent des autres : Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 29 : l'amoureux**_

Harmonius bailla et sortit de ses appartements. Il se demanda soudain si Hermione avait réussi à dompter son vieil ami. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres… oui…. il était persuadé que oui. Le vampire se dirigeait maintenant vers la grande salle sachant qu'il y trouverait au moins, à cette heure matinale, le professeur de potion.

- Harmonius ?

Il se retourna, bien trop respectueux envers le propriétaire de cette voix, sans doute l'une des rares personnes ayant à peu près son âge.

- Bonjour Albus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Et bien j'aimerais que vous vous entreteniez avec quelqu'un.

- …Quelqu'un ?

- Severus m'a demandé, il y a quelques temps déjà, de chercher un autre volontaire pour tester la potion de miss Granger. Il se trouve que j'en ai trouvé un.

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Voudriez vous allez dans mon bureau et lui faire visiter ses appartements, voisin au votre ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je dois aller voir Minerva. Pouvez-vous y aller seul ?

- Evidement Albus.

- Merci… et n'oubliez pas de prévenir Severus et miss Granger… quand vous le pourrez bien évidemment.

Le vieil homme fit un clin d'œil entendu et partit, laissant sur place le vampire. Cet homme l'avait toujours intrigué, il donnait toujours l'impression de tout savoir. Harmonius secoua la tête et fila vers les gargouilles protectrices du bureau du directeur. Il grimpa rapidement les marches et ouvrit la porte du bureau.

- Bonjour je…

Il se figea, bouche bée. Ce n'était pas un volontaire… mais **une** volontaire… et **une** magnifique volontaire. Elle se retourna, ses cheveux blond platine suivant le mouvement effectué par sa tête. Il fit glisser son regard sur ses jambes blanches, puis sur sa robe bordeaux, sa veste en vison noir pour s'arrêter sur son visage. Des traits fins, des lèvres pulpeuses soulignées par un rouge-à-lèvre foncé, des yeux gris pâle savamment maquillés, de fins sourcils blonds.

Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme si elle avait vu chez lui, quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Harmonius se sut parfaitement ridicule. Il la dévisageait bêtement, bouche ouverte, mais sa beauté l'avait soufflé. Elle leva le menton dédaigneusement et se racla doucement la gorge. Il se força à fermer la bouche, pour sauver le peu de dignité qu'il lui rester. Il sourit.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Harmonius Mc Corney. Vous êtes ici pour la potion ?

- Exact… mais je m'attendais plutôt à voir Monsieur Severus Rogue.

- Et bien, je travaille avec lui, mais pour l'instant… enfin je crois qu'il doit être dans la grande salle. Souhaitez-vous que je vous amène à vos appartements ?

- Vu que vous avez l'air de n'avoir rien de mieux à faire…

Harmonius la dévisagea un instant, légèrement surpris de la voix hautaine qu'elle prît pour lui répondre et l'invita à le suivre en passant en premier dans les escaliers.

- … je dois avouez que vous m'étonnez… Monsieur… Mc Horney c'est cela ?

- Mc Corney. Mais appelez-moi Harmonius… En quoi vous ai-je surpris ?

- Parce que je vous prenais pour un narcissique petit plaisantin qui se croyait un peu trop parfait… Mais je vois que vous connaissez au moins les règles de la galanterie, à moins que vous vouliez juste le faire croire. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé passer devant ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, digérant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire pour éviter de dire à son tour des choses qu'il pourrait regretter.

- Dans un escalier, un homme doit passer en premier au cas où la dame ferait une mauvaise chute… Je ne veux pas faire croire que je connais le code de galanterie madame, je le connais.

- …

Elle le suivit silencieusement jusque dans un couloir plutôt éclairé, il lui montra le tableau d'une nymphe en lui disant que si elle avait un problème, il vivait là. Intérieurement, elle eut un rire narquois. Il s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une espèce de rodeur en armure de cuir.

- Voici votre portrait, je vous laisse donner votre mot de passe.

- Faites donc.

Harmonius s'éloigna puis changea d'avis, il se retourna vers elle.

- Vous êtes odieuse avec tout le monde où juste moi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, un air arrogant sur le visage.

- Juste vous.

Il fut surprit de la réponse, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle nie et l'ignore. La surprise passée, il reprit.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Dès le moment où vous m'avez vu vous vous êtes mis en tête de me séduire. Je n'aime pas les hommes comme vous.

Harmonius sourit.

- Mais miss … j'arriverais à vous séduire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, cette fois il fut franc et très doux, ce qui amplifia l'envie d'Harmonius de la charmer.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça Monsieur Mc Horney.

- … Quel est votre nom ?

- Ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous faciliter la tâche.

- Très bien. A plus tard miss.

- Au revoir Monsieur Mc Horney.

- Mc Corney mademoiselle... Harmonius Mc Corney.

Elle souffla un mot au portrait et disparut derrière lui. Harmonius resta debout un long moment devant le portrait avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Aussi étrange cela pouvait il paraître, cette femme lui plaisiait... lui plaisait vraiment. Il se retourna et repartit vers la grande salle.

Arrivé là bas, il ne vit pas son vieil ami mais il vit sa jeune stagiaire. Il se dirigea vers elle et se pencha vers elle.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour Harmonius.

Elle lui sourit et il fut légèrement rassuré, au moins entre elle et Severus ça n'avait pas était trop horrible.

- Alors ? Hier ?

- Et bien… je ne peux rien te dire ici, mais ça c'est… bien passé.

- A quel point ?

- Très bien passé.

- Ouah… On ne va pas en parler ici alors... tu as vu votre nouveau cobaye ?

- Non pas encore, Le directeur m'a dit qu'il était arrivé.

- **Elle** s'installe dans ses appartements.

- Elle ?... Harmonius... je vois une lueur lubrique dans tes yeux.

- Pas lubrique... intéressée.

Hermione le regarda, curieuse. Elle savait que Harmonius n'était pas très sélectif pour les femmes, il fallait juste qu'elle soit jolie.

- Comment est-elle ?

- Avec toi je ne sais pas comment elle sera, mais elle ne m'aime pas… elle est odieuse.

- Oh… Je suis désolée, tu ne pourras pas la...

- Je compte la séduire, la coupa t'il.

- ... Mais.

Hermione s'éarrêta, le vampire avait le regard fixé sur son assiette vide et, comme pour se persuader lui-même, il répéta.

- Je vais la séduire.

- Ne viens tu pas de me dire qu'elle était odieuse... qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ?

- Si...Justement.

- … Tu vois juste ça comme un défi ?

- Pas vraiment... mais un peu... je dois l'avouer…

Hermione ne comprenait pas, pourquoi était il si décidé à la séduire ? Il avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vide et Hermione sourit.

- Elle te plait ?

- Oh oui !

Elle rit, il avait soufflé ces deux mots sans réfléchir.

- Et bien, viens avec moi, je dois aller la voir, tu me présenteras !

- ... Je ne connais pas son nom.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a refusé de me le dire.

- ... C'est à ce point là ?

- ...Oui. Voir pire. Bon on y va ? Comme ça on pourra parler !

Hermione se leva et précéda le vampire pour retourner au couloir. Elle l'attendit il enlaca ses épaules de son bras.

- Alors ? Hier ?

Rougissante, elle décida de dire la vérité, c'était tout de même grâce à lui qu'ils en étaient là.

- … Et bien... on a passé la nuit ensemble.

- Une deuxième fois ?

- Oui…

- C'est super !

- J'espère juste que ça ne fera pas la même chose que la première fois…

- Ne t'attend pas à des merveilles… mais ça ne peut pas être pire n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez dormi ensemble ?

- Non, enfin je ne pense pas… et je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée.

- … tu le verras avec moi et miss odieuse… Puis on sortira, moi de mon côté avec elle et toi avec lui.

Elle rit une nouvelle fois. Comment pouvait il être si déterminé à séduire une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui montrait déjà de l'aversion pour lui.

Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant le rodeur et lui demanda de prévenir la miss « ? ». Le portrait s'ouvrit et la voix aiguë de la vampire se fit entendre.

- Entrez !

Et ils obéirent. Hermione entra en première et fut elle aussi soufflée par la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle semblait avoir environ le même âge qu'elle. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire chaleureux, sourire qui disparut quand elle remarqua la présence d'Harmonius. Elle l'ignora et fixa Hermione, tendant une main fine et manucurée à la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes Hermione Granger c'est ça ?

La jeune femme accepta la poignée de main et fut surpris par la poigne de fer de son nouveau cobaye.

- Exact. Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

- … Cynthia… Cynthia O'riley.

Elle semblait déçue d'avoir dut se présenter devant le vampire. Celui-ci sourit et s'approcha.

- Cynthia ? J'aime ce prénom.

- Quel dommage alors que vous ne pouvez pas l'utilisez. Du moins, que je ne vous autorise pas à l'utiliser. Pour vous c'est miss O'riley. Mais pour vous Miss Granger, c'est Cynthia.

Hermione se retint de rire devant la moue outrée de son ami.

- Merci Cynthia et merci de participer à l'élaboration de notre potion. Mais il faut tout d'abord que nous effectuions un dernier test sur Harmonius.

- Très bien. Dites moi, comment appellerez vous votre potion ?

- A vrai dire… Je n'y ai pas encore pensé…

- Dommage... QUand pourrais-je voir Severus Rogue ?

- Je le crois au laboratoire. Pouvez vous nous suivre?

Hermione sortit de la pièce et Harmonius se pencha vers Cynthia.

- Que diriez-vous de diner avec moi ce soir ?

- Je ne dine pas avec les gamins.

- Les gamins ?...J'ai cent vingt cinq ans.

Il n'était pas vexé, mais plus surpris qu'elle l'appelle comme ça, elle savait qu'il était vampire. Elle eut de nouveau ce rire narquois qui l'irrité.

- C'est moins de la moitié de mon âge.

- Q…Quoi ?

Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce encore dépourvue de toutes touches personnelles, il resta immobile, surpris. Il avait rarement connu des vampires plus vieux que lui, et elle avait plus de deux cents cinquante ans. Il se força à les suivre, les rattrapant rapidement. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient commencé à parler et Cynthia était très chaleureuse avec sa jeune amie

Il se sentit s'énerver, sans doute par jalousie puis soupira. Cela lui prendrait sans doute du temps… mais il sortirait avec elle. Il savait que l'un de ses traits de personnalité le plus fort était l'entêtement, et il avait décidé qu'elle serait à lui, aussi impoli cela pouvait il paraître.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la maîtresse de potion et encore une fois, Hermione entra en première, Harmonius fermant la marche. Comme elle l'avait pensé, Severus travaillait dans son laboratoire et, quand il la vit entrer, il se contenta de la regarder brièvement et reporta son attention sur sa copie.

- Professeur ? Voici La femme qui doit tester la potion. Cynthia O'Riley, Severus Rogue.

Par politesse, il se leva alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

- Vous êtes Severus Rogue ?

- Oui.

- Merci de travailler sur cette potion.

- C'est miss Granger ici présente qu'il vous faut remercier.

- Vraiment ? on m'a dit que vous fûtes le premier à songer à cette potion…

- Je ne l'ai jamais mise au point.

Severus regarda Harmonius. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, il n'avait pas prit la parole. Il se tourna vers sa stagiaire.

- Mettez au point la dernière version de la potion. Il faut que Harmonius la teste.

- Très bien.

Cynthia prit la parole.

- Puis je rester avec vous Hermione ?

- Si… Si vous le souhaitez.

Elle regarda son ami qui semblait encore s'assombrir. Néanmoins, elle se sentit un peu moins coupable en voyant son professeur l'emmener dans la salle à côté.

Elle prit les ingrédients nécessaires et se mit à travailler. Cynthia regardait autour d'elle puis, elle s'assit élégamment sur une chaise. Hermione comprit la récente obsession du vampire à ce moment.

- Quel genre d'homme est Harmonius ?

Hermione fut surprise de la question, mais elle y répondit avec soins.

- Il est vraiment très gentil, en cas de problème il est toujours là. C'est aussi un vrai coureur de jupons.

- Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

- Pourquoi ? il vous intéresse ?

- Non… pure curiosité.

- ... Il n'y a rien entre nous. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il ne fait rien avec les femmes déjà prises…

- Vous êtes avec quelqu'un Hermione?

- … pas vraiment…

- Comment ça ?

- C'est compliqué.

- … Je n'aime pas les choses compliquées…

Hermione soupira, elle non plus n'aimait pas les choses compliquées habituellement. Elle leva les yeux vers la vampire.

- Et vous, comment trouvez vous Harmonius ?

- Il est pas mal pour un gamin.

- Un gamin ?

- Je suis plus vieille que lui… et de loin.

- Oh… Cela est il si gênant ?

- Non… c'est juste que je ne veux pas imaginer quoi que ce soit avec lui... même si je dois reconnaitre qu'il me parait amusant.

- Je vois.

Hermione sourit, elle sentait que son ami allait avoir du mal… beaucoup de mal.

-------------------------------------

Harmonius sortit de la salle quand Severus lui fit signe de le faire. Il se retourna vers lui quand il ferma la porte du laboratoire. Le vampire démara la conversation assez brutalement :

- J'ai parlé avec Hermione ce matin…. C'est encore une erreur ?

…

Le professeur soupira longuement et, après avoir détourné les yeux un court instant, il dévisagea le vampire. Il ne comptait pas reparler de leur dispute. Il avait comprit que ce qu'il avait dit, il ne le pensait pas, que c'était juste pour le rendre jaloux… et ça avait marché parfaitement. Ce dont il voulait lui parler était plutôt son comportement du jour.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Comment ça ?

- … Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis que tu es là.

- Tu t'inquiète ?

- … pas vraiment.

- ... Tant pis… Comment trouves tu Cynthia ?

- Pardon ?

- Physiquement parlant.

Il soupira, après Hermione il comptait lui parlait de cette vampire ? Severus fronça les sourcils, s'il n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler d'Hermione c'était parce qu'il voulait les mettre ensemble… mais pourquoi O'Riley ?

- … Elle n'est pas mal.

- Pas mal ?! Elle est parfaite !

Severus sourit, comprenant maintenant le pourquoi de la question de son ami : Cynthia O'Riley était la prochaine femme qu'Harmonius comptait inscrire à son tableau de chasse.

- Comme toutes les blondes platines que tu as pu rencontrer.

- … Oui... bon d'accord !

- Et pourquoi ne la harcèles tu pas pour sortir avec toi ?

- Elle me déteste je crois.

- …. Ce ne serait pas la première… pourquoi ça te dérange autant ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je commence un peu trop à retrouver mon caractère possessif et obstiné… je n'aime pas ça.

- … Que comptes-tu faire ?

- la séduire.

- ... Ton raisonnement est illogique.

- Je sais… légèrement absurde comme idée hein ?

- …

Harmonius s'assit sur le dossier du canapé.

- Je lui ai parié que j'arriverais à la séduire… alors je ne vais rien faire.

Severus tira une chaise et s'assit à son tour, le laissant continuer.

- Je pense que ça va l'intriguer.

- Je pense surtout que tu vas craquer avant elle.

- Ca reste à voir…

- … Si elle ne te supporte vraiment pas, elle va plutôt être heureuse que tu la laisse.

- C'est justement comme ça que je vais voir si j'ai une chance… tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

- … Comment veux tu que je le sache ?

Harmonius soupira et se leva.

- Je vais y aller. Si elle te demande où je suis, dis lui que je suis partit ok ?

- … C'est ce que tu auras fait non ?

- ...Oui c'est vrai… Bon j'y vais.

Severus soupira à son tour. A chaque fois que son vieil ami était tombé amoureux, il devenait pénible, illogique et collant et là, il était définitivement tombé amoureux.

* * *

Voila ! Alors comment trouvez vous notre nouveau protagoniste ? Et notre cher Harmonius?

Merci à tous de m'avoir lue, commentée et ajoutée à vos favorites ... !!!

Tenshi

Ps : laissez moi plein de commentaires XP


	31. Chapter 30, la potion

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le 31ème chapitre de ma fic « Tous mais pas lui ! »

Elena = Merci beaucoup ^^ J'ai l'impression qu'Harmonius a beaucoup de succès, quand à Cynthia, laisse-lui le temps de se faire connaître, va. Merci pour ton rewiew.

Miley--elizabeth--black = ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements et ton rewiew.

Artémis = Lol, je ne pense pas qu'il fasse ça pour s'occuper ^^. Je garde ma politique de ne rien dire quand à l'évolution du couple Severus Hermione XD ! Je suis un peu navrée de les avoir mis de côté mais ça ne va pas durer, va. Merci pour ton rewiew.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 30 : La potion

Severus retourna dans le laboratoire, restant appuyé sur le cadre de la porte à l'entrée. Il regardait les deux jeunes femmes rire ensemble devant le chaudron bouillonnant au centre de la pièce. Le professeur croisa les bras et les détailla.

Cynthia était vraiment le genre de femme qu'aimait Harmonius et, même si, selon ses dires, elle était odieuse, elle semblait très bien s'entendre avec Hermione… Hermione… Il l'observa. Elle avait encore ce sourire, ce sourire qu'elle avait toujours sur les lèvres depuis quelques temps… depuis qu'il était revenu de sa mission…

Remarquant la première sa présence, Cynthia leva les yeux vers lui.

- Mc Corney est partit ?

- Oui.

- …

Elle semblait déçue, peut-être comptait elle s'amuser encore un peu avec lui.

La vampire se redressa et regarda sa jeune amie. Plusieurs fois, son regard passa d'Hermione à Severus et inversement. La jeune stagiaire avait les joues légèrement roses et semblait très intéressée par les ingrédients dans son livre, peut-être un peu trop. Cynthia sourît et se leva.

- Et bien. Je me vois contrainte de vous laisser. J'ai malheureusement des bagages à défaire. Hermione, nous nous revoyons demain au plus tard, je pense.

- D… D'accord.

La vampire sortit rapidement, évitant le professeur de potion. Hermione quand à elle, semblait gênée, et elle venait de se lever, très appliquée à retirer les racines des edelweiss… pourquoi ces fichues fleurs lui rappelaient elles autant les évènements de la veille !?

Elle se retourna vers le chaudron, prête à verser son essence d'ail quand la voix du professeur se fit entendre, lui demandant, ou plutôt ordonnant, d'attendre. Elle le vit se positionner en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du poste de travail.

- Si vous voulez continuer dans le domaine de la potion, il vous faudra avoir plus d'organisation.

Hermione sourit, elle était ravie. Ravie qu'il lui adresse la parole, ravie qu'il ne lui parle pas de la veille, que ce soit positivement ou négativement.

- Préparez chaque ingrédient avant d'entamer la préparation, mettez chacun d'entre eux à proximité du chaudron et surtout, dans l'ordre chronologique où vous devrez les inclure à la potion.

Elle acquiesça, légèrement surprise de la longueur de sa phrase et obéit, préparant chaque ingrédient avec soin. Quand elle eut fini, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Et maintenant ?

- ...Vous pouvez commencer.

- Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Il n'y a plus d'aiguise-méninges et de philtre de paix.

- Vous allez faire les deux ?

- Oui.

- En même temps ?

- …

Il soupira et acquiesça.

Elle le regarda se diriger vers son armoire et récupérer de mémoire chaque ingrédient nécessaire à chacune des potions. La jeune femme se força à reprendre sa préparation, même si elle jetait parfois des coups d'œil rapide à la paillasse du professeur. Leur différence de niveau lui sautait pour la première fois, autant aux yeux.

Lorsqu' il eut fini de préparer ses propres ingrédients, elle le regarda commencer à préparer les deux chaudrons. Et quand, toujours de mémoire, il versa les ingrédients, elle resta immobile à le regarder pendant de longues secondes, si bien qu'elle en avait oublié sa propre préparation. La voix glaciale de son professeur qui n'avait pas levé le nez de sa préparation la ramena sur Terre.

- Vous devriez surveiller votre chaudron.

Elle sursauta et se dépêcha de rajouter l'achillée à sa potion. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être franchement hébétée. Il pouvait s'occuper aussi facilement de deux chaudrons et faire des potions aussi parfaites ?

La jeune femme versa sa potion dans une fiole et le regarda faire de même peu après avec sa potion d'aiguise-méninge. Il se redressa et Hermione se souvint alors que le philtre de paix devait reposer sur feu doux pendant plus de trois heures. Un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce et, dans l'espoir de le briser, elle prit la parole.

- J'espère que la potion n'aura pas trop d'effets sur Harmonius et sur Cynthia…

Elle se crispa légèrement, craignant une remarque cinglante de sa part, mais rien n'arriva. Il répondit calmement.

- Il y a tout lieu de croire que ce ne sera pas le cas.

- Oui… On est en début Mars et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir m'atteler franchement à mon rapport.

- … Vous êtes en avances… vous finirez sans doute plus tôt.

- Tant mieux… professeur, quelle potion aviez-vous faîtes pour votre stage ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'était hissée pour s'assoir sur le bureau et le regardait, souriante.

- ...

Son sourire se teinta de tristesse, elle avait bien sentit la distance que le professeur essayait d'imposer, encore et toujours. Il reprit néanmoins.

- … Vous pouvez aller chercher Harmonius pour la potion… Il doit être chez lui.

Il n'est pas en cours ?

- Miss Granger… Les élèves sont en vacances…

- Oh… c'est déjà les vaca… J'y vais…

Elle se leva du bureau et sortit de la pièce. Severus soupira, et se laissa sourire un court instant avant de continuer de transvaser la potion d'aiguise-méninge dans des fioles et de les étiqueter. Sa jeune stagiaire revint rapidement, ramenant avec elle le vampire. Le professeur de potion s'assit dans le fauteuil de son bureau et après un cours dialogue entre les deux jeunes gens,, il regarda sa stagiaire tendre le fiole à leur cobaye.

Celui-ci hésita un cours instant avant de porter le verre à ces lèvres. Quand ce fut fait, il rester crispé, comme s'il craignait à tout moment d'être balayer par d'horribles symptôme, qui ne vinrent remarqua le regard inquiet de la jeune femme quand il lui rendit la fiole.

- Ca va ?

- … pour l'instant.

- ……………. C'est super !

Il semblait aller parfaitement bien mais il eut un léger malaise, devant se retenir à une table du laboratoire pour ne pas tomber. Il perdit en un rien de temps toutes ses couleurs et il dut s'assoir pour ne pas que ses jambes, chancelantes, lui fasse défaut.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je me sens mal… attend…

Severus se leva et s'approcha de son ami, légèrement inquiet. C'était la première fois que les effets mettaient du temps à apparaître, et c'était rarement un bon signe. Après un moment silencieux, la tête cachée entre ses doigts, il sembla reprendre quelques couleurs.

- Ca va ?

- … J'ai juste l'impression de mettre soulé pendant toute une nuit… non stop…

- Maux de tête ?

La voix froide de son ami le ramena sur terre et il se força à ouvrir les yeux, soufrant de la luminosité.

- Nom de Dieu Severus… tu peux baisser la lumière ?

Hermione se dirigea en première vers le bureau et récupéra la baguette de son maître pour éteindre certaines des torches du cachot.

- Merci Hermione… Je… je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie… Il faut que Pomfresh me shoote… j'ai la tête qui va exploser…

- Alors viens on y va maintenant !

- Shh…shh… moins fort… par pitié….

Le vampire ne bougea pas, replaçant au contraire sa tête dans le creux de ses mains.

- Harmonius…

Encore une fois, la voix indifférente le força à faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

- Il faut que tu ailles maintenant à l'infirmerie.

Sa voix grave et masculine lui fit du bien, ne lui agressant pas les oreilles. Lentement et avec l'aide de son ami, il se leva. Severus regarda sa stagiaire.

- Il faut l'améliorer avant de la faire tester par O'Riley.

- Attend… attend…

Il se redressa et se recula. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est passé… c'est bon…

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! je me sens super.

La jeune femme trépignait presque sur place.

- Bon… et bien si les symptômes on vraiment disparut, on va pouvoir la tester sur Cynthia pour voir comment elle réagit.

Elle regarda son professeur pour voir sa réaction et elle fut surprise en le voyant hocher négativement de la tête.

- Il faut d'abord voir si elle fait effet.

- Comment ?

Severus soupira, comment tester un vampire ? La réponse lui sautait aux yeux. Il récupéra sa baguette magique qui était toujours dans la main d'Hermione et retroussa sa manche droite. Son ami avait un mauvais pressentiment, anxieux, il demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Attend.

égèrement, il se coupa au niveau du poingnet, juste assez pour voir couler quelques gouttes de sang. Il tira le bras du vampire et fit couler son propre sang sur ses mains. Hermione se crispa, comment pouvait il se faire ça ? Sans rien dire, il referma la plaie tout aussi rapidement. Le vampire fixait le sang et restait immobile. Hermione reprit.

- Ca va ?

Harmonius leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je ne ressens rien…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… je... je n'ai pas envie de ...

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage du vampire, et celui ci sembla ne vouloir s'arrêter qu'au niveau de ses oreilles. Il prit fermment la jeune femme dans les bras et souffla.

- Merci... Merci beaucoup...

Il lâcha la stagiaire et se tourna vers son vieil ami, trépignant sur place. Hermione se retint de rire devant la scène. Le professeur de potions lui fit un signe négatif de la main, lui disant de ne même pas penser à lui faire la même chose qu'il avait fait précédemment à la jeune femme. Le vampire se retourna alors vers la stagiaire.

- Il faut faire tester la potion à Cynthia !

- Tu veux la prévenir ?

- Non.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je suis sûr. Là, j'ai envie de manger... des éclairs au chocolat... une dizaine au moins... ça fait des siècles que j'en rêve !!!

- harmonius ne sort pas de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Oui papa, et je rentre avant minuit !

Severus soupira, au naturel, le vampire était déjà surexcité. Hermione reprit la parole.

- Viens nous voir si tu ressent quoi que ce soit d'anormal d'accord.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de disparaître par le cadre de la porte. le professeur retourna à sa paillasse et entendit résonner la voie de la jeune femme.

- Apparemment la potion est presque au point. Il faudrait juste la tester sur Cynthia.

- …

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda, le visage impassible.

- Ces effets secondaire à retardement m'inquiète. C'est pour cela qu'il faut la tester sur Cynthia compta la laisser s'installer et je lui demanderait demain.

Hermione s'assit sur une des chaises et soupira.

- Harmonius avait l'air vraiment ravi.

- … Il attend ce moment depuis un siècle maintenant.

Hermione regarda à nouveau son professeur et sourit, elle avait vraiment eut l'impression de faire un monologue. La jeune femme le regarda s'approcher du chaudron toujours sur le feu pour le remuer lentement.

Il fixait le liquide, le visage totalement impassible. Quelque chose gênait Hermione, quelque chose dans ce visage froid. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas habituel.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Severus leva les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien vous… non… ce n'est rien……. Je peux vous aider ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Elle soupira à nouveau et se leva, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque présente dans la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment regardé tous les livres. Hermione commença à lire chaque titre et s'arrêta sur ceux concernant la magie noire.

- Je peux vous emprunter un de ces livres ?

Le professeur leva les yeux vers elle et s'écarta du chaudron.

- En quoi la magie noire peut elle vous intéressée ?

- Et bien… je ne connais même pas les bases, j'aimerais juste en connaitre la puissance.

- … Vous avez juste besoin de savoir qu'elle est bien plus importante que vous le pensez.

- Pourquoi avez-vous commencé à apprendre la magie noire ?

- … Pour les mêmes raisons qui vous pousse à vouloir m'emprunter ce livre.

- Et pourquoi conservez-vous ces livres ?

Severus soupira et s'assit.

- N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire ?

- Pas pour le moment, sourit elle. Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- … en quoi cela vous regarde t'il ?

- Juste pour savoir.

Le professeur soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva.

- Rentrez chez vous si vous n'avez rien à faire.

Il sortit de la pièce et Hermione l'entendit s'assoir à sa table de sa salle à manger. La jeune femme sourit, bien décidée à rester. Elle prit un livre de potion de la bibliothèque et suivit le professeur.

Il travaillait sur des feuilles, apparemment un autre contrôle écrit. Hermione le regarda un instant puis s'assit dans le fauteuil face à lui. Il soupira.

- Je crois vous avoir dit de rentrer chez vous.

- Si mais je n'ai rien à faire… Je lis.

- Lisez chez vous.

- Je ne vous dérangerais pas.

- Miss Granger.

Elle se tourna vers lui, il semblait décidé. Elle soupira et se leva.

- Puis-je vous emprunter ce livre ?

- ... Allez-y.

- Merci. A demain professeur.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand elle l'entendit.

- Miss Granger... n'essayer jamais un sort de ce livre... même par curiosité... même le moins dangeureux... est-ce clair ?

Elle se retourna, il semblait inquiet, peut être avait il peur qu'elle fasse la même erreur que lui à l'époque.

- Oui professeur.

Hermione sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant Severus seul. Il soupira. Pourquoi avait elle tant insisté pour rester chez lui ?

* * *

Et voila voila ! Qu'en dites vous ? Harmonius va t'il tomber malade à force de se goinfrer d'éclair ? Arrivera t'il à séduire Cynthia? ... La suite, dans le prochain épisode de... Tous mais pas lui !

XD J'ai toujours révé de faire ça !

Bon, plus sérieusement, merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine.

Laissez moi un petit rewiew ! (un GRAND plutôt ^^)

Tchao tchao tchao !

Tenshi


	32. Chapter 31, le malaise

Coucou ! J'ai réussi à prendre un peu d'avance la dernière fois donc je peux envoyer ce chapitre maintenant ! Par contre le suivant devrait venir dans deux semaines.

En tout cas, je suis très heureuse ! Si on m'avait dit que ma fic aurait plus de **300 rewiews** et autant de hits, je me serais ouvertement f...(bip) de lui !

Merci à tous et désolée au auteur des derniers rewiews et de ceux n'étant pas inscrit su ffnet, j'ai préféré finir le chapitre XP.

Bon... ben, bonne lecture et joyeux halloween ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Le malaise

Il faisait déjà nuit et Hermione était blottit dans un des grands fauteuils de son salon. Le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée crépitait doucement, éclairant faiblement le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle fut surprise en voyant son ami, vampire et cobaye s'asseoir devant elle, sur la table basse. Elle se demanda soudain pourquoi elle avait dû donner un mot de passe à son tableau si s'était pour qu'elle ouvre à tout le monde, quel que soit l'heure sans lui demander son avis.

- Bonsoir Hermione.

Elle se redressa, fermant bruyamment son livre sur ses genoux.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien… je me sens… vivant.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et se pencha vers elle.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que manger pouvait procurer un tel plaisir.

- Tu n'as rien ressenti d'anormal ?

- … Pas de goût de cendre, pas de maux de ventre après, pas d'envie de sang… à part ça… rien d'anormal.

Hermione sourît, peut être que cette potion serait finalement au point un jour. Elle reporta son attention sur le vampire, surprise par son air sérieux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- … Merci…

- De quoi ?

- … Pour la potion… merci… beaucoup.

Elle sentît le rouge lui venir doucement aux joues alors que le vampire continuait de la fixer longuement.

- Ce n'est rien…

- … Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Oh, un livre que j'ai emprunté à Severus.

Le vampire se pencha et lit le titre.

- De la magie noire… fais très attention avec ça.

- Je sais. Pourquoi tout le monde croit que j'ai emprunté ce livre pour connaître puissance et gloire ?

- Parce que beaucoup de gens sont tombés dans le panneau avant toi… des gens très bien… dont Severus.

- … ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- … Il ne doit pas être dans son assiette n'est-ce-pas ?

- Il était assez froid. Enfin… tout allait assez bien jusqu'à ce que tu partes. Quand tu n'étais plus là… il semblait…. Contrarié.

- Sans doute parce qu'il l'était.

- … Pourquoi ?

Harmonius la regarda et sourit tristement.

- Depuis combien de temps essaie-t-il de mettre au point cette potion ?

- … Je ne sais pas… plus de vingt ans ?

- Exact… en combien de temps as-tu réussi ?

- … Je vois…

- Et je ne pense pas qu'il arrive à comprendre que sans son aide, tu n'aurais pas réussi non plus… et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'époque parce que personne n'était là pour lui souffler de nouvelles idées…

- … Est… est ce qu'il va me…

- T'en vouloir ?... je ne sais pas. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer un peu… ça ira sans doute mieux rapidement.

Soudainement, Harmonius soupira et s'étira longuement.

- Je crois que j'ai trop mangé !

Hermione lâcha un rire.

- Combien as-tu mangé d'éclair ?

- … je sais plus de… trente ?

- Trente ?! Un humain normal mourrait avec ça dans le ventre.

- Sauf que moi je n'avais rien dans le ventre depuis cent ans… à part du sang

Hermione sourit une nouvelle fois. Qui pourrait croire qu'il avait plus de cent ans en le voyant grimacer en se tenant le ventre.

- Es-tu allé voir Cynthia ?

- Non.

- … Quand comptes-tu aller la voir ?

- Pas avant un moment… elle m'a dit que ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez moi c'était le fait que je croyais l'avoir déjà dans mon lit en quelques sortes. Si je la laisse attendre, elle va se poser des questions… et là j'agirais.

- … Je ne suis pas convaincue…

- Pas grave… Quand la fais-tu tester la potion ?

- Quand je la verrais je lui demanderais mais j'aimerais que ce soit demain.

- Ok… Bon je vais te laisser miss, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant d'aller me coucher.

- Vomir ?

- Pas tout de suite, mais ça pourrait être envisageable. A demain.

- A demain. Et n'abuses pas.

En sortant de la pièce, le vampire fit un signe de la main en clôturant la conversation.

- Trop tard !

Hermione soupira lentement et se leva, il était temps pour elle d'envisager à aller se coucher.

Tout en se préparant elle réfléchit. Le lendemain après le déjeuner, elle irait voir sa nouvelle cobaye et lui demanderait de tester la potion … si elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients… Il serait sans doute là… Elle grommela… Quand est-ce que ça se simplifiera entre eux ?!

***************

- Bonsoir Severus.

Le professeur de potion leva la tête pour voir le vampire s'assoir à sa table. Il fronça les sourcils et grogna… sa présence ne voulait signifier qu'une chose… une longue discussion qu'il n'aimerait sans doute pas… encore.

- La potion est super. Hermione est fantastique.

- …

Severus fixait le papier devant lui, devait-il lui dire qu'il craignait que ces symptômes à retardement ne lui réservent que quelque chose de bien pire ? Le vampire fit apparaître une sucette qu'il commença à lécher.

- Alors Sev'…Qu'est ce que ça fait ?

- …De quoi parles-tu ?

- L'élève qui surpasse le maître… Hermione a réussi là où tu as échoué.

- … C'est ainsi que fonctionne le monde, il n'y aurait aucune évolution sinon.

- … C'est tout ? Juste du fatalisme ? Même pas une petite irritation ?

L'ancien mangemort s'adossa, fixant son ami qui dégustait sa sucette. Il reprit, s'il n'allait pas tout de suite au cœur du problème, la conversation s'éterniserait.

- Pourquoi serais-je irrité ?

- Une griffondor, qui plus est ton élève réussi à m'aider et toi non. J'espère que tu es irrité ! Sinon je douterais de ton amitié…

- … Je ne suis pas irrité.

- …

Harmonius fronça les sourcils à son tour. Son ami fixait la feuille devant lui, il allait rajouter quelque chose. Pour qu'il se confesse ainsi, cela ne présageait rien de bon… à moins qu'il ne veuille éviter une autre conversation. Severus soupira, il n'allait pas lui confier ses craintes, après tout, elles n'étaient même pas fondées.

- Je suis énervé. Pas contre elle. Contre moi.

- Contre toi ?

- Pendant vingt ans j'ai travaillé sur cette potion et je n'ai pas réussi à la mettre au point. Elle arrive et en moins d'un an il n'y a presque plus d'effets secondaires.

- … Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je doute que tu puisses en vouloir à quelqu'un plus de deux jours…

- Ce n'est pas vrai… j'en veux encore à ce vampire de m'avoir mordu, j'en veux à ce chasseur il y a soixante ans qui a essayé de me tuer et j'en veux à tous les humains haineux qui ont put me rabaisser, me chasser. J'en veux à mes élèves qui son si bornés ! J'en veux à beaucoup de monde Severus, mais pas à toi.

- …

Harmonius se leva et commença à marcher autour de la grande table.

- Je suis heureux que tu n'en veuilles pas à Hermione.

- …ce serait illogique.

- Comme le fait de la repousser.

Severus soupira… pas encore !

- Harmonius…

- Non je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu repousses une femme comme elle.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- … très bien

Le professeur de potion leva les yeux vers son collègue, un large sourire éclairait son visage, chose que Severus n'apprécia pas. Le vampire s'accouda à la table.

- Mais je pense que tu vas devoir supporter sa présence encore un peu plus.

- …Pourquoi ?

- Mon amie aux affaires secrètes m'a avoué que De Méus s'était échappée… Et elle ne parlait que de tuer Hermione.

- …

Il douta un instant de la véracité de ses dires mais quand il vit son sourire disparaître pour se transformer en moue sérieuse, il se ravisa… c'était vrai.

- Je ne pourrais pas être avec elle tout le temps. Je dois donner des cours de rattrapage et je n'aurais aucune raison de faire venir Hermione dans le bureau à côté de ma salle de classe… alors que toi si… du fait qu'elle est ton assistante…

- …

- Bonne nuit Severus. Et repense à ce que je t'ai dit… tu sais autant que moi, voir plus, à quel point cette De Méus est folle… et dangereuse.

- Pourquoi le ministère ne m'a pas prévenu ?

- Parce que tu leur avais dit de faire attention et qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait… A demain…

Le professeur de potion se contenta de répondre par un signe de tête. Il devait avouer qu'il était assez préoccupé par De Méus. Quand cette petite peste avait quelque chose en tête, elle ne l'abandonnait pas. Comment le ministère avait encore put la laisser s'échapper, il avait pourtant dit qu'il fallait l'enfermer à Azkaban… pas une autre prison !

Il soupira, en effet, il allait sans doute devoir supporter la présence de sa stagiaire…mais encore devait-il pouvoir la retenir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sans lui dire qu'elle courait un risque mortel.

**********

Hermione se leva rapidement, elle venait d'entendre la voix de son portrait. Elle se posta devant elle et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est une miss, miss. Elle aimerait vous voir.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Miss O'Riley.

- Vraiment ? Faites-la entrer.

- Bien miss.

Le portrait pivota lourdement mais rapidement et dans le cadre, la jeune femme susnommée apparue. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui prit la main.

- Hermione, j'aimerais essayer immédiatement la potion.

La jeune stagiaire fut surprise, elle était venue si tôt chez elle pour lui demander ça ?

- … ah… je… le professeur n'est pas…

- Je pensais qu'elle semblait au point ?

- Pas… pas parfaitement. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Harmonius à souffert d'effets à retardement.

- Et bien essayons sur moi !

- … Ce n'est pas une partie d'échecs magiques… si vous perdez à ce jeu… personne ne sait ce qui peut vous arriver !

- Je veux prendre ce risque Hermione.

- … Très bien. Allons dans le laboratoire…

**********

Severus regardait ses incultes élèves s'acharner sur l'élixir de Barrufio qu'il leur avait demandé de faire. Mais en vérité, son esprit n'était pas dans cette salle. Depuis la veille au soir, il était prit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il aurait dû interdire à Hermione de tester la potion avant encore une paire de jour… et il ne pouvait absolument quitter ce cour.

Quand des sixièmes années se mettaient dans la tête de rater une potion, ce n'était jamais bénin, de plus, il savait que celle-ci était particulièrement capricieuse quand on mélangeait l'ordre des ingrédients…

Il soupira et observa un de ses élèves s'acharner sur la coupe de racine d'ambroisie.

***************

- Harmonius a bien réagit à cette potion, mais nous pensons qu'il y a eu insensibilisation. Je ne sais pas comment vous allez réagir.

- Je le sais Hermione… Ne vous inquiétez pas… d'accord ?

Celle-ci hocha nerveusement la tête, Cynthia avait insisté pour tester la potion immédiatement

Hermione récupéra la fiole contenant le liquide rouge sang, anxieuse, elle la tendit à la vampire. Bien plus angoissée que sa cadette, malgré les apparences, elle osa porter la fiole à ses lèvres et à boire une courte gorgée.

Contrairement à ceux de son homologue masculin, les effets ne se firent pas attendre, s'abattant sur la jeune femme aussi rapidement que la douleur d'une vive brûlure.

Ses muscles se contractèrent violement, la faisant se plier en deux. Hermione s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

- Cynthia !?!

- Je… J'ai… J'ai mal…

La jeune femme se figea, réfléchissant rapidement. Personne ne pouvait savoir l'effet qu'un sort pourrait avoir sur elle.

- Cynthia ? Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ?

La vampire se redressa, une main sur la poitrine et hocha la tête. Hermione souffla.

- Pourrez vous aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui… je crois.

- Alors il faut y aller le plus rapidement possible.

Hermione aida la vampire à se redresser et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au portrait, qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. La jeune femme soupira, très inquiète, elle aurait dû attendre que son professeur soit là !

**********

- Professeur !

Il leva les yeux et observa l'intrus qui venait d'entrer en courant dans sa salle de classe. Il reconnut rapidement le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard. Celui-ci courut jusqu'à son bureau et le professeur lui demanda froidement une explication. Chaque élève avait levé sa tête de son chaudron pour observer le jeune homme, affolé.

- C'est le professeur Mc Corney !

Severus se leva, sentant les battements de son cœur s'intensifier.

- Il vient de faire un malaise ! J'ai envoyé quelqu'un à l'infirmerie mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Comment ça ?

- Il… C'est un vampire !

Severus bloqua sa respiration, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il se tourna vers ses autres élèves.

- Arrêtez immédiatement vos potions et retournez à votre salle commune. Si j'apprends que, ne serait-ce l'un d'entre vous a trainé dans les couloirs, vos deux maisons pourront toujours rêver avoir la coupe à la fin de l'année.

Le professeur sortit rapidement de la pièce suivit de près par le préfet.

- Avez-vous laissé les élèves dans la classe ?

- Oui mais Lyddye, la deuxième préfète-en-chef les surveille.

Severus hâta d'autant plus le pas. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête d'une vingtaine de pré-adultes apprenant que leur professeur était un vampire. Il arriva rapidement jusque dans la salle de classe et quand il vit l'attroupement dans le couloir central de la pièce, il ordonna froidement que tout le monde sorte de la classe. Ce n'est qu'après une longue hésitation qu'ils obéirent, préférant se masser autour de la porte.

Il vit la jeune préfète en chef penché vers le vampire, inconscient sur le sol. Il se pencha à son tour. Elle chuchota.

- Avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, on a tous vu ses yeux devenir rouge… et ses dents… elles étaient…

- Je sais. Sortez.

- Mais … professeur…

- Sortez et préparez-vous à laisser passer Pomfresh, c'est clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

Soudainement, Harmonius se redressa violement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille et lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Elle se leva rapidement et sortit de la pièce. Severus passa son bras dans le dos de son ami et le stabilisa dans la position assise.

Il avait des yeux rouges sang et ses dents étaient parfaitement allongées… comme pendant un de ses mauvais jours.

- Harmonius ?

Il grogna et posa sa main sur son torse.

- Harmonius ?!

Enfin, le vampire se décida à le regarder.

- Que ce passe t'il ?

- Je… j'ai mal au cœur…

- Nausée ?

- Non… j'ai mal… au cœur.

- …

Severus se crispa et maudit ses élèves qu'il entendait commérer derrière lui.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici Harmonius.

- …

- Ils savent que tu es un vampire…

- Oh… merde…

- Tu peux te lever ?

Le vampire serra les dents, celle-ci commençant à reprendre leur taille normale. Il s'appuya fortement sur Severus mais réussi à se lever. Il laissa lâcher un soupire de relâchement quand ce fut fait. Il continua à s'appuyer sur lui, et, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Pomfresh entra.

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Un malaise… Il ressent des douleurs au niveau du cœur.

- Au niveau du cœur ? Il n'est pas censé ne plus en avoir ?

La voix enrouée du vampire se fit entendre.

- Il ne bat plus… mais il est toujours là… je vous assure…

- D… désolée… Je ne peux rien faire de très efficace ici. Professeur, il faut me l'ammener jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Quand ils sortirent, Severus grinça des dents en voyants les élèves s'écarter rapidement, une moue dégoutée sur le visage. Les préfets-en-chef agirent.

- Il n'y a rien à voir ! Retournez dans vos maisons !

- Rien à voir ? Notre prof de défense contre les forces du mal était un vampire.

- Et alors ? Retourne dans ta salle commune !

- Ok. Calme-toi Lyddye.

Elle se retourna, son cœur battant. Elle s'en fichait que son professeur soit un vampire ! Ca ne changeait absolument rien ! ……… N'est-ce pas ?

***************

Hermione était assise au chevet de la vampire, l'infirmière lui avait donné un anti-douleur et un somnifère. Elle était maintenant complètement endormie, le visage parfaitement serein. La jeune stagiaire avait été surprise quand un élève de septième année était entré en trombe dans l'infirmerie pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de l'infirmière qui était tout de suite partie.

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, l'infirmière revenant. Derrière elle, Severus et Harmonius rentrèrent, Hermione se leva, sentant sa boule au ventre prendre encore plus de volume.

- Professeur ?!

Il sembla surpris de la voir alors qu'il aidait Harmonius à s'assoir sur l'un des lits libres. Il était toujours pâle et tremblait.

- Harmonius ? Ca va ?

- Pas vraiment …

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son professeur de potion et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui fit signe de s'écarter un peu pour laisser la place à l'infirmière d'agir. Néanmoins, ce fut lui qui commença à poser une question.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- C'est Cynthia. Elle a insisté pour essayer la potion ce matin… elle… elle s'est plaint de vives douleurs au ventre…

- … la cage thoracique ?

- … Elle m'a dit le ventre, mais elle se tenait la robe au niveau du cœur… Comment va Harmonius ?!

- Un malaise… le cœur…

- … Le cœur ?…

- On a un gros problème.

- … Comment ça ?

- Les élèves savent.

- Savent quoi ?

- … qu'Harmonius est un vampire.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et souffla un « oh non » désespéré.

- Dieu seul sait comment vont réagir les parents…

La jeune femme se tourna vers le rideau tiré qui entourait le lit où était allongé le vampire. Son homologue féminin étant endormi juste à côté. Elle ferma les yeux et se rapprocha de son professeur, lui agrippant sa manche, comme une enfant apeurée.

C'est à ce moment là que l'infirmière vint vers eux, tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit même pas le geste de la jeune stagiaire envers le professeur, avant que celle-ci ne lâche prise.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mais une chose est sûr… ils ont la même chose.

- …

Professeur Rogue. Je crois que vous devriez aller parler au directeur de cet accident avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

Severus hocha la tête et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Restez ici. Récupérez un maximum d'informations. Quand je reviendrais nous réfléchirons à ce qui a pût arriver.

- Bien.

Elle regarda passivement le professeur sortir et s'installa par la suite aux côtés des deux vampires. Si Cynthia avait un visage normal, celui d'Harmonius était bien plus pâle et était inquiétant de par son sérieux.

Elle prit doucement sa main et chuchota.

- Je suis désolée… ne t'en fait pas… On trouvera une solution… Severus trouvera une solution.

Non loin de là, l'infirmière observait la jeune femme un sourire aux lèvres, malgré la tristesse pouvant se lire sur le visage d'Hermione. Cette enfant pourrait bien faire changer beaucoup de choses.

* * *

Voila ! Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il me semble qu'il était assez long non ?

Bon ben moi... dodo ! C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des Acides Aminés à travailler demain (enfin... aujourd'hui vu qu'il est 00;35 XD) !

Merci à tous

Tenshiroi


	33. Chapter 32, l'agression

Bonsoir à tous !

Me voila de retour, comme promis, après deux semaines d'absence qui ont filées pour moi en un temps record !

Je vous souhaite à tous et surtout à toutes (parce qu'il y a plus de filles sur ^^ XP) une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez vous à la fin de ce chapitre.

*************

_**Chapitre 33 : L'agression**_

Le professeur avait mis du temps à revenir et la seule chose qu'il avait dit de son entretien avec le directeur était que celui-ci comptait prononcer « discours » dans la grande salle au moment du déjeuner, le jour même. Quand Severus était revenu, il était resté un court instant en observant les deux vampires toujours inconscients avant de se retourner vers elle :

- Allons dans mon laboratoire. Nous devons trouver ce qui a produit cette réaction.

- Mais…

- Nous serons bien plus utiles en travaillant sur la potion qu'en restant ici à attendre leur réveil.

- Bien.

Hermione s'était alors levé et avait suivi son professeur de potion. Ils avaient travaillé pendant des heures, essayant de retrouver chaque combinaison d'ingrédients et leurs possibles réactions sans trouver celle qui serait responsable d'une aussi violente. C'est vers 11h45 qu'Hermione leva les yeux pour prévenir Severus. Il l'avait alors suivi dans les couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle, lui aussi avait envie d'entendre ce « discours ». Chaque table était déjà totalement occupée et bien que l'heure n'était pas si avancée, elle se sentait aussi mal que les rares fois où elle était arrivée en retard en cours. Tout le monde attendait la déclaration du directeur et son explication sur l'accident survenu en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le directeur arriva rapidement et se plaça au centre de la grande estrade des professeurs, il était debout, bien droit et remonta se lunettes en demi-lune avant de se racler la gorge pour demander le silence, silence qui vint très rapidement.

- Mes chers élèves… Tout le monde à put entendre, j'en suis sûr, les rumeurs circulant sur l'état du professeur Mc Corney, mais je tenais à clarifier moi-même les choses… Le professeur Harmonius Mc Corney est bel et bien… un vampire.

A cette annonce, un chahut s'éleva des grandes tables de chaque maison. Hermione se crispa, une boule naissant au creux de son estomac. Elle regarda son ainé à sa gauche et le vit, les sourcils froncés, observant lui-même le directeur. Lui non plus ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré.

- Silence !

Hermione sursauta, c'était bien Albus Dumbledore qui venait de donner cet ordre, mais son ton autoritaire l'avait surprise, tout comme les élèves.

- Je tenais à dire que même si vos parents le réclament, nous ne retirons pas au professeur Mc Corney son droit d'exercer dans cette école.

Il attendit un court instant que le silence revienne avant de reprendre.

- Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais une loi est passée quant à la surveillance des créatures dites « maléfiques », comme les vampires.

Hermione se pencha vers son professeur et chuchota.

- Des créatures maléfiques ?! C'est ignoble...

Il tourna la tête et la regarda. Son regard croisant le sien, elle osa pour l'une des premières fois le soutenir. Il répondit.

- Leur condition c'est améliorée… avant, on les chassait pour les tuer… et Harmonius le sait… trop bien.

- Ce n'est pas normal !

La reprise du discours du directeur la fit taire.

- Le professeur Mc Corney est « inscrit » sur une liste tenue secrète du ministère et depuis son inscription, le ministère n'a rien pu reprocher à cet homme, nous n'avons donc aucune raison de le renvoyer.

La jeune femme entendit plusieurs élèves pester et en vit d'autre se regarder, l'air effrayé. Hermione se pencha à nouveau.

- Je ne savais pas qu'une loi comme celle-ci existait.

- Le ministère n'a pas voulu la faire connaître, car elle n'aurait jamais été acceptée par la population.

- …

Elle se redressa et écouta la fin du discours avec une attention particulière.

- Néanmoins. Je ne peux pas vous obliger à suivre ses cours. Ainsi, à partir de ce jour et à partir du rétablissement du professeur, ses cours seront… facultatifs. Viendront ceux qui voudront. Cependant, je vais rajouter une ligne au règlement intérieur, si un élève est puni par d'autres élèves pour avoir assisté à un de ses cours, le renvoi sera immédiat… ainsi que les atteintes personnelles envers le professeur Mc Corney lui-même.

Hermione entendit Flitwick dire à côté d'elle que le nombre d'élève risquait de beaucoup diminuer dans ce cas. Elle se tourna vers le descendant de gobelin pour répondre.

- Je ne comprends pas… vampire ou pas, il reste le même. Les élèves sont assez intelligents pour le savoir.

Ce fut au tour de Minerva de prendre la parole, l'air désolé malgré son chignon serré et ses lunettes carrées.

- Malheureusement miss Granger, beaucoup d'élèves ne pensent pas comme vous et moi. Et je crains que Filius n'ai raison.

- …

Le directeur finit son discours en un « bon appétit » sonore et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Hermione n'avait pas faim, elle regardait son assiette vide et les plats devant elle sans avoir la moindre envie d'y toucher. Comment on pouvait laisser faire ça ? Pourquoi, parce que l'on apprend quelque chose, contre quelqu'un que l'on apprécie, qui ne nous plait pas, on change complètement notre façon de le voir ?

Elle tourna la tête vers son professeur, il ne mangeait rien non plus. Il avait entrecroisé ses doigts et semblait regardait un point invisible devant lui, dans la salle. Elle leva la main vers lui et la déposa sur son bras.

- Professeur.

Lentement, il tourna la tête jusqu'à la regarder. Elle réussit une nouvelle fois à soutenir son regard naturellement noir sans même vouloir détourner le sien et reprit.

- Pourrions-nous retourner travailler immédiatement ? Enfin… je sais que vous avez cours cet après-midi et…

- Je n'assurerais pas mes cours.

- Vraiment ?

- Pas avant le réveil d'Harmonius et de Miss O'Riley.

- Pourquoi ?

- … Nous ne savons pas s'ils se réveilleront d'eux-mêmes.

- Donc le professeur Dumbledore vous a demandé de continuer les recherches dans le cas où ils ne se réveilleraient pas.

- Exact. Et pour répondre à votre question… oui.

Sur ce, il se leva et sortît en premier de la grande salle, suivi de près par la jeune femme. Elle vit certains élèves les suivre du regard et chuchoter ensuite. Elle ne put rien comprendre mais entendit prononcer le nom de son cobaye. Elle supposa que les élèves se demandaient si elle savait avec… quoi… elle travaillait. Hermione eût envie de se retourner et de leur crier que : oui, elle savait avec **qui** elle travaillait et que ça ne changeait rien… et qu'ils feraient bien de faire la même chose mais elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas craquer et sortît rapidement.

* * *

Severus soupira et jeta un regard à la grande horloge dont le cliquetis résonnait dans son salon. Il était près de deux heures du matin. Il tapota la table devant lui et grogna. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait réussi à retenir sa stagiaire jusqu'à cette heure tardive, mais le fait de la savoir seule chez elle alors qu'une... folle était en liberté et avait menacé la jeune femme ne lui plaisait définitivement pas.

Il regarda à nouveau la pendule et craqua, il trouverait bien une excuse... ou n'en donnerait tout simplement pas.

Le professeur se leva et, après avoir enfilé sa grande cape noire habituelle, il se dirigea vers les appartements d'Hermione Granger. Les couloirs étant totalement vide, il arriva rapidement devant le portrait qui gardait ses logements. Il hésita encore une fois avant d'entrer.

* * *

Hermione bailla longuement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et menaçaient de se fermer au moindre relâchement de sa part. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Severus l'avait autant retenue. Elle n'avait fait aucune réflexions et avaient tout d'abord pensé que c'était juste par inquiétude de son ancien ami encore inconscient mais hésitait maintenant, il semblait y avoir quelque chose de plus.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements avant de se glisser sous sa douche. L'eau chaude la décontracta et elle soupira d'aise. La même question revenait et se retournait dans sa tête.

Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ?

C'était tellement étrange, il avait essayé de la retenir alors qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude d'essayer de la faire partir. La jeune femme soupira à nouveau, elle était pour l'instant trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir.

Hermione frissonna. Pourquoi l'air était il si froid tout d'un coup ?

Elle arrêta l'eau et tendis l'oreille. Il lui semblait avoir entendue un bruit. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Elle ne vit qu'une seule réponse possible, les deux vampires ne s'étant pas encore réveillés.

- Professeur ?

Elle se faufila hors de la douche en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas d'autres travaux à lui faire faire. Même si elle le ferait, elle ne pouvait pas garantir le résultat dans cet état de fatigue.

* * *

Severus regarda autour de lui, ne voyant personne dans les appartements, il tendit l'oreille, entendant le bruit de la douche. Il soupira... mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?...

Il fit demi tour, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui. Le portrait pivota devant lui.

- !!!!!

Severus se figea. Il avait reconnu la voix d'Hermione. Sans réfléchir, il se retourna vivement et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains, la main déjà sur sa baguette. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et la vit. Elle était là, accroupie dans un coin du bac de la douche, nue, grelottante, pâle.

Après avoir très rapidement balayé la pièce du regard et ayant constaté qu'ils étaient seuls et parcourut en deux pas la distance qui les séparait. Il retira sa cape et enveloppa la jeune femme dans le tissu tiède. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, hoquetant. Il se sentît rassuré en ne voyant aucune blessure sur elle, elle était juste profondément choquée.

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle se drapa dans le vêtement offert, le mouillant par l'eau de la douche et l'eau de ses larmes.

- S… Severus…

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- C… C'était De Méus… Elle était là !

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, il n'avait vu personne dans la grande salle et personne dans la salle de bains, et il en était sûr. Hermione vit son expression.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Elle était là !

- Hermione. Je n'ai vu personne.

- Elle était là Severus ! J'en suis sûre.

Il la fixa un long moment, elle n'était pas du genre à paniquer pour rien où à se faire des illusions. Elle était encore profondément choquée et pleurait. Il essuya doucement les marques de ses larmes et la pris par la main pour l'aider à se relever. La voyant ne pas réussir, ses jambes étant toujours trop faibles, il choisît de passer ses bras sous ses genoux et dans son dos pour la soulever délicatement. Lovée dans ses bras, elle répéta, murmurante :

- Tu ne me crois pas.

- … Comment est-elle partie ?

- … Elle…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, rassemblant ses souvenirs.

- Elle a juste disparu…quand tu es arrivé… comment a-t-elle put faire ?

Severus sortit de la salle de bains et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Ils étaient tous les deux au courant que le transplanage était impossible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… il ne voyait dans ce cas qu'une seule possibilité.

- Une pierre de rappel.

- Une… pierre de rappel ?

- Une pierre spéciale. Son utilisation permet le déplacement d'une personne dans un lieu originellement imposé. On ne peut aller nulle part ailleurs avec.

- Comment a-t-elle put arriver jusqu'ici ?

- … Je ne sais pas…

Lentement, il la déposa sur son lit, et, accroupi à côté d'elle, il conclut.

- Je dois aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

Il esquissa un demi-tour, voulant se lever mais Hermione agrippa fermement sa chemise et se colla contre lui. Il ne répondit pas, mais ne la repoussa pas non plus.

- R… reste avec moi.

- … Elle ne reviendra pas.

- Severus… je t'en prie… reste…

- …

Elle ne le regardait pas, le visage figé sur sa cape. Cédant, il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et regarda la jeune femme, qui fuyait toujours son regard. Il se vit retirer une mèche de cheveux mouillés qui barraient son visage et la replacer derrière son oreille.

- Que t-as-t-elle fait ?

- …

Severus se crispa, serrant sa mâchoire et ses poings. Peut importe ce qu'elle lui avait fait… elle allait payer. Il inspira profondément et fixa sa stagiaire. Elle avait fermé les yeux mais ne lâchait pas sa cape. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, regardant son visage rougit par les larmes, ses cheveux qui trempaient le drap sous elle. Il tira la couverture et la recouvrit, laissant un instant son regard se perdre sur ses courbes qu'il pouvait voir entre les deux pans de sa cape.

Il resta immobile voyant sa respiration se calmer par le mouvement répété de ses épaules, son visage se décontracter au fur et à mesure. Pour son plus grand damne, la seule chose qui ne se décontracta pas, fut la poigne de la jeune femme sur sa cape. Il inspira profondément, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec quelqu'un. Il se décontracta à son tour et ferma les yeux.

*************

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, sentant une ceinture de chaleur autour de sa taille. Ignorant le mal de tête qui lui sillonnait le crâne, elle porta ses mains à son ventre pour découvrir son origine. Elle fut extrêmement surprise en sentant les mains de son professeur posées sous les siennes. Elle se contorsionna comme elle put et le vit toujours endormi derrière elle, s'étant sans doute accroché à elle dans son sommeil.

Elle fut troublée par cette vision, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il resterait toute la nuit, encore moins qu'il dormirait avec elle, même si elle l'avait fortement espéré. Elle sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, lui enlevant toutes mauvaises pensées de la veille.

Cette joie fut de courte durée car elle sentit un mouvement, comprenant que le professeur allait se réveiller, elle se crispa, arrêtant même de respirer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sembla tout aussi surpris qu'elle de se réveiller dans cette position. Hermione le regarda n'osant même pas parler, mais quand il sembla vouloir se lever, elle se retourna et agrippa son cou.

Severus se figea et la regarda, elle semblait soigneusement éviter son regard pour ne pas à donner d'explication sur son comportement, qui ne méritait d'ailleurs aucune explications. Hermione leva timidement les yeux jusqu'aux siens puis, croisant son regard sombre elle baissa le sien jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Lentement, elle s'avança vers lui, elle le sentit se crisper et même sans les voir elle pouvait deviner ses sourcils se froncer. Très posément, elle s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, come si elle craignait de lui faire peur. Et c'est à cette même vitesse qu'elle osa tout d'abord frôler les lèvres de son professeur et, n'obtenant aucune réponse, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, elle posa plus franchement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La jeune femme sentit une légère réponse, il semblait encore hésiter. Elle se détacha alors de lui et, l'observa longuement, l'empêchant encore de partir. après un long moment, elle demanda.

- Que faisiez-vous chez moi hier soir ?

- … J'avais un mauvais pressentiments.

Elle sourît… un mauvais pressentiment qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Que… Que me voulait-elle ?... Pourquoi moi ?

- … Je ne sais pas… peut être voulait elle m'atteindre… comme elle l'avait dit lors de cette réunion.

Hermione se souvint de ce souvenir qu'elle avait… subtilisé au professeur. Elle fut surprise en le voyant la dévisager. Mal-à-l'aise, elle avala sa salive et détourna les yeux, craignant la question qui allait venir.

- … Que t-as-t-elle fait ?

- … Ce n'est pas important.

- Hermione. C'est important.

Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

- Elle… je ne sais pas comment expliquer… c'est comme si… comme…

Sa respiration s'accélérait, et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Hermione sentit les mains du professeur se poser sur sa taille. Elle ferma les paupières, sentant une goutte s'échapper.

- C'était un mélange de baiser de détraqueurs… et de nos séances de légilimencie.

- …

- Que… Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- … De la torture mentale… un sort de magie noir dont je tairais le nom.

- …

Severus soupira et se leva, elle le laissa faire, rajustant la cape autour de ses épaules et s'asseyant à son tour dans son lit.

- Où vas-tu ?

- … Je dois aller voir le directeur… aller au ministère et travailler sur la potion.

Hermione sourit tristement.

- Je veux que tu restes dans des lieux où tu ne seras pas seule…même s'il y a très peu de chance qu'elle revienne… si tu veux travailler, fais le à la bibliothèque…

- D'accord…

Severus la regarda un instant avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Elle rajouta avant de le voir sortir.

- Fais attention à toi.

Il stoppa son mouvement pour jeter un œil vers elle et sembla partir... presque à contrecœur.

Severus soupira en marchant dans les couloirs. Les élèves le regardaient et chuchotaient, sans doute à cause du discours du directeur la veille. Et certains peut être parce qu'il le voyait pour la première fois sans sa mythique cape. (ndl : lol, désolée, je sais que ça casse tout mais il fallait que je le mette, ça doit faire bizarre pour eux ^^)

Le professeur de potion soupira une nouvelle fois en pensant à ce qu'il avait à faire. Pourquoi tout arrivait toujours en même temps ?

* * *

Et voila ! Encore un chapitre ! Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de notre cher Severus face à une Hermione en détresse (qui n'a pas beaucoup de chance avec moi) ?

Et pour répondre à la question de fin de Severus, c'est la loi de LEM, aussi la loi de Murphy : faite une petite recherche si vous ne connaissez pas, je peux pas la décrire sans gros mots XD!

Bon, je fonce voir le match de rugby, je voulais vous envoyer le chapitre avant.

Laissez-moi un ptit rewiew !

( Je fais après le match la réponse aux anciens )

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Tenshi


	34. Chapter 33, les confidences

Coucou tout le monde ! Trois semaines… trois longues semaines ! où vous n'avez pas put lire et où j'ai eu beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire et donc pour répondre aux rewiews ! Je n'y arrive pas et vous m'excuserez de faire passer mes études avant ^^ …

Bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires qui m'ont, évidemment, remplie de joie !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :** Les Confidences

Elle fronça le nez sous la douleur et se força à entrouvrir les yeux. Un mal de tête cinglant lui tiraillait les tempes, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répits. Elle découvrit le plafond blanc et immaculé au-dessus d'elle et la vision d'un hôpital la gêna. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir son environnement et aperçu la jeune Hermione Granger assise sur un tabouret aux pieds de son lit, perdue dans la lecture d'un grand livre à la couverture noire

Elle essaya de se redresser, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme qui se leva rapidement pour arriver à ses côtés.

- Ne bougez pas Cynthia.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Vous vous êtes évanouie juste après avoir testé la potion.

- … elle n'est visiblement pas au point…

- En effet…

Elle leva les yeux vers la stagiaire et remarqua son regard attristé. Elle fronça les sourcils, et, ignorant son mal de tête, elle regarda autour d'elle, son regard s'arrêtant sur le lit à ses côtés. Sans savoir pour quelles raisons, elle se sentit attristée en découvrant son homologue, inconscient, pâle et le visage impassible.

- … Combien de temps c'est-il passé ?...

Hermione soupira et s'assit à ses côtés sur le matelas.

- Ca fait trois jours… et nous n'avons eu aucunes réactions de sa part…

- … Où est Rogue ?

- Le professeur Rogue est au ministère.

La vampire la dévisagea longuement, à tel point qu'Hermione s'en sentît mal à l'aise. La jeune femme se racla la gorge avant de lancer une nouvelle conversation.

- Cynthia… je dois savoir ce que vous ressentez maintenant et ce que vous avez ressentit après avoir testé la potion… si vous vous en souvenez…

- … Et bien, je ne ressens rien de très grave et j'ai juste ressentie une vive douleur, avant de m'évanouir.

- C'est tout ?

- La douleur m'a fait perdre connaissance.

- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est, pas de douleur à la poitrine ? rien ?

- Non, je n'ai rien ressenti d'autre.

- …

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau, la vampire était sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle disait… comme d'habitude… mais ce qu'elle lui avait dit ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

- Et vous, comment allez-vous Hermione ?

- Je suis complètement perdue… je ne comprends pas pourquoi les effets ont été si différents pour vous et pour lui…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'allez pas bien… j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Hermione sourit doucement.

- Tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas… ce n'est rien d'important.

- Bien…

* * *

Severus soupira. Pourquoi les ministres étaient ils toujours si… il chercha un instant une façon de les définir sans pour autant être impoli. Il abandonna rapidement l'idée de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à l'infirmerie. Il était précédemment passé à la bibliothèque mais n'avait vu aucunes traces de son élève, il se dirigeait donc vers la pièce susnommée et c'est dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce qu'il vit sa stagiaire… seule. Elle remarqua sa présence et se dirigea vers lui.

- Professeur.

- Que faites-vous seule ?

- Je viens de sortir de l'infirmerie, j'allais à la bibliothèque.

Il soupira, ne lui avait-il pas dit de ne pas rester seule ?

- J'ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore, il va augmenter la défense du château. Quand au ministère, il va former une équipe pour partir à la recherche de De Méus.

- Et vous ?

- Je suis en charge de votre protection.

- Je vois. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

Il la vît sourire et il reprit.

- En effet… Et de votre côté ?

- Et bien, Cynthia s'est réveillée et elle m'a dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi ?

- Elle n'a pas du tout les mêmes symptômes qu'Harmonius.

- … Venez.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Chez lui.

- Et quels sont ces symptômes ?

- Un mal de tête… c'est ce qui lui a fait perdre connaissance…

- … et ?

- C'est tout.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda, sourcils froncés, il semblait aussi étonné qu'elle quand elle l'avait appris.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

Il soupira, semblant réfléchir puis repartit. Une fois devant son portrait, il la laissa entrer en première, quand elle fut entrée, elle se retourna vers lui, gênée, hésitante. Elle se racla la gorge puis osa enfin dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- Severus, j'aimerais te poser une question.

Il leva rapidement les yeux vers elle, surpris de ce brusque tutoiement et de l'utilisation de son prénom. Cependant, il ne dit rien et se contenta de l'interroger du regard. Un peu plus rassurée, elle continua.

- J'ai regardé dans le livre que je vous ai emprunté… et j'ai trouvé ce sort… celui qu'elle m'a envoyé…

- …

Il soupira, attendant la suite. La jeune femme avait le rouge aux joues et ne semblait pas savoir sur quel pied danser, impression accentuée par ce passage du tutoiement au vouvoiement.

- Je… pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu la repousser ?… malgré l'occlumancie ?…

- … elle a beaucoup d'expérience.

- Mais j'ai réussi à te repousser ! Même… même si v… si tu n'as pas résisté au maximum…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Il était face à elle, à moins d'un mètre.

- La légilimancie stimule les souvenirs, pour les faire revivre de façon plus intense. Le sort de torture fait la même chose, mais stimule aussi l'imagination. On vit des souvenirs, mais aussi des craintes.

- …

- Et c'est ce qui est le plus dur.

Elle recommençait à éviter son regard. Détestant ça, il s'approcha d'elle et lui pris le visage pour la forcer à le regarder. Hermione leva les doigts pour poser sa main sur la sienne, rougissante, elle reprit.

- Je suis désolée…

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je suis désolée de t'apporter autant d'ennuis.

- ...

Il inspira profondément et relâcha doucement l'air. Il lâcha son menton et leva les doigts pour replacer une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée à sa place. Soudain, il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, et avant qu'il ne recule, elle lui agrippa cette main tendue. Elle lui sourit et la caressa nonchalamment. Crispé, il la fixa, c'est seulement après un instant qu'il retira sa main et reprit la « distance de sécurité » qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre. Le professeur se racla la gorge et reprit, impassible.

- De Méus est la source des ennuis… et seulement elle.

Hermione était restée immobile, son sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres. Gêné, Severus se retourna vers son bureau et se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu provoquer le malaise cardiaque d'Harmonius ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, revenant sur le problème qui lui était posé en ce moment.

- Non… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… mais… j'ai l'impression que vous avez une idée sur la question…

Severus soupira et traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir sur son canapé.

- J'aurais une idée… non fondée sur des preuves…

Hermione s'assit face à lui.

- C'est le mieux que nous ayons pour l'instant.

- … Nous forçons le corps d'Harmonius à ignorer et à ne plus sécréter l'hormone responsable de sa vampirisation. Or la vampirisation est aussi responsable de l'arrêt de ses organes.

La jeune femme se redressa et leva la main.

- Attendez… vous voulez dire que la potion est en train de le… ressuscité ?

- De relancer ses différents organes et ses mécanismes biologiques…

- Mais ce serait encore mieux que de contrecarrer les effets de l'hormone ? Non ?

- Harmonius est mort depuis cent ans… personne ne sait ce qui pourrait arriver si on le « réanimer »… et, peut être est-ce votre cas, mais je ne suis pas prêt à prendre ce risque…

- Si vous avez raison, il devrait y avoir un… comment dire… un résidu de la potion dans son organisme… on doit alors pouvoir le repérer.

- … A quoi pensez-vous ?

- Utiliser une méthode moldue.

Severus fronça les sourcils…ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit.

- Laquelle ?

- Prélevons de son sang et cherchons une trace des différents ingrédients.

- Une analyse sanguine ?

- C'est ça.

- … Il faudrait essayer.

- Je m'occupe de demander à Pomfresh.

- Je viens avec vous, je dois de toute façon poser des questions à Cynthia.

- Bien.

Hermione se leva et attendit que Severus la suive.

* * *

Cynthia parvint enfin à se lever avec l'aide, plus que nécessaire, de l'infirmière.

- Merci…

Lentement, elle s'écarta et s'approcha du lit où son homologue masculin était toujours évanoui. Elle le dévisagea un long moment.

- Je suppose qu'il va perdre son travail ?

- Non, je ne pense pas que le directeur Dumbledore ne le permette.

- …

La vampire se tourna vers l'humaine et la dévisagea.

- C'est étrange.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends des humains accepter un vampire comme l'un des leurs… Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup évité votre race pendant un long moment.

- Et bien, pour ma part, je ne savais pas qu'il était vampire avant son premier essai de la potion… mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est que je n'ai eu aucun élève durant l'année qui est venu en présentant des marques de morsures de vampire.

- …

Cynthia fixa encore un long moment le visage d'Harmonius. Soudain, Elle se crispa quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise quand elle était entourée d'humains… La vampire se retourna et vit entrer Hermione et son professeur, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmière et Cynthia se sentit soudainement très fatiguée. Elle s'assit sur son matelas.

- Alors ? Ce serait possible ?

Le professeur Rogue s'éloigna des deux femmes et s'approcha de Cynthia.

- Monsieur Rogue.

- … Comment allez-vous ?

- Mieux…

- Miss Granger m'a expliqué vos symptômes… êtes vous sûr de ne rien avoir senti d'autre ?

- Oui… j'en suis sûre. Un mal de tête… une syncope… c'est tout.

Severus soupira longuement et se tourna vers son ami. Il semblait légèrement confus, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Cynthia regarda Hermione avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le professeur.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- … Miss Granger a évoqué l'idée de tester le sang d'Harmonius…

- … Quand se réveillera-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore… Nous l'ignorons tous…

- … Qu'est-ce que le test de son sang vous apportera ?

- La certitude que son état est dû à un « résidu » de potion de l'organisme. Et savoir quels ingrédients en sont responsables.

- … Je vois.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux.

- Cynthia, Comment allez-vous ?

- Mieux Hermione… merci.

- Excusez-moi… Professeur ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pomfresh n'a pas le matériel nécessaire… Nous devons aller chercher ce qu'il faut dans le monde moldus.

- … Cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé… mais il me semble que ce matériel n'est pas en vente libre….

- Exact. Mais mon parrain, un ami de mon père, est médecin… lui doit pouvoir le faire.

- Est-il au courant de… votre particularité ?

- Oui. Cela va nettement simplifier les choses. Je vais lui envoyer un message dès maintenant.

Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Hermione sourit et rassura son professeur.

- La volière n'est qu'à quelques mètres. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas me suivre dans chacun de mes déplacements ?

Elle avait fini sa phrase avec un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle sourit aussi à la vampire avant de sortir de la pièce. Cynthia se retourna vers le professeur et l'observa. Il avait les yeux rivés au sol, le visage impassible.

- Que c'est il passé avec Hermione ?

- … Comment ça ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas, et la réflexion qu'elle vient de vous faire me ferais dire que vous êtes en charge de la surveiller.

- Elle a subi une agression.

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non…

Cynthia hocha dédaigneusement de la tête.

- Vous les humains vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de vous battre contre tout le monde, même contre vous-même…

Severus leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils :

- Je crois que c'est la même chose pour toutes les races.

Cynthia rît dédaigneusement et hocha la tête prétentieusement

- Tss… les vampires se font déjà chasser par vous, on a autre chose à faire que de s'entre-tuer.

Le professeur la jugea un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Si les humains vous sont si déplaisants… pourquoi accepter leur aide pour leur ressembler ?

- … Je… Cela ne vous regarde pas…

- …

Severus soupira avant de se lever, restant debout au pied du lit de son vieil ami, attendant le retour de son élève. Cynthia regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, elle inspira profondément et reprit.

- Je veux tester votre potion parce que si je déteste les humains, je crois que je hais encore plus les vampires...

- …

Le professeur souffla lentement, pourquoi les gens s'entêter à se confier à lui alors qu'il était la dernière personne au monde capable d'entendre les confidences de quelqu'un ?… Il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir dans ces cas là. Il regarda la « jeune » femme. Elle tripotait son drap et semblait gênée. Severus grogna et se lança.

- Pourquoi ?

- … Certains humains ne sont pas des monstres… les vampires, eux, sont tous obligés de tuer pour survivre…

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- … Il existe d'autres moyens…

- … N'importe quoi ! Chacun d'entre nous ont au moins mordu quelqu'un une fois !...

Severus sonda la jeune femme. La pointe de culpabilité dans sa voix lui était familière. Elle lui rappelait Harmonius… dans ses mauvais jours… Il inspira profondément, voilà pourquoi Cynthia détestait sa nature…

- … Vous avez déjà mordu quelqu'un…

Cynthia détourna le regard, un rouge de honte lui montant aux joues. Severus détourna le regard, il n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce… Voila pourquoi il n'aimait pas les confidences… Se sentant obligé, il continua tout de même, montrant de la tête son ami.

- … Je ne pense pas que ce soit son cas…

Elle regarda le vampire endormi.

- Vous allez me dire qu'en cent ans il n'a pas mordus la moindre personne ?... jamais ?

- Non… Je ne crois pas...

Cynthia sourit tristement et sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. La jeune stagiaire venait de revenir, elle se dirigea vers eux et se plaça à côté de son professeur.

- Ca y est, j'ai envoyé le message.

Hermione regarda son maître de stage, celui-ci fixait son ami et, instinctivement, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se tourna vers Cynthia et remarqua qu'elle aussi n'allait pas bien. La jeune femme se racla la gorge, sentant la gêne ambiante la pénétrer.

- Professeur, je crois qu'il faudrait profiter du temps dont nous disposons pour trouver tous les réactifs.

Il ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Sans rien dire, il se retourna et sortit. Hermione salua la vampire et, après lui avoir souhaité un bon rétablissement, elle sortit de la pièce rapidement et rejoignit son professeur.

Cynthia soupira et regarda le vampire à côté d'elle.

- Et bien… tout le monde vous voit comme un saint Mc Horney… Un vampire et un saint ?... ce serait bien la première fois…

Elle inspira et pivota pour s'allonger dans son lit. Un vampire qui n'aurait jamais mordu personne… et des humains qui ne discriminent pas les vampires… Où était-elle tombée ? Dans le pays des rêves ?!

* * *

Hermione pressa le pas pour rejoindre son professeur. Après un moment de silence, elle se décida à casser le silence pesant.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- …

- Que c'est il passé pendant mon absence ?

- O'Riley a… fait une réflexion…

- Quel genre de réflexion ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira.

- Sur elle-même.

- … Et pourquoi n'allez vous pas bien ?

- Cynthia prend tous les vampires pour des montres… elle y comprit….

- …

- Elle me fait penser à Harmonius, à l'époque…

Hermione se sentit sourire et regarda l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés, fixant le vague face à lui, lui visage froid. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant le fait qu'ils soient seuls dans le couloir puis s'arrêta en le retenant.

- Severus… on va trouver un moyen pour le soigner.

- …

Il détourna les yeux avant de repartir. Rapidement, elle le rattrapa pour le forcer à s'arrêter à nouveau. Irrité, il la fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ?!

- Ca va aller Severus… Harmonius ira rapidement mieux.

- … Je le sais.

Hermione le fixa et il fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi encore ?

- Vous tenez vraiment à Harmonius n'est ce pas ?

- …

Severus reprit la marche et s'éloigna à nouveau. Encore une fois elle le rattrapa.

- En tout cas il vous adore…

- Il adore tout le monde…

- Vous particulièrement… Je crois qu'il tient à vous plus qu'à quiconque…

- …

- …

- Pourquoi…

- … pourquoi quoi ?

Severus inspira longuement.

- Pourquoi les gens se confit toujours à moi ?

Hermione fut surprise par sa question.

- Je suppose que c'est parce que vous êtes un homme de confiance.

- …

- Severus…

La jeune femme accrocha sa manche et le força à lui faire face. Rapidement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et agrippa son col pour le faire se pencher vers elle. Elle posa fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Il ne la repoussa pas et ce n'est qu'après une longue hésitation qu'il commença à répondre.

Avec un grand sourire, elle se sépara lentement de lui et posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue froide.

- Un homme de confiance… à qui… même s'il n'aime pas ça… on a envie de parler…

Elle ferma les yeux et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes de façon bien plus discrète. Cette fois ce fut elle qui repartit et ce fut lui qui la rattrapa, soupirant.

- Pour l'achilée, on peut le faire réagir avec l'ail des ours.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

- Oui en effet.

* * *

Et voila XD !!! Fini !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!! S'il vous plait !!!

Merci beaucoup !

Tenshiroi

_**Ps : Je suis désolée mais la première partie de mon concours arrive et j'entre en phase de révision ^^ alors j'arrête d'écrire pendant un moment, je pense qu'on se reverra au début de l'année prochaine alors je vous souhaite longtemps à l'anvance de bonne fêtes de fin d'année XD !**_


	35. Chapter 34, le réveil

**Bonjour à tous ! Et surtout : Bonne année !!!!  
**

Me voila de retour après un long moment sans nouvelles, je viens de finir ma série de partiels et publie le chapitre que j'avais écrit pendant les courtes pauses que je prenais !!! Bref, voici mon nouveau chapitre pour mon plus grand plaisir et j'espère, pour le votre aussi.

**Nanouk :** Ma chère béta readeuse !!! Je t'ai déjà dis tout ça à voix haute mais merci pour ton rewiew (je trouve que c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charitée quand je vois ton message au sujet des fautes de frappes XD!)

**Elena :** Je sais que l'histoire est un peu au point mort, mais il faut parfois se calmer pour repartir de plus belle non ? XP ! Pour l'état d'Harmonius, je te laisse voir par toi-même... Merci pour ton rewiew !

**Maude :** Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Dark et beau ?! Tu vas me faire rougir, mêle si j'ai du mal à trouver le dark dans ma fic, je la trouve bien plus légère que d'autres qui te font déprimé pendant des jours ^^. Merci pour ton rewiew !

**Eileen19 :** Excuse moi, j'ai la flemme de passer par ton profile pour te répondre ^^. Leur relation est dure à comprendre et à écrire à ce moment là, Severus commence à craquer, mais il ne peut pas non plus se laisser aller où le côté réaliste que j'essaie désespérement de donner éclaterait en morceaux ! Merci pour ton rewiew !

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

_**Chapitre 35 :**_ Le reveil

Harmonius grimaça et après quelques instants de simili conscience, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Malgré l'obscurité, il eut du mal à adapter sa vue au peu de luminosité qu'il restait dans la pièce fermée. Une fois que sa vision nyctalope fut réellement utile, il observa la pièce autour de lui, montant la main jusqu'au niveau de son cœur pour agripper le tissu de sa chemise. Son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune femme blonde, assise en tailleur dans son lit, perdue dans la lecture d'un livre à la couverture familière.

C'est d'une voix rauque qu'il en souffla le titre.

- Alice au pays des merveilles…

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

- Alors ? On se décide enfin à se réveiller ? On attendait plus que vous.

Sa main se resserrant encore autour du tissu, il s'appuya sur son autre bras pour essayer de se lever. Il avait du mal à respirer et avait l'impression que toute sa poitrine était en feu. Cynthia à ses côtés l'observait faire, l'ai légèrement dubitatif. Elle soupira et ne put s'empêcher de commenter l'effort vain.

- Je ne crois pas que vous y parviendrez.

Harmonius lâcha un rire crispé et abandonna l'idée de se relever, il relâcha les muscles de son bras et s'affala.

- … Des gens normaux diraient de ne simplement pas le faire…

- Je ne suis pas une personne normale.

- … en effet…

Cynthia fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas sûre que c'était un compliment. Elle ne dit rien et l'observa, il semblait essoufflé et avait visiblement du mal à respirer. Sa respiration était sifflante, ressemblant étrangement à une crise d'asthme bénigne. Il sembla se reprendre et ferma les yeux pour demander :

- Depuis combien de temps je suis…

- Dans le coma ? Une journée de plus que moi.

- …C'est-à-dire ?

- Quatre jours.

- …

Il inspira profondément, ignorant la douleur provoquée par cet acte dans ses poumons. Il ré ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête à nouveau vers la jeune femme qui avait depuis, reprit sa lecture.

- Alice au pays des merveilles ?

- … Oui, j'adore ce livre, j'étais une des premières à l'acheter lors de sa sortie.

- … Le 4 juillet 1865… Il n'en reste que vingt-deux exemplaires de cette époque…

- Quel bon tour ! je vous dis un livre et vous me dites la date de sortie et le nombre d'exemplaire restant ?

Harmonius ne put retenir un rire.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Un peu, je dois avouer…Vous étiez déjà né ?

- Non… Mais je l'ai évidemment lut une fois.

- … Une seule fois ?

- …Oui, j'ai du mal à m'en rappeler.

Il massa sa poitrine, une grimace douloureuse sur le visage et Cynthia soupira.

- Je devrais appeler l'infirmière.

La voyant commencer à se lever, il essaya par réflexe de l'en empêcher et finit en position assise, ses bras entourant son thorax. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas la stopper, il choisit une autre tactique.

- Non ! Pitié… laissez-moi encore juste un instant…

Elle se retourna vers lui et elle le vit la regarder avec un air plus que suppliant, comme si sa vie dépendait de ce qu'elle choisirait en cet instant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se rassit, à son grand bonheur.

- Très bien, mais répondez à cette question… « Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ? »

- Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à… ? ... je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

- Dommage.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et replongea dans sa lecture.

- Non… attendez… vous allez me donner la réponse quand même ?!

- Si je l'avais je vous la donnerais… seulement même le chapelier fou ne le sais pas…

- Le chapelier fou ? Vous voulez dire que c'est une énigme de ce livre ?

- Oui, et il n'en donne pas la réponse. Même lui ne la connait pas en fait… (véridique)

- oh…

Harmonius se crispa et se frotta à nouveau la peau au niveau du cœur. S'en rendant compte, Cynthia se leva.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Je vais chercher madame Pomfresh.

- Non…

- Premièrement vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, deuxièmement je ne veux pas être responsable de votre mort, j'ai assez d'ennui pour ne pas me rajouter les papiers que je devrais remplir si cela devrait arriver…

- Charmant…

- N'est-ce pas ?

La vampire arriva jusqu'à la porte et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, ses doigts sentant le métal froid de la poignée. Sans se retourner, elle demanda.

- Est-ce vrai ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- … Que vous n'avez jamais mordus quelqu'un ?

- … C'est vrai… j'ai plusieurs fois failli le faire, mais comme je n'étais jamais seul, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour m'en empêcher…

- Monsieur Rogue…

- Oui… souvent.

-… Harmonius Mc Corney, le saint…

Harmonius ne put que noter l'amertume dans ces paroles, mais il choisit de se concentrer plus sur le fait qu'elle avait enfin dit son nom correctement. Elle sortit de la pièce et il soupira longuement.

- Cynthia…… pourquoi te détestes tu tant ?

Si Harmonius avait une qualité, c'était bien de savoir lire dans les gens, et là… quelque chose n'allait pas… Derrière ce sourire confiant se cacher une blessure profonde… Il en mettrait son corps au soleil… Pour utiliser une expression vampirique.

* * *

Hermione soupira, elle était toujours sur la recherche de nouveaux réactifs, elle avait bien avancé mais commencé à ramer. Elle avait fermement insisté pour les trouver seule et elle commençait à le regretter. Sans doute devrait-elle demander de l'aide à Severus finalement.  
Souffrant d'un léger mal de tête, elle leva les yeux vers le bureau de son professeur. Il était assis et regardait sa feuille d'un air vide, apparemment il avait l'air complètement désespéré par le niveau plus que catastrophique de ses élèves. Hermione sourit, ce n'était pas qu'il était un mauvais professeur, bien au contraire, mais comme il n'était pas apprécié, la plupart des élèves ignorait volontairement cette matière.

Elle le fixait encore et il avait du le sentir car il leva les yeux vers elle croisant son regard. Hermione sourit légèrement et il préféra l'ignorer pour retourner à la correction de ses copies. Elle soupira, depuis ce fameux baiser, il ne s'était absolument rien passé… rien de bon… rien de mauvais… bref, là aussi elle stagnait.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement après que trois coups secs furent frappés. Hermione sentit ses yeux s'élargirent lentement alors qu'elle découvrait la personne qui venait d'entrer.

- Cynthia ?

La nature de la personne en elle-même n'était pas surprenante, cependant Hermione comprit pourquoi dans les livres on notait que les vampires avaient le don de séduire quiconque avait le malheur de les observer trop longuement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Harmonius lui faisait moins d'effet, peut être à cause de son jeune âge pour un vampire, mais la femme devant elle était la personnification même de la beauté et de l'élégance.

Ses cheveux raides et blond encadraient un visage froid mais magnifiquement séduisant, des traits fins, des sourcils parfaitement dessinés, des lèvres généreuses rougit par du maquillage qui contrastait tellement avec sa peau laiteuse. Elle portait une robe bustier descendant jusque sous ses genoux. Elle était en mousseline et en soie marron à part le tour de poitrine, d'un blanc immaculé. Une robe cocktail… sans doute d'une grande marque.

- Bonjour Hermione, monsieur Rogue…

Elle semblait assez heureuse de l'effet qu'elle avait fait, Hermione la lâcha alors du regard pour regarder son professeur. La jeune stagiaire se crispa, sentant soudainement une grande bouffée de jalousie grimper en elle. Severus n'était pas bouche bée, il n'était pas les yeux écarquillés, en fait, n'importe qui aurait dit qu'il n'avait aucune réaction mais elle, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Son regard insistant sur la silhouette de la vampire la laissait penser que se n'était pas si désagréable pour lui non plus. Hermione se racla la gorge bruyamment, vexée, et commença à parler à Cynthia.

- Je ne savais pas que Pomfresh vous avait laissé sortir.

- Et bien, après une journée sans problème, elle a pensé à juste titre que je pouvais sortir mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler de moi… Harmonius s'est réveillé.

- Quoi ?!

Hermione s'était relevée brutalement, oubliant totalement sa jalousie. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le professeur la fixer un instant. Hermione repris.

- On peut lui rendre visite ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Hermione s'excusa et se leva, prête à sortir. Severus nota cependant un léger arrêt. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à la vampire et au professeur, semblant hésiter à les laisser seuls. Cependant, son envie de revoir son cobaye et ami prit le dessus. Le professeur de potion soupira, n'avait-il pas vu une pointe de jalousie dans ses yeux? Il leva soudain les siens en sentant le regard insistant de Cynthia posé sur lui.

- …Quoi ?

- Vous n'y allez pas ?

- Je ne ressens pas l'obligation d'aller le voir immédiatement.

Cynthia sourit doucement et s'assit face au professeur.

- Vous allez lui faire de la peine…

Il haussa un sourcil et la questionna du regard.

- Je le vois d'ici… « comment as-tu pu ? M'ignorer, moi ! Ton meilleur ami ! »

Severus retint un sourire.

- Il a l'habitude.

- Et si pour une fois, vous cassiez cette habitude ?

- … Cassez vous souvent les votre ?

- Non… mais moi, je suis une idiote.

Elle se leva et se prépara à partir. Au dernier moment elle se retourna vers le professeur.

- Si… j'ai changé mes habitudes… je fais confiance à un humain… et je me préoccupe d'un vampire… Professeur Rogue… s'il vous plait… allez le voir où je vais devoir supporter ses jérémiades quand je devrais passer à l'infirmerie pour le contrôle que Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de faire quotidiennement…

- …

- Et puis… je crois qu'il a besoin de reconnaissance maintenant plus que jamais… tout le monde va le rejeter…

Elle sortit, sa longue chevelure platine volant dans l'air. Severus inspira profondément.

- … changer les habitudes ?...

Il relâcha l'air accumulé et se leva se demandant bien pourquoi il prenait soudain cette décision.

* * *

Harmonius sursauta en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir brutalement, il sourit en voyant la jeune humaine commencer à courir vers lui. Elle lui sauta au cou et il eut du mal à se retenir de ne pas tomber. Il caressa son dos en la sentant sangloter contre lui.

- I… Idiot… ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça !

- Désolé…

Elle se redressa et lui flanque un coup sur l'épaule.

- Aïe ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne taper pas les malades !?

- Ne t'excuse pas ! C'est à moi de m'excuser !

- … ?

- La potion… a failli te tuer…

- Je suis….

- Oui Je sais ! le coupa t'elle. Tu es déjà mort ! Pour être rigoureuse, la potion a failli te ressusciter.

Elle chassa les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et vit la surprise sur le visage du malade.

- Me ressusciter ?

- On pense que ton cœur a recommencé à battre.

Hermione se figea, ne reconnaissant pas du tout l'expression qui venait de se poser sur le visage du vampire. Un visage sérieux, presque désespéré. Elle le vit porter lentement sa main à son cœur… Il chuchota.

- Revivre…

Puis, une nouvelle fois son visage changea totalement, il passa d'une légère surprise à un vrai sourire. Hermione se retourna pour voir la raison de ce changement.

- Salut Severus.

- Harmonius.

Il regarda un instant sa stagiaire avant de revenir sur son ami. Celui-ci avait reprit son air désespéré et fuyait son regard. Hermione agrippa la main du malade.

- Harmonius, que ce passe t'il ?

- Je suppose que je vais devoir partir…

Hermione sourit tristement, le ton que le vampire avait utilisé la choquait. Un ton qu'il voulait dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait qu'il allait le faire… Se faire rejeter était une habitude pour lui. Severus resta impassible.

- Miss Granger… pouvez vous…

Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis sortit de la pièce. En quoi sa présence gênerait elle ? Elle resta un instant à côté de la porte, observant discrètement les deux amis. Severus s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit du malade. Il regarda le vampire qui maintenait la tête baissé, comme honteux.

- Harmonius, tu n'as pas à partir.

Il leva les yeux vers son ami sans comprendre.

- … quoi ?...

- Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas.

Elle le vit trembler un peu, il semblait ne pas vouloir y croire, de peur d'être déçu. Hésitant, il reprit.

- Je… je peux rester à Poudlard ?

- …Oui.

Hermione vit le vampire porter ses mains à son visage, comme s'il allait pleurer… peut être pleurait il toutes les larmes de son corps… mais que ses yeux restaient secs. Elle vit Harmonius tendre la main vers son ami pour lui agripper la chemise. Ses épaules étaient secouées de puissants sanglots mais ses yeux demeuraient secs. Hermione sourit tristement et sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux quand Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule du vampire. Elle se retourna, inspira profondément et ferma la porte, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Sans doute serait-ce la première fois qu'Harmonius allait être accepté comme vampire dans un endroit.

Elle partit pour la volière, prévenir son parrain qu'ils arriveraient dans les deux jours au maximum et qu'elle le préviendrait un peu avant.

* * *

Hermione marchait rapidement vers les appartements de Severus, elle venait de prévenir son parrain qu'ils arriveraient dans l'après midi. Depuis son réveil, ce serait la première fis qu'Harmonius allait sortir de l'infirmerie, et les cœurs ne s'étaient pas adoucis, bien au contraire.

Elle s'arrêta devant le portrait qui gardait la pièce et vit le cadre pivoter sans qu'elle n'ait quelque chose à dire. Elle entra dans les appartements.

Le professeur était dans le salon et se changeait. Il n'avait pas prit la peine d'aller dans sa chambre comme il avait juste à changer le haut. Il venait à peine de fermer sa chemise quand il remarqua la présence d'Hermione.

Celle-ci rougit brutalement et se retourna.

- D… Désolée...

Elle se demanda soudain pourquoi elle avait eut cette réaction… elle l'avait déjà vu bien moins habillé que ça. Bon, il faisait sombre et elle était occupé à autre chose à ce moment mais quand même. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se retourna et avança vers le professeur.

Il avait presque fini de nouer sa cravate, elle regarda le nœud.

- Un Windsor ? Où avez-vous appris à faire un nœud de cravate ?

- … Mon père était moldu.

- C'est vrai.

Elle le regarda finir et s'approcha quand il rabaissa les mains. Délicatement, elle centra le nœud et le resserra.

- C'est mieux.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, il la fixait, le visage froid. Elle lui sourit tristement et après un moment d'hésitation, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, le tirant légèrement par sa cravate pour qu'il se penche.

Severus se redressa, soupira et détourna le regard. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée, de plus le baiser avait été trop court pour qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il la regarda s'éloigner et enfila sa veste. Le professeur soupira une seconde fois, de toute façon, même si ce baiser s'était prolongé il ne l'aurait sans doute pas repoussée…

La jeune stagiaire le regarda et elle sentit ses joues rosir. Le costume moldu lui allait vraiment bien. Il en avait évidement choisi un noir, rayé ton sur ton.

Quand son parrain les avaient inscrits dans le registre, ils avaient inscrit hommes d'affaire… et comme ils étaient en pleine semaine elle leur avait demandé de mettre un costume pour ne pas que la secrétaire se posent des questions. Elle se demanda un instant comment Harmonius allait se débrouiller.

- On dirait qu'il a été taillé pour t… vous.

- …

- J'aimerais voir la tête des élèves quand ils vous verront.

- Ne devriez-vous pas aller voir Harmonius ?

- Si… Je vais y aller.

Elle le regarda encore un instant avant de se forcer à sortir. Severus regarda l'horloge, dans peu de temps, les cours seraient terminé, s'il voulait ne croiser personne, il devait se dépêcher.

* * *

Harmonius souffla en fermant sa chemise, pourquoi avait il « pleurer » comme un bébé ? Heureusement, Severus avait demandé à Hermione de sortir avant. Il se tourna par réflexe face au miroir et soupira en regardant son reflet inexistant. Quand perdrait-il cette habitude de vouloir se voir dans un miroir ?

Il avait du mal à tenir debout et ne se sentait pas bien non plus, mais Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'ils allaient voir son parrain pour lui faire une prise de sang, il se demanda soudain comment pouvait être le sang d'un mort vivant. Bah, il allait bientôt le savoir.

Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Hermione venait d'enter dans la salle sombre et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, attendant que sa vision se fasse au nouvel éclairage. Il lui sourit et demanda.

- Salut Hermione.

- Tu t'en sors ?

- Je ne vais pas mettre la cravate…

- Très bien, mais ouvre le dernier bouton.

Il le fit rapidement et réajusta son costume, il en avait choisi un marron avec une chemise blanche. Harmonius fixait Hermione depuis un moment et elle n'était pas à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- En quoi… en quoi cela pose problème que mon cœur batte à nouveau.

Elle soupira, elle craignait cette question, premièrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse exacte puis parce que son semblant de réponse était vraiment délicat à exposer.

- … Tu sais très bien que si nous pouvions te ressusciter nous le ferions… Tu…

Harmonius regarda la jeune stagiaire, elle ne le regardait pas en face, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Tu vis pour une raison inconnu. Continuer ce traitement serait prendre le risque de te « tuer », de faire que ce qui te fais vivre s'arrête de fonctionner… Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Ne me fais pas prendre ce risque !

- …… D'accord…

Elle souffla longuement, rassurée.

- Merci… Tu as encore mal au cœur ?

- Un peu… C'est un peu comme des courbatures…

Il lui sortit son sourire blagueur, sourire qu'elle ne put lui rendre…

- Je sais que tu aimerais redevenir comme avant… mais… je crains que ce ne soit jamais possible et...

Le vampire lui coupa la parole, d'une voix très posée.

- Hermione… ca fait cent ans que je me fais à l'idée, d'accord ?

- …

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Bon, on y va avant que chacune des élèves de Serpentard n'ait violé Severus. Il doit être pas mal en costume.

Elle ne put retenir un rire et acquiesça. Harmonius mit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte, devant laquelle il se figea. Hermione le rattrapa.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tous les élèves savent que je suis un vampire ?

- Oui…

- Et je vais devoir traverser Poudlard…

- Que crains-tu ? Les représailles seront terribles s'ils sont trop vulgaires avec toi.

- … Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient renvoyés à cause de moi…

- Et bien ils n'auront qu'à se tenir correctement.

- Hermione.

Il se retourna vers elle, l'air sérieux. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit fermement ses épaules.

- Je suis toujours partit quand on apprenait ma nature pour ne pas forcer les autres à m'accepter. Aujourd'hui, je vais m'imposer… C'est parfaitement normal qu'on me rejette… j'ai mis du temps à l'apprendre mais j'ai fini par comprendre que les mentalités mettent du temps à changer, et qu'il faut leur laisser du temps… beaucoup de temps.

Hermione le regarda un instant puis sourit.

- Si tu leur laissais d'abord une chance ?

Harmonius baissa les yeux au sol et glissa ses mains dans des gants de la même couleur que sa chemise.

- Bon ! On doit aller voir ton parrain ou pas ?!

- … Severus nous attend face à la grande porte.

Le vampire inspira profondément et sortit de la pièce en premier. Ils traversèrent rapidement l'infirmerie, simplement parce qu'elle était vide. L'infirmière leur fit signe et leur demanda de faire attention du côté moldu à quoi Harmonius répondit un « oui maman » d'une voie aigue.

Une fois devant la porte de la pièce, il hésita une nouvelle fois. Hermione lui souffla que tous les élèves étaient en cours pour l'instant. Elle sortit en première de la pièce et le tira par la manche de son costume pour le forcer à la suivre.

Un long moment ils marchèrent sans croiser personne, mais la grande horloge sonna et les classes se vidèrent. Le flux d'élèves sortît dans le couloir et beaucoup se figèrent en voyant le vampire.

Hermione fut outrée et très attristé par le regard effrayé et haineux des premiers élèves. Harmonius l'avait même retenu quand une jeune fille avait fait une mine dégoutée en s'écartant vivement de leur chemin. Elle se crispait et s'énervait de plus en plus en entendant les murmures s'amplifier à leur passage, elle ne les comprenait pas mais savait pertinemment de quoi ils parlaient.

Le vampire, quand à lui, fixait le sol et prenait soin de ne surtout pas relever les yeux, peut être par habitude, peut être par honte.

Le nombre de personnes les entourant ne cessait d'augmenter et inconsciemment, Hermione se hâta. Harmonius lui jeta un regard dont elle comprit le message… « Bienvenue dans mon monde »…

Soudain, elle vit devant eux un groupe de quatre élèves de Serpentards, des septièmes années. Ils leur barraient le passage volontairement. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre au vampire en personne, ils s'en prirent à celle qui l'accompagnait.

- Vous n'avez aucun discernement ou vous êtes complètement folle ? Vous devriez mieux choisir vos amis…

Hermione se redressa et supporta le regard du malotru, elle avait assez fait face au professeur Rogue pour faire face à un idiot dans son genre. Elle saisit fermement le bras de son ami et le força à avancer, contournant le groupe d'élèves. Le quatuor ne les suivirent pas et les couloirs commençaient dorénavant à se désengorger de monde. Harmonius et Hermione soupirèrent de soulagement quand :

- Professeur ! Professeur Mc Corney !

Elle se retourna et vit un trio de jeune fille courir vers eux, elle aperçut aussi un jeune garçon, caché derrière elles. Le trio se plaça devant eux et leurs sourirent. La plus âgées, un Serdaigle prit la parole.

- Nous sommes ravies que vous alliez mieux !

Le petit garçon sortit de sa cachette et lui tendit un paquet emballé maladroitement. Harmonius se pencha devant le première-année et lui sourit. La Poufsouffle, visiblement d'origine moldue demanda.

- Pourquoi portez vous un costume ?

- Je dois me rendre à Londres…

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon.

- Qu'est ce que c'est Anthony ?

- C'est… c'est un cadeau… pour vous… b… bon rétablissement…

Harmonius sourit tristement et passa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant.

- Tu ne devrais pas me parler… tu ne va pas te faire aimer des autres.

- Je… je m'en fiche… c'était vous qui étiez là quand je me sentais pas bien… à cause de mes parents…

- …

Hermione vit une nouvelle fois ce même sourire triste sur le visage d'Harmonius, hésitant, il tendit la main vers le paquet et l'accepta.

- Merci Anthony… merci… vous ne devriez pas rester avec moi

- Vous rigolez ?

La Serdaigle avait de nouveau prit la parole.

- Ca ait six ans que je suis à Poudlard et vous êtes l'un des rares bons professeurs de DCFM que nous ayons eut. Vous êtes le seul à vous souvenir des prénoms de tous vos élèves, vous êtes d'ailleurs le seul à les utiliser. Et puis, même si on a un T à un contrôle, vous trouvez un moyen de nous encourager…

Anthony se rapprocha encore du professeur qui regardait son élève d'un visage neutre.

- Je suis désolé… C'est des bonbons… je les ai acheté avant de savoir que vous étiez un vampire…

Harmonius se leva et posa sa main sur la tête du petit garçon.

- Cela me fait tout de même très plaisir. Je te remercie. Anthony… Clara… Léonie… Cécile… Merci encore… Filez… Vous allez être en retard en cours…

Il leur sourit une nouvelle fois. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il recommença à marcher, le nez non plus fixé au sol mais en l'air, regardant devant lui. Hermione le rattrapa et marcha à ses côtés, silencieuse. Anthony, le voyant s'éloigner couru un peu dans le couloir et cria pour qu'il puisse l'entendre :

- On s'en fiche nous, que vous soyez vampire…

Hermione sourit tendrement, finalement, certains élèves n'étaient pas si bêtes, elle avait commencé à en douter. Son regard fut attirer par un geste d'Harmonius, il avait porté sa main à son cœur. Elle le tourna vers lui pour lui demander s'il allait bien mais elle resta figée devant ce qu'elle vit.

Il avait l'air étonnement reposé, serein. Et sur sa joue… presque invisible… une larme coulait.

* * *

Ouin ! Knif ! C'est beau ! ^^

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Le réveil de Harmonius ?

Je vous en supplie ^^ Comme cadeau de noël et de nouvelle année, je vous demande pas grand chose... un petit rewiew ! Siouplait ?!!

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu

Bises à tous et bonne année encore!

Tenshi.


	36. Chapter 35, la mangemort

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà ! TOujours plus heureuse ! Me voila à 350 rewiews ! Je suis aux anges mais par pitié... n'arrêtez pas XD.

RAR :

**Maude :** Ah ok, je comprends mieux pourquoi dark. Sinon, la femme c'est De Méus, et c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas des noms de tous les personnages secondaire, ne t'en fait pas. Merci pour ton rewiew.

**Nanouk :** Toi j'ai rien à te dire XP !

**Bergere :** Merci pour ton rewiew ! J'ai aussi trouvé ce chapitre touchant ^^.

**Lisou :** Désolée si parfois cela "traine en longueur". Heureusement que tu n'es pas légilimens ! Le suspens n'existerait plus ! Merci pour ton rewiew.

**Nightshad : **Merci ! Je suis très touchée par ce geste ! Je te remercie encore pour ton rewiew !!!

**Elena :** Un peu de patience ma petite Elena XP, je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire ! Merci pour ton rewiew !

**Super_Samar1369 :** Tu m'as fait le compliment que j'aime le plus entendre (ou lire XP) Je me casse la tête avec des "comment réagirait Severus ?" "Et là ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop pour Severs ?" Merci d'avoir lu toute ma fic en une journée ! et merci pour ton rewiew !

**Floflo68110 :** Merfi ! Voici la suite que tu attendais ! Merci pour ton rewiew.

**Mlle Ganou :** Mieux vaut trop que pas assez n'est ce pas XP ! Sev en costard cravate doit être pas mal en effet. J'i pas mal travaillé sur Harmonius et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Merci pour ton rewiew.

Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 36 : La mangemort.**_

Hermione était assise dans la salle d'attente vide de son parrain, celui-ci avait apparemment réservé le créneau horaire pour eux. Quand ils étaient entrés, il avait littéralement sauté sur Harmonius pour l'emmener dans l'autre salle, leur demandant d'attendre dehors. Elle savait que son parrain avait toujours été fasciné par le monde sorcier, bien avant qu'elle en face parti. Quand la jeune griffondor était petite, son parrain n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que les sorcières existaient réellement et elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle se moquait de lui à cause de ça. Mais quand il s'agissait de sectes, d'organisation ou d'informations qui vous aurait semblées complètement loufoques, il avait étrangement raison à tous les coups.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son professeur, ce dernier avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et semblait préoccupé. Il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses mains cachaient le bas de son visage. Etant en face de lui, elle rapprocha sa chaise et posa sa main sur son genou. Il leva les yeux vers elle et l'interrogea.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- … J'ai pas mal de choses auxquelles penser en ce moment.

Hermione acquiesça, elle le savait parfaitement. Le ministère n'arrêtait pas de le convoquer et elle en ignorait la raison. La jeune femme avait bien essayé d'avoir des informations auprès du premier concerné mais celui-ci avait décidé de ne rien lui révéler. Elle savait aussi que le cas d'Harmonius l'inquiétait aussi et, bizarrement, les Serpentard s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour se rebeller maintenant. Elle plaignait vraiment l'homme assit en face d'elle, il passait son temps à travailler et tout le monde avaient l'air de vouloir lui rajouter encore plus de choses à faire…

- Je sais… mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te préoccupes en ce moment.

Hermione essayait de plus en plus de le tutoyer, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à le faire, premièrement parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant et parce qu'elle avait peur de ses réactions. Mais c'était un moyen pour la stagiaire de lui rappeler qu'elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et celle-ci était maintenant sûre que le professeur n'était pas non plus insensible, sinon il ne la laisserait pas faire. Il soupira et se redressa, s'adossant à sa chaise.

- … Ce matin, on m'a…

- Hermione ?

Elle sursauta, son parrain venait de sortir de la salle où il s'était enfermé avec Harmonius. Lui aussi avait l'air préoccupé.

- Je dois vous parler, à tous les deux, c'est important.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son professeur, il s'était déjà levé et avançait vers le docteur moldu. Elle les suivit rapidement dans la salle. Harmonius était torse nu, allongé dans le siège habituel pour les prises de sang. Sa peau laiteuse laissait apercevoir ses veines sous la lumière blanche des néons.

- Comme Monsieur Mc Corney… n'a plus de cœur qui bat, je me suis longtemps demandé comment j'allais pour voir récupérer son sang. Les prises de sang habituelles étant aidées par la pression sanguine… j'ai quand même voulu essayer, parce qu'après tout, je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans ce cas-là auparavant.

- Et ?

Hermione ne comprenait pas où son parrain voulait en venir.

- Attends, je vais vous montrer, regardez.

Il accrocha un élastique autour du bras d'Harmonius et chercha son matériel, celui-ci n'étant utilisable qu'une fois. Hermione regarda le vampire, il semblait sous le choc, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Enfin, son parrain fit doucement glisser dans sa peau pâle l'aiguille et plaça le tube à l'autre extrémité. Le sang le remplit lentement, elle regarda le liquide rouge monter dans le récipient. Quand il retira l'aiguille, la peau ne se referma pas immédiatement, même si la cicatrisation était rapide. Le médecin se tourna vers eux.

- Alors ?

- Alors je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça veut dire.

- Même si c'était plus lent que la normale, le tube c'est remplit Hermione…

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher du reste de son crâne, elle se tourna vers son professeur de potion, il semblait lui aussi surpris. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur son parrain.

- Attend… ça veut dire que… que son sang circule ?

- Exact. Alors je me suis demandé comment s'était possible. Son cœur ne bat pas, du moins on ne l'entend pas avec un stéthoscope mais regarde.

- Il plaça des électrodes sur son torse et lança l'électrocardiographie.

- Il faut juste augmenter la sensibilité…

Peu après il déchira un papier et lui tendit.

- Je ne sais pas lire un électrocardiogramme…

- Mais tu sais reconnaitre quand il est plat… donc quand il n'y a pas de battements de cœur…

Elle retourna le papier et le regarda. Même si celles-ci étaient faibles, on pouvait nettement voir des variations.

- Ce… ce n'est pas possible…

- Son cœur bat. Faiblement mais il bat.

- Mais… mais… C'est impossible !

- Apparemment non Hermione.

- On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts !

- Qui te parle de mort ? Tu m'aurais amené Monsieur Mc Corney sans me dire qui il était, je t'aurais dit qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

- Je sais bien mais…

- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il y a une hormone dans son corps qui le maintenait en vie non ?

- Oui mais…

Ce fut au tour de Severus de prendre la parole

- Il est possible que cette hormone ne soit pas ce qui le maintienne en vie… mais qu'elle arrête son cœur pour gérer l'organisme à sa place… le résultant étant une vie éternelle… L'alimentation par le sang doit être liée aux besoins de l'organisme non satisfaits.

- Mais, ce n'est pas toi qui disais que ressusciter un mort de 100 ans serait… dangereux ?!

- Oui, mais on est toujours parti sur l'idée que l'hormone maintient en vie Harmonius et que sans elle il serait mort. Mais ce que ton parrain dit est peut-être juste. Peut être que cette hormone ne fait que bloquer l'organisme… le mettre en pause… et peut-être que les choses reprennent leurs cours normaux alors qu'on supprime cette hormone. On ne peut pas relancer un cœur mort depuis cent ans mais on peut supprimer ce qui l'arrête.

Hermione reste bouche bée, cela faisait trop d'infirmations à digérer en même temps. Elle regarda Harmonius, il était pâle et semblait choqué. Après un instant celui-ci prit la parole.

- Mais… qu'est ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

Hermione soupira et la voix tremblante, elle répondit.

- Si on suit cette logique là, on est en train de te guérir du vampirisme…

- … Quoi ?

Severus s'avança d'un pas

- Il faut continuer avec cette potion.

- C'est risqué !

- … Harmonius ? Prendrais-tu ce risque ?

- Vous changez d'avis un peu trop rapidement… Qu'est ce qu'il y a de changé depuis ce matin où il en était hors de question ?!

- Tu es vivant sans cette hormone… alors on n'essaie pas de te ressusciter… mais de te soigner.

Harmonius les regarda les uns après les autres. Le parrain d'Hermione avait l'air un peu perdu, mais confiant. Severus semblait sûr de lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà vu cette année. Seule Hermione semblait encore inquiète.

- Vous me soigneriez ?

- Il y a des chances.

- Hermione ?

- … Je… je ne sais pas… C'est… possible.

Alors j'accepte… On continue avec cette potion.

__________________

Hermione soupira, que c'était-il passé ? Ils allaient continuer avec une potion qu'ils comptaient oublier… Ils étaient rapidement rentrés à Poudlard mais, il y avait à peine quelques minutes, un auror était venu voir Severus. Il lui avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille puis était repartit. Elle avait bien demandé à son professeur ce qu'il voulait, et la seule réponse qu'elle avait pu avoir été un « plus tard » assez froid. Il était immédiatement sorti de la pièce et elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis.

Hermione était maintenant chez Cynthia qui préparait un peu de thé. Elle devait mettre les choses au point avec elle aussi. Celle-ci revint assez rapidement. Elle s'assit élégamment face à elle. Hermione remarqua qu'elle portait une autre de ses robes cocktail, une rouge vif qui lui seyait parfaitement.

- Où est Mc Corney ? N'était-il pas censé être avec vous ce matin ?

- Nous sommes rentrés assez tôt. Je crois qu'il est en cours.

- Il assure des cours ?

- Avec les élèves volontaires…

- Y en a-t-il ?

- Je l'espère…

Cynthia soupira.

- Un sucre ?

- Oui s'il vous plait.

Elle lui tendit sa tasse et s'installa dans le canapé sans se servir. Hermione reprit.

- Comment allez-vous Cynthia ?

- Bien mieux. Je ne ressens plus rien.

- Avez vous essayer de manger quelque chose ?

- Rien ne passe.

- … Je dois vous mettre au courant de ce que l'on a découvert ce matin.

- Je vous écoute.

* * *

Harmonius était vraiment anxieux, ce sentiment lui rappelait un peu la première fois où il était entré dans une salle de classe en tant que professeur. Il était encore vivant à cette époque. Enfin… Il l'est toujours…. Ah ! C'était bien trop compliqué ! Il n'aimait pas les choses compliquées ! Il aimait comprendre et savoir comment agir.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était debout devant la porte de sa salle de classe, il n'avait pas encore osé entrer. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur, après tout, seuls les élèves volontaires seraient là… Peut être que ce dont il avait peur… s'était la possibilité qu'il ne puisse y avoir personne derrière la porte.

Soudain le vampire entendit parler. La cloche avait sonné ? Il porta sa main tremblante sur la poignée de porte et osa enfin l'ouvrir. Avec surprise, il vit un peu plus d'une dizaine d'élèves, qu'ils soient Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. C'était des dernières années. Sans doute les pires car les plus sûrs d'eux. Etrangement, le silence se fit quand il entra et tous s'assirent.

- B… Bonjour.

Il eut quelques réponses discrètes, et quelques sourirent apparurent. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'approcha de son bureau et s'y assit, plus crispé qu'un jeune adulte à son premier entretien d'embauche.

- C'est le premier cours que je fais depuis…. Mon malaise… Vous êtes tous venu aujourd'hui et je suppose que, chacun d'entre vous connait ma vraie nature.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête.

- Alors je vous remercie d'être présent… Comme je n'ai pas prévu grand-chose pour aujourd'hui… avez-vous des questions ?

Ils semblèrent déstabilisés. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. N'ayant aucune réponse, Harmonius reprit.

- Il me semble qu'aucun des professeurs m'ayant précédé ne vous ait parlé de vampire. Et bien je crois que c'est le bon moment pour en parler.

La première à oser lever la main fut une Serdaigle.

- Jennifer?

- Et bien… Vous n'avez jamais mordu qui que ce soit… comment vous nourrissiez-vous ?

- Le ministère fournis aux vampires inscrit sur la liste dont vous a parlé le directeur, ce qu'il leur faut pour survire. Les autres… je pense que vous connaissez tous le moyen.

D'autres mains se levèrent.

- Ethan ?

- Que vous est-il arrivé exactement ?

- Vous avez du déjà apercevoir l'assistante du professeur Rogue ? Et bien, celle-ci essaie de mettre au point une potion pour que les vampires puissent se nourrir comme les humains. Je suis son cobaye et j'ai mal réagi… Sophia ?

- Les vampires doivent nous détester non ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle et Harmonius fut assez surpris par la question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous ne sommes que dix… sur quarante… Beaucoup vous ont insulté… alors que vous n'aviez rien fait. Nous rejetons toujours les créatures maléfiques… alors je suppose qu'elles doivent nous en vouloir.

- … les humains ont tendances à oublier qu'avant d'être des… créatures maléfiques… nous étions des humains. Beaucoup d'entre nous doivent haïr les humains… mais pas moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous comprends… parce que j'étais l'un d'entre vous… et je ne l'ai pas oublié.

Les élèves le fixèrent un long moment. Harmonius sourit. Cela ne sera sans doute pas si terrible que ça.

* * *

Harmonius s'étira, son cours venait de se finir. Finalement les élèves s'intéressaient plus à lui qu'aux vampires en général. Il en sourit, quand on accepte une personne d'une espèce, on a déjà plus de facilité pour accepter les autres. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

- Mc Corney ?

Il se retourna.

- Samuel Hugues… Que fait un auror si connu à Poudlard ?

- Je crois avoir fais une bêtise.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai fournis des informations à Severus. Je lui aie dit où était De Méus. Il a disparu depuis.

Harmonius se crispa. Il avait donné à Severus l'endroit où se trouvait la personne qui avait agressé Hermione ? Il agrippa l'auror par les épaules.

- Où est-ce !? Emmène-moi immédiatement !

_______________

Severus leva les yeux. Il connaissait cette maison. Il la connaissait pour y avoir passé de long moment en présence de son maître. Il était logique qu'elle veuille se cacher là, personne n'y venait jamais, l'endroit étant soit disant hanté.

Le professeur comptait s'occuper de la jeune mangemort seul, visiblement, le ministère n'était même pas capable de le faire. De plus, il la connaissait assez pour savoir, qu'hormis la torture mentale, elle ne maitrisait presque aucun sort dangereux, et niveau torture mentale, il avait assez d'expérience pour ne pas avoir de séquelle en cas de problème. Et puis, Samuel Hugues n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour ne pas avoir deviné ce qu'il comptait faire.

Severus regarda le manoir. Ce qu'il faisait été risqué, peut être n'était elle même pas seule. Mais il avait à son avantage le narcissisme de la jeune femme. Elle allait sans doute vouloir le rabaisser verbalement et seulement après avoir été satisfaite sur ce point De Méus l'attaquerait et là, il pourrait agir bien avant elle, il saurait en plus si quelqu'un était avec elle, et surtout où elle serait.

Il grimpa rapidement les marches qui menaient à la grande porte. Severus vérifia rapidement les pièces du rez-de-chaussée avant de monter à l'étage. Elle l'attendait, assise dans un immense fauteuil en velours rapiécé, le regard et le sourire hautains.

- Bonsoir Severus, je ne t'attendais plus.

- De Méus…

- Dis-moi avant tout, comment va notre chère Hermione ?

- …

- Me tiendrais-tu à l'écart de son état de santé ? Je me sens responsable d'elle tu sais ?

- Ne t'approche plus d'elle

- C'est une menace ?

- Oui

De Méus sembla surprise de cette réponse si directe et si franche mais son masque de surprise fut rapidement remplacé par une mimique de complaisance.

- Je pense avoir trouvé ta corde sensible.

- …

- Je me doutais de quelque chose... mais je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe... à moins que ce ne soit que sa jeunesse et son corps qui ne t'intéresse.

Elle se leva élégamment et se rapprocha de lui. Severus se crispa et se redressa, la regardant de haut. La jeune femme tendit le bras et posa sa main sur son torse, tournant autour de lui, féline.

- Elle doit vraiment avoir des talents cachés pour qu'elle soit si importante à tes yeux.

Il lui saisit fermement le poignet, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Fermement, il l'attira à lui et chuchota, d'une voix inquiétante.

- Je vais veiller à ce que tu ne puisses plus jamais voir la lumière du jour.

Violement, il la repoussa et la jeune femme se massa le poignet endolorit.

- Vraiment ? Je me suis échappée une fois, j'ai réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Où qu'elle soit, prends garde à ta petite sang-de-bourbe Severus… prends garde à elle…

- Severus ?

Surpris d'entendre son prénom, il tourna un court instant la tête vers la source de ce bruit. Ce fut un réflexe qu'il regretta car, comprenant son erreur, il eut juste le temps de voir De Méus sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers lui.

* * *

Harmonius avait rapidement suivit Hugues à l'intérieur du manoir. Ce dernier était partit explorer le rez-de-chaussée, lui demandant de surveiller l'entrée. Il avait alors entendu du bruit à l'étage et avait appelé.

- Severus ?

Suite à cet appel, il avait vu une lueur rouge apparaitre et, inquiet, il avait monté les escaliers en trombe, sortant sa baguette. Quand le vampire eut atteint l'étage, il vit son ami pointer sa baguette vers une femme totalement habillée en noir. Il tremblait et son visage trahissait une colère infinie, une colère qu'Harmonius ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras du professeur de potion.

- Severus ?

Il sembla remarquer sa présence mais ne baissa pas sa baguette. Il tremblait et semblait se retenir d'achever la mangemort. Celle-ci souriait, visiblement ravie.

- Comment as-tu trouvé cette petite recréation Severus.

- Taisez-vous, lui lança Harmonius.

Harmonius appuya plus fermement sur le bras de son ami pour lui faire comprendre de baisser sa baguette et c'est avec réticence qu'il le fit. Hugues monta très rapidement les marches et souffla, visiblement rassuré. Sans poser de question il fit apparaitre des liens magiques et attacha la mangemort qui se laissa faire. Harmonius parla à la place de Severus.

- Veille à ce qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas une nouvelle fois.

- J'y veillerais personnellement

Il traversa la pièce et passa près des deux amis, De Méus s'arrêta près de Severus.

- Prends garde à elle Severus… prends garde à elle…

Un rire sonore se fit entendre alors qu'elle descendait docilement les escaliers. Quand ils furent seuls, Harmonius se retourna vers Severus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de venir ici seul !?

- Je devais lui parler…

- Et pourquoi ?! Pour lui dire de ne plus approcher Hermione ? Et si elle n'avait pas été seule ?

- …

Le vampire regarda son ami de longue date. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait les yeux perdu dans le vague et semblait presque… choqué. Il se souvint alors de la lueur rouge.

- Elle t'a fait de la torture mentale ?

C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question. Il le regarda un instant silencieux et Harmonius soupira.

- Ca va ?

- … ca va.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

- Rien de… réel…

- Severus, tu connais comme moi les effets de ce sort vu que c'est toi qui me les a appris ! Le cerveau ne sait pas que ce que tu as vu était faux.

Il attendit une réponse, une réponse qui ne venait pas.

- Severus !

Celui-ci soupira et fit demi-tour. Harmonius n'accepta pas ce refus et lui agrippa le bras, fermement, le forçant à se retourner.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?!

__________

- Guérir du vampirisme ?

- Oui.

Cynthia se redressa et replaça sa robe nerveusement, ses mains tremblantes.

- Cela voudrait dire… redevenir… mortel ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore… mais il y a de fortes chances.

La vampire observa le feu un long moment, semblant hypnotisée par les flammes.

- … Je dois réfléchir.

- Je comprends.

Hermione se leva. Cynthia devait sans doute avoir besoin d'être seule et puis, elle comptait tout de même travailler sur le sang d'Harmonius. Elle grimpa les marches menant au couloir de ses appartements. Cela faisait environ une heure que Severus était partit et qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle.

Elle entra chez elle et se mit à travailler, en partie pour ne plus penser à cette histoire. Il fallait absolument qu'elle pense à remercier son parrain, elle devrait le voir plus souvent mais elle avait toujours tendance à toujours tout oublier et à ne penser que ce qui avait rapport avec ses travaux du moment.

Hermione soupira en regardant l'échantillon de sang du vampire. Elle ne savait même pas quoi chercher exactement. Remontant ses manches, elle se mit au travail.

___________

Severus était debout devant le portrait de sa jeune stagiaire. Le portrait face à lui le regarder du coin de l'œil, curieux. Il entendait encore son ami vampire lui ordonner d'aller la voir et, ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est qu'il lui avait obéi sans rien dire.

**_Flash Back_**

- Tu sais que ton cerveaux traitera cette donnée comme réelle jusqu'à ce que tu lui prouves le contraire. Inconsciemment, tu es en train de souffrir de cette vision.

Severus avait alors soupiré et détourné le regard, préférant ignorer son ami. Celui-ci le voyant s'éloigner lui avait alors lancé.

- Va la voir… Il faut que tu ailles la voir.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Il hésitait devant ce portrait pour un simple et bonne raison. Oui, il avait subi ce sort. Oui, il l'avait vu mourir devant lui. Oui, il sentait son cœur se crisper en y repensant. Mais s'il ouvrait maintenant cette porte et qu'il la voyait face à lui, il perdrait tout contrôle. Il ferait des choses qu'il s'empêchait encore de faire.

La voix du portrait le fit presque sursauter.

- Vous voulez voir Miss Granger professeur?

Entendre son nom lui raviva sa douleur. La réponse était évidente, un « non » ferme et définitif. Il ne voulait pas la voir. S'il le faisait, il perdrait définitivement tout contrôle, il ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière un masque de glace et ne pourrais plus jamais la repousser. Il allait bien entendu refuser. Pour son bien à lui et à elle. La réponse lui sembla évidente. Il s'entendit dire, en un souffle presque inaudible.

- Oui.

* * *

Hermione leva les yeux, surprise en entendant son portrait pivoter. Mais un sentiment de confort et d'apaisement l'envahit en voyant son visiteur.

- Severus.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il avait l'air étrange, différent. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis son entrée et se contentait de la regarder. Hermione l'observa et s'avança encore vers lui.

- Severus… est-ce que ça va ?

Le professeur resta encore un moment silencieux, hésitant, avant de lever les doigts vers son visage. Lentement, il lui caressa la joue. Sa peau était douce, chaude, habitée par la vie. Severus la sentit frissonner sous le contact et elle tendit rapidement la main pour lui agripper la sienne.

Hermione le regarda et il se perdit dans la couleur noisette de ses yeux. Il sentit la fine barrière qui existait encore céder. Severus parcourut le peu de distance qui les séparait et la prit fermement dans ses bras. Elle resta incongrue sous ce geste tant désiré mais si étrange. Après un court laps de temps durant lequel elle décida de laisser de côté ses interrogations, elle répondit. Elle rassembla toute la douceur qu'elle pouvait en glissant une de ses mains dans son dos et tout son amour en faufilant l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Les actions du professeur l'emplissaient de joie comme d'inquiétude. Mais ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant, elle choisit de se taire.

______________

Severus soupira en regardant la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés. Il ne savait même pas comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans sa chambre, encore moins comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son lit. Elle semblait sereine, heureuse. En la voyant ainsi étendu, il repensa à sa vision, il repensa à son corps sans vie dans ses bras.

Ses doigts agirent sans lui demander son avis et vinrent une nouvelle fois se glisser sur sa joue rose. Hermione gémit légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Voyant son amant éveillé, elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse. Severus fit glisser son bras autour de sa taille.

Le professeur de potion repensa à se façon d'agir. Le problème avec sa manie de toujours cacher ses sentiments était que le moment où il se rendait compte que ceux-ci existait réellement, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Hermione le regardait encore.

- Severus… que ce passe t'il ?

- … De Méus… on l'a retrouvé.

Hermione se hissa sur son avant bras.

- Vraiment ? Vous l'avez eu ?

- Oui.

Severus tourna et s'allongea sur le dos, il regardait le plafond et Hermione sentit que quelque chose n'allait toujours pas. Il lui semblait trop proche et trop éloigné en même temps. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- …

Hermione fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle se redressa une nouvelle fois et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Elle t'a envoyé ce sortilège ?

Severus la regarda, elle soutenait son regard et attendait visiblement une réponse. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Oui.

Pourquoi ne mentait il pas ? Pourquoi ne lui disait il pas que cela ne la regardait pas ? Parce qu'il ne le voulait plus. Hermione sembla triste et se lova contre lui.

- Je suis désolée…

- Désolée ?

- C'est de ma faute. Si tu as du y aller.

- …

Il ne répondit pas. Il referma juste ses bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois, il ne regrettait pas de dormir avec sa jeune stagiaire dans les bras.

* * *

Voila Voila ! Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Je vous en prie, laissez moi un rewiew XD ! Pitié !!!

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu !

Bises.

Tenshiroi


	37. Chapter 36, la sortie

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici mon chapitre 37 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

_GwenMalory : _Merci pour ton rewiew et merci d'avoir lu ma fics… pourquoi ? En fait, mon père et mes frères sont très à cheval dessus donc j'ai grandi dedans (même si je n'en ai pas été la bénéficiaire XD). L'explication d'Harmonius est logique, il vient d'une époque où cela été capital. J'aime à penser qu'il a tellement rabâché ses règles à Severus qu'il les applique sans y penser ^^.

_super_samar1369 :_ Merci pour ton rewiew, ravie que ça te plaise. Cola : XP merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux pour conjuguer mes études et la fic ! Enfin bref, voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! ^^

_Maude :_ Ouah ! J'ai du mal with your mélange de french et d'anglais. But, merci beaucoup.

_Jazz :_ Tout d'un coup ? Je suis charmée XD merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça ne face pas OOC ! c'est une de mes craintes à chaque fois ! Pour les fautes, je sais ! Je fais de mon mieux et tu as peut être constaté une amélioration non ?... même pas un peu ? XD ! C'est vrai que si Harmonius est une montre ça gâche un peu tout XD désolée !

_Miley-Elizabeth-Black : _Merci à toi. Bisous !

_Lisou : _J'ai peur de te décevoir mais, pour l'instant du moins, revoir De Meus n'est pas dans mes priorités, après tout, j'ai d'autres choses à faire XD ! Nanouk et moi avons pas mal travaillé sur cet état de choc, je suis heureuse qu'il soit bien ! Merci.

* * *

_**Chapitre 37 : la sortie**_

Cynthia regarda le miroir vide de reflet. Elle râla intérieurement et mit un peu d'ordre à sa tenue déjà parfaite. Elle venait de mettre une de ses nombreuses robes de cocktail. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir déjà mise à Poudlard depuis son arrivée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle prenait soin de ne jamais mettre deux fois la même.

La vampire se dirigea vers le portrait et sortit par son ouverture. Elle avança un court instant dans les couloirs du château avant de sursauter.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

Cynthia se retourna vivement, portant sa main à son cœur. Elle reconnut rapidement son homologue masculin. La vampire reprit son air hautain et répondit d'une voix froide.

- N'avez-vous pas cours ?

- Apparemment les deuxièmes-années ne semblent pas aussi enclin que leurs ainés à venir en cours. Il faut dire que si l'on propose à d'aussi jeunes élèves une heure de cours ou une heure de liberté alors que leurs maisons font un match amical, il y a peu de chances de les voir en salle de classe.

- Un « non » m'aurait suffi.

- Je pensais que le fait que je ne sois pas en cours était une évidence... alors j'ai pris ça pour une demande d'explication… veuillez m'excuser.

- …

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

Cynthia fit comprendre son irritation par un soupir bruyant et reprit sa marche, le son de ses talons étant absorbés par le tapis au sol.

- Attendez-vous toujours les femmes à la sortie de leurs appartements de bon matin ?

- Il est dix heures, je ne qualifierais pas ça de « bon matin » mais oui, c'est une manie que j'ai pris avec les années.

- …

Harmonius soupira à son tour.

- Au risque de me répéter… que comptez vous faire ?

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous !

- De la potion. Hermione est passée vous voir non ?

- C'est exact.

- …

- …

- Alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Veuillez me laissez tranquille monsieur Mc Horney !

- Harmonius, précisa t'il. Hésitez-vous à cause du risque de perdre la vie éternelle.

Furieuse, Cynthia se retourna vers le vampire.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer ! Veuillez me laisser seule !

Elle reprit sa route. Harmonius jura voir des ondes maléfiques émaner de sa personne. Il la rattrapa, riant déjà intérieurement, il avait le don de la mettre en colère. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Que me répondriez-vous si je vous demandais un rendez-vous ?

- Un non ! Ferme et catégorique !

Harmonius s'arrêta et même si cela surprenait la jeune femme, elle n'en montra rien et continua sa route. Elle entendit néanmoins son homologue parler pour lui-même.

- C'est dommage, moi qui avais trouvé deux places pour ce défilé de mode… et je suppose que ça n'intéressera pas Hermione.

Cynthia se figea et se retourna vers lui avec un visage bien plus expressif qu'Harmonius avait l'habitude de voir.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Non non…. C'est un nouveau créateur qui commence à être connu. Dire que j'ai eu du mal à trouver ces places !

- … Comment les avez-vous trouvés d'ailleurs ?

- Une amie travaille pour lui. Savez-vous que ce créateur refuse de vendre ses robes sans ce coupon ? Mais on dit que si l'on en possède un, elles sont presque données ! Le bonheur de toutes les femmes !... y comprit vous, sourit-il ;… surtout vous ! précisa-t-il.

Il vit Cynthia hésiter, regardant autour d'elle et jouant avec un pan de sa robe. Harmonius sourit, se sachant déjà victorieux. Il ajouta

- Je comptais juste vous accompagner le temps du défilé et vous laisser en paix par la suite.

- … D'accord.

Harmonius leva les yeux vers elle faignant la surprise.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous le savez bien ! Donnez-moi ce coupon !

Comme un enfant, le vampire les cacha dans son dos, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Hors de question. Ce soir. Je les garde en attendant.

- Faites comme bon vous semble.

- C'est ce que je fais.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il lui cria une dernière indication.

- Je viendrais vous chercher à dix-huit heures chez vous !

Il la vit partir rapidement à travers le couloir. Il resta encore un moment immobile à regarder le croisement où la vampire venait de s'évaporer avant de soupirer, son sourire toujours gravé sur son visage. Il rangea soigneusement les billets dans sa poche.

- Bon… une bonne chose de faite… maintenant, Hermione !

* * *

Severus se passa une main dans le cou. Il surveillait activement ses élèves de cinquième-année. Ceux-ci préparaient une potion délicate et plutôt capricieuse, il devait au moins avouer cela. La difficulté venait du fait que son sur-chauffage pouvait très mal tourner, et que les élèves avaient tendances à rêvasser pendant leur préparation. Il soupira, pourquoi cette potion faisait encore partit du programme ? Chaque année cela tournait presque au désastre !

Le professeur s'était réveillé en premier sans l'aide de réveil, comme chaque matin. Il avait réussi à s'extirper du lit et de l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui y séjournait avec lui sans la réveiller. Il l'avait observé un moment, contemplant ses lèvres alors qu'elle semblait parler en dormant, regardant sa poitrine monter et descendre sous sa respiration, détaillant les mimiques de son visage alors qu'elle rêvait.

Il soupira à ce souvenir, il avait réagi comme un adolescent qui aurait vu une femme dormir pour la première fois. Il se leva, décidant de ne plus y penser en inventoriant les différentes catastrophes vers lesquelles courraient ses élèves.

* * *

Hermione s'était réveillée seule… encore. Elle s'était levée, lavée, habillée et buvait maintenant un thé, assise en tailleur dans un fauteuil siégeant devant la cheminée allumée. La jeune femme s'était levée tardivement.

Le portrait avait pivoté et alors qu'elle se retournait pour voir qui était son visiteur, elle déposa sa tasse sur la table basse. Surprise, elle interrogea le convive.

- Harmonius ? Je vois que les deuxièmes années sont tous au match de quidditch.

- Ouah ! Tu sais que je devrais faire cours avec les deuxièmes ? ; il sourit avant de reprendre ; Tu connais mon emploi du temps par cœur ?... Fait attention cela peut porter à confusion.

Hermione sourit et se réinstalla, récupérant sa tasse. Elle montra au vampire la théière posée sur la table basse, l'invitant à se servir. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fit couler le liquide dans une des pièces en porcelaine et hésita avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Elle le vit boire une gorgée, incertain, puis, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, il en reprit une. Peu après, il reposa la tasse sur la table.

- En fait… Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour Harmonius, sourit elle, pourquoi cette visite ?

- Et bien pour parler de même oiseau que d'habitude.

- Severus.

- Exact, est-il bien venu hier ?

- Oui, mais il était… étrange. Il m'a avoué que De Méus lui avait envoyé le même sort que celui qu'elle m'avait envoyé… je ne sais rien de plus.

Harmonius se leva et Hermione comprit qu'il était tiraillé entre sa loyauté pour Severus et son envie de lui en dire davantage. Soudain celui-ci se tourna vers elle.

- Je meurs d'envie de t'en parler, mais même s'il ne m'a pas demandé de garder le silence… je sais qu'il n'apprécierait pas que je te le dise.

- Je ne te demandais rien Harmonius.

Il soupira et s'assit sur la table face à elle.

- Ca ne m'aide pas. Tu me l'aurais demandé j'aurais directement répondu.

- Je sais.

- …

Le vampire la regardait, la jeune femme avait l'air presque… sereine.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ?

- J'ai fait l'erreur de lire ses pensées une fois, je pense que tu t'en souviens.

- En effet.

- Et même s'il n'avait pas hurlé… pas sévit… je sais très bien que cela ne lui avait pas plu… Alors je ne vais pas recommencer.

Harmonius captura une main de la stagiaire dans les siennes.

- Tu as mûri Hermione.

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Lentement, il baissa les yeux, regardant le sol.

- Je vais te le dire… je vais te le dire parce que je m'inquiète pour Severus… il aura beau nous dire qu'il n'y pense plus… je ne le croirais pas… parce que cette femme trouve les points faibles...

- Les points faibles ?

Il releva la tête vers elle.

- Toi… Severus t'a vu mourir hier.

Pendant un court instant, il vit qu'il l'avait choqué. Lentement, elle retira sa main des siennes et se leva. Elle s'approcha du feu et tendit ses doigts pour les réchauffer.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est venu me voir ?

- Oui. Tu dois savoir que l'esprit croit que ce que tu as vu est…

- Réel…

Harmonius regarda la jeune femme, elle avait l'air triste. Il se leva et reprit ses mains entre les siennes.

- Hermione… Qu'y a-t-il ?

- … Ca veut dire que Severus va… il va redevenir distant…

- … Hermione.

Elle se retourna, hochant négativement la tête.

- Non Harmonius… je… je ne peux plus…

- … Je comprends...

Le vampire soupira, il devait parler à Severus maintenant… c'était urgent… très urgent…

- Je te laisse seule Hermione. Passe une bonne journée…

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa la jeune femme sur le front avant de s'éclipser.

Hermione regarda le vampire sortir, elle se sentait mal, elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle avait entendu… Tout ce qu'il s'était passé était encore… rien ? Tout cela ne voulait rien dire ?

* * *

Harmonius se dirigea vers les appartements, il était enfin dix-huit heures et il avait enfin réussit à faire tout ce qu'il voulait, en plus de ses cours. Il avait convaincu Cynthia, parlé à Hermione et à Severus… pourquoi devait-il s'occuper de toutes les affaires de cœur de ce château ? Le vampire soupira, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et la balle n'était plus dans le camp d'Hermione, il fallait que Severus agisse !

Mais bon, maintenant c'était à lui de séduire une femme. Il arriva devant le portrait et demanda à celui-ci de prévenir la propriétaire des lieux. Peu après, Cynthia sortit, sa moue arrogante toujours sur le visage.

- Bonsoir Cynthia, vous êtes ravissante.

Elle portait une de ses fameuses robes de soirée, une robe très simple à bustier d'un rose non vulgaire. Le tissu était froissé sur le côté et celui-ci simulé une superposition sur la poitrine. Feignant une fausse modestie, elle répondit.

- Ce n'est que la robe.

- Portez une robe hideuse et tout le monde ne verra que la robe. Portez en une magnifique, tout le monde ne verra que la femme.

La vampire sembla légèrement surprise de la réponse.

- Cela revient à « la robe fait la femme »

Il sourit.

- Exact, vous le pensez, n'est ce pas ? Sinon, vous ne prendriez pas autant de soin à vous habiller.

- …

Elle ne répondit pas. Galamment, Harmonius tendit son bras vers elle, bras qu'elle accepta. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie de Poudlard et Cynthia reprit la conversation.

- Quel est le nom de ce couturier ?

- C'est une surprise.

Cynthia soupira.

- Je hais les surprises…

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Je suis toujours déçue.

- Pas cette fois Cynthia… pas cette fois.

- Appelez-moi Miss O'Riley… Pourquoi pensez-vous que vous serez meilleur que tous ceux qui sont passés avant vous ?

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Parce que vous semblez me haïr, je ne peux donc pas tomber dans votre estime.

Harmonius vit un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, il continua.

- Et parce que je vous plais.

Elle eut un rire jaune.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce serait le cas ou ce qui vous ferez dire ça.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

- Vous allez bientôt le savoir… Miss O'Riley.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du vampire et il se redressa, sortant le ticket blanc de sa poche.

- Tenez, votre billet.

Elle le prit, toujours surprise par l'audace du jeune vampire et lu le texte. Harmonius était déjà partit dans le couloir.

- Vous rigolez ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit dix-huit heures ? Ca ne commence qu'à dix-neuf heures trente !

- Parce que je suis censé vous laisser tranquille après, pas avant.

- …

* * *

Severus soupira, il avait enfin fini sa journée… pourquoi certaine d'entre elles passaient si lentement ? Les cours avaient duré une éternité et Harmonius était venu lui parler… Ce n'avait pas été un bon moment non plus.

_Flash Back_

- Si tu ne réagis pas aujourd'hui, tu vas définitivement la perdre.

- …

- Je ne plaisante pas, elle a déjà fait preuve d'une patience exemplaire… mais comme n'importe qui… elle a des limites… réagit avant qu'elle ne les dépasse.

_Fin du flash back_

Il passa l'entrée du tableau et se figea un court instant en voyant Hermione assise à sa table, griffonnant sur un bout de parchemin.

Elle leva à peine les yeux vers lui, et le peu de temps où il put voir ses pupilles chocolat, le professeur y vit une froideur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne laissa pas sa surprise transparaître et se contenta, silencieusement de retirer sa cape pour la déposer nonchalamment sur le dossier du canapé.

Severus récupéra des copies sur son bureau et s'installa face à elle. Hermione n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée et semblait éviter de poser ses yeux sur lui. Soudain, elle rangea ses affaires, récupéra ses notes et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

La voyant passer à ses côtés, Severus eut un réflexe que lui-même ne comprit pas. Il lui saisit le bras pour la retenir et, surprise, elle se retourna vivement vers lui. Le professeur de potion la lâcha et détourna le regard. Ne sachant quoi dire, il choisit la carte de la froideur.

- Si quelque chose ne va pas, dites-le.

La jeune stagiaire le dévisagea un moment, le visage oscillant entre la froideur et la tristesse avant de se décider à répondre. Sa voix résonna dans les appartements… une voix glaciale mais tremblante.

- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il vous est arrivé avec De Méus… je sais aussi que pour vous, hier ce n'était rien… alors je ne vous impose pas ma présence.

Severus se figea. « Tu vas définitivement la perdre. »

Hermione se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Encore une fois, le professeur la retint, glissant sa main dans la sienne et se leva.

- Hermione.

Elle frissonna. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas dire si s'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, elle était sûre que jamais cela ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Il se plaça face à elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, cette différence de taille ne l'impressionnait plus, au contraire, elle ressentait une sorte de sécurité l'envelopper. Elle vissa son regard sur le sien et se demanda si ses yeux avaient déjà étés si noirs. Sa voix se fit entendre, la jeune femme eût presque envie de sourire devant son manque de confiance visible.

- Hier… ce n'était pas…

Le professeur ne trouvait pas ses mots et, voulant tout de même se faire comprendre, il se pencha lentement vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Hermione frémit, elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son amant sur son visage. La jeune femme sentit qu'il n'approcherait pas plus, il lui laissait le choix, le choix de risquer de s'attacher encore une fois à lui. Inconsciemment, Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, elle sentait une douce chaleur commencer à l'envahir. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Severus.

Doucement, ses yeux fixés sur la bouche du professeur en face d'elle, Hermione parcourut la courte distance qui restait entre eux et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jamais un baiser de sa part ne lui fit un tel effet, elle sentit ses jambes commencer à flageoler et ce n'est que les bras de Severus noués autour de sa taille qui la maintenait debout. Il lui avait déjà demandé l'autorisation d'approfondir ce baiser en passant légèrement sa langue sur ses lèvres, et sans hésitation, elle la lui donna, entrouvrant la bouche. Elle se colla contre lui et gémit de déception quand il se sépara d'elle, reprenant son souffle.

Severus s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota, finissant sa phrase commencée bien plus tôt.

- Rien…

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, sa respiration hachée, la chaleur qui l'envahissait précédemment commença à s'amplifier et Hermione sentait le désir de son conjoint se retranscrire physiquement.

Le professeur cacha son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur, ses doigts se glissant sous son chemisier. Difficilement, Hermione réussit à le repousser un court instant pour lui saisir la main et l'emmener dans sa chambre.

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle y entrait et vit du coin de l'œil un carton qui lui rappelait des souvenirs moins agréable que cet instant, mais pour le moment, elle s'en moquait éperdument. La jeune femme le sentit lui tirer le bras et la forcer à lui faire face, il l'attira contre lui et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermement.

Severus glissa ses doigts sous sa jupe, surprise par ce contact soudain, Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement. Le professeur la caressa lentement à travers le tissu et la sentit frissonner alors qu'elle s'agrippait fermement à son cou. Elle commença à se contracter et il cessa immédiatement ses caresses. La jeune femme protesta alors que, rapidement, il se sépara de sa chemise et retira celle de sa compagne. Celle-ci posa ses mains sur son torse et réclama silencieusement ses lèvres, qu'il lui donna de bon cœur. Elle le sentit dégrafer son soutien gorge et le fit tomber à terre, Hermione se colla contre lui, peau contre peau.

- Severus…

Le professeur porta sa jeune stagiaire sur son lit, finissant de la déshabiller. Encore une fois, il glissa ses doigts entre ses jambes, ses lèvres parcourant son corps. Hermione se crispa violement et se cambra. Severus attendit que la jeune femme redescende doucement de sa torpeur et alors qu'il commençait à retirer sa ceinture, celle-ci ce redressa et décida d'échanger les rôles. Lentement, elle le força à s'allonger et se plaça au dessus de lui. Hermione l'embrassa tendrement puis ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, sur son torse, sur son ventre. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, suivant les traits de ses muscles et de ses cicatrices. La jeune femme lui retira sa ceinture, lentement, et déboutonna son pantalon. Severus se redressa, son érection devenant douloureuse.

Il se replaça au dessus d'elle et se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements. Hermione posa ses mains sur son torse et écarta docilement les jambes. Severus se plaça entre elles et la pénétra doucement. Quand il fut entièrement en elle, il se figea, grognant faiblement. La jeune femme gémit et enlaça son amant, collant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après s'être légèrement calmé, il reprit lentement le mouvement.

Severus continua, se forçant à maintenir un rythme lent. Les gémissements d'Hermione s'amplifiaient et elle commençait à se déhancher, augmentant les sensations pour elle et son amant. Après de longues minutes, la jeune femme se crispa une nouvelle fois, se contractant autour de son professeur qui lâcha un grognement rauque. Il s'immobilisa et s'allongea au dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses avant bras, le visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, en silence. Hermione caressait lentement les cheveux de son amant, glissant ses doigts dans son dos.

Severus reprit son souffle et réussit enfin à se séparer de sa stagiaire, roulant sur le dos. Elle se plaça au dessus de lui et le fixa. Il sembla gêné de ce regard. Hermione hésitait, et soudain, elle lâcha enfin ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- …Je t'aime.

Le professeur sembla surpris et détourna les yeux, troublé. Hermione caressa lentement sa joue et le força à la regarder. Elle ne dit rien mais se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, il y répondit doucement. La jeune femme se lova contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux. Severus posa sa main dans le creux des reins de sa compagne. Celle-ci sourit et ne bougea pas, resserrant son étreinte. C'est lentement bercé par ses battements de cœur qu'elle s'endormit.

Cynthia devait l'avouer, elle passait une bonne soirée. Son cavalier l'avait d'abord amené à l'endroit où ce fameux créateur travaillait et elle eut droit à une visite guidée privée. La vampire s'était demandé comment il avait pu avoir ce privilège mais elle l'avait rapidement comprit en entendant les discutions entre son homologue et la jeune femme qui leur faisait la visite… Une ancienne conquête… en effet, il était différent, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était dans le bon ou le mauvais sens du terme

Elle avait assisté au défilé, magnifique, comme tous les défilés de mode qu'elle avait pu voir et, après, il leur avait été offert boissons et amuse-gueule. En fait, ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez Harmonius était sa capacité à se mettre en arrière. Alors qu'elle ne connaissait personne et que lui semblait connaître tous les convives, Cynthia ne s'était jamais sentit mise de côté ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, bien au contraire. Elle s'était quelque fois retournée vers « Mc Horney » et elle l'avait à chaque fois vu silencieux, la regardant avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Ils étaient maintenant dans les couloirs de l'école de magie. Il n'avait pas encore parlé et ils arrivaient devant le portrait qui menait aux appartements de Cynthia. Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Et bien Cynthia, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la soirée.

- Ca aurait pu être pire.

Il sourit, c'était déjà une victoire. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Cynthia ferma les yeux, attendant le baiser, surprise par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas envie de le repousser. Soudain, il sentit ses lèvres, chaudes pour un vampire, se poser délicatement… sur sa joue. Le baiser dura quelques secondes et Cynhtia ne bougea pas, étonnée. Comment un simple « bisous » pouvait lui faire plus d'effet qu'un baiser ? Elle frissonna.

Le vampire se redressa et sourit tendrement.

- Bonne nuit Cynthia.

- B… Bonne nuit.

Elle le regarda partir sans bouger, elle bénit sa nature de vampire, ses joues seraient plus rouges que jamais autrement. Elle pesta intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le premier homme qui l'embrassait… En fait, si, c'était le premier à l'embrasser comme ça…

Elle soupira et rentra chez elle.

Harmonius était adossé au premier mur qui n'était pas à la portée de vue de la vampire. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit… elle avait fermé les yeux… elle s'était offerte à lui… Il aurait pu l'embrasser… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

Il sourit, parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment... et parce que cette nuit, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il occupe ses rêves.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était hypocrite… elle allait complètement hanté sa nui

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Je viens de tenter un troisième lemon, au cas ou vous n'auriez pas remarqué ! XD ! Qu'en dites vous ?

Merci à tous ! (un petit rewiew ? ^^)

Tenshi.


	38. Chapter 37, la froideur

Me voila après un grand et long silence, à vrai dire je suis très prise par mes études et je vois le concours venir donc la fics passe au second plan (bien malheureusement) mais j'ai reçu un rewiew de vampireclamp qui m'a forcée à écrire XD

Bon, bref, voici mon 37ème chapitre ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je m'excuse encore !

_**RAR :**_

cécile : Je t'en prie, ça ne fait rien ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais XD ! Merci pour ton rewiew, heureuse que ma fic te plaise.

azsqu : Moi aussi je l'adore ^^ Voici enfin la suite. Merci à toi  
GwenMalory : Merci ! Ca rassure après certains rewiews ! Voici la suite !

Elena : merci pour ton rewiew ! Tu vois que je commence à connaître tes goûts Xp

floflo68110 : Merci pour ton rewiew  
Miley-Elizabeth-Black : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite

Inconnu au bataillon : très délicat ta "buche" ^^°. J'ai écrit ce lemon ainsi car, Hermione à beau être... culotée va t'on dire, ça ne reste pas moins une jeune femme qui n'est pas très à l'aise et pas très expérimentée dans ce domaine, de plus c'est un professeur et une élèves, un homme de 41 ans et une "gamine" de 21ans ! Je voyais ça ainsi... désolée de t'avoir déçue alors, Merci pour ton rewiew !

Eileen19 : Désolée ! La flemme d'aller chercher ton profil XP : Vive Harmonius ! ^^ Merci pour ton rewiew et la réponse à tes questions juste en dessous

Maude : XD désolée, je suis de france, c'est pour ça ^^ Voici la suite. Je te thanks ? XD !

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione faisait face aux murs sombres de la chambre de son professeur. Elle inspira profondément et commença à s'étirer quand elle sentit un poids sur sa hanche. Lentement, en essayant de faire le moins de mouvements possibles, elle parvint à se retourner. Elle se sentit sourire alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à Severus Rogue, toujours endormi. C'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait en sa présence.

Son visage sérieux était légèrement baissé vers elle et son bras entourait toujours sa taille. Hermione se laissa aller et posa délicatement les paumes de ses mains sur les joues de l'homme allongé devant elle. Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent et la fixèrent directement. La jeune femme conserva son sourire :

- Bonjour...

- ... Bonjour.

Hermione commença à se sentir mal à l'aise face à ce silence qui s'éternisait. Elle savait parfaitement que son amant n'était pas bavard et que ces blancs ne le gênaient pas, néanmoins elle se mordit les lèvres, cherchant quelque chose à dire. A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut lui qui parla. Sans doute avait il sentit son malaise.

- Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui... ?

Elle sourit. Encore et toujours cette potion, à croire qu'ils n'avaient que ce sujet en commun. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne voyait, pour l'instant, pas vraiment de quoi parler d'autre avec l'homme qui était à la base son professeur de potion.

- Et bien, comme je ne peux toujours pas modifier la potion je pensais étudier quels organes redémarrent en premier… et voir combien de temps elle agit.

- … je ne pense pas que ça tardera.

- Je ne crois pas non plus.

- …

Severus la regarda encore un moment avant de se redresser et de sortir du lit. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant récupérer les vêtements à terre et entrer dans la salle de bains.

Elle se redressa à son tour, tenant pudiquement le drap contre sa poitrine. La chambre n'avait pas du tout changé. Cependant, son regard fut attiré par un carton dans un recoin, celui qu'elle avait à peine remarqué la veille. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait eu le malheur de mettre le nez dedans. Hermione savait maintenant que ce qui lui était tombé dessus ce jour-là était uniquement de sa faute et elle savait aussi qu'elle en avait retenu la leçon? Cependant, si ce jour-là on lui avait dit qu'elle serait tombée dans les bras de son bourreau, elle n'aurait même pas trouvé ça drôle.

La jeune femme lâcha le carton du regard et sourit en pensant au changement radical qui avait eu lieu dans leur relation. Soit elle s'était habituée au caractère de son professeur, soit il avait changé... même si, pour elle, la première solution était bien plus probable. Quand Hermione s'était réveillée et qu'elle l'avait vu encore endormie, elle avait sentît une partie d'elle fondre... quel que soit son caractère, elle était définitivement et désespérément amoureuse de lui.

* * *

Cynthia lissa mécaniquement le bas de sa robe et sortît de sa chambre. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant qu'une voix, maintenant devenue familière, résonna.

- Bonjour miss O'Riley.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui venait de la saluer, même si elle savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

- Mc Corney... Vous savez, je ne vous avais pas pris au sérieux quand vous m'aviez dit que vous attendiez toujours les femmes devant la porte de leur chambre.

- Et bien maintenant vous savez que c'est la vérité.

- En fait vous n'avez jamais cours n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas maintenant non.

- Et comment saviez vous que j'allais justement sortir de ma chambre à cette heure ?

- Une intuition.

- Oh... je vois.

Elle avait recommencé à marcher et il l'avait gentiment suivit. La jeune vampire repris la parole.

- Comptez-vous me faire à nouveau du chantage ?

- Pas vraiment, je voulais juste vous poser une question.

- ... Je la crains déjà.

- Je crois que vous avez raison.

- ...

Cynthia s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour lui faire face, malgré son visage froid, elle semblait un peu inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Mc Corney ?

- ... J'ai essayé de comprendre depuis notre rencontre. Vous êtes une femme magnifique, sûre d'elle...

- Mais ?

- Mais j'ai ressenti comme une rancune, une antipathie contre les vampires... et contre les hommes.. Contre moi... Et aussi contre vous-même...

La vampire releva le nez de façon arrogante avant de recommencer à parler.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- je suis sûre que vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui sourit doucement.

- Je sais ce que je dis car je commence à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de caractère...

- Vous parler de Rogue.

- Severus oui... vous lui ressemblez ...

Il la regarda un long moment avant de voir son visage s'abaisser et soudain, le vampire sentit un malaise s'emparer de lui.

- Vous voulez savoir n'est-ce pas... savoir pourquoi je vous hais ?

Cynthia releva doucement le visage, des larmes coulant abondamment sur sa peau porcelaine. Elle reprit, soufflant dangereusement ce qu'elle avait à dire, chaque mot étant nettement séparé du précédent.

- Je suis sûre que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça peut être...

- ...

- La faim... la solitude... et ... la culpabilité...

- ...

Son visage était maintenant complètement froid, un soupçon de rancoeur et de haine dans ses yeux bleus.

- Saint Mc Horney... le vampire qui n'a jamais mordu personne.

- Cynthia...

- Non... taisez vous... ne vous enfoncez pas plus.

Son visage redevint indifférent, elle chassa ses larmes de la main et leva la tête. Toutes traces de son changement d'humeur avaient maintenant disparu et il ne restait que cette femme magnifique et légèrement arrogante. Elle fit demi tour, ses cheveux platines suivant son mouvement dans l'air. Ses talons résonnèrent sur le tapis rouge.

Harmonius n'essaya même pas de l'empêcher de partir, il avait pensé qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, qu'elle l'ignorerait... mais visiblement, le problème était encore plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

Il inspira profondément et soupira. Visiblement, il s'amusait toujours à s'attacher aux personnes les plus torturés qui existaient, entre Severus et Cynthia... il n'y avait apparemment qu'Hermione qui était à peu près normal dans le lot... quoi que... pour supporter Severus...

Il sourit.

* * *

- Alors Cynthia, qu'as-tu décidé ?

La jeune femme, parfaitement remise de ses émotions posa la tasse de thé en porcelaine sur sa soucoupe.

- Et bien... Sais-tu combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois où j'ai pu boire un thé ?

- Non.

- Deux cent soixante-treize ans, sept mois et... quelques jours...

Elle avait fini sa phrase avec un petit sourire triste. Hermione regarda son propre thé, sans savoir quoi dire. Heureusement pour elle, la vampire reprit.

- J'accepte de prendre le risque... de continuer à tester ta potion.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Merci beaucoup.

- C'est à moi de te remercier.

Hermione sourit, se sentant rougir. Elle regarda la vampire croiser voluptueusement les jambes et s'adosser dans le fauteuil. Curieuse, la jeune stagiaire ne put s'empêcher de poser une question sur la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Harmonius.

- Cynthia, comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

- Avec Harmonius ?... Relativement bien.

- ...Relativement ?

- Hier soir c'était bien... vraiment... j'ai même été surprise.

- Mais ?

- ... mais je... je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il souhaite.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Hermione, Puis-je parler crument ?

Hermione eut presque envie de rire après cette question, mais elle se retint de tout commentaire en voyant le sérieux de la femme assise devant lui.

- Bien sûr, vas-y.

- Quand je couche avec un homme, il n'y a pas de sentiment. Harmonius n'est pas le genre d'homme à coucher avec des femmes sans rien ressentir... même si c'est pour une nuit... je crois que cet homme aime toutes les femmes sans exception... Mais... Je n'aime pas en ressentir quand je suis avec quelqu'un.

Cynthia sourit froidement en voyant l'air ahuri d'Hermione, les rares fois où elle s'était confiée à des gens, ils avaient tous eu la même réaction.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as sur le coeur Hermione.

- Quand je... Quand les gens... couchent comme tu dis... c'est pour ressentir des sentiments ! Je ne sais pas mais... on apprend à toutes les jeunes filles de passer à l'acte que si on ressent quelque chose pour l'homme.

Encore une fois, Cynthia sourit, mais d'un sourire franc. Elle se redressa et se pencha vers Hermione.

- Tu es jeune Hermione, et il ne t'ait rien arrivé. Je prie qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien et que tu ne perdes jamais cette idée naïve.

- ... Cynthia... qu'est ce qu'il...

- Hermione ?

La voix de Harmonius se fit entendre et la vampire se figea instantanément. Elle se leva rapidement.

- Je te laisse Hermione.

- Bien sûr. A plus tard.

Cynthia se dirigea vers la porte de sortie et évita le vampire qui venait d'entrer. Il la regarda sortir sans oser la retenir. Harmonius se retourna vers Hermione, le visage sérieux. Il vint s'asseoir face à elle.

- Cynthia ne va pas bien n'est-ce pas...

- Non...

- Que t'as t'elle dit ?

- ...

- D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit... je pense qu'elle a... mordu quelqu'un... qu'elle connaissait... sans doute sous le coup de la faim... et qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule... et s'est toujours sentie coupable.

Il vit la surprise inscrite sur le visage de la jeune stagiaire. Le vampire fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Non.

- ... Elle a eu d'autres problèmes ?

- Oui, avec un homme je crois...

Harmonius posa son visage dans ses doigts, réfléchissant.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a pu subir ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais elle a quelque chose contre les sentiments.

- Les vampires... les hommes... Les sentiments... et elle-même...

- Et qu'est-ce que ça te dit ?

Hermione fixa le vampire, elle savait qu'il avait une sorte de détecteur qui lui permettait de comprendre très rapidement les gens et que s'il avait une idée sur quelqu'un, il y avait de forte chances pour que cela se révèle exact.

- Harmonius ?

- Elle a dû être... forcée par un homme...

- Tu veux dire un ?... Oh mon dieu...

- J'ai connu une femme qui exécrait les sentiments et les hommes... et elle avait été violée.

- tu crois que...

- Oui, Je crois que... En plus, avant ou après, elle a dû être mordu par un vampire... Si elle ne connaissait personne pour l'aider, elle a connu la solitude... puis la faim...

- ... C'est horrible...

- Je n'ai jamais eu à subir ça...

Harmonius fixait le sol, il tenait ses mains sur ses genoux et semblait presque s'en vouloir. Hermione ne dit rien, sachant très bien que le vampire allait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

- Je... je passe mon temps à me plaindre parce que je suis un vampire mais... mais je n'ai jamais été seul... je n'ai jamais souffert de la faim...

- C'est plutôt bien pour toi non ?

- C'est vrai, mais... je comprends que ça puisse...

- Enerver Cynthia ?

- Oui.

Hermione sourit, en fait, Harmonius était gêné d'avoir de la chance car ça pouvait gêner les autres... pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait même pas ? Soudain, sur le visage du vampire réapparut ce sourire si connu.

- En fait, et toi ?

- Et moi quoi ?

- Toi et Severus ? Hier c'était... un peu tendu.

- Et bien... j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux.

- Vraiment ?

- A part la conversation...

- Tu sais la conversation avec Severus... il va falloir te faire à l'idée qu'elle sera toujours limitée... et puis... ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je m'intéresse quand je te demande comment ça s'est passé hier.

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'auras pas de détails.

- C'est bien dommage... mais bon... j'aurais essayé !

Voyant dans quel sens tournait la conversation, Hermione choisi d'en changer et pour ça, elle prit le thème qu'elle utilisait le plus ces derniers temps. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression de ne parler que de ça depuis un an.

- Harmonius, j'aimerais te parler de la potion.

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire dans quel ordre sont apparut les symptômes ?

Il se redressa et sembla réfléchir un instant.

- D'abord, j'ai pu manger de la nourriture normale... puis j'ai eu la « crise cardiaque »... et...

Hermione se souvint de cette fois où elle l'avait vu pleurer, elle choisit de finir sa phrase.

- ...Les glandes lacrymales.

- Oui.

- Et depuis ?

- Rien de nouveau... Rien que j'ai pu remarquer...

- Tu as essayé d'aller au soleil ?

Il haussa les sourcils et la regarda un moment, cherchant sans doute à savoir si elle était sérieuse avant de répondre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

Elle sourit.

- Avec la crème idiot.

- Non.

- Et tu as mangé récemment ?

- Oui maman, ce matin maman.

- Et ?

- Et ben... un oeuf au plat, des toasts...

- Harmonius...

- Oui je sais! T'es pas drôle Hermione... Il n'y a pas eu de cendre, pas de nausée, rien ! Je t'assure ! Tout va très bien !

- Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre c'est qu'elle ne fera pas effet indéfiniment !

- Je te préviendrais je te le promets Hermione.

- Ok et... pour Cynthia ?

- Je... Elle a pleuré...

- ...

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa, entre Hermione qui n'osait pas poser la moindre question et Harmonius qui ne savait pas quoi en dire. Finalement, le vampire se leva et posa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune griffondor.

- J'ai bientôt cours et je dois faire quelque chose avant.

- N'oublie pas de t'excuser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Hermione le regarda sortir un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle avait parfaitement confiance en son cobaye. Lentement, son sourire disparut, repensant à ce que venait de lui dire son ami. En même temps, si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien Harmonius... Elle se demanda soudainement ce qui poussait le vampire à toujours venir en aide au « cas désespéré », entre elle, Severus et Cynthia.

* * *

Harmonius n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où chercher la vampire mais alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs du château en espérant un peu tomber sur elle, il entendit deux élèves de Serpentard discuter d'une femme qui n'était pas professeur. Il s'approcha d'eux et demanda.

- Excusez-moi, où est partie la femme dont vous parlez ?

Il se souvint au regard terrifié des deux garçons qu'il était le « monstre de Poudlard ». Il se racla la gorge et attendit la réponse. Lentement l'un des deux, leva le bras en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

- Merci beaucoup.

Sans penser à les punir pour avoir séché les cours, ce qui l'arrangeait aussi car il n'aimait pas le faire, il se dirigea rapidement vers la tour et grimpa les escaliers. En arrivant au sommet, il la vit assise devant la grande porte fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il ne put lire les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'à cet instant c'était sans doute qu'il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. Son regard retourna immédiatement vers l'horizon.

Sans un mot, il s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé.

- ...

- Je n'aurais pas du te poser de questions ...

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, rapidement, il la rejoignit et lui prit la main, l'empêchant de sortir.

- Cynthia !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mc Corney ? Ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ?

- Non.

- ...

Elle semblait bouillonner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- M'excuser.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Je... j'espérais que...

- Que je te dévoilerais tous mes démons en fondant en larmes ? Que je me jetterais dans tes bras et m'offrirais à toi sans poser de question ?

- Ben... non... Enfin... si mais... pas en même temps...

- ...

- En fait... je suis plutôt du genre à m'acharner jusqu'à ce que je sache ce que je veux savoir.

- ... Je dois vous craindre Mc Horney ?

- Je préférais le tutoiement...

- C'est pour ça que j'arrête.

Encore une fois elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Cynthia ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Est-ce qu'un homme a abusé de toi ?

Il craignait vraiment sa réaction, il faut dire que ce n'était pas une façon très délicate d'amener la conversation sur la table. Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage plus surpris que froid, choqué ou même énervé. Cependant, celui se refroidit rapidement.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu vous mettre cette idée saugrenue en tête et si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarderait.

- ... On va dire intuition masculine.

- Parce que je ne cède pas immédiatement à vos avances j'ai subi un traumatisme dans ma vie qui fait que je ne peux arriver dans votre lit mais que vous devez me secourir ?

- ... En gros... ouais... plus deux trois petites choses.

- Vraiment ?

Son ton ironique claqua dans la salle vide. Elle lui fit face et eut un rictus méprisant.

- Les hommes sont tous les mêmes. Ils croient tous savoir et avoir déjà tout acquis.

- Vous avez lancé le sujet plutôt dans la matinée. Je ne fais qu'insister.

- Il ne me semble pas que nous ayons parlé d'un sois disant viol !

- Non, on a parlé de la haine que vous éprouvez envers moi et maintenant que j'ai compris pourquoi, je m'attaque à un autre problème. Si vous me dites franchement que vous n'avez jamais été abusée, je ne reparlerais jamais de ça. Il suffit de me dire juste un « non » ! Alors ? Est-ce qu'un homme a déjà abusé de toi ?

- ...

- ...

- Savez-vous que vous êtes du genre énervant ?

- Oui, je sais.

Cynthia baisse les yeux et sortit de la pièce. Cette fois, Harmonius ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir. Lui qui était venu pour s'excuser de l'avoir fait pleurer, il n'était pas sûr qu'il lui ait remonté le morale.

Finalement, il ne pouvait pas suivre le scénario qu'elle lui avait proposé ?

* * *

Voila ! Encore une fois je m'excuse de ce long moment de silence et je vais malheureusement vous dire que ça ne va pas s'arranger, mon concours arrive très rapidement et après je pars un mois en corse donc j'écrirais mais je ne pourrais pas publier !

je crains q'uon ne se revoit pas avant Juin !Mais en aucun cas cette fics est arrêtée !

je suis désolée, mais je ferais ce que je peux pour publier le plus tôt !

Merci beaucoup à tous ! Passez par la case rewiew S'il vous plaît !

Tenshiroi


	39. Chapter 38, le rhume

Bonsoir à tous ! Après un «petit» mois de retard, je me décide enfin à poster ce chapitre. Je m'excuse pour l'attente et j'espère que cela en valait la peine !

Ps : je ne le dis pas assez souvent mais il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas… (ouin) et que je ne gagne pas d'argent à faire cette fics ( re-ouin ^^)

Dans un chapitre précédent, j'avais dit que Cynthia se regardait dans le miroir, je viens de le corriger mais c'était une erreur… un vampire ne se voit pas dans un miroir… désolé…

RAR :

Sissi : si c'est le seul reproche que tu puisses me faire j'en suis heureuse ^^ désolée pour le retard ! Merci pour le rewiew.

Delilah Kelley : Ma 400ème rewieweuse (ca se dit ?) \o/ ! En effet, je passe beaucoup de temps sur ces scènes (rougit). Merci pour ton rewiew !

Miley—Elizabeth—Black : ^^ voici un peu plus de Severus ! Merci pour ton rewiew !

GwenMalory : désolée, pour ce chapitre je les ai fait passer en second plan mais j'espère que ce sera bien quand même ! Merci pour ton rewiew !

Vampireclamp : ^^ Quel dommage de ne pas voir ta danse mais bon… je survivrais et je continuerais à écrire. J'espère que ça t'a plu au moins ! N'hésite pas à me pousser à écrire quelques fois, ça m'aide pour m'y mettre ! Merci pour ton rewiew !

Lillylabiche : Court mais pas moins plaisant ! Merci pour ton rewiew !

MAHA1959 : haha ! Harmonius cache beaucoup de choses mais en effet, il est très gentil XD. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ton rewiew ! ps : la corse… c'est bien ^^… bon j'avoue c'est un coup bas.

Nanouk : … merci pour l'ENORME bêtise XD ! Si t'étais pas ma béta readeuse… ^^ Bisous !

Camille : Merci pour ton rewiew ! Bisous !

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**

* * *

**_Cela faisait trois jours que la « conversation » entre Harmonius et Cynthia avait eu lieu et ses deux cobayes ne s'étaient plus vus depuis. Hermione avait bien remarqué que la vampire évitait de rencontrer son homologue qui avait sans doute compris un peu trop de chose à son gout.

La jeune stagiaire tapotait sur le bureau avec le bout de sa plume. Elle attendait le retour de son professeur de potion qui avait un peu de retard, ses cours étant finis depuis environ une demi-heure. Elle ne s'affolait pas pour autant. Rien ne pouvait arriver à Poudlard. Sans doute était-il en train de remonter les bretelles à un élève qui ne faisait pas assez attention en cours.

Pendant ces trois jours, ils avaient constaté que la potion faisait effet environ deux jours et ils avaient donc continué dans cette voie. L'état des vampires n'avait pas changé, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Il n'y avait eu, heureusement, aucune crise.

Soudain, le mur de pierre vibra et le portrait commença à bouger. Elle vit l'ancien mangemort passer le cadre. Elle posa la plume et lui sourit.

- Bonsoir Severus.

Comme à son habitude, il se débarrassa de sa cape et la déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Bonsoir.

Bon d'accord, Severus n'était pas connu pour être chaleureux, mais ce bonsoir semblait être encore plus froid que d'habitude. Hermione se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur son torse et ignora le regard sombre qu'il lui lança à cause de ce geste.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Harmonius est à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ?

Elle qui était justement heureuse de constater que les deux vampires semblaient évoluer sans problème. Elle se retourna, bien décidé à aller rendre visite au vampire et à parler à l'infirmière. Severus réagit assez rapidement pour lui attraper le poignet.

- Ce n'est rien… un rhume ou une grippe.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

- Un rhume… ? Harmonius est… malade… je veux dire… comme un humain ?

Severus soupira longuement et la jeune femme avait comprit que le vampire avait sans doute encore fait des siennes. Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir. Hermione le suivi et s'assit à ses côtés, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il croisa les jambes et posa son bras sur le dossier du canapé.

- Il est entré en plein cours pour m'annoncer devant des élèves effrayés qu'il avait éternué… deux fois… et qu'il se sentait mal…

- Vraiment ?... Son image de monstre a du en prendre un coup.

Hermione qui se retenait de rire en imaginant la scène, regarda Severus, elle ne pouvait dire s'il était ennuyé ou amusé de cette situation. La jeune femme se mordilla les lèvres et hésita un moment. Devait-elle oser ou pas ? Sa position lui donnait envie de se lover contre lui. Ce bras ouvert était une invitation à céder et finalement, elle céda.

Elle remonta ses jambes sur le canapé et se colla contre lui. Severus se crispa. Même s'il n'avait rien dit et même s'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de contact. Néanmoins, elle comptait bien l'y habituer. Ignorant le malaise du professeur de potion, elle reprit.

- Il va bien ?

- Pomfresh veut le garder en observation pour cette nuit mais il n'y a pas de problème…

Il s'était légèrement décrispé sans être pour autant être détendu. Hermione répondit :

- Il n'est plus assez habitué au chaud et froid et a dut s'enrhumer.

- Je l'espère.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon, il faudra craindre une faiblesse de système immunitaire.

-Mais c'est juste un rhume !

- Il a aussi fait un malaise cardiaque.

- … c'est vrai… Dans ce cas il va falloir surveiller Cynthia.

- Effectivement.

Hermione soupira et tendit la main pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Il se crispa à nouveau. Elle essayait d'y aller doucement.

- Je viens de finir mon protocole, celui que je pense mettre dans mon dossier, tu pourras me le relire ?

Severus craqua, lui lâcha la main et se leva. Elle sourit, il avait tenu plus de temps qu'elle ne pensait.

- Après mes corrections.

- Tu as beaucoup de copies à voir ?

Il baissa les yeux sur la table basse, calculant rapidement la masse de travail qu'il avait à faire.

- Environ une centaine.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Severus la regarda un moment, Hermione était compétente, et il était évident qu'elle pourrait corriger sans la moindre erreur les copies des premières années mais pouvait-il réellement laisser une stagiaire s'occuper de ce genre de chose ? Sentant son hésitation, la jeune femme reprit.

- Je pourrais juste pré-noter, il est tout de même plus rapide de relire une correction que de corriger entièrement toi-même non ?

Il hésita encore un moment avant de céder.

- D'accord.

* * *

Harmonius était toujours en train de jubiler, d'accord il était coincé dans l'infirmerie pour la nuit. D'accord sa tête était prisonnière d'un étau et d'accord il dormirait sans doute très mal. Mais il était malade ! Malade ! Un rhume ! Un gros rhume ! Cela faisait plus d'un siècle qu'il n'avait pas éternué. La première fois, il avait pensé à une poussière, mais la deuxième fois, il était sortit de sa classe pour aller chercher Severus. C'est à ce moment là que le mal de tête était apparut.

Pomfresh avait demandé à Severus de ne pas laisser Hermione le voir. L'infirmière avait déjà une épidémie de grippe sur les bras pour ne pas en lancer une de rhume. Il s'ennuyait donc fermement mais cela semblait ne pas avoir d'incidence sur sa joie de se retrouver à l'infirmerie pour une maladie humaine.

Il riait encore en repensant à la tête qu'avait fait Severus. Ok, il avait peut-être exagéré mais… Il était enrhumé !

Tout sourire, il était assis en tailleur sur le lit inconfortable et un immense sourire était gravé sur son visage. Le vampire chantonnait et regardait l'infirmière passer de cabine de toile en cabine de toile.

* * *

Hermione était horrifiée. Un élève osait affirmer que l'aconite était utile dans la goutte du mort vivant et que l'asphodèle était aussi appelé tue loup ! Scandalisée, elle leva les yeux vers Severus et le vit concentré sur ses copies de septièmes années. Elle n'osa pas le déranger mais raya l'odieux paragraphe et marqua un T dans la marge supérieur de la feuille.

Tout en soupirant, elle comprenait pourquoi le professeur s'énervait assez rapidement quand ses élèves oser dire des bêtises pareilles. Elle prit une autre copie et la lut. Après quelques temps :

- … Faut-il sanctionner les fautes d'orthographe ?

Il leva les yeux de son parchemin.

- Tout dépend.

- Délayer : D-É-L-É-I-E-R. Distiller : D-I-S-T-T-I-L-E-R… et j'en passe et des meilleures…

Il resta immobile, réfléchissant un moment.

- Les mots sont-ils correctement utilisés ?

- Ca dépend… Parfois… Si on les ignore, je pense que ça vaut un P… pas plus…

- … Notez « désolant ».

- D'accord.

Elle passa encore un long, très long moment sur ses copies et elle finit dans un état d'énervement mémorable.

- Etions-nous tous comme ça ?

- Certains élèves sont pires que d'autres… Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà noté en dessous d'effort exceptionnel. Par contre ton ami Weasley, c'est autre chose… Sauf étrangement ses devoirs maison.

Il la regarda avec un très léger sourire. Hermione rougit.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je l'aidais ! Je posais plus la question pour Neville...

- En théorie il était plutôt doué, c'est en pratique que c'était une catastrophe.

- C'est parce qu'il avait peur de toi.

- Je sais.

- Et pour Malfoy ?

- … Cela dépendait.

- Je vois.

Le manque de commentaires l'éclairait sans doute encore plus que leurs présences. Hermione soupira et s'étira longuement. Le professeur Snape venait de poser sa plume à son tour.

- tu as terminé ?

- Je dois relire tes corrections.

Elle grogna faiblement et se leva, elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle fit le tour de la table et se plaça derrière le professeur de potions. Elle était vraiment impressionnée par son calme et sa capacité à rester concentré si longtemps.

Il relisait patiemment son travail. A sa place elle aurait été complètement découragée en voyant la pile qu'il lui restait à faire.

- Dans combien de temps revois-tu tes premières années ?

- Dans deux jours.

- Deux jours… pourquoi ne finis-tu pas demain ?

- Demain je dois relire ton protocole et aller voir Harmonius.

Hermione s'étira longuement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant quoi faire. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du professeur et se pencha pour se mettre à son niveau.

- Je suis en avance donc le protocole peut attendre après demain.

La jeune femme posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de son amant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des avances de ce genre mais elle avait vraiment envie de rester cette nuit avec lui. Severus soupira et se retourna vers elle.

- Avance ou pas, s'il faut revoir quelque chose dans ton protocole, il faut le faire au plus tôt. Une grande partie de ton rapport doit être en liaison avec ton protocole.

- Je sais, la recherche des ingrédients… la logique des changements…

Tout en parlant, Hermione s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle l'avait sentit se crisper tout comme elle s'était sentit rougir de sa propre audace.

- Les concordances des effets…

Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement. Il ne réagit pas.

- La réduction des répercutions…

Un nouveau baiser, un peu plus poussé. Cette fois, il y répondit. Elle sentit même ses mains se poser sur ses hanches. Hermione sourit doucement.

Elle avait gagné.

* * *

Cynthia entra dans la pièce, elle avait entendu des élèves dire que Harmonius était à l'infirmerie, mais cela n'avait évidement aucun rapport avec sa venue. Elle traversa la salle, Pomfresh lui avait demandé de patienter, occupée à soigner un élève couvert de furoncles malodorants.

Un des lits était à l'écart, entouré de rideau blanc. Curieuse, Cynthia s'en approcha et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Même si elle n'en voyait pas la totalité, elle reconnu le vampire.

L'infirmière étant toujours retenue, elle se faufila dans la « salle ». Harmonius dormait, allongé sur le ventre. Sa tête reposait sur son bras et c'est celui-ci qui dissimulait son visage. Le drap blanc cachait son corps jusqu'au bas de son dos, le reste était nu.

Cynhtia soupira, pourquoi cet homme arrivait à l'intéresser ? Elle les aimait beaucoup plus mûrs… sérieux… froids ! Pas les rigolos dans son genre… pas les hommes qui grattaient les surfaces… elle aimait ceux qui ne s'intéressait qu'à son corps… rien de plus… Elle avait en horreur le parfait bonheur… l'amour immortel… et dieu sait que c'est long… l'immortalité.

- Vous êtes venu pour me lorgner Cynhtia ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il se redressa. La vampire maudit ses joues qu'elle sentit rougir et leva dédaigneusement le menton.

- Si vous pensez que je suis venu pour vous voir, votre égocentrisme et votre arrogance sont encore plus fort que je le pensais.

Il sourit, comme toujours…

-Alors dans ce cas, je suis bien plus arrogant que je ne le pensais.

Ce sourire qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. La colère monta en elle et elle fit demi-tour, sortant de la « pièce »

* * *

Harmonius retint un rire alors que la vampire sortait. Il avait, bien entendu, remarqué la rougeur sur ses joues… C'était un des traits des humaines qu'il manquait au vampire.

- A …. Tchâ !

Il renifla. Ce rhume avait perdu de son charme durant la nuit. Il se leva et commença à s'habiller. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un tirer le rideau. Il se retourna en fermant sa chemise.

- Alors Cynthia tu as changé d'avis ? TUu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase…. Non… ce n'était pas Cynthia. C'était un homme, grand et grassouillet. Ses cheveux grisonnant était coupés très court. Ses mains étaient enfoncées profondément dans ses poches et il se balançait d'avant en arrière.

- Salut.

Harmonius finit de fermer sa chemise et fit un pas vers l'inconnu.

- Salut… Euh… qui êtes vous ?

- Peu importe…

- Vous entrez ici, alors que je suis en train de m'habiller…

Le vampire sourit, ouvrit les bras et posa sa question

- Si tu veux qu'on aille plus loin bébé, il me faut au moins connaitre ton nom, tu ne pense pas ?

- Je suis là pour te poser des questions… bébé.

Intrigué, le vampire s'assît sur son lit.

- Tu veux parler ? Parlons.

Pour illustrer ses propos il tapota le lit à côté de lui, cette moue moqueuse toujours sur le visage. L'homme s'approcha de lui mais resta debout. Harmonius en fut un peu soulagé… il était ouvert d'esprit certes… mais les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas.

- Je suis journaliste pour un petit magazine qui commence à percer.

Le vampire se crispa, les journalistes et lui ça n'a jamais été une grande histoire d'amour. Qu'est ce que celui-ci pouvait lui vouloir ?

- Mon chef pense que pour vraiment se faire connaitre il faut sortir un article sur le célèbre vampire de Poudlard.

- Comment vous…

- Ecoute… chéri…. Tous les élèves sont au courant, même si Albi est influant tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tout cela reste secret non ?

L'homme sortit de la poche de sa chemise froissée un calepin comme ceux que tous les journalistes utilisent.

- Je ne répondrais pas à vos questions.

- On revient au « vous » ? Ca me va. Même si vous ne me répondez pas, j'écrirais ce que je veux.

- Voila une raison de moins pour vous parler. Dans tous les cas, vous écrirez ce que vous voulez.

- Vous captez vite à ce que je vois mon mignon. Mais je fais toujours un deal avec ceux qui coopère. Vous répondez, j'écris ce que vous dites, rien de plus, rien de moins, vous ne parlez pas ? Tant pis pour vous.

- … Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance.

- Qu'est ce que vous risquez ? Dans tous les cas je ferais ce qu'il me plait.

Harmonius resta un moment à réfléchir… En effet, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- … Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Le journaliste sourit, découvrant une rangée de dents jaunâtres.

- Mes lecteurs aiment les créatures avec du sang sur les mains.

Harmonius se crispa. Créature était déjà un terme très péjoratif, mais dans ces lèvres, cela semblait être la pire insulte au monde. Le vampire inspira profondément, son sang cognant contre ses tempes.

- Quitte à vous décevoir, je n'ai jamais mordu personne.

- A l'époque il n'y avait pas toutes ces assoc' pour les vampires donc… Laissez-moi deviner : rats crevés et chien lépreux ?

- Le sang des morts nous rendent malade.

- Alors rat d'égout et chien lépreux ?

- En quelques sortes.

Le journaliste griffonna sur son calepin. Tout en écrivant, il continua à parler.

- Ah en fait, comment avez-vous eut ce poste ?

- Comme tout le monde, j'ai postulé.

Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et reprit peu de temps après.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur vous. Harmonius Mc Corney. Vampire depuis une centaine d'année. Vous n'aviez comme famille que votre père.

Il leva un instant les yeux comme pour voir sa réaction. Harmonius était toujours énervé mais il faisait tout pour retrouver son calme.

- Où voulez vous en venir ?

- Qu'est ce que ça fait de voir sa seule famille se retourner contre soi juste parce qu'on a quatre petites cicatrices au cou ?

- …

Harmonius se leva et toisa le journaliste.

- Mal.

Le journaliste nota encore une fois.

- Clair précis concis, j'adore ça. Donc votre père vous a abandonné dès qu'il a pu.

- Ne dites pas de conneries, mon père aurait pu m'abandonner à n'importe quel moment mais il ne l'a pas fait !

Toujours ce sourire dédaigneux… Cette fois aussi, Harmonius se retient de lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais il craignait de ne plus pouvoir le faire encore longtemps.

- Naïf… me voila avec un vampire qui n'a jamais mordu personne et qui es naïf… super !

- Je vous emmerde.

- Ce n'est pas très poli monsieur.

- J'en consens et je réitère.

- Écoutez… je connais très bien votre histoire et, comme je suis étranger à cette famille je peux mieux l'analyser. Votre père vous haïssait.

Harmonius agrippa le col du journaliste et l'approcha de lui.

- Foutaises !

- Vous lui avez prit sa femme ! Votre mère ! Savez-vous à quel point il l'aimait ? Et vous allez me dire qu'il vous a élevé comme le père modèle qu'il a pu être ?

- OUI !

- Il a juste fait ça pour l'apparence ! Dès l'instant où il a put se débarrasser de vous sans passer pour un salaud il l'a fait ! Il a dit a qui voulait l'entendre que vous étiez partit ! Sans un merci ou quoi que ce soit pour l'homme parfait qu'il était !

Harmonius craqua, il se sentit trop en colère pour encore pouvoir réfléchir. Il leva son poing sur cet homme haïssable.

- Harmonius !

Sa main s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du visage du journaliste. Le vampire se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

Pomfresh et Cynthia les regardait. L'infirmière avança vers eux, furieuse

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ! Sortez d'ici ! Voyou !

L'infirmière saisit le journaliste par le bras et le força à sortir. Harmonius pouvait dire à ce moment là qu'il n'avait jamais autant apprécié la vieille femme. Une fois seule, Cynthia s'approcha de lui.

- Cynhtia je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la jeune femme venait de le gifler violement, à tel point qu'il faillit chuter.

- Si tu fais la moindre erreur avec un journaliste, ce n'est pas toi qu'il crucifiera mais tous les vampires ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?

- J'ai protégé la mémoire de mon père !

- Tu as sauvé ton propre ego oui !

Elle le regarda d'un air dégouté, comme s'il l'avait déçu. Elle fit demi tour, ses cheveux suivant élégamment le mouvement et sortit.

Harmonius posa sa main sur son torse. Son cœur battait la chamade.

- Allez ! Retournez vous couchez !

Le vampire sursauta, l'infirmière venait de revenir.

- Si vous croyez qu'une nuit de sommeil vous suffira, vous êtes naïf !

Naïf… Non, il ne l'était pas… Son père l'avait aimé… et s'il l'avait abandonné ce n'était que pour lui épargner son bannissement du village. Harmonius était toujours crispé, cet homme venait de dire à voix haute toutes ses craintes mais, aussi étrange cela pouvait paraître, cela avait fait disparaître toutes hésitations.

Son père… l'aimait… il le savait.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Sympathique ce journaliste non ?

Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas payée ou du moins, que par rewiews alors pour faire « vivre » l'auteur : un petit rewiew pleeeeaaaaasee ! é_è

Merci à tous : tenshi !

XD


	40. Chapter 40, le baiser

Bonjour à tous. Suite à une demande, je fais cette... "parenthèse".

On ne parle pas du tout de Hermione et Severus (ça, ça sera pour le prochain chapitre avec un petit plus qu'on m'a aussi demandé ^^), c'est presque que du Harmonius.

Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !

RAR :

Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas XD. Donc merci à tous pour vos rewiews qui me comblent de bonheur ! J'attends à chaque fois leurs arrivées avec angoisse mais je suis toujours ravie, que le commentaire soit positif ou négatif. bref : merci à tous !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Le baiser

Harmonius souriait alors qu'il sentait les gravillons de l'allée crisser sous ses pieds. Face à lui s'étendait la demeure familiale. Cet endroit était rempli de souvenir, il y avait vécu toute sa vie et son père y avait grandi avant lui. Il savait aussi que ces parents s'étaient mariés dans ces jardins. D'accord la pierre grise commençait à se couvrir de mousse et elle manquait un peu de gaité mais c'était chez lui, et il adorait cet endroit.

Ses cours étaient enfin finis. A vrai dire, il y allait surtout parce que son père le voulait. Le fait d'y aller ou pas ne changeait rien à ses notes, elles restaient bonnes dans tous les cas. S'il le faisait, c'était pour faire plaisir à son père, et dieu sait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire.

Il arriva à la grande porte en bois et, malgré sa taille imposante, il l'ouvrit facilement sans qu'aucuns bruits ne s'échappent de ses vieux gonds de fer. Tout aussi silencieusement, il se dirigea vers la salle que son père utilisait comme son bureau. Il s'agissait auparavant d'une espèce de boudoir, d'où son ambiance si familiale. Quand il entra, il vit tout de suite son père assis dans le grand fauteuil de velours, il était très vieux mais c'est ce qui le rendait si confortable. Il avait appris récemment que c'était sa mère qui l'avait fait quand elle avait à peine 16 ans.

Andrew tenait un verre de vin et il reconnut un pinot noir d'alsace, un très bon vin. Son père tenait dans sa main un pendentif que sa femme lui avait offert, avec un petit portrait d'elle à l'intérieur. Harmonius posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Bonsoir papa.

Il se tourna vers lui, souriant en voyant son fils.

- Harmonius ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Longuement…

Harmonius s'assit à même le sol, sur le tapis rouge de style persan qui réchauffait la pièce. Un feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée.

- Tu sais que tu dois aller en cours.

-Oui et c'est pour ça que j'y vais papa.

Harmonius était hypnotisé par les flammes dans l'immense âtre. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Soudain, il se tourna vers son père. Même si son regard était aussi fixé sur le feu, celui-ci était empli d'une certaine nostalgie.

- Tu penses à maman ?

Andrew sursauta presque et jeta un regard triste sur le portrait posé dans la paume de sa main.

- Oui… Tiens, en parlant de femme…

Harmonius soupira, son père ne parlait jamais de sa mère, il profitait la majorité du temps de ce thème pour lui rappeler tous les ennuis qu'il lui apportait avec les femmes. Et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception à la règle.

- J'ai eu de la visite aujourd'hui.

Aïe. Le jeune homme se crispa. Quand son père disait cela, ça avait rarement une bonne connotation. De toute façon, personne ne venait jamais ici à moins d'avoir une bonne raison… qui était souvent mauvaise.

- Le père d'Anya.

Harmonius savait que ce nom devait lui dire quelque chose, mais à cet instant aucun visage ne lui vint en tête. Devant le silence de son fils, Andrew continua.

- Je te la décrirais bien mais j'ai remarqué qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes… Anya est la fille du professeur de français de la faculté moldue.

- Ah…

Il avait connu Anya deux semaines auparavant. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour passer une nuit ensemble...et rien qu'une nuit. Malheureusement le professeur de français avait débarqué dans la chambre, furieux. Il avait alors réussi à s'enfuir mais finalement le papa l'avait reconnu.

- Il veut que tu épouses sa fille.

- … Pourquoi veulent-ils tous que j'épouse leur fille ?

- Peut-être parce que tu couches avec elles ?

Encore une fois il soupira. Andrew reprit.

- Anya ne veut pas. Et toi non plus je suppose.

- Nan… On s'était mis d'accord…

Ne voulant pas passer la soirée à entendre son père parler de sa libido, il se leva et l'enlaça.

- Où vas-tu ?

Andrew posa sa main sur le bras de son fils pour le forcer à lui répondre.

- J'ai un rendez-vous.

- Marie ?

- Non.

Il soupira longuement.

- Harmonius !

- Bonne nuit papa.

Andrew voulut se lever mais il savait qu'il était trop tard. Son garçon venait de sortir de chez eux. Il était un véritable coureur de jupons et multipliait les conquêtes. Il soupira en songeant à tous les ennuis que son fils leur avait apporté avec ses histoires de cœur. Combien de pères furieux étaient venus tambouriner à leur porte demandant à ce que son fils épouse leur fille ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait arrêté de compter.

Cependant, comme s'il leur avait fait signer un contrat, aucunes d'elles n'avaient accepté de l'épouser, même si la plupart se disaient amoureuses. Andrew n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Le père soupira. D'où son fils pouvait-il tenir ce côté si immature ?… ni sa mère ni lui n'étaient ainsi, même dans leur plus tendre jeunesse.

Physiquement, il ressemblait tant à Anna, ses cheveux, son visage, même ses yeux… à croire qu'il n'avait rien prit de lui… à part peut-être l'envie de devenir professeur.

* * *

Harmonius courrait dans les petites rues de son village, il était déjà en retard pour aller voir Elie. Il n'avait rencontré Elizabeth que deux jours auparavant mais ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc l'avaient complètement fasciné. De plus, elle était d'une délicatesse inouïe et, même si elle n'avait pas le sang bleu, elle se comportait comme telle, l'arrogance mise de côté. Son absence de timidité l'avait aussi attiré, elle lui avait franchement dit qu'il lui plaisait et qu'elle aimerait prendre du bon temps avec lui.

Le jeune homme arriva devant la grande maison où vivaient Elie et ses parents. Tout en remettant de l'ordre à sa tenue, il se racla la gorge. La lumière au rez-de-chaussée semblait signaler que ses parents étaient occupés en bas. Elie lui avait confié d'un air coquin qu'un lierre très solide poussait sous sa fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers la plante et entreprit son escalade.

Etant en bonne forme, ce fut sans aucune difficulté qu'il arriva jusqu'à sa fenêtre et qu'il tapota contre sa vitre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

- Harmonius !

Des lèvres chaudes se collèrent sur les siennes. Il répondit à ce baiser sans la moindre hésitation. Au moment où ils se séparèrent, il décocha son sourire le plus aguicheur.

- Bonsoir Elie.

La jeune femme répondit à son salut et l'attira à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Harmonius se redressa devant elle, la dépassant d'une bonne tête. Son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, il demanda :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous invité ?

- Devinez.

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, frôlant du bout des doigts sa poitrine volumineuse. Harmonius se racla la gorge.

- J'aimerais vous parler d'abord.

La jeune femme lui prit la main et le tira jusqu'à son lit.

- Et bien parlons !

Elle commença à se déshabiller. Harmonius avala sa salive, il devait rester concentrer encore un moment.

- Il ne faut pas que vous attendiez de moi une… une…

Sa robe tomba au sol. Il détourna vivement le regard pour garder les idées claires. Cette femme était réellement magnifique et s'il la regardait encore un peu, il lui sauterait dessus. Il parvint à finir sa phrase :

- Une quelque officialisation de ma part…

Elle était maintenant nue. Son désir se manifestait physiquement et il commençait à se sentir serré dans son pantalon. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas craquer avant qu'elle ait bien comprit qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux.

- Harmonius… Mon père s'est mis d'accord avec une famille riche pour me marier avec leur fils ainé, veuf depuis peu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Je compte en profiter un peu avant de me retrouver enchainé à cette famille. Je cherche une aventure qui ne durera pas, et vous aussi.

Harmonius sourit, c'était plutôt simple cette fois. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Et bien nous sommes d'accord. Je suis votre homme.

* * *

- Elizabeth ?

Harmonius et sa compagne d'un soir se redressèrent vivement dans le lit. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et Elie le poussa hors du lit, affolée.

- C'est ma mère ! Rhabillez-vous vite !

Ayant pas mal d'expérience pour ça, il s'habilla rapidement. La mère d'Elie reprit :

- Es-tu visible ?

Elie enfilait ses habits de nuit et cachait ses vêtements qui trainaient un peu partout. Elle cria :

- Non ! Je cherche ma robe de chambre mère !

Harmonius enfila sa veste et noua son foulard autour du cou. Silencieusement, il se rapprocha d'elle, passa son bras autour de sa taille et posa un court baiser sur ses lèvres. Il souffla :

- Ce fut un plaisir.

Elle lui sourit et répondit :

- Pour moi aussi… Filez.

- Oui ma dame.

Il fit une courte révérence et fila vers la fenêtre se laissant tomber au sol. Il entendit Elie ouvrit à sa mère. Restant à moitié courbé, il sortit du jardin. Une fois dehors, il se redressa et soupira. Personne ne l'avait vu… exceptionnellement.

* * *

Harmonius trainait dans les rues de son village, parfaitement heureux. Il n'était cependant pas pressé de rentrer chez lui. Son père l'attendait sans doute pour lui faire la morale, et il aurait bien raison, mais il ne comptait pas changer pour autant. Il n'échangerait sa vie et sa famille pour rien au monde mais il attendrait tout de même que celle-ci soit endormie pour éviter la confrontation.

Il passa par une petite ruelle qu'il prenait de temps en temps.

- Salut mon mignon.

Harmonius se retourna. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix mais ce qui le choqua chez elle était sa vulgarité. Une jeune femme brune s'approcha de lui. Elle pourrait être belle, très belle. Seulement, elle portait des vêtements et un maquillage grossier. La femme tourna autour de lui et se mit face à lui, lui barrant le passage.

- Tu veux t'amuser avec moi ?

Il sourit.

- C'aurait été avec plaisir mais je suis pressé.

- Allez !

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

- On va bien se marrer toi et moi.

- Je me dois de refuser.

Elle l'imita avec une voie grinçante.

- « je me dois de refuser » ! Qu'est ce qui te gêne mon chou ?

Violement, elle le poussa contre le mur. Harmonius se figea. Cette femme avait une force inhabituelle... anormale. Elle s'approcha de lui et entra dans la lumière d'une fenêtre non loin de là. Les flammes vacillantes lui firent remarquer le rouge de ses yeux et quand elle sourît, il put voir la longueur de ses canines.

- Vous êtes une vampire.

- Ouah ! Toi tu es un sorcier mon cœur. Sinon tu te demanderais quelle maladie pouvait te faire voir les yeux rouges. Ça fait un moment que je cherche un mignon comme toi pour me rassasier.

Harmonius porta la main à sa veste. Il jura intérieurement, il n'avait pas pris sa baguette pour aller chez Elizabeth. Elle fit claquer bruyamment sa langue contre son palais.

- Un problème mon petit sorcier ? On a laissé son petit bout de bois chez soi ?

Harmonius voulut répondre, la faire taire, mais elle se pencha rapidement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il grimaça en sentant ses dents cogner contre les siennes. Même s'il n'essaya pas de fuir, il ne répondit pas. Se débattre ne servirais à rien, il ne pourrait pas se séparer d'elle. Elle était bien trop forte. Quand elle se sépara de lui, un sourire hargneux sur le visage, il reprit.

- Vous allez me mordre.

Ce n'était pas une question. Une simple constatation. Il savait juste ce qui l'attendait.

- Oui.

- Cela me tuera.

Encore une fois, c'était juste une observation.

- Oui.

Il se sentit alors très angoissé. Harmonius essaya de partir mais elle le retint fermement et se pencha doucement vers son cou. Il la voyait s'approcher lentement et sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il leva les yeux dans un dernier espoir, il avait vu un mouvement. Une jeune femme blonde regardait la scène, furieuse.

- Marie ! Non !

Harmonius regarda la jeune femme : des yeux tout aussi rouges et des canines toutes aussi longues. Elle s'approcha de son homologue et la repoussa violement. Harmonius parvint de nouveau à respirer.

- Quand deviendras tu raisonnable ! En pleine rue ! N'importe qui pourrait te voir !

- Cela fait deux mois maintenant que je suis tes règles ! Je ne peux plus ! Je meure de faim.

- Contente-toi d'animaux !

- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Je ne suis pas toi ! Pourquoi je me contenterais de bestioles errantes ?

Harmonius prenait soin de ne pas faire de bruits. Elles étaient en train de débattre de lui comme une vulgaire marchandise… comme la nourriture qu'il était pour elle. Il regardait le débat : une brune démoniaque et une blonde « angélique ».

La démone se tourna brusquement vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors qu'elle l'attrapa pour les épaules pour planter ses canines dans la peau fine de son cou. Il sentit sa vie quitter son corps. Il avait imaginé ça très douloureux… insupportable. Mais s'était comme s'endormir…. C'était ça ? Mourir ?

L'ange repoussa son « amie » le libérant de sa morsure.

Marie s'essuya le sang au bord des lèvres et, dans un rire morbide, elle s'en alla. Comme si ce qu'elle avait fait était parfaitement normale… Comme si elle avait bu son verre de vin. Le silence s'installa dans la ruelle. Seule sa respiration sifflante vibrait dans l'air.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui.

- Je suis désolée… Quand elle est lancée, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Harmonius se sentait de plus en plus mal.

- Ca ne change rien… je vais mourir.

- Oui… Sauf si je vous fais boire mon sang.

Il toussa violement.

- Quoi ?...

- Devenez un vampire et vous vivrez.

Sa tête tournait, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Il ne lui avait fourni aucune réponse mais la jeune femme s'humidifia les lèvres et s'entailla le poignet, portant sa plaie à ses lèvres pâle.

* * *

Harmonius se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Essayant de se calmer il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur son visage. Observant l'absence de reflet dans le miroir, il inspira profondément.

Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres et il repensa à son maître… son ange comme il l'appelait. Elle avait fait de lui le vampire qu'il était. Quand son père l'avait… renié… elle s'était occupée de lui lors de sa mort et lors de sa résurrection. Elle lui manquait. Sa mort… sa deuxième mort l'avait profondément marqué et il avait alors promis de ne jamais mordre d'humain.

Harmonius se passa à nouveau de l'eau sur le visage. Il se souvenait de ce moment où il s'était étonné de la douceur de la mort… malheureusement, la résurrection était beaucoup moins tendre… Il ne savait pas si la naissance était si douloureuse mais ce fut le pire moment de ses deux vies.

Pourquoi avait-il rêvé à nouveau de cette nuit ? Cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait plus pensé. C'était sans doute à cause de ce journaliste qui avait tout remué. A vrai dire, il était inquiet de ce qu'il pouvait écrire sur lui. Les sentiments des gens envers les vampires avaient tellement évolués… il ne fallait pas que tout soit gâché à cause d'un idiot pareil.

Harmonius enfila une robe de chambre et sortit de chez lui, il était absolument certain de ne trouver personne à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs. Il monta jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait toujours considéré sa vue comme la plus belle de tout l'Angleterre.

Une fois en haut. Le vampire fut surpris de voir quelqu'un d'autre assis devant le cadre de l'immense fenêtre.

- Cynthia ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, toute aussi surprise. Elle n'était pas maquillée, ses cheveux était ramenés en une queue de cheval haute et sa chemise de nuit, bien qu'élégante lui donnait un côté bien plus humain. Malgré l'obscurité, il la vit rougir.

- Vous me suivez vraiment partout.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

Un silence gênant s'installa et, l'ignorant, Harmonius s'assit à son tour, maintenant tout de même une certaine distance entre eux.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

Cynthia se tourna vers lui, son masque froid sur le visage.

- Vous faites preuves d'une capacité de déduction extraordinaire.

Harmonius ignora cette pique.

- … J'ai fait un cauchemar… la nuit où je suis né… en tant que vampire.

- Cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Harmonius réussit à la retenir, l'empêchant de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Il s'humidifia inconsciemment les lèvres et sourit à la jeune femme.

- Vous adorez ça n'est-ce pas ?

Cynthia se crispa, ne pouvant s'écarter plus du jeune homme devant elle, le mur l'obligeant à une certaine proximité.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Être odieuse.

Il avait soufflé ces mots, s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle. Cynthia rougit et détourna les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas odieuse.

- Si…. Et tu le sais… n'est-ce pas ?…

Elle rougissait de plus en plus et cela fit craquer Harmonius. Elle était si belle quand elle perdait son masque de froideur. Il continua.

- C'est ta façon de te … protéger… de faire en sorte que je ne t'approche pas…

Elle sourit légèrement.

- Ca ne marche pas tellement… non ?

- Non… au contraire.

Il tendit les doigts vers son visage. C'est naturellement, comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie, que Harmonius effleura son visage pour le tourner vers le sien.

- Peut être que je suis masochiste… mais j'adore…

Cynthia était complètement figée alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement. Quand il approfondit le baiser, il sentit un bref soupir s'échapper des lèvres de Cynthia. Tremblante, elle se sépara de lui.

- Je ne pense pas que…

- Arrête de penser.

Il se pencha pour la reprendre dans ses bras, encore une fois, elle céda, fondant sous ce baiser si doux et si impérieux.

Elle réussit à glisser ses mains entre eux pour le repousser, ses mains agrippés à ses vêtements, presque à contre cœur.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, relâchant l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

- Pourquoi ? C'était plutôt… c'était super…

Elle sourit, ses doigts toujours accrochés à sa tunique.

- Je ne peux pas te supporter.

Il posa un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Mais si…

- Non.

Un sourire coquin s'afficha sur ses lèvres, elle le repoussa plus fermement et s'écarta de lui. Harmonius se sentait presque déçu alors qu'elle approchait de la porte, prête à s'enfuir encore une fois. Sans doute devait-il la poursuivre…

Il choisit de ne pas le faire. Si elle se retournait, il avait définitivement une chance. Si elle sortait sans le regarder… et bien… il essaierait encore plus.

Elle s'arrêta et Harmonius retint son souffle.

« Retourne toi… retourne toi Cynthia »

Soudain, comme dans un film au ralentit, sa queue de cheval se souleva et il put voir ses yeux de plus en plus bleus. Il sentit un sourire lui étirer ses lèvres et la vit une nouvelle fois rougir avant qu'elle s'en aille.

Harmonius sourit et observa le ciel étoilé au-dessus de lui.

Elle s'était retournée.

* * *

Et voila ! je sais que c'est un chapitre spécial mais dites moi si ça vous a plu ! Par PITIE ! ^^

Maintenant j'aimerais votre avis : Si l'occasion se présente, souhaiteriez vous un lemon de Harmonius et Cynthia (si ils finissent ensemble, ce qui n'est pas encore sûr XD) ? Ou préfériez vous que je le passe sous silence ? Je vais poser cette question dans un ou deux chapitres et je verrais les réponses. Ne pensez pas que je n'y fais pas attention : demandez, j'obéis (si c'est possible bien sûr ;p) !

Merci à tous !

Tenshi


	41. Chapter 41, la nouvelle

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous de venir voir mon nouveau chapitre qui a tardé je le sais bien.

Je suis malheureusement assez pressée donc je ne ferais exceptionnellement pas de partie : "réponse aux rewiew" mais le coeur y est !

Allez, je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Encore essoufflée et en sueur, Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son torse, celui-ci s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration, assez soutenu. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de pur bonheur quand son compagnon referma son bras autour de ses hanches et qu'il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux. Les gestes de tendresse étaient tellement rares de sa part qu'elle passa un long moment silencieuse, sans doute de peur de gâcher l'instant, mais elle finit par se lancer.

- Severus ?

- Quoi ?

Sa réponse montrait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler. Hermione se dressa sur ses coudes sans répondre et l'observa. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait détendu pour une fois. La jeune femme resta un moment à le regarder et se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas endormit. Elle tendit la main vers son avant-bras et frôla la cicatrice qui le recouvrait, c'est à ce contact, il ouvrit les yeux et reposa sa question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Toujours sans répondre, elle fit lentement glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule, croisant une autre de ses cicatrices, plus fine, plus ancienne. Elle suivit son tracé jusqu'en dessous de sa clavicule.

- Comment te l'ais tu faite ?

Severus inspira profondément et vida lentement ses poumons. Il n'appréciait ni le fait de parler de lui, ni de parler des évènements passés... alors parler de son propre passé était réellement désagréable. Néanmoins, Hermione s'était souvent montré très entêtée et il savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant de savoir. Il soupira et céda.

- Je venais juste de rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts à l'époque. L'un d'entre eux ne m'aimait visiblement pas.

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a fait ça juste parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas ?

- Il en faut parfois moins.

Elle soupira en glissant ses doigts jusqu'à ses hanches. Une autre cicatrice barrait horizontalement son flanc au niveau des os de son bassin. Elle était large et irrégulière, comme si la chaire avait été violemment déchirée. Elle caressa la peau rugueuse et souffla.

- Et celle-ci ?

- Un loup garou…

- Tu n'as pas eu de séquelles ?

- Pas à long terme.

Hermione se redressa et s'assit à cheval sur lui. Légèrement surpris, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- J'en aussi vu une sur ta cuisse… Comme une marque de tir par balle.

- Un vieux sortilège de magie noire qui fait apparaître une flèche enflammée et la projette.

Elle eut une mimique de douleur puis, se reprenant rapidement, elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour reprendre le baiser. Hermione prenait de plus en plus d'assurance avec lui. Elle fit passer doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit pour l'embrasser plus profondément, l'attirant au plus près de lui. Collée contre son corps, elle sentit qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, un doux frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Même si Severus était le seul homme avait qui elle avait couché, elle en avait embrassé plusieurs et aucun n'arrivait à l'émoustiller autant que cela par un simple baiser. Ses mains s'aventurèrent de plus en plus bas, glissant le long de son dos, effleurant ses fesses et caressant ses cuisses.

Hermione abandonna les lèvres de son amant qui grogna de protestation et s'attaqua à son cou. Elle mordilla délicatement sa peau, embrassa tendrement sa cicatrice. Elle souhaitait pouvoir le débarrasser des mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient liés. Lentement, elle glissa le long de son torse, descendant jusqu'à sa seconde cicatrice.

Severus n'avait pas bougé mais quand elle avait embrassé son torse, elle avait sentît son cœur battre bien plus fort que d'habitude et le rythme de sa respiration s'était nettement accéléré.

Elle descendît encore, déplaçant le drap alors qu'elle s'aventurait sur sa cuisse marquée. Severus se crispa, les yeux fermés, et s'accrocha au drap du lit. Hermione avait bien changé, la jeune femme qui se cachait autrefois la poitrine par pudeur avait pris énormément de confiance en soi, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Peu de temps après, il l'attira à lui et bascula pour passer au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa doucement et Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Le professeur semblait décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Hermione se demanda comment un homme d'apparence si froid pouvait lui donner l'impression d'être tant aimée et désirée. Il avait le don de la rendre folle, prenant tout son temps alors qu'elle avait juste envie qu'il aille plus loin, plus vite. Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il touchait s'embrasait et ne semblait ne plus jamais pouvoir s'éteindre.

Elle gémit son nom et gigota sous la douce torture que son amant lui infligeait. Hermione se mordit les lèvres et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, l'attirant vers elle pour qu'il continue son supplice. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il s'écarta d'elle. Hermione protesta. Tout aussi lentement, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, déposant des baiser le long de son parcours. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait avoir un tel sang-froid alors qu'elle avait juste envie de lui sauter dessus.

Hermione le tira vers elle et il attrapa ses poignets, les bloquant de part et d'autres de sa tête, l'obligeant à attendre autant qu'il lui semblait nécessaire. Quand il l'embrassa et qu'il lui lâcha les bras, elle enlaça lentement son cou et l'attira au maximum contre elle.

- Severus…

Son ton était suppliant, elle voulait qu'il la prenne immédiatement. Qu'ils restent là, tous les deux, dans ce lit, des jours durant à faire l'amour. Quand il céda et qu'il la pénétra, elle eut le souffle coupé. Hermione ondula légèrement des hanches.

Elle le sentit grogner contre elle et en sourit. C'était dans ces instants qu'il était le plus expressif. Il lâcha ses lèvres et commença ses mouvements en elle. Hermione gémit et se cambra, emportée par le plaisir. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit sa propre respiration s'accélérer alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, soupirant son nom.

- Regarde-moi.

Sa voix était rauque et grave. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et plongea son regard dans ses prunelles noires. Elle y vit un plaisir et un désir qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais vu.

Alors qu'il accélérait le rythme, elle fut emportée par le plaisir. Elle griffa son dos et ses épaules, se cambrant, tous ses muscles se crispant. Hermione le sentit à peine craquer à son tour. Elle l'enferma dans ses bras alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ils redescendirent doucement de leur nuage, pleinement comblé l'un et l'autre.

Glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, sans bouger ni parler. Après de longues minutes, elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Aucune réponse.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde néanmoins, devant l'absence totale de réaction, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Severus ?

Toujours aucune réponse. En repoussant les cheveux devant la figure de son amant, Hermione dut se retenir de rire. Elle vit son visage complètement apaisé et surtout… endormi. Souriante, elle caressa sa joue du dos de sa main.

Il venait de trouver la meilleure excuse pour ne pas répondre.

* * *

Harmonius était debout entre ses étudiants. Depuis le début de l'heure, ils essayaient d'appliquer le sort qu'il leur avait montré sans grands succès. Le vampire pouvait dorénavant compter une vingtaine d'élèves dans ses rangs. Visiblement, le bouche à oreille était plutôt dans son sens et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Non, non, Julie. Plus haut ta baguette.

- D'accord.

La plupart de ses élèves étaient très doués, sans doute car ils étaient très volontaires. Lui, à leur âge, il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait venu à un cours non obligatoire.

Soudain, l'immense horloge du collège résonna, faisant vibrer le sol et les murs. Tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir. Comprenant le message muet, il sourit et montra la porte d'un signe de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Ca a sonné non ? Filez.

Sans la moindre hésitation, ils lui obéirent tous, rassemblant rapidement leurs affaires. Quand la salle fut vide, le vampire s'étira et bailla longuement. Il se ressaisît et rangea les quelques instruments et objets qui trainaient ici et là. Ses cours étaient finis pour la journée.

Il se sentait heureux. La haine et la peur dans le regard des élèves qu'il croisait dans les couloirs avaient disparu. La seule chose qui pouvait ternir sa joie était ce journaliste et ce qu'il pourrait écrire sur lui dans son journal. Beaucoup de chose dépendait de cet homme, à son grand regret.

Harmonius sortit de la pièce, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte après lui et se dirigea vers les appartements de Severus. Depuis ce matin il avait eut envie de parler à son ami mais il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de déranger les tourtereaux au mauvais moment. Maintenant que ses cours étaient finis, il pouvait se permettre d'y aller.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il décida de passer par la grande porte, même si ce n'était pas le chemin le plus court ou le plus rapide. De loin, il remarqua une femme qui lui faisait dos. Celle-ci avait une chevelure rousse flamboyante et à sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une seule famille dans tout l'Angleterre qui avait cette teinte de cheveux.

Souriant d'avance, il s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

- Que fait la charmante Viginia Weasley ici, à Poudlard ?

Elle se retourna vivement et Harmonius eut du mal à reconnaitre cette gamine qu'il avait vu naitre et grandir. Quand est ce que cette gamine qui se roulait dans la boue avec ses frères, cette enfant avec les cheveux court et ses taches de rousseur était devenu aussi ravissante ? Il se sentit soudain vieux, malgré son apparence juvénile.

Ginny prit le vampire dans les bras.

- Harmonius ! Hermione m'avait bien dit que tu travaillais ici !… Dumbledore prend des professeurs de moins en moins compétant !

- Eh !

Harmonius fit une moue boudeuse en croisant vivement les bras. Etait-ce là ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Elle posa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

- Voyons, tu sais bien que je plaisante, j'aurais adoré t'avoir comme professeur, surtout de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il se décrispa avant de reprendre.

- C'est ça, rattrape-toi ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici.

- J'ai une magnifique nouvelle !

- Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?

Elle tapa son épaule.

- Je te le dirais devant Hermione… si elle a survécu.

La deuxième partie de sa phrase fut dite avec une légère amertume, Harmonius fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles c'était après que tu l'ais défié d'embrassé Rogue.

- Le professeur Rogue.

Ginny sourit doucement.

- Désolée. Je sais que c'est un ami à toi. Mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Donc tu ne sais rien ?

- Comment ça rien ?

Harmonius sourit, imaginant un instant la réaction de Ginny en apprenant la nouvelle. Il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

- … Hermione te racontera ça. Elle doit être chez lui…

Il reprit sa route, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elle courut après lui et ils marchèrent ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien. Quand ils arrivèrent et que le tableau pivota, il laissa passer la jeune rouquine avant lui.

Hermione était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite ses deux amis qui venaient d'entrer. A cet instant, Severus sortit de son laboratoire, commençant à peine à rabattre ses manches qu'il avait remonté jusqu'au coude. Il se figea en voyant la jeune Weasley. Ginny lui sourit franchement et il se décida néanmoins à la saluer poliment.

Elle était celle qu'il supportait encore le mieux dans la famille Weasley, Virginia était sans doute la plus appliquée dans son travail et ce trait de caractère était très important pour lui.

Sans s'être encore rendu compte de La présence de Ginny, Hermione se retourna vers le professeur de potion.

- Severus tu…

Son regard s'arrêta sur sa meilleure amie. Elle se leva brusquement et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ginny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Souriante, la jeune femme lui rendit l'accolade.

- Si je ne viens pas à toi je peux toujours rêver pour avoir des nouvelles.

Hermione porta ses doigts à sa bouche, peinée :

- Oh… je suis tellement désolée j'aurais du te…  
- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié. J'étais juste un peu inquiète.

Hermione attira son amie jusqu'au canapé, où elle se rassit à ses côtés. Harmonius les suivit, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil face à elles alors que Severus prenait sa place habituelle à la grande table de la salle à manger, s'attelant comme toujours à la correction des copies qui ne cessaient jamais d'arriver.

Il ignora la discussion qui avait lieu à ses côtés mais quand Hermione se leva brutalement, un air surpris sur son visage, il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est pas vrai ?

Ginny avait un visage ravi.

- Puisque que je te le dis !

- Oh ! C'est fantastique ! Depuis combien de temps ?

- J'ai passé le cap du premier trimestre.

Hermione se rassit. Elle était ravie et avait du mal à parler, la gorge nouée.

- Je suis si heureuse pour toi !

Hermione se pencha vers son amie et la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, soudain, elle se figea, s'écartant d'elle, le visage grave.

- Ron sait ?

- Je ne lui ai pas encore dit qu'il serait bientôt tonton…

Severus ne faisait plus attention aux deux jeunes femmes. Son regard était fixé sur son ami de longue date. Harmonius avait baissé les yeux au sol, l'expression de son visage invisible pour Severus.

La jeune Virginia Weasley finit par sentir qu'il y avait un problème et se tourna vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harmonius ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire bien pâle sur le visage.

- C'est super ! Félicitations.

- Merci… c'est gentil !

La future mère ne sembla pas convaincue et s'apprêta à poser une autre question quand Severus se leva, sans doute un peu brutalement car tout le monde se tourna vers lui

- Harmonius je dois te parler.

Le vampire hocha vivement la tête, il salua les deux jeunes femmes et suivit rapidement son ami. Une fois en dehors de l'appartement, personne ne parla. Après un moment Harmonius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus :

- Merci…

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui… ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Le vampire se retourna et s'apprêta à partir.

- Harmonius.

Il s'arrêta et resta dos à lui. Severus attendit. Il s'avait que son ami n'allait pas bien et qu'il allait sans doute l'inviter à venir chez lui pour boire un verre. C'était ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, alcool mis à part.

Comme prévu, le vampire se retourna vers lui. Il semblait gêné et ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

- Ça te dit un verre chez moi ?

Severus sourit légèrement et s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Allons-y.

* * *

- Alors, tu es réellement enceinte ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

Hermione sourit encore plus si cela était possible. Elle restait sans voix. Ginny…. Sa meilleure amie…. Sa petite sœur attendait un enfant… La future maman posa sa main sur ses genoux.

- Je viens aussi pour avoir de tes nouvelles comme tu ne penses plus à nous. Ron devient fou.

- je suis désolée ; rougit elle.

Ginny sourit.

- Comment ça va entre toi et « Severus »? C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles maintenant ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, elle pouvait tout dire à Ginny… mais…

- Tout ce que je vais te dire dois rester entre nous. Ne dis ab-so-lu-ment rien à Ron et à Harry.

- Je suis enceinte mais pas folle Hermione ! Je tiens à ma vie !

Elle lâcha un petit rire. Hermione commença :

- C'est délicat.

- Quoi ? Le petit baiser s'est transformé en romance torride ?

Voyant son amie rougir et son visage se décomposa :

- Non ?... Non !

- Ecoute je… c'est…

- C'est fantastique !

Ginny se jeta sur son amie et la serra dans les bras.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je t'en veux de ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ! Toi et Rogue ! Ouah ! Ça fait combien de temps ? Vous avez fait le grand saut ? Comment il est ? Je suis sûre qu'il est super !

Hermione était rassurée et avait même du mal à suivre ce que disait son amie. Le fait qu'elle le prenne ainsi la rendait heureuse.

- Vas–y plus doucement Ginny. Je n'arrive plus à te suivre.

Elle se calma.

- Tu l'aimes ?

La jeune stagiaire réfléchit longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas réagir comme une adolescente. Elle était parfaitement consciente du caractère de son amant, de leur différence d'âge, de tous ce qui les opposait. Sérieusement, elle leva les yeux vers son amie :

- Oui.

Ginny sourit tendrement face à la femme devant lui.

- Et lui ?

- je le crois.

La future mère se pencha vers Hermione, sérieuse. Comme si elle allait lui confier son plus lourd secret. Doucement, elle murmura :

- Comment il est au lit ?

* * *

Severus porta son verre à peine entamé à ses lèvres et en but une petite gorgée. Il sentit l'alcool suivre son chemin le long de sa gorge, le réchauffant immédiatement. Il regarda son ami, celui-ci en était déjà à son deuxième verre et il était déjà à moitié vide. Harmonius regardait le sol, silencieux. La nouvelle semblait vraiment lui avoir donné un coup au moral. Severus se décida à parler en premier, chose extrêmement rare entre eux.

- Harmonius, tu devrais ralentir un peu. Cela fait très longtemps que tu n'as pas bu d'alcool. Hors de question que je m'occupe de toi si tu bois trop.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ignorant complètement les recommandations de son ami, il porta le verre à ses lèvres et le vida d'une traite. Il se pencha immédiatement pour s'en servir un troisième et reprit :

- Cette grossesse devrait t'inquiéter aussi.

- En quoi cela devrait m'inquiéter ?

Severus porta son verre à ses lèvres. Regardant son ami sourire tristement.

- Hermione commence à devenir une vraie femme. Elle est complètement amoureuse de toi et sa meilleure amie, plus jeune qu'elle vient lui annoncer qu'elle est enceinte… Elle voudra, elle aussi connaitre les joies de la maternité un jour.

Il leva son verre comme pour porter un toast et annonça :

- Prêt à être papa ?

Severus se figea dans son mouvement il regarda l'alcool brun en sentant une certaine panique l'envahir. Il leva les yeux vers son ami. Harmonius souriait de toutes ses dents, bien conscient de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée chez lui. Silencieux, Severus regarda son verre…. Et le vida d'une traite.

* * *

Le professeur de potion soupira alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. L'horloge avait déjà sonné trois fois depuis un moment. Il se doutait que la jeune Weasley était rentrée chez elle et que Hermione s'était couchée.

La jeune femme passait maintenant tout son temps chez lui et quand elle lui avait demandé la permission de ramener quelques affaires directement dans ces appartements, il avait longuement hésité. Prenant en compte le côté pratique, il avait cédé. Les rares fois où elle allait chez elle était pour chercher des affaires. Comme s'amusait à lui répéter Harmonius : ils vivaient ensemble maintenant, et après la discutions qu'il avait eu avec son vieil ami, cette idée l'inquiétait… et c'était un euphémisme.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher et entrouvrit la porte. Elle était là, allongée face à lui. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour d'elle et portait une chemise de nuit en coton très simple mais qui laissait libre court à l'imagination.

Severus s'assit à côté d'elle en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Avec la patience, la douceur, mais aussi la fermeté dont elle faisait preuve parfois, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle pourrait faire une excellente mère. Là n'était pas le problème… Le problème, c'était lui. Comment un homme qui était craint et haïs de tous ses élèves, un homme surnommé la terreur des cachots, qui n'avait aucune patience et surtout aucun talent avec les enfants pouvait même imaginer être un père…

Cette idée lui avait traversée très rarement l'esprit. La première fois fut quand Harry était venu au monde et qu'il avait envié la place de James… mais cette idée n'était pas revenue depuis longtemps. Hermione était jeune… et comme toute femme normale… elle voudrait être mère. Qui était-il lui pour lui enlever ce droit ? Sans doute se rendrait-elle compte avec le temps qu'il n'était pas pour elle. Que tout cela n'avait été qu'une erreur. D'ailleurs peut être devait-il mettre fin à cette histoire qui n'aurait jamais dû commencée.

Continuant sa réflexion, il fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur la joue rose de sa compagne… sa peau avait toujours été si douce. Le contact la réveilla et elle s'étira lentement.

- Severus ?

Encore endormie, elle se redressa. Hermione put sentir la légère odeur d'alcool s'élever de son amant mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Comment va Harmonius ?

- Bien.

- Quel problème y a-t-il eu avec Ginny ?

Severus était indécis, ce genre de chose devait être dit par la personne elle-même si elle le souhaitait. Pas par un quelconque intermédiaire.

- S'il le souhaite, il te le dira.

-…

Il l'observa et passa ses doigts dans ses boucles noisette. Il eut un léger sourire en la voyant rougir. Elle semblait vouloir poser d'autres questions à propos de leur cobaye mais se retenait. Il apprécia.

- Severus… quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le professeur devait avouer être légèrement surpris qu'elle l'ait ressentit. Il retira sa main et détourna le regard, lançant froidement :

-Rien.

Elle s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.

- Toi aussi tu es étrange depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Ginny…

- … je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Hermione soupira. A vrai dire, même elle avait été surprise par cette nouvelle et n'avait put s'empêcher de l'envier. Elle se doutait donc de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je ne me sens pas encore prête à avoir des enfants.

- ...

- On pourrait ne pas y penser jusqu'à ce moment…. Et puis on avisera.

Severus se tourna vers elle, il n'était pas satisfait de cette vision des choses.

- Ce moment arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois.

- Peut être. Mais en attendant, tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi.

- …

Severus baissa les yeux et soupira longuement avant de reprendre.

- C'est faux.

Hermione sentit une bouffé de rage l'envahir et haussa soudainement le ton.

- j'ai l'impression que tu me prends toujours pour une enfant ! D'accord je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi dans la vie mais je suis à même de savoir ce qui est bien pour moi, et ce que je veux. Et pour l'instant, ce que je veux c'est que tu arrêtes de réfléchir et que tu m'embrasses !

Severus jeta un regard étonné à la jeune femme. Son ton autoritaire l'amusait plus qu'il ne l'impressionnait. D'ailleurs, le visage sérieux d'Hermione sembla de moins en moins sûr et elle finit rouge comme une tomate à triturer sa chemise de nuit. D'une voix d'enfant elle ajouta :

- S'il te plait ?

Son ton suppliant fini de faire craquer Severus, un sourire franc s'afficha sur son visage et il dut même se retenir pour ne pas lâcher un rire. Cette femme avait le don de l'étonner.

Il se pencha vers elle, et lui obéit.

* * *

Yep yep ! C'est fini.

Allez, je jette ma fierté et vous supplie de me laisser un rewiew ! Siou plait !

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu.

A la prochaine !

Tenshi


	42. Chapter 42, la lunatique

Bonjour (bonsoir) à tous.

Et oui, voilà la revenante. Je suis navrée d'avoir mis tellement de temps à poster ce chapitre.

Bref, assez de discutions, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Pensez à me laisser un petit mot à la fin (même si c'est pour me crier dessus à cause du temps d'attente ^^)

* * *

Chapitre 42 :

Harmonius lâcha un grognement sourd et porta ses mains à sa tête.

Bon d'accord, il avait peut-être exagéré la veille.

Lentement, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Même la douce lumière des torches lui semblait trop agressive. Il s'était apparemment effondré la veille, encore totalement habillé. Tout en se redressant légèrement, le professeur de DCFM grimaça. Il se sentait sale et sa bouche, encore pâteuse, avait le mauvais goût d'un lendemain de fête.

Il parvint après un moment à se lever de son lit, se sentant exceptionnellement aussi vieux qu'il était réellement. Il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Maladroitement, il réussit à ouvrir le robinet et l'eau chaude remplit le lavabo, la vapeur se déposant immédiatement sur le miroir. Harmonius se brossa les dents et se mouilla le visage, essayant de se réveiller et de soulager son mal de tête. Il se dégagea rapidement de ses vêtements, les laissa au sol et se glissa dans sa douche. Il lâcha un nouveau grognement en sentant l'eau couler le long de son dos, suivant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses muscles se relâchèrent légèrement sous la chaleur.

Il resta un long moment immobile, les mains posées contre le carrelage froid et la tête relâchée entre ses bras tendus. La vapeur d'eau tourbillonnait autour de lui, rendant totalement opaque le verre de la douche. Courageusement, il se redressa et sortit de la salle de bains encore nu, ignorant l'eau mouillant le sol et les tapis de sa chambre.

Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit son armoire, arracha le premier pantalon qu'il trouva et l'enfila. Le moindre mouvement semblait se répercuter sur son mal de tête, le changement de pression sanguine dans son crâne le faisant grimacer.

Il erra jusqu'à son salon et s'effondra sur son canapé. Harmonius regretta immédiatement son mouvement trop brusque. C'était définitif, il n'allait plus bouger de la journée. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, profitant du silence de son appartement, allant jusqu'à apprécier l'absence du crépitement du feu dans la cheminée.

- Professeur ?

Harmonius soupira. Le seul jour où il ne voulait voir personne et entendre personne…

- Vous avez un visiteur.

Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et regarda le mur en face de lui. Pourquoi ? Personne ne venait le voir chez lui habituellement ! Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui !

- Fais-le entrer…

Les deux seules personnes à pouvoir venir ici était Hermione et Severus. Il entendit la lourde pierre glisser pour s'ouvrir mais ne s'interrogea que lorsqu'un bruit de talon haut résonna sur le sol nu de l'entrée.

Il s'agissait de la femme blonde qu'il tentait depuis un moment de courtiser. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, le menton toujours levé par l'arrogance, comme une signature.

- … Cynthia ?

Elle grimaça en le regardant de haut en bas, il constata tout de même qu'elle ralentit en arrivant à son torse. Elle se racla la gorge, croisa les bras et détourna le regard. Harmonius n'avait même pas le courage de faire un sourire en coin, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que faisait Cynthia chez lui alors qu'elle avait passé ces derniers jours à l'éviter soigneusement.

De son côté, Cynthia n'en savait pas plus. Soudainement, l'idée de venir le voir avait fleurit dans son esprit et l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Elle soupçonna même un court instant un charme ou un sort de la part du vampire mais vu l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé ce n'était que peu probable.

Il était affalé négligemment dans son canapé. Torse nu. Elle essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur la peau pâle et les muscles plutôt bien dessinés mais se força rapidement à détourner le regard. Elle avait aussi vu son visage blafard, ses cernes sombres et marquées sous ses yeux. Pour une fois, il ne souriait pas et semblait plutôt amorphe.

- Vous fêtez votre renaissance en buvant ? Etrange…

Harmonius marmonna quelques plaintes et détourna le regard. Cynthia était amusée par son agressivité subite. Soudain, il porta ses mains à son crâne et gémit doucement.

- On peut dire qu'abuser de l'alcool ne vous réussis pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?...

Cynthia haussa les sourcils de manière coquine et fit un sourire carnassier.

- Je pensais que vous seriez heureux de me voir chez vous.

- Ne vous méprenez pas… c'est sans doute le cas mais… disons que ce n'est pas le bon jour.

Curieusement, il la regarda sortir sa baguette magique et faire apparaitre tour à tour sur sa table basse, deux tasses remplie d'un liquide fumant, un sucrier et un verre d'eau. Elle se pencha et versa une bonne quantité de sucre dans le verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit ensuite.

- Buvez…

- De l'eau sucrée ?... Pourquoi faire ?

- La trop grosse consommation d'alcool entraine une déshydratation et dans la plupart des cas une hypoglycémie. Les jus de fruits sont trop acides alors buvez ça avant votre thé.

Harmonius grimaça. Il était bien conscient que Cynthia ne parlait pas si fort que ça mais visiblement, pendant sa nuit comateuse, les os de son crâne c'étaient changés en acier et faisait maintenant caisse de résonnance aux moindres sons.

Et si j'étais vous je prendrais tout de suite un antidouleur.

Oui oui ! D'accord ! Tout ce que vous voudrez mais pitié…. Moins fort…

Il vit un sourire sadique étirer ses lèvres et il se sentit légèrement inquiet mais elle se tut. Elle fit apparaître une petite potion qu'elle versa en plus dans le verre et le lui tendit. Harmonius prit le verre et, trop fatigué pour demander quoique ce soit, il le porta à ses lèvres et le but entièrement.

L'eau sucrée coula dans sa gorge avec le léger goût amer de la potion. Il bénit la magie alors qu'il sentait immédiatement les effets de celle-ci. Son mal de tête se dissipait lentement mais surement. Il soupira d'aise et posa nonchalamment sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

Une odeur le tira de sa rêverie. Il reconnaitrait cette odeur entre mille. Il se redressait et saisit la tasse que Cynthia lui tenait. Cette tasse contenait la meilleure crétion que l'homme et que Dieu ait faite : le thé à la menthe.

- Merci.

- Ne restez pas le ventre vide.

- Oui madame…

Elle le fusilla si férocement du regard qu'il regretta presque son pic… presque… L'ignorant, il porta le breuvage divin à ses lèvres.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Je connais beaucoup de personne qui m'aurait juste servit un café salé ou m'aurait dit de boire par-dessus à nouveau.

Cynthia resta un moment silencieuse. Elle semblait hésiter à répondre. Finalement, elle céda.

- Mon père était médecin et ma mère l'aidait dans son cabinet. Le trop d'alcool est sans doute une des « maladies » les plus communes.

Harmonius but une autre gorgée. Il sentait le liquide suivre le trajet de son œsophage, le réchauffant doucement. Il se sentait largement mieux que quelques minutes auparavant.

- Alors ?... Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ?

Cynthia soupira,. son idée initiale de se moquer de lui et de repartir était aux oubliettes.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

Harmonius la regardait avec ironie, une de ses sourcils levé. Cynthia leva le menton et répondit méchamment.

- Non, je ne sais pas ! Vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir de ma présence plutôt que me harceler de question !

- Et bien pour l'instant c'est mon crâne qui vous est reconnaissant.

- Ah oui ? Seulement votre crâne ?

Elle lâcha un rire froid et cinglant et repris :

- Chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce que vous, vous me dévorez du regard et vous ne cessez pas de me suivre comme un jeune chiot en chaleur !

Il y avait clairement de la colère dans ses paroles et Harmonius en fut surpris :

- Calmez-vous ! Je n'ai rien dit de si terrible !

Cynhtia se leva et le pointa du doigt.

- Que je me calme ! Que je me calme ! Faites preuve de respect ! J'ai presque trois fois votre âge !

- Et pour le moment, vous vous conduisez comme une enfant de 8 ans à qui on aurait confisqué sa poupée fétiche !

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, elle cherchait visiblement une répartie mais ne trouvait rien de suffisamment cinglant. Frustrée, elle se retourna et croisa les bras. Devant un caractère si puéril, Harmonius se sentit de plus en plus énervé. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Non pas que votre... charmante présence me déplait mais… pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien !

- Très bien !

Il leva les bras en résignation et se laissa tomber encore une fois dans le canapé. Il soupira :

- Je ne vous comprends pas…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

- Et c'est uniquement de votre faute ! Si vous rangiez vos griffes un peu je…

- Ah non ! non ! Il est hors de question que vous recommenciez votre numéro de séducteur !

- Ce n'est pas un numéro de séducteur ! Et je ne vous ai pas forcé à venir !

- Cette fois ci non ! mais vous n'arrêtez pas ! Vous me suivez ! Me Harceler !

- Je vous… je vous harcèle !

Au fur et à mesure de leur altercation, le ton avait grimpé en flèche. La voix de Cynthia était dangereusement montée dans les aigus mais sa dernière phrase avait été murmurée, d'un air presque résigné. Harmonius soupira à nouveau et se redressa :

- Cynthia… je n'ai rien fait !

- C'est votre faute… tout est votre faute…

Des larmes avaient envahi les yeux de Cynthia, manquant de couler sur ses joues pâles. Le vampire s'approcha de la jeune femme qui faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard.

- Cynthia, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il avait à son tour murmuré, de peur de sa réaction. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, perdue.

- Harmonius, s'il vous plait…ne…ne vous approchez plus de moi…

L'émotion dans sa voix le fit frissonner.

Elle était blessée.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et s'enfuit de la pièce. Il se frotta le visage d'une main, sentant sa barbe crisser sous ses doigts. La dernière chose qu'il avait voulu faire était de la blesser au point de la faire pleurer.

Il soupira.

Quel fantastique début de journée !

* * *

Hermione émergea lentement de son sommeil. Elle était dans un doux nid douillet et bien chaud et n'avait aucunement envie d'en sortir. Elle s'étira longuement, sentant ses muscles s'étendre dans le mouvement et se figea. Un bras était enroulé autour de sa taille et un torse était collé contre son dos.

Elle sourit niaisement, Severus s'était lové contre elle.

Néanmoins surprise, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de leur chambre et fut affolée en voyant l'heure tardive. Elle se retourna dans l'étreinte pour tomber nez à nez avec des yeux noirs qu'elle connaissait maintenant bien.

- Severus ? Mais il est plus de 9 heures !

- Sortie à Londres.

Hermione cligna des yeux quelques fois, cherchant à comprendre la signification de ces mots. Soudain, elle se souvint. Les 3 premières années étaient partis en visite à Londres et Severus ne faisait pas partie des professeurs accompagnateurs, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas cours une bonne partie de la matinée.

Sa présence ne la surprenait pas moins. Il avait choisi de rester, ici, dans ce lit, avec elle plutôt que d'aller travailler dans son laboratoire, comme à son habitude.

Elle ronronna et se colla à lui, posant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour !...

Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Je suis allé parler à Albus.

Elle soupira. C'était trop beau.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il a une liste de noms de vampires volontaires pour tester la potion. Il voulait t'en parler.

- Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait en trouver si rapidement !

- Le bruit cours dans le monde magique qu'une jeune élève surdouée tente de produire une potion contre le vampirisme.

Hermione rougit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi mais Severus était loin d'être généreux en compliment donc chacun d'entre eux étaient pris avec un grand enthousiasme. Elle expira longuement en se lovant contre son torse.

- Il y a aussi le problème de sa métabolisation. Les effets disparaissent après environ trente heures… Il faudrait parvenir à régler la durée pour que la prise soit simplifiée… toutes les vingt-quatre heures étant le plus simple…

- Il faut recalculer toutes les concentrations et vérifier que les effets seront bien les mêmes.

- Je m'en occuperais dès que tu seras au travail… dans une heure et demi c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Souriante, elle enveloppa son torse de ses bras et chantonna doucement en fermant les yeux. Le battement régulier de son cœur la berçait.

Il soupira en la voyant s'installer confortablement. Severus était resté au lit jusqu'à son réveil, appréciant sa présence mais aurait voulu travailler un minimum avant l'arrivée de ses élèves. Cependant s'il y avait une seule chose qu'il ne sous-estimait pas dans ce monde, s'était bien l'opiniâtreté d'Hermione. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle bouge… il ne bougerait pas… il n'était pas assez bête pour s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme.

Il finit par se détendre et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Harmonius fit pendant un long moment les cent pas dans son salon, se demandant quoi faire.

Il avait beau se repasser le fil des évènements en tête, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait à Cynthia pour la bouleverser à ce point. Il s'était lentement dirigé vers sa chambre et été maintenant debout devant la porte, hésitant.

Devait-il attendre plus longtemps ?

Devait-il lui obéir et ne plus la voir ? Ou bien entrer et crever l'abcès ?

Il soupira. Crever l'abcès serait plus douloureux, mais aussi plus rapidement cicatrisé.

Peut-être devait-il faire comme elle lui avait dit et ne plus la voir… Il fit un pas vers le portrait.

- J'aimerais parler à Cynthia.

Le tableau le regarda avec scepticisme et disparu en passant derrière le cadre. Quand il revint, c'est avec un air désolé sur le visage.

- Elle ne veut pas vous parler.

- Je sais… mais essaye de comprendre ! Il faut que je lui parle ! Elle…. Elle a besoin d'aide…

La peinture se mâchouilla la lèvre, regarda Harmonius puis derrière le cadre.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous ouvrir…

Le vampire ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le tableau se battre avec sa propre conscience. Le portrait regarda dans le couloir, comme pour vérifier si quelqu'un les observer. Harmonius se retint de rire… s'était une réaction ridicule était donné la centaine de tableau sur les murs à écouter leur conversation. La peinture finit par soupirer et fit signe au vampire.

- Allez-y mais doucement… elle semble plutôt secouée.

Suivant le conseil, Harmonius entra lentement. Le roulement de la pierre contre la pierre avait sans doute trahis sa présence mais il essaya de rester le plus silencieux possible. Elle était dos à lui, assis dans un grand fauteuil en velours blanc. Elle avait posé son menton dans une de ses mains et ses cheveux étaient détachés.

Il se racla doucement la gorge, se tenant droit, les mains dans le dos et craignait un peu la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle lui tournait le dos.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

Harmonius frissonna, sa voix n'était pas hautaine, comme d'habitude, mais vide de sentiments, et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Cynthia.

- Non. Je ne veux plus vous parler. Et je croyais l'avoir dit à ce portrait !

Il s'approcha et s'assit dans le fauteuil face à Cynthia.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Cynthia ?

Elle le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré.

- Et pourquoi vous en parlerais-je ?

- … parce que je ne vous ficherez pas la paix tant que vous ne l'aurez pas fait ?

Cynthia lâcha un petit rire, assez franc en fait.

- Vous êtes vraiment agaçant.

- Cela fait partit de mon charme…

- …

Harmonius soupira. Parler avec une personne qui restait muette n'était pas des plus simples.

- Vous êtes vraiment à prendre avec des baguettes aujourd'hui…

- …

- Cynthia.

- Harmonius. Allez-vous-en.

- Non ! Je ne partirais pas avant de savoir ce qui ne va pas avec vous !

- Rien.

Il craqua. Cela pouvait durer des siècles ! Littéralement ! Il se pencha et posa sa main sur celle de Cynthia.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Effrayée, elle retira sa main et se leva, s'éloignant de lui. Elle inspira profondément, la respiration tremblante.

- Ne me touchez pas…

Harmonius était surpris. La réaction qu'elle avait eut était une réaction de peur… non pas de colère. Cynthia avait peur de quelque chose… mais de quoi ?

- Cynthia… Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie à ce point ?

Elle lui avait tourné le dos, s'enveloppant dans ses propres bras. Elle avait l'air… vulnérable.

- Cynthia…

- Harmonius…

Elle se retourna, ses cheveux platine entourant son visage pâle. Elle semblait tellement jeune.

J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Harmonius… s'il vous plait… laissez-moi un peu de temps.

- …D'accord. Je vous laisse.

- Merci.

- Cynthia… je voulais juste… je suis désolé d'accord ?...Je suis désolé.

Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Comme disait les moldus, Harmonius avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Il n'avait rien mangé le midi, complètement dénué d'appétit, chaque bouchée n'ayant aucun goût. Pendant un instant, il s'inquiéta même au sujet de son vampirisme mais le soleil réchauffant sa peau nue le rassura.

Depuis peu, il avait le courage de ne pas se couvrir de sa crème et de se draper dans de nombreuses couches de vêtements.

Il lui était arrivé de se bruler sous les rayons solaires. Il se souvenait encore de l'odeur de la chair carbonisée et la vision de sa peau se rétractant sous la brulure. Il frissonna à la pensée.

Il avait passé sa journée libre à errer comme un fantôme dans les couloirs du château. Ignorant chacun des symptômes de son abus d'alcool de la veille. Lui qui passait son temps à jouer les entremetteurs et à charmer les femmes, il n'arrivait même pas à séduire celle qui lui plaisait.

Il soupira, Cynthia avait peur de lui… avait-elle peur des hommes ? Encore une fois, l'idée qu'elle avait pu être violée lui vint en tête. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il espérait sincèrement ne se faire que des idées.

Quand il releva la tête, il vit qu'il s'était inconsciemment dirigé vers les appartements de son meilleur ami. Vu l'heure, il devait être encore au travail, mais peut-être…

Il s'approcha et le tableau s'ouvrit immédiatement à sa vue, signe qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être qu'une jeune griffondor.

Hermione était penchée sur un parchemin gribouillé de différents calculs. Elle semblait tellement concentrée qu'il hésita même à entamer la conversation. Tout à coup, elle releva la tête et le regarda, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Harmonius ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ! Bien…

Il essaya de mettre autant de cœur dans cette réponse mais sa propre voix lui sembla fade.

- Y a-t-il un problème ?

Harmonius réfléchi un instant. S'il parlait de son problème à Hermione, celle-ci ferait tout pour arranger les choses. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ?... Etait-ce possible ?...

Harmonius aimait cette femme et si elle ne voulait que de son amitié… Il s'en contenterait.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tout va bien.

- … D'accord. Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Et bien… je m'ennuyais. Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?

- Severus et moi nous sommes mis d'accord sur la nécessité de réguler le métabolisme de la potion.

- Ok... Ça m'a l'air passionnant tout ça.

Hermione sourit doucement en regardant l'homme devant elle. Sa peau commençait à prendre un peu de couleur grâce au peu de soleil qu'il endurait chaque jour. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait pris un peu de poids, son visage maigre devenant encore plus attirant. Cependant malgré tous ces changements qui le rendaient plus humain, il semblait terne et maussade. Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose mais quoi ?

- Severus m'a dit que le professeur Dumbledore commençait à rassembler quelques noms pour les nouveaux cobayes de la potion.

- Je sais, il m'a demandé quelques conseils.

Elle leva un sourcil en le regardant.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à m'en parler ?

- Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu savais.

Il semblait vraiment désolée, à tel point qu'elle se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir fait une réflexion.

- Hm… Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Le professeur Dumbledore aime faire des mystères.

Le silence se fit. Harmonius tendit la main, récupéra une des plumes d'Hermione et joua avec. Son regard se posa sur le bureau et se fit vague.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Hmm ?

- Harmonius… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il sourit, un sourire qui parut forcé.

- Rien, je t'assure ! Bon ! Je vais te laisser t'amuser avec tes calculs !

Sans attendre de réponse, il posa négligemment la plume et se retourna pour sortir. Hermione ne l'arrêta pas et resta immobile un instant. Harmonius avait tendance à toujours parler de ses problèmes, parfois trop mais là… il avait tout nié et c'est justement ça qui l'inquiétait.

Elle récupéra sa plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et essuya le bout contre le verre. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail. Essayant de ne plus penser à cette histoire, elle se pencha sur le parchemin et réfléchit.

Après avoir recommencé le même calcul cinq fois, elle soupira et posa sa plume. Ca ne servait à rien. Elle pensait à Harmonius et à quel point il semblait bouleversé. Une seule personne avait pu être la cause d'un tel changement chez le vampire.

* * *

Hermione soupira en voyant le portrait devant elle pivoter. Elle était nerveuse. Elle entra silencieusement de la pièce et ne fut pas surprise de voir Cynthia se maquiller savamment devant un miroir en plein milieu de la pièce. Beaucoup de femme, malgré de nombreux sort de magie, préférait se maquiller seule.

Hermione ne faisait pas partie de ses femmes, elle avait toujours pensé que le maquillage ne devait être utilisé qu'en certaines occasions mais celui de Cynthia était fin et naturel.

La jeune femme la remarqua dans le reflet du miroir et soupira en refermant violemment son tube de mascara.

- Il a fallu qu'il t'envoie !

- Harmonius ne m'a pas envoyé Cynthia. Et c'est justement pour ça que je viens.

Le miroir disparu et la vampire alla s'assoir dans un de ses grands fauteuils de velours blanc si raffinés. Ses long cheveux presque blanc était relevé en un chignon stricte d'où aucune mèches ne fuyait. Elle portait une robe de soirée courte. Hermione s'interrogea un moment de ce qui se cachait derrière cette femme froide et derrière cette apparence parfaite.

- Pourquoi es-tu là Hermione ?

L'étudiante soupira et s'assit à son tour.

- Je travaillais sur la potion et Harmonius est arrivé. Il était distant… presque absent.

- Et ?

- Cynthia… un Harmonius silencieux est un Harmonius malheureux.

- Pour une fois qu'il se tait un peu il faudrait surtout en profiter.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- C'est méchant Cynthia, même venant de toi.

Un soupir lui répondit puis :

- Je sais.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Harmonius m'a encore fais des avances malgré mon désintéressement total.

- Harmonius fait toujours des avances.

- Je sais, mais il devrait respecter mon choix.

- Je vois…

Hermione regarda la femme devant elle et devant son mutisme complet, elle soupira, posa ses mains sur ses jambes et se leva.

- Cynthia, tu ne le vois pas mais Harmonius fait beaucoup d'effort… peut-être faudrait-il que tu en fasses aussi.

Sans laisser de temps à une réponse, elle sortit.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Je ne peux malheuresement pas vous promettre de régularité pour la suite, mais cette fic n'est toujours pas abandonnée!

Merci à tous! Laissez moi un petit rewiew s'il vous plait!

Tenshi


	43. Chapter 43, le couple

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour tous vos rewiews et pour continuer à me suivre malgré les attentes plus ou moins longues entre les chapitres!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 43 : le couple**_

Hermione se tripotait les doigts, anxieuse. Ces trois dernières semaines avaient filées à une allure incroyable et aujourd'hui, elle recevait Samuel Hugues, l'auror responsable de la sécurité de son expérience et de ses cobayes.

Elle était installée dans le sofa de Severus, ce dernier assis à côté d'elle. En face, l'auror leva lentement sa tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres.

Le silence était pesant non pas à cause d'eux mais à cause de Cynthia et Harmonius assis respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche. Harmonius était penché, ses avant-bras posés sur ses genoux, semblant infiniment intéressé par le sol entre ses pieds. Cynthia quant à elle, avait ses jambes étroitement croisées, ses doigts entrelacés autour de son genou. Sa tête était tournée vers le feu de cheminée.

Soudain, brisant le silence de la salle, Hugues se racla la gorge, faisant presque sursauter Hermione.

- Permettez-moi de récapituler. Vous voulez rassembler une douzaine de vampires dans un seul endroit et les garder au même endroit pendant deux semaines pour tester votre potion ?

Il leva un sourcil, la regardant comme si elle était folle. Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer.

- Avant tout, il s'agit d'une potion que nous avons d'ors et déjà testée sur Harmonius et Cynthia. Elle n'a montré, pour l'instant, aucuns effets secondaire plus grave que des maux de têtes ou des légères pertes de connaissance. Oui, nous voulons rassembler un groupe de vampire pour la tester, en profitant des vacances scolaires.

Samuel posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

- Attendez… vous ne comptez tout de même pas les faire venir ici ?

- Et bien, même s'il s'agit du lieu le plus sûr d'Angleterre, la présence d'élèves pendant les vacances rend cela impossible.

Severus se redressa légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

- Nous avons à notre disposition un manoir assez proche de Pré-Au-Lard pour être efficacement surveillée en cas de problème et assez loin de ce village pour ne pas être un danger immédiat ou une inquiétude pour la population.

- Je vois. Je vais devoir visiter ce manoir. Il me faut aussi la liste de vos cobayes pour vérifier leur identités et décider de l'effectif à consacrer à cette expérience...

- Attendez.

Cynthia venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée. Elle se tint encore plus droite que d'habitude, son visage plutôt neutre.

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas nous traiter comme des prisonniers ! Passer deux semaines dans une maison au milieu de nulle part ne me réjoui déjà pas et si je dois en plus me…

- Mademoiselle.

Hugues avait levé la main pour l'interrompre

- Nous ne comptons pas vous traiter de la sorte mais vous devez comprendre notre point de vue. Un rassemblement d'une douzaine de vampire sera perçu comme une menace grave pour le ministère. Surtout que nous ne savons pas grand-chose de cette expérience. Mais je peux vous assurer que nous n'userons pas de sorts de détention.

Ce fut au tour de Harmonius de se redresser.

- Vous aussi, devez comprendre notre point de vue. Nous n'avons pas choisi notre condition. Nous ne voulons pas être traiter comme des montres... ou des animaux dangereux.

- Bien. Je prends note de toutes vos demandes. je vais faire de mon mieux pour y accéder. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui prendra la décision finale.

Hugues se leva.

- Mon rapport sera envoyer au plus vite avec notre meilleur hibou. Je vous tiens au courant.

Hermione se leva et lui serra la main, surprise de la douceur dont ces doigts calleux faisait preuve. Elle lui sourit. Elle appréciait cet homme. En partie parce qu'il lui avait sauver la vie, et ce n'était pas un petit détail. Il serra ensuite la main de Cynthia avant de secouer plus fortement la main des deux hommes.

Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce, rapidement suivi de Cynthia qui avait gratifié Hermione et Severus d'un hochement de tête. Harmonius soupira et s'effondra à nouveau dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait précédemment.

- Ce mec me fout les jetons avec son air si professionnel.

Hermione rit légèrement et s'assit dans le sofa au plus proche du vampire. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne.

- Harmonius ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle alors que Severus se ré-assit. Il lui fit signe qu'il l'écoutait.

- Harmonius, je suis inquiète pour toi.

Il sembla surpris.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Harmonius… Tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même en ce moment.

- Hermione.

Son nom avait était lâché d'une voix froide et elle se figea, surprise. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Severus se redresser, les sourcils froncés. Le grand enfant qu'était habituellement Harmonius n'était pas là, il s'agissait maintenant d'un homme blessé.

- Hermione… Je ne suis pas un adolescent qui doit faire face à son premier échec amoureux.

- Mais…

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se baissant légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix était plus douce.

- Je vais bien Hermione. Je te le jure. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord ?

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Se redressant, il salua Severus et sortit à son tour de la pièce.

Hermione le regarda sortir et soupira. Elle s'approcha de son amant et s'effondra contre lui.

- Ca me rend folle ! Tout le monde prétend que les vampires sont des monstres et qu'ils n'ont aucuns sentiments mais je me croirais dans un épisodes des feux de l'amour !

Elle modifia sa voix légèrement, amplifiant l'effet dramatique

- Harmonius et Cynthia s'évitent, quand est-ce que Cynthia acceptera ses sentiments pour le jeune homme ? Harmonius survivra-t-il au rejet de Cynthia ? La suite... au prochain épisode!

Hermione soupira à nouveau et se lova contre Severus. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit son air interrogateur.

- Les feux de l'amour ? C'est une série télé qui dure depuis des années. Ce sont des histoires d'amours qui se font et se défont sans cesses. Personnellement je trouve ça inintéressant mais certaines personnes sont de vrais fans.

Il continua de la regarder comme si elle parlait une langue inconnue et elle lâcha un petit rire. Elle était parfaitement consciente que son monde pouvait être très différent de celui de son amant. Vaillamment, elle saisit sa main posée près de son épaule, lui fit lever le bras pour se coller contre son flanc et faire passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Même s'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas, Severus acceptait de plus en plus d'installer ce genre d'intimité entre eux et ces soirées, collés l'un à l'autre à lire ou à parler était de plus en plus régulière mais non pas moins aimées.

- Severus, je compte utiliser plusieurs méthodes moldus pour surveiller nos volontaires.

- … Comme ?

- J'aimerais faire plusieurs électrocardiogrammes, vérifier l'évolution de la pression artérielle et surtout faire plusieurs prises de sang pendant l'expérience. J'en ai parlé à mon parrain et il est d'accord pour ce chargé de ce côté là de l'expérience.

- Les moldus ont développé de meilleures façons de quantifier les différentes normales du corps. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Hermione rougit doucement à l'éloge. Elle se redressa et se retourna pour le regarder, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

- Dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas travailler ce soir.

Les lèvres du professeur de potions s'étirèrent légèrement et il leva sa main libre pour la poser délicatement sur sa joue encore rose. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres, il approfondit le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, elle se redressa et chevaucha ses jambes.

- Je prends ça pour un non.

Encore une fois, il eut juste un petit sourire et se pencha vers elle. Hermione ronronna doucement et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

Hermione ne pouvait empêcher sa jambe de gigoter sous la table. Severus et elle attendait la dernière visite de Samuel Hugues avant le début de l'expérience. Tout se passait si vite, elle avait du mal à y croire. Soupirant d'énervement, Severus posa sa main sur son genou, juste sur la limite de sa jupe et lui jeta un regard ennuyé. Hermione lui sourit en inspirant profondément et réussit finalement à arrêter sa jambe.

Elle était tellement impatiente. Ses premières recherches avaient mené à la production d'une potion pour l'instant efficace. Elle n'oubliait pas pour autant que pour Severus il s'agissait des recherches de toute une vie et que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle avait réussi était les grandes améliorations dans les connaissances et les techniques d'épuration des ingrédients de potion.

Hugues entra à ce moment dans la salle et Severus se leva pour le saluer. L'homme se dirigea vers eux et les salua chaleureusement.

- J'ai réuni toutes les informations et vient vous mettre au courant.

Hermione tendit la main vers la chaise de l'autre côté de la table pour l'inviter à s'assoir.

- Nous vous écoutons.

- Le ministère a confirmé que nous avons à notre disposition le manoir Barthelemy qui se trouve à quelques miles de Pré-Au-Lard. Comme il s'agit de douze vampires, nous avons décidé de réunir cinq aurors en plus de vos présences, de celle de l'infirmière et du médecin moldu. Evidemment, ils seront privés de leurs baguettes et plusieurs sorts de protections seront appliqués au manoir.

Severus se redressa.

- Qui sont les aurors désignés pour cette mission ?

- Je serais personnellement là, en tant que responsable. Ensuite, nous avons Danny Person, Elaine Connor et deux étudiants, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

Hermione se retint de lâcher un petit cri ravi. Sa joie diminua légèrement quand elle sentit Severus se crisper à la mention des deux anciens élèves de Poudlard. Hermione quant à elle serait tellement plus rassurée avec la présence de ses meilleurs amis à ses côtés. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis si longtemps !

- Est-il raisonnable de ne rassembler que trois professionnels pour deux élèves ?

Hugues eut un sourire en coin, comme s'il avait prévu la réaction.

- Vous et moi, professeur Rogue, savons qu'ils ne sont pas que de simples élèves. Pour leur jeune âge, ils ont un CV plutôt impressionnants.

Il regarda Hermione puis Severus avant de reprendre.

- Après tout, nous parlons de l'élu, et de l'un de ceux qui l'a aidé à tuer Voldemort.

Encore une fois, Severus se crispa, il avait de très mauvais souvenirs de ce moment de sa vie. Il se contenta de tourner la tête, visiblement contrarié.

- Et bien, Hugues, j'espère que vous saurez les faire vous obéir car ils ont une très fâcheuse tendance à la désobéissance.

- Je saurais m'en rappeler professeur, merci pour votre conseil. Pour en revenir à la sécurité du manoir, celui-ci sera entouré d'un champ de force…

Hermione s'avança, choquée.

- Je pensais que vous ne deviez pas les traiter comme des prisonniers.

- Ce n'est pas un champ de contention mais un champ récemment créé, celui-ci empêche l'utilisation des baguettes non précédemment autorisées… et c'est là que j'ai un problème.

- Comment ça ?

- Le ministère de la magie refuse d'autoriser les vôtres.

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir d'elle-même, elle se tourna vers Severus qui avait froncé les sourcils. Il prit la parole.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez malheureusement bien compris.

Severus posa ses coudes sur la table, nouant ses doigts devant sa bouche.

- Nous ne pouvons pas travailler si nous n'avons aucuns moyens de nous protéger.

- Ca ira très bien.

Severus tourna la tête vers elle, visiblement en désaccord. Hermione se redressa.

- Il ne s'agit pas de nous, ces personnes ont confiance en nous et j'ai confiance en tous ces aurors. Tout se passera bien.

Severus s'adossa à sa chaise sans rien ajouter mais son mécontentement était toujours visible sur son visage.

- Bien, je vais donc mettre en place toutes les sécurités.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre temps.

- Je vous vois la semaine prochaine pour le début de l'expérience.

Hugues se leva, les salua d'un signe de tête et sortit rapidement. Hermione soupira, elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

- Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta décision. Je sais qu'il s'agit de ton expérience mais…

- Severus. Je ne serais jamais seule. Je ne crains absolument rien. Si les aurors disent que ça suffit alors je les crois.

- Je suis ton professeur-tuteur, je ne peux pas te mettre en danger... Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

Hermione sourit tendrement.

- Je sais, je ne serais pas en danger. Je resterais toujours avec quelqu'un ayant une baguette, ou avec toi, je te le jure.

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle se releva et s'assit en amazone sur ses genoux, elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

Elle sourit en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel. Elle le pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

* * *

Hermione profitait de cette journée du mois de Mars. Le vent était encore frais mais le soleil réchauffait sa peau. Elle regarda quelques pommiers dont les bourgeons commençaient à s'ouvrir. Elle aimait cette saison, la fraîcheur ensoleillée, la vie reprenant son cours jusqu'au prochain automne. Elle prenait rarement du temps pour elle et cette promenade autour de Poudlard, alors que tous les élèves étaient en cours, était exquise.

Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna alors qu'un coup de vent un peux plus fort fit s'envoler les pans de son manteau. Le silence n'était coupé que par le chant de quelques oiseaux et par le vent soufflant dans les branches des arbres.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua un couple de personnes se tenant la main. Ils avaient tous les deux des tenues de moldus et ils se dirigeaient vers elle. La femme était blonde, avec de beaux yeux clairs. Elle n'était pas l'une des plus belles femmes que Hermione avait rencontré mais elle avait un charme indéniable, tout comme l'homme qui semblait être son mari. Il avait une mâchoire carrée, une bouche légèrement tordu et ses cheveux châtains commençait à s'éclaircir au niveau du front.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant ses yeux, lui semblant violet. Elle comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient bleus…avec des reflets rouges.

Le couple arriva à son niveau et Hermione leur sourit.

- Bonjour, est ce que je peux vous aider ?

La femme lâcha la main de son mari et fit un pas vers elle.

- Bonjour, nous cherchons Miss Hermione Granger, peut-être pouvez-vous nous renseigner.

- Je suis Hermione Granger.

La femme sembla surprise un instant avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire doucement.

- Excusez mon impolitesse mais je m'attendais juste à quelqu'un de plus…

- Âgé ?

- Oui, je dois l'avouer. Je suis Elizabeth Miller et voici mon époux, David.

L'homme la regarda les sourcils froncé, sceptique, avant de hocher la tête pour la saluer.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Miller ?

- Nous sommes ici pour le… pour le test. Nous… nous sommes tous les deux ignorants sur la magie et nous aimerions vous posez quelques question si cela est possible.

Hermione regarda curieusement l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas parler.

- Bien entendu. Peut-être voudriez-vous parler dans un endroit où nous serons plus à l'aise.

- Nous vous suivons.

David tendit la main pour saisir doucement celle de sa femme alors qu'ils entrèrent entre les murs de l'école de magie.

Hermione les conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement de Severus, elle les fit rentrer et leur fit signe de s'assoir.

Elle détailla pour la première fois leurs vêtements. La femme portait un tailleur bleu marine alors que le mari portait un costume noir et une cravate bleue ciel. Il s'agissait de deux moldus visiblement dans une situation financière confortable.

Elizabeth s'assit en premier, rapidement suivit de David qui s'adossa confortablement dans le sofa. Sa main se posa naturellement sur la cuisse de sa femme qui lui sourit tendrement avant de nouer ses doigts avec les siens.

Hermione sentit un pincement au cœur et une pointe de jalousie l'envahir. Les deux personnes assises devant elle semblaient avoir une relation presque symbiotique. Une relation que n'importe qui envierait. Elle inspira profondément.

- Bien, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Elizabeth jeta un regard appuyé à son mari. Celui s'avança pour parler pour la première fois.

- Ma femme et moi souhaitons connaître les détails de l'expérience. Nous avons été contacté dans l'optique de tester une potion anti-vampirique ?

- C'est exact. Nous avons récemment découvert que le vampirisme était en fait dû à un changement génétique, une hormone métamorphique que nous arrivons maintenant à inhiber.

- Je vois… comme il s'agit d'une inhibition, c'est un traitement sur long terme exact ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

David se tourna vers sa femme et inspira profondément

- Nous n'avons donc aucune idée des effets de cette… potion sur plusieurs années ?

-Malheureusement non.

- D'accord… et sur court-terme ?

- Des maux de tête, des pertes de connaissances, des sautes d'humeurs passagères. Rien de plus.

Les deux se regardèrent et Elizabeth hocha doucement la tête, David recommençant à parler.

- Comment doit-on prendre ce… médicament ?

- Il s'agit d'une fiole à boire une fois par jour.

- C'est aussi simple que cela ?

- Oui, tout aussi simple que la pilule.

La femme sourit à la comparaison alors que son mari fronça les sourcils. Soudainement, son sourire se fana et elle gigota un peu avant de parler, sa voix tremblante.

- C… Comment cela fonctionne exactement… est-ce que…

Elle tripota le bord de son tailleur bleu marine, très chic. David posa sa main sur sa cuisse et prit la relève.

- Elie voudrait savoir s'il y aura des chances pour que je recommence à vieillir normalement et si… s'il sera possible de… que nous ayons des enfants…

Hermione fut légèrement surprise mais se rattrapa rapidement.

- Nous… nous sommes presque sûr que vous recommencerez à vieillir mais je dois avouer que pour les enfants nous allons à avoir à faire des tests.

Ne voyant aucune réaction chez l'homme assit en face d'elle, elle décida d'être plus spécifique.

- Des prélèvements je veux dire...

Les yeux du moldu s'étaient élargis par surprise et presque par dégout. Il se crispa et se redressa.

- Vous parlez de prélèvements de sperme ? Il est hors de question que…

- David…

- Non ! Je ne m'astiquerais pas pour donner mon sperme à une bande de taré qui font mumuse avec des baguettes magiques pour vivre !

- David !

Les joues d'Elizabeth avaient pris une teinte rouge profonde alors que son mari se mordit la lèvre, semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit sous le coup de la colère. La surprise étant passée, Hermione lâcha un petit rire qui sembla décontracter les deux moldus.

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, monsieur Miller, tous les tests seront effectués par un médecin moldu appelé Daniel Baker si vous voulez le contacter, son cabinet est à Londres.

- … Merci.

Elizabeth jeta un regard fâché à son époux, comme si elle était habituée à ce genre d'explosion de caractère, avant de recommencer à parler.

- Combien de temps exactement dure ce test ?

- Une lune complète.

- Une lune, c'est un mois n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, un peu moins d'un mois.

- Pourrais-je venir rendre visite ?

- Oui, nous organiserons des visites.

- Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un test magique mais… est-ce que les portables capteront ? Aurons-nous internet ?

Encore une fois, Hermione se retrouva sans voix, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce genre de chose, maintenant trop habituée au monde magique.

- Je… je ne sais pas du tout, je me renseignerais et vous tiendrais au courant. Au pire des cas, les hiboux seront permis.

- Nous n'avons pas de hiboux.

- Je vous en prêterais un, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La moldue soupira, visiblement rassurée de savoir qu'elle pourra communiquer avec son époux.

- Merci beaucoup.

Elizabeth se leva, suivit par David qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis sa réaction. Elle tendit la main vers Hermione et la lui serra délicatement.

- Merci Miss granger… ces informations me rassurent… Puis-je vous poser une dernière question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mon mari sera en sécurité n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Toutes les baguettes seront désactivées en quelques sortes, même la mienne. Seuls les aurors pourront faire de la magie.

- Les… aurors ?

- Il s'agit de la police magique.

- Je vois. Merci beaucoup. Je... je vous fais confiance.

- Merci à vous.

David lui serra à son tour la main et le couple moldu sortit de la pièce main dans la main. Hermione s'assit dans le canapé. Elle avait finalement beaucoup de travail pour les six jours à venir.

* * *

S'étant encouragée, Hermione se dirigea vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour faire quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis quelques jours. Doucement, elle entra dans la pièce claire où la voix forte et autoritaire de l'infirmière résonna.

- Quand est-ce que vous apprendrez à faire attention avec vos affaires de potion ? Je ne veux plus vous voir avant la fin du mois ! Oust !

Deux jeunes garçons de Pouffsouffles sortirent en courant, un peu palot. Hermione sourit tendrement et se dirigea vers là où la voix de l'infirmière avait résonné. Elle tira le rideau.

- Infirmière Pomfesh.

La femme se retourna et sourit en voyant Hermione.

- Miss granger ! Pourquoi cette visite ?

- Je viens vous poser une question que j'aurais dû vous posez bien plus tôt.

L'infirmière tapota le lit pour indiquer à Hermione de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit. Pomfresh commença à l'ausculter sans raison, comme par réflexe.

- Pas de douleurs ?

- Non madame. Je voudrais savoir si cela vous dérange de

- Problèmes gastriques ?

- Non ! Ecoutez.

Hermione saisit les mains de l'infirmière.

- Est-ce que cela vous dérange que je fasse venir un médecin moldu pour les tests ?

- Mon enfant…

Pompom la regarda avec un regard qui montrait bien à quel point elle trouvait la question idiote.

- Tout ce qui peut rendre un test plus sûr est bienvenu. Je dois admettre que, dû à leur manque de pouvoirs magiques, les moldus sont extrêmement ingénieux, un trait de caractère qui ne peut être qu'un avantage. De plus, les résultats n'en seront que plus fiables.

Hermione relâcha un souffle quelle ne pensait pas retenir.

- Merci beaucoup de réagir ainsi.

- Ouvrez la bouche.

Surprise, Hermione obéit immédiatement.

- Dormez-vous assez mon enfant ?

- Oui madame, je vais très bien, je vous assure.

- Bien, alors pourquoi accaparez-vous mon temps ? Oust !

Avec un petit rire, Hermione sortit de la pièce, un poids qu'elle n'avait pas sentit avant semblant s'être envolé de ses épaules.

* * *

Hermione trempa le bout de sa plume dans l'encrier, essuyant le surplus sur le bord en verre du petit réceptacle avant d'en mordiller l'autre bout. Lentement, elle commença à écrire une lettre à Samuel Hugues, lui demandant des renseignements sur le réseau des portables, internet et la présence d'électricité. Elle savait qu'étant un auror expérimental, il saurait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

Une fois terminé, elle plia consciencieusement le parchemin en trois avant de le glisser dans une enveloppe qu'elle scella avec de la cire rouge. Elle sortit une pile de parchemins spéciaux. C'était l'équivalent du papier carbone magique. Elle décida d'écrire des lettres aux participants.

Après les avoir remerciés pour leur volontariat, elle les prévint à propos des différents tests moldus et demanda aux cobayes masculins s'ils accepteraient de faire des prélèvements de sperme. Elle les prévint aussi qu'ils auraient de ses nouvelles bientôt pour mentionner quelques conditions pratiques.

Hermione soupira et reposa sa plume, utilisant sa baguette pour placer chaque lettre dans des enveloppes. Elle irait les donner à des hiboux le lendemain matin.

Soudain sa porte s'ouvrit et Harmonius entra dans la pièce.

- Coucou bébé ! Comment va ?

Hermione sourit en soupirant.

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai reçu la visite de deux de nos futurs cobayes.

Harmonius s'affala dans le canapé.

- Et ?

- Ce sont deux moldus et ils m'ont posés des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas du tout pensé comme le réseau téléphonique ou internet.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais que les téléphones c'est pour se parler à distance et que internet c'est un genre de bibliothèque sur un écran mais c'est quoi un réseau ?

Hermione soupira à nouveau.

- Je ne me lance pas dans ce genre d'explications. Disons seulement que les téléphones et ces « écrans » ne peuvent fonctionner qu'à certains endroits, s'il y a du réseau.

Harmonius fronça les sourcils et la regarda comme si elle était une idiote, pourquoi tout le monde la regardait ainsi aujourd'hui?

- C'est idiot et complètement inefficace alors! Si tu en as besoin alors qu'ils ne sont pas dans des zones de réseaux t'es dans la… enfin tu me comprends.

- Euh… Oui, c'est plutôt vrai. Et bizarrement c'est quand on en a besoin qu'on a plus de réseau. Oh, il faut que je te demande quelque chose !

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce moldu m'a demandé s'il pourrait avoir des enfants et j'ai décidé de demander, sous volontariat des prélèvements de sperme pour…

- Hors de questions.

Hermione sursauta à la vitesse de son refus et à la froideur de sa voix.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Je ne participerais pas à ce test Hermione. C'est tout. Respecte mon choix s'il-te-plait.

- D.. D'accord.

- Bon ! Sinon ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ? Je suis prêt à tenir la chandelle avec Severus, après tout ce n'est pas comme si…

Hermione n'écouta pas la suite de son monologue. Maintenant qu'Harmonius recommençait à parler elle ne voulait pas insister sur un thème qui semblait sensible mais ce refus si direct l'inquiétait.

Peut-être que Severus savait quelque chose à ce propos.

* * *

Voila !

J'ai pris plaisir à introduire ces deux nouveaux personnages ! S'il vous plait ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! *jette sa fierté par terre* s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait ! *puppy eyes*

Merci à tous pour m'avoir lu !

Amicalement votre ^^

Tenshi


	44. Chapter 44 : le début

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

Et bien, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse pour avoir mis autant de temps pour ce nouveau chapitre et je ne peux que remercier les gens qui vont le lire malgré mon absence plus que prolongée…

Suite à un changement d'adresse e-mail (non voulu :/), je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas, je reprends donc à zéro à partir d'aujourd'hui pour les réponses !

Bref, je m'excuse de ma capacité à allonger encore et encore l'attente entre deux chapitres et surtout, une critique qui revient assez souvent malgré des efforts apparemment pas assez important ^^ mes fautes ! J'essaie vraiment de les enlever mais je crois que je suis un cas perdu !

_**Merci encore et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : Le début**

Hermione s'étira doucement, un gémissement glissant hors de ses lèvres. Son lit était chaud, confortable et elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter ce cocon. Lentement, elle se tourna pour faire face à l'homme qui partageait son lit. Il était toujours endormi et son visage, beaucoup plus détendu que pendant la journée, semblait bien plus jeune. Il était face à elle, le bras sur lequel il se reposait tendu vers elle.

Elle sourit et se hissa sur un coude pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du professeur de potion. Elle fronça les sourcils et tendit la main pour faire glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, sentant le chaume de sa barbe qui avait poussée durant la nuit.

Severus grogna et commença à bouger. Il se mit sur son dos et ouvra légèrement les yeux. Hermione eut du mal à retenir un gloussement.

- Bonjour !

Il ne lui répondit pas mais la regarda, encore à moitié endormi. Hermione se rapprocha un peu et déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue. Bien plus doucement, elle répéta :

- Bonjour…

Toujours sans répondre, il se tourna vers elle. Il fit glisser son bras autour de la taille fine d'Hermione et l'attira vers lui. Tendrement, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione sourit et, ignorant leurs haleines matinales, elle approfondit le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle posa son front contre le sien, heureuse.

- Le rendez-vous avec Hugues est aujourd'hui… Dire que les tests commencent à peine dans quelques jours… Je suis tellement anxieuse… tu imagines si -

Après un grognement, il lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant à nouveau, de façon plus prononcée. Hermione posa sa main sur sa joue et tourna la tête, coupant le baiser.

- J'aimerais te poser une question sur Harmonius…

- Hermione…

- Non, c'est vraiment important, hier je …

- Shh…

Il glissa son visage dans son cou et mordilla la peau sensible juste sous son oreille. Elle se tortilla dans ses bras sans vraiment faire l'effort de se séparer de lui.

- Severus… j'essaie de te parler…

Elle se figea en le sentant glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt trop grand qu'elle portait pour dormir. Elle avait ce T-shirt depuis un caprice qu'elle avait fait quand elle était petite. Son parrain l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle avait saisi le bout de tissu et avait refusé de le lâcher.

Il caressa la peau douce de ses hanches, montant jusqu'à ses omoplates avant de redescendre sous son shorty, lui aussi un peu trop large.

- Severus !

Il délaissa le bout de peau qu'il torturait depuis le début pour l'embrasser. Hermione céda enfin et entoura délicatement son cou avec ses bras. Severus senti ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux jouant avec des mèches rebelles. Elle se rapprocha et se colla entièrement contre lui, maintenant bien consciente de l'état d'excitation de son amant.

Alors que Severus se redressait pour se placer au-dessus de la jeune femme, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et poussa assez fort pour le déstabiliser. Elle se retrouva à cheval sur ses hanches.

Elle lui sourit dangereusement et se pencha vers lui, mordillant délicatement son lobe d'oreille. Il grogna et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle grignota le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou pour finir par la peau fine de ses clavicules.

Severus fit glisser des mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant frissonner. Il tenta de se relever mais Hermione appuyant à nouveau sur ses épaules pour qu'il reste allongé. Il sourit, visiblement amusé par cette soudaine volonté de prendre le contrôle.

Elle se redressa et retira son T-shirt, le jetant négligemment sur le côté de son lit. Les yeux de Severus s'assombrirent en la regardant faire. Il caressa lentement ses côtes, juste sous sa poitrine, ne voulant pas aller trop vite et profiter du moment.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, caressant son torse et se déhancha légèrement. Elle le sentit grogner contre ses lèvres et recommença le mouvement de façon plus prononcée.

Soudainement, il se redressa et au moment même où Hermione allait se plaindre, il passa ses mains sous son shorty et commença à le descendre. Hermione se mis sur ses genoux et aida Severus à la débarrasser du vêtement gênant.

Une fois nue, elle tira sur la ceinture de son pantalon pour qu'il le retire lui aussi. Obéissant, il l'enleva rapidement et s'assit, Hermione toujours à cheval sur ses cuisses. Il se réattaqua à son cou, glissant ses doigts sur le corps maintenant nu de sa compagne.

La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra et elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir les gémissements qui commençaient à s'échapper. Severus passa ses mains sur la courbe de ses fesses et elle se cambra doucement, chuchotant son prénom.

Elle appuya fermement sur ses épaules pour qu'il se rallonge et elle rit en l'entendant grogner de frustration. Elle se déhancha à nouveau et le grognement se transforma en gémissement.

- Hermione…

- Mmm ?

Elle mordilla son cou et glissa sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe, le taquinant doucement. Elle le sentit se crisper et ses mains commençaient à comprimer ses hanches.

- Hermione.

Elle se releva, se positionna et descendit lentement. Elle frissonna quand elle retrouva totalement assise sur les hanches de son amant. Il avait fermé ses yeux et ses mains serrer maintenant tellement ses hanches qu'elle était sûre qu'elle aurait des bleus le lendemain.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione se sentait assez confiante pour tester cette position et Severus n'avait jamais émis de complaintes au sujet d'être au contrôle. Cependant, cette position lui donnait de nouvelles sensations. Elle se déhancha expérimentalement et gémit, un souffle tremblant passant entre ses lèvres.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux et se leva lentement pour se rassoir au même rythme. Severus grogna et elle adorait le fait qu'elle était responsable de ses réactions. Elle recommença, puis encore, et encore.

Hermione sentit la sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et perler sur son front. Ses cuisses commençaient à être douloureuses mais elle les ignora et continua son rythme lent.

Elle sentait son propre plaisir augmenter, son cœur s'accéléra, tout comme sa respiration. Soudain son corps se crispa entièrement et elle se cambra. Severus grogna et elle sentit la sensation familière de son orgasme. Elle s'effondra sur son torse, à bout de souffle.

- Oh mon Dieu…

Toujours essoufflée, elle rigola doucement et se lova un peu plus contre son torse. Elle frissonna, ayant soudainement froid et le corps sous elle bougea légèrement. Une couverture se drapa autour d'elle et elle ronronna presque.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, profitant du moment et finalement, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le matelas et plongea son visage dans le cou de son amant.

Elle commençait à se rendormir quand Severus bougea. Elle grogna et essaya de le retenir dans le lit mais il parvint à lui échapper. Elle ouvrit un œil endormit pour le voir entre dans la salle de bain.

L'eau de la douche commença à couler, et elle soupira en s'étirant lentement. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait même pas pu lui poser des questions sur Harmonius. Elle devrait se lever… elle le savait… elle avait tant de choses à faire et à préparer, d'autant plus qu'elle voulait aider Severus à corriger des copies.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne trouva le courage de de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain où l'eau avait cessé de couler. Severus était debout face au miroir et la fusilla du regard quand elle entra. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il pointa un bleu où son cou rejoignait son épaule. Elle se sentit rougir, heureuse d'être la responsable de ce suçon. Tout en chantonnant, elle entra dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau chaude coula immédiatement et elle se pencha pour se mouiller les cheveux :

- J'aimerais vraiment te poser une question.

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle continua.

- Hier, un de nos futurs patients sont venus me voir. Un moldu.

- David Miller.

- Oui, et sa femme Elizabeth.

Hermione commença à se laver, tournant toujours le dos à Severus.

- Ils sont venus pour me poser une question à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse.

- C'est à dire ?

Elle l'entendit sortir de la pièce mais sachant qu'il l'écoutait, elle haussa légèrement la voix et continua.

- Il m'a demandé si après le traitement, lui et sa femme seraient capables d'avoir des enfants. Je suppose que la stérilité chez les vampires est un système de régulation de la population mais je me suis dit que c'était une bonne question et qu'on devrait faire faire aux cobayes quelques tests en plus. Des écographies pour les femmes et peut être des prélèvements pour les hommes…

Hermione se rinça les cheveux, s'arrêtant de parler quelques secondes.

- Et comme après j'ai vu Harmonius, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en pensait.

Elle sortit de la douche, Severus était debout dans le cadre de la porte, nouant un foulard autour de son cou. Son visage était sombre, ce qui prouva à Hermione qu'il savait quelque chose.

- Il s'est renfermé tout de suite… Il était catégorique et ne voulait plus du tout en parler.

Severus ferma le dernier bouton de sa chemise blanche et enfila une veste noire dans laquelle elle avait l'habitude de le voir.

- Hermione, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer le comportement de Harmonius. C'est à lui de t'en parler.

- Mais j'ai essayé et il m'évite depuis…

Hermione s'était enroulée dans une serviette encore plus grande qu'elle et elle suivit Severus qui s'était redirigé vers la chambre. Elle ignora l'eau qui coulait de ses jambes pour mouiller le tapis.

- Va le voir mais ne mentionne pas tes recherches.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais elle agrippa sa manche pour poser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Elle resta debout devant la porte, réfléchissant toujours à la signification de ses mots. C'est vrai qu'elle avait parlé à Harmonius en tant que chercheuse. Peut-être devait-elle retourner le voir et lui faire comprendre que c'était en tant qu'amie qu'elle était inquiète. Elle se prépara rapidement, bien décidée à retrouver le vampire.

* * *

Hermione était devant la porte d'Harmonius, faisant nerveusement les cent pas. Elle s'imaginait les différents scénarios qui pourraient avoir lieu, Harmonius la rejetant, Harmonius faisant comme si de rien était…

Soudain, la lourde pierre qui bloquait les appartements du vampire glissa pour ouvrir le passage et Harmonius en sortit. Hermione sursauta alors qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Il se figea et ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, immobile. Hermione tripotait le bord de sa jupe en se demandant par où commencer alors qu'Harmonius, les yeux fixés au sol se demandait comment expliquer sa brusquerie de la veille. Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps :

- Salut…

- Bonjour…

Ils se turent et rigolèrent doucement. Tout cela semblait tellement ridicule. Harmonius lui indiqua le passage toujours ouvert :

- Veux-tu entrer ?

- Avec plaisir.

Hermione se sentit déjà soulagée, il n'allait pas la fuir ou refuser de lui parler. Toujours anxieuse, elle entra dans la pièce et ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé. Sans même demander si elle en voulait, Harmonius fit apparaître deux tasses de thé et en lissa une devant elle. Elle lui sourît tendrement et porta la tasse de porcelaine à ses lèvres. Quand le liquide toucha sa langue, elle gémit de plaisir. Harmonius faisait le meilleur thé qu'elle n'ait jamais gouté. Ce nectar était tellement bon qu'il semblait pouvoir guérir tous les maux de la planète par sa chaleur et sa douceur.

- Elle se racla la gorge et prix son courage à deux mains :

- Je voulais m'excuser… je comprends… je… j'ai toujours tendance à poser des questions sur des choses qui ne me regardent pas et -

- Non, non… Ne t'excuse pas Hermione...

Maladroitement, Harmonius posa sa propre tasse et saisit les mains d'Hermione entre les siennes.

- C'était une question que n'importe quel ami aurait posé à un autre ami… J'aurais dû te le dire bien plus poliment si je n'avais pas voulu en parler.

Hermione resta silencieuse et observa Harmonius qui gigotait sur son siège, visiblement nerveux.

- La vérité c'est que… tu sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de conquêtes dans ma vie n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui.

- Quand j'ai eu 60ans… j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. A cette époque, aucune protection existait… il était donc logique que… certaines femmes auraient dû tomber enceinte…

- … Aurait dû ?

- Oui… Je… j'ai cherché pendant quelques années et le fait est qu'aucune d'entre elles n'est tombée enceinte… Alors j'ai… il est évident que je suis...

Hermione resserra la prise sur les doigts qui étaient glissés entre les siens.

- Harmonius, as-tu déjà fais des tests ?

- Hermione…

- Non, écoute-moi, il existe certains problèmes chez les hommes qui sont en fait assez courant. Tu n'es pas forcément stérile dans le sens médical du terme. Il y a peut-être un traitement ou autre chose !

Elle le sentit se crisper mais se força à continuer.

- Et puis, tu as été vampire pour un long moment.

- Je ne l'ai pas toujours été Hermione.

- Je sais mais tant que tu n'as pas fait de test tu ne peux pas savoir Harmonius.

Le vampire soupira et baissa les yeux au sol, semblant très gêné par la discussion. Hermione comprenait, cette conversation ne devait pas du tout être plaisante pour lui.

- Ecoute, je n'en parlerais à personne ! Mon parrain est un docteur moldu, il s'occupera personnellement de toi, ça restera entre nous.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et leva les yeux vers elle.

- D'accord… D'accord…

Hermione lui sourit tendrement et se pencha en avant pour poser un baiser sur la joue proprement rasée de son ami.

- Merci de me faire confiance.

* * *

Le manoir Barthelemy était un manoir perdu au milieu de la forêt, l'un de ceux que les enfants racontaient qu'il était hanté. Rien, cependant ne justifiait ces dires. Bien sûr, il avait une apparence des plus surprenantes.

La clairière dans lequel il se trouvait était magnifique, des rayons de soleil transperçaient les arbres et se laissés voir dans la poussière environnante. Au centre de celle-ci apparaissait le manoir. Un immense bâtiment tordu dont les poutres en bois sombres étaient visibles de l'extérieur.

Des barrières en fer forgés entouraient le domaine et des plantes grimpantes commençaient à les escalader.

Hermione marchait vers le manoir, éblouie par la beauté de celui-ci. Elle se retenait de courir vers lui comme une enfant impatiente. Elle se retourna, souriant, vers Severus qui portait son masque illisible. Il la regarda un instant et elle crut voir un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Son excitation était sans doute palpable.

Ils passèrent enfin le grillage et Hermione put voir le jardin qui entourait la grande bâtisse. Celui-ci, en plus d'être immense et très fleuri avait été abandonné pendant un moment, des plantes sauvages poussant dans tous les sens.

Severus poussa la double porte qui servait d'entrer, les gonds de la porte grinçant bruyamment. De lourds meubles en bois sombres recouvraient les murs et les seuls espaces laissés libres étaient protégés de peaux de bêtes anciennes.

Hermione marcha sur le vieux tapis qui couvrait le sol quand deux personnes entrèrent en trombes dans le hall. Soudain ses bras furent pleins de deux grands garçons, des hommes déjà qui la serrèrent dans ses bras.

- Harry ! Ron !

Elle retourna l'embrassade, tellement heureuse qu'elle pourrait presque en pleurer. Ils se séparèrent d'elle.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir !

Harry s'approcha d'elle, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu es magnifique Hermione.

Elle se sentit rougir et le remercia doucement. Elle se tourna vers le jeune Weasley, celui-ci était tourné vers le professeur de potion. Il lui envoyait un regard noir, regard qui lui était bien rendu. Soudainement mal-à-l'aise, elle saisit le jeune rouquin par le bras pour attirer son attention.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué tous les deux !

Ron lui agrippa les épaules et la regarda sérieusement.

- Comment va tu Hermione, et ne mens pas !

L'intensité avec laquelle il la regardait semblait indiquer qu'il parlait de son travail.

- Je vais bien Ron. Tout se passe bien mieux que je ne pouvais l'espérer !

La jeune femme fit deux pas en arrière, se positionnant au même niveau que son professeur. Ron la regarda suspicieusement, comme s'il était inquiet qu'elle puisse être sous l'influence d'une potion mais n'insista, heureusement, pas plus. Harry inspira profondément avant de se diriger vers le professeur de potion. Il tendit la main.

- Professeur Rogue.

Severus fronça les sourcils et étudia un moment la main tendu avant de tendre la sienne. Le poignée de main était froide et ferme mais elle eut néanmoins lieu.

- Monsieur Potter.

Hermione se sentit presque fier du fait que Harry et Severus faisait des efforts. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui avait toujours ses sourcils froncés et ses mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. Il la prit soudainement par le bras et la tira vers le salon.

- Il faut absolument que tu visites la maison ! Elle est ENORME !

Elle put à peine le temps de voir Hugues du coin de l'œil avant d'être attirée de force dans la pièce la plus proche, Harry les suivant rapidement.

* * *

Hermione soupira, Ron avait refusé de s'éloigner d'elle plus de cinq secondes depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir, trois heures plus tôt. Elle avait visité le manoir de fond en comble avec Harry et le jeune Weasley et n'avait plus vu ni Severus ni Hugues. Elle avait cependant rencontré quelques-uns des aurors avec qui ils allaient travailler.

Le manoir Barthelemy recouvrait une grande surface sur deux étages. Le premier comprenait une immense salle commune qui jouait le rôle de salon et salle à manger. La décoration restait la même, de lourds meubles en bois, des peaux de bêtes et des peintures horribles bien que colorées. La cuisine occupée une autre partie du premier étage et Hermione fut désolée d'y voir quelques elfes de maison. Il y avait aussi une immense bibliothèque dans laquelle Harry lui expliqua qu'il y avait accès internet.

L'étage quant à lui était divisé en de nombreuses chambres avec deux lits simples ou un lit double. Chaque chambre avait un thème, come exemple la chasse, l'eau ou encore la forêt et la décoration suivait ces thèmes. En voyant les lits doubles, le cœur d'Hermione se serra, elle se doutait bien que Severus et elle ne pourrait pas en partager un. Durant les trois prochaines semaines, elle allait devoir cacher sa relation avec le professeur de potion, non pas qu'ils étaient expansifs ou publiquement affectueux mais cacher ses sentiments allait être difficile.

* * *

Le soleil était tombé et ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon. A ses cotés se tenait les aurors : Samuel Hugues (le responsable), Danny Person (un vieil homme dont la peau noir était abimée par le temps), Elaine Connor (une femme froide dont les yeux violets brillaient dans le noir), Ron et Harry. Elle pouvait aussi voir Pomfresh et son parrain, Lucas Parrow, qui ne serait là que lorsque sa présence serait nécessaire. Severus se tenait à l'opposée d'elle.

Assis devant eux, elle reconnut David Miller qui semblait beaucoup moins sûr de lui sans sa femme. Cynthia était assise à ses côtés, collé contre lui. Hermione, surprise, chercha du regard Harmonius, qu'elle trouva en train de fulminer au fond de la salle. Il était incontestablement très mécontent et très jaloux.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le dossier qu'on venait de lui donner. Il comportait les informations personnelles des différents cobayes. Ce dossier lui permettrait de mettre un nom sur les visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

D'après le papier, **David** était né en 1961 et était « mort » seulement quelques mois auparavant. Sa femme était mentionnée ainsi que son travail et d'autres informations comme ses allergies lors de son vivant.

Il y avait **Sebastian et Matthew**, toujours selon le dossier, il s'agissait d'un couple dont le plus âgé, Matthew était né en 1635 puis « mort » en 1657. Sebastian était, quant à lui, né en 1685 et « mort » en 1705.

**Kevin**, né en 1842 et « mort » en 1851. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant l'âge qu'il devait avoir lors de sa mort. Elle leva les yeux et le chercha du regard. Il était assis en tailleur, à même le sol, devant le couple homosexuel. Elle se demanda déjà comment lui parler. Il était un enfant tout en étant bien plus âgé qu'elle.

**Judith**, née en 1903 et « morte » en 1988. La vieille femme était assise sur un rockingchair, devant le poêle, tricotant tout en chantonnant une chanson qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

**Deborah**, née en 1974 et « morte » juste quelques jours avant David Miller. Le dossier indiquait que la jeune femme était enceinte lors de sa transformation. Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle devrait s'entretenir avec la jeune femme et la suivre, elle et son bébé quotidiennement si elle choisissait de lui faire prendre le traitement.

**Anny et Grégoire** était jumeaux né en 1915 et « morts » en 1943. Ils avaient des cheveux encore plus blancs que ceux de Cynthia et se tenaient l'un contre l'autre dans le fond de la pièce. Le papier disait qu'Anny était responsable de la transformation de Greg. Elle devrait leur en parler.

En dernier, il y avait **Andronik** , né en 1702 et « mort » en 1762. Tout ce que le dossier indiquait été qu'il venait de Russie.

Un mot de son parrain, Lucas lui disait que tous les garçons physiquement majeurs avaient accepté de donner un échantillon de sperme, y compris Harmonius.

Hermione soupira, inquiète. Tout cela lui semblait bien réel maintenant et tant de gens comptaient sur elle. Elle se redressa, releva la tête et prenant son air le plus sérieux, elle se racla la gorge.

- Bonjour à tous…

* * *

Et voila le chapitre 44 de ma fic! je vais essayer de poster au plus vite mais je pense que vous savez maintenant que je ne suis pas des plus rapide :/ bref, je vais faire de mon mieux !

Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques rewiews! J'y répondrais ! Promis !


	45. Chapter 45, les volontaires

Et voila ! Voila mon nouveau chapitre ^^ J'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre et pas mal d'inspiration donc voila ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

_Accio-history :_ merci beaucoup :)

_Eileen1976 :_ Merci ! Ca faisait longtemps en effet! ! j'ai pris ta réflexion en compte et je n'utiliserais plus ce mot ^^ déformation dû aux études, donc maintenant c'est volontaire et patients :p j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

_SNT59 :_ Merci beaucoup pour le rewiew ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

* * *

**_Chapitre 45 : les volontaires_**

Hermione était épuisée. Elle se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur son lit.

Après plus de 3 heures d'explications, de réponses à des questions et un long repas durant lequel elle avait dû résister à la nausée provoquée par l'odeur du sang que buvait les vampires, ils s'étaient tous partagé les différentes chambres et étaient allés se coucher.

Elle avait choisi de partager sa chambre avec Cynthia alors que Severus et Harmonius partageait la chambre voisine. Sa chambre était décorée sur le thème de l'automne, avec des couleurs chaudes tandis que celle des garçons était celle de l'hiver.

Hermione attendait Cynthia qui était dans la salle de bains depuis plus d'une heure à se démaquiller, se coiffer et se passer ses dizaines de crèmes dont Hermione ne comprenait pas l'utilité, après tout, c'était une vampire non ? Lorsqu'elle sortit Hermione soupira de soulagement et alla enfin se laver à son tour.

Se sentant tout de suite plus fraiche, elle se glissa dans les draps froids du petit lit. Maintenant que la salle était noire et silencieuse, Hermione sentit un manque. Qui aurait cru qu'après seulement quelque mois elle serait tant dépendante de la présence de Severus dans son lit ? Elle frissonna, n'arrivant pas à se réchauffer et sentit soudainement des larmes envahir ses yeux. Elle souhaitait tellement que toutes ces lois idiotes n'existent pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione entra dans la salle où son parrain allait prendre les premiers prélèvements de sang. Lucas et Pomfresh étaient déjà là, préparant tout le matériel. Hermione s'assit silencieusement à côté de son parrain, le voyant noter les différents tubes où il mettrait les prélèvements.

- Bonjour parrain… Je peux t'aider ?

- Bonjour Hermione ! Pourrais-tu étiqueter cette série de tubes à essais s'il te plait ?

Silencieusement Hermione se mit au travail, écrivant un nom et un numéro sur chacun des tubes. Après quelques secondes, son parrain posa son matériel et lui fit face.

- Tu as mal dormi.

- Oui… nouveau lit.

- Est-ce tout ?

- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Lucas ignora sa dernière réponse et rangeât les tubes qu'elle venait d'étiqueter dans leur support.

- Et bien nous voilà prêts pour les premiers prélèvements. Je crois que la première personne à passer est David Miller. Hermione peux-tu aller le chercher s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la salle, celui-ci avait été isolé par une série de paravent pour créer une sorte de salle d'attente. Quand elle entra dans cette partie, elle remarqua le vampire debout devant l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur la grande clairière encore mouillé par la brume matinale. En l'entendant arrivée, il se tourna vers elle.

- Je dois venir ?

- Bonjour David, et oui, s'il vous plait.

Elle se sentit lui sourire doucement, sourire qu'il lui rendit timidement. Il la suivit dans la salle et s'assit dans le siège que son parrain lui désigna.

- Je crois que vous êtes sans pouvoir magique, tout comme moi ?

- Oui, c'est exact…

- Bien !

Lucas prit un stylo qu'Hermione savait être une lampe torche pour avoir souvent été ébloui par lui durant sa vie. Il le pointa vers les yeux du vampire et l'alluma.

- Aïe ! Nan mais ça va pas ? Vous pourriez prévenir au lieu d'essayer de m'aveugler avec !

- C'est pour tester vos réflexes pupillaires monsieur Miller, étant moldu je pensais que vous vous en douteriez.

Hermione rigola doucement quand David marmonna quelques insultes que son parrain prit soin d'ignorer.

- Ils sont très bons d'ailleurs… pour un mort je veux dire.

- Hahaha… trop drôle.

Le docteur Parrow retint un sourire avant de dérouler son tensiomètre et de le gonfler autour du bras de son patient.

- Votre cœur est totalement arrêté…

- Sans blagues ?!

Tout le monde ignora la remarque acerbe du moldu. En l'absence de sa femme, cet homme était loin d'être docile. Les grande cernes sous ses yeux indiquait à Hermione que lui aussi avait aussi passé une très mauvaise nuit.

Lucas enroula un élastique autour du bras de David Miller et tapota légèrement sur la veine pour la faire mieux sortir. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour récupérer les premiers tubes à essais et l'aiguille, le vampire fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes sûr d'avoir désinfectée l'aiguille ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que je meurs de septicémie et ce n'est pas que –

- Monsieur Miller, je vous assure que tout le matériel a été correctement désinfecté.

- Il suffit que l'aiguille ait été en contact avec une seule surface contaminé pour que –

Le médecin perdit soudain patience et fit entrer l'aiguille dans la veine de sans patient avec moins de délicatesse que d'habitude.

- Aouh ! Non mais vous êtes un monstre ! Vous pourriez être plus doux ! Vous n'étiez même pas sûr que les conditions d'hygiène aient été respectées. Si j'ai une hépatite ce sera de votre faute…

Soudain le flot de paroles s'arrêta et Hermione se retint de rire devait l'air boudeur de l'homme. Le médecin préleva la quantité de sang voulu et retira délicatement l'aiguille. Il dénoua l'élastique et posa un coton désinfecté fermement sur la minuscule plaie.

- Et voilà monsieur Miller, je vous reverrai demain ?

- … Oui… à demain ?

David Miller se leva en tenant le coton. Il regarda Hermione.

- Je vais prendre ce qui me sert de petit déjeuner maintenant… Je fais facilement de l'hypoglycémie et mes mains commencent déjà à trembler.

Hermione se sentit sourire et avant même de réfléchir, elle s'entendit dire :

- Êtes-vous hypochondriaque monsieur Miller ?

- David, et non, je ne suis pas hypochondriaque, je suis prudent. Vous savez, on ne sait jamais à quel point certaines choses peuvent être dangereuses ! Après tout, même le sida viendrait de ce genre de problème et –

- Je pense que je vais vous accompagner à la salle à manger pendant que mon parrain s'occupe des autres patients.

- D-D'accord.

Hermione se tourna vers son parrain pour avoir son accord.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, vas-y, ta présence n'est pas nécessaire.

- Très bien, je serais là.

Elle posa la main sur le bras indemne du vampire et l'attira vers la sortit. En entrant dans a salle d'attente elle remarqua le couple homosexuel et le jeune garçon. Avant qu'elle puisse les saluer, David ouvrit la bouche.

- Je vous souhaite bon courage.

Sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la pièce. Hermione se tourna vers le trio, souriante.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je crois bien que monsieur Miller est hypochondriaque.

Le vampire appelé Matthew était grand et fin, les cheveux châtains soigneusement coiffé alors que son compagnon, encore plus grand était blond doré. Le petit garçon avait des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Severus et un air boudeur. Il était encore une fois assis en tailleur sur le sol. Matthew eut un air désolé.

- J'espère que le petit déjeuner lui fera du bien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va très bien.

- Je vois. Kevin, je crois que ta prise de sang est dans une demi-heure, si tu veux tu peux accompagner miss Granger et Monsieur Miller à la salle à manger plutôt que de nous attendre.

- Okay…

Toujours boudeur, le garçon se leva et trotta jusqu'aux côtés d'Hermione.

- Bonjour Kevin.

- Salut ! J'peux t'appeler Hermione ?

- Bien sûr que tu peux.

- Cool ! Allez ! Laissons ces deux-là se bécoter et rattrapons l'hypochondriaque !

Hermione prit soudainement conscience que la cohabitation pendant plus d'un mois serait loin d'être simple. Elle suivit Kevin qui courrait vers la salle à manger. L'immense table qui lui rappeler Poudlard était recouverte de cruche de sang et de nourriture pour les humains du manoir. Elle savait que tout le sang disponible venait de donations volontaires précédemment accumulées. Le jeune garçon courut vers la table et se hissa sur le banc tendant la main vers l'une des cruches.

- Non Kevin, tu ne dois rien manger avant ta prise de sang.

Il se tourna vers elle et prit un air de chien battu qu'Hermione trouva particulièrement adorable.

- Mais j'ai faim !

- Non. Dans une demi-heure tu pourras manger.

Il soupira dramatiquement et s'assit sur le banc jetant un regard noir à David qui était assis à ses côtés et sirotait un verre.

Ils étaient les trois seuls personnes à tables. La salle était grande, chaleureuse. Un immense poêle en fonte noir chauffait toute la pièce et les murs étaient couverts d'objets anciens comme des machines à moudre le café. Hermione remarqua légèrement amusée que tous les meubles étaient dépareillés.

Elle écoutait le jeune garçon qui se moquait gentiment des moldus et David qui réagissait violement à ses pics. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Severus entra dans la pièce. Hermione se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Sans rien dire il s'assît à ses côtés.

- Le docteur Parrow m'a dit que vous étiez ici.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le vouvoiement, mais elle comprit pourquoi il le faisait. Elle soupira.

- Ma présence n'était pas nécessaire alors je me suis dit que je petit déjeunerais maintenant pour m'occuper pleinement de la remise des potions après. Je veux faire connaissance avec chacun des volontaires.

Severus hocha légèrement la tête, indiquant qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là pour la prise de sang. Lui-même était assis à côté d'elle au lieu d'assister au prélèvement avec son parrain.

Elle se pencha pour prendre un toast et le tartinner de confiture d'abricot alors que Severus se servait un café noir. Soudain, Kevin apparut entre eux et regardait curieusement Severus.

- T'es un vampire ?

- Non.

- T'es qui ?

Hermione rigola doucement.

- Professeur Severus Rogue.

- T'enseigne quoi ?

Severus soupira et fusilla dur regard le jeune garçon en espérant qu'il arrête son interrogatoire.

- Alors ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement cette fois. Severus la fusilla cette fois elle du regard et répondit à la question.

- La potion.

- Cool ! Alors t'as aidé Mione à faire la potion ?

- Oui, le professeur Rogue m'a vraiment aidé, sans lui je ne serais jamais arrivée à ce résultat.

Kevin la regarda longuement, puis fit de même avec Severus.

- Jvous aime bien !

* * *

A la fin du petit déjeuner, une chose semblait sûre pour Hermione. Kevin était loin d'être idiot et elle était presque sûre qu'il utilisait son apparence infantile pour tout se permettre. Il lui avait raconté avoir rencontré le Sebastian et Matthew en France et les avait trouvé assez « marrant » pour les suivre jusqu'à Londres, où ils avaient entendu parler de ses expériences.

Peu avant son départ Harry et Ron était entré dans la pièce. Ils venaient de sortir de leur débriefing quotidien avec Hugues. Elle dut néanmoins partir car la distribution de potion allait commencer. Elle avait lieu dans une grande salle du rez-de-chaussée qui avait divisé en plusieurs alcôves où attendaient chacun des vampires. .

* * *

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de recompter à nouveau le nombre de fioles déposées sur la table. Pomfresh était maintenant avec elle alors que son parrain était partit faire les analyses de sang du côté moldu. L'infirmière de Poudlard avait déclaré qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose et était sortie de la pièce en la laissant seule avec Severus. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se sentait aussi nerveuse en sa présence.

- Hermione ?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il prit la parole et elle se tourna vers lui, évitant son regard et mordillant sa lèvre avec anxiété.

- Ou… oui ?

Il l'observa un moment, silencieux. Il leva la main pour la poser délicatement sur sa joue et elle frissonna quand la peau calleuse de ses doigts la toucha.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… je ne sais pas…

Elle se sentit rougir. Elle était fatiguée de son horrible nuit, se sentant étrangement dépendante à la présence du professeur de potion maintenant qu'elle ne partageait plus son lit. Le fait de devoir revenir au vouvoiement et de faire attention au moindre mot qu'elle lui disait la mettait à fleur de peau.

- Dis-moi.

- C'est… c'est juste le fait de devoir jouer au professeur et élève… c'est… déplaisant …

Elle n'osa pas encore le regarder et elle entendit son soupir. Ses doigts glissèrent jusque sous son menton et la força à lever la tête. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant des larmes les remplir, sa réaction était tellement idiote ! Elle sursauta quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur son front. Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise et se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir.

- Ce n'est que pour une lune.

- Je sais… je sais…

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Pomfresh venait d'entrer dans la pièce et elle les regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Et bien ?! Au travail vous deux ! Ce n'est pas à une vieille sorcière comme moi de faire tout le travail quand même !

Hermione gloussa un instant, Pomfresh avait parfaitement raison, de plus que les vampires les attendaient dans les différentes alcôves.

Elle repensa au moment où elle avait vu Cynthia entrer au bras de David. Vu les caractères qu'ils avaient, leur amitié risquerait d'être explosive. A ce moment, elle avait hésité entre rire ou pleuré quand elle vit Harmonius entrer après eux, les mains profondément enfoncé dans ses poches, lui donnant l'apparence d'un adolescent bougon.

Kevin était alors entré en courant en bousculant volontairement Harmonius qui lui cria d'apprendre à bien se tenir.

Hermione soupira en apercevant des aurors à chaque sortit et même dans le jardin à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle ne se sentait aps du tout en danger avec ces volontaires mais la présence de personne avec des baguettes était nécessaire.

Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce et Ron la prit dans ses bras Hermione sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, Ron avait toujours était comme son petit frère, elle lui apprenait des choses, le remettait à sa place quna dil dépassait les limites.. elle adorait le jeune Weasley.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici les garçons ?

- Hugues nous as demandé de te surveiller pour ne rien risquer avec ces montres.

Hermione soupira, Ron n'était pas méchant, mais pourquoi était-il toujours si prompt à tirer des conclusions ou à croire des stéréotypes ?

- Ce ne sont pas des monstres Ron. Tu n'as pas le droit de les traiter ainsi…

- Ils boivent du sang pour se nourrir, ce sont des assassins.

- Ron ! Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-Age ! Le ministère prévoit des donations de sang pour les vampires ! Et presque aucun d'entre eux n'ont choisi de l'être!

- Okay, okay… j'ai rien dis…

Harry lui prit le bras et l'attira un peu plus loin, faisant signe à Ron de ne pas les suivre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il comprend et il ne le pensait pas.

- Je sais mais il est tellement horripilant des fois…

- Ouais… ne le prends pas mal mais j'aimerais rester avec toi dans chaque alcôves.

Il leva la main alors qu'elle allait commencer à répondre.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec leur condition de vampire, il s'agit d'être avec des gens que tu ne connais pas et tu ne sais pas si tu peux leur faire confiance. Vampire ou pas, c'est la même chose.

Hermione le fixa un moment et voyant qu'il semblait bien décider à la suivre, elle soupira doucement.

- Très bien… C'est logique… Nous allons commencer.

Hermione se rapprocha de la table où étaient posées les fioles. Elle prit son dossier entre les mains et Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous êtes prêtes miss Granger ?

Severus, Hermione et Harry allait être les seuls dans les alcôves. Ron et Pomfresh resteraient dans la salle principale. Hermione agrippa les deux premières fioles, il s'agissait d'Harmonius et Cynthia. Ils commençaient par eux car Hermione aurait moins de questions à poser. La stagiaire sentit son estomac ce serrer... ça y est...

- Oui ! Nous pouvons commencer.

* * *

La jeune femme était assise sur le lit, une lime à ongles dans les mains. Quand Hermione entra, elle lâche ses ongles des yeux pour regarder le Trio.

- Bonjour Cynthia !

Harry resta silencieux et se posta juste à l'entrée de l'alcôve, bien décidé à ne pas intervenir. Severus resta à côté d'elle. Cynthia leur sourit doucement.

- Bonjour Hermione. Severus.

Elle se pencha et regarda curieusement Harry.

- Et bonjour l'inconnu plutôt mignon.

Hermione se retournât et eut le temps de voir Harry rougir et baisser la tête pour le cacher.

- Harry n'est pas le seul que tu sembles trouver mignon Cynthia. Je t'ai vu entrer au bras de David.

Tout en parlant, elle lui tendit la fiole qu'elle avait maintenant l'habitude de boire quotidiennement. Cynthia la prit et lui sourit.

- Il est plutôt drôle avec sa langue de vipère, critiquer les gens avec lui prend une dimension supérieure.

Cynthia porta la fiole à ses lèvres et l'avalât-en une fois. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Elle a vraiment un goût horrible…

- Oui, je sais, on essaiera de le modifier si elle est un jour produite en grande quantité. Cependant on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose… D'autres symptômes en dehors de maux de tête et vomissement ?

- Des moments d'irritation et d'énervement …

- Oui, c'est vrai… Autre chose ?

- Rien ne me vient à l'esprit pour l'instant.

- Est-ce que tu remarques quelque chose en fin de cycle. Avant la prise de potion ?

- Non, franchement je ne sens pas de différences durant la journée.

- Qu'est-ce que la potion t'apporte ?

- Je supporte de mieux en mieux le soleil… je te passe les différents coups de soleil que j'ai eu… Je peux manger de vrai aliment et je ne ressens plus d'attirance vers le sang ni le besoin d'en boire.

- Tu vois autre chose que tu devrais me dire ?

- Non.

Severus s'approcha et commença à poser des questions.

- Comment se passent les efforts physiques ? Niveau cardiaque j'entends.

- Au départ j'été fatiguée le soir ou essoufflée en montant des escaliers… ce genre de choses… Mais maintenant je vais mieux.

- Vous parliez de coups de soleil ?

- Oui rien de plus, je pense que c'est juste dû au fait que ma peau n'ait pas vu le soleil depuis des années.

- Pas d'irritations ou de démangeaisons ?

- Non.

- Bien.

* * *

Harmonius était assis les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné sur le lit. Il commença immédiatement à parler quand Hermione entra dans l'alcôve.

- Des mois que j'essaie de la courtiser et voilà que ce mec, dos courbé et grande gueule arrive et elle lui tombe dans les bras !

- Harmonius tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a entre eux.

Il descendit du lit et commença à faire les cent pas dans l'espace étroit de l'alcôve.

- Elle glousse comme une adolescente avec lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a hein ?! Je suis quand même plus sexy que lui !

Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'immobiliser.

- Il est marié Harmonius, et il aime sa femme.

- Quoi ?

- Il marié et je peux dire qu'il est fou amoureux de sa femme.

- … et Cynthia… Elle est au courant ?

- Etant donné qu'il porte une alliance je dirais que oui.

- Oh…

Il s'effondra sur le lit semblant fatigué et vieux.

- Alors je fais une crise de jalousie pour rien ?

Hermione se sentit sourire.

- Je crois bien.

Il leva les yeux pour regarder Severus. Le professeur de potions avait les bras croisés et regardait le vampire comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement.

- Sev'… je crois que cette femme me rend folle.

- Ce ne sera pas la première à le faire.

- … Ouais…

Le professeur de potion lui tendit la fiole et il la but d'une traite comme s'il s'agissait d'un alcool fort. Hermione posa sa liste de questions, notant très précisément les réponses sur son dossier. Elle remarqua que les réponses étaient très proches de celles de Cynthia.

- Tu sais le plus grand avantage depuis que je prends cette potion ?

- Non, Quoi ?

- Je peux me souler à nouveau.

* * *

Le moldu était assis dans le grand fauteuil de velours, lisant le Times. Il leva les yeux en les entendant arriver.

- Re bonjour David !

- Enfin ! J'attends depuis des heures !

Hermione haussa les sourcils et regarda sa montre, une montre qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère et qu'elle ne quittait jamais.

- Je vous ai quitté il y a 45 minutes dans la salle à manger monsieur Miller…

- Ah ?... oh… et c'est David, pas monsieur Miller.

Severus s'approcha en tendant la fiole qu'il devait boire et David fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Son air était légèrement inquiet.

- Vous êtes un sorcier ?

- Oui.

Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil face à celui de David qui fixait toujours Severus.

- Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

- … Okay…

- Tout d'abord comment allez-vous ?

- Je suis un vampire donc je suis mort… comment croyez-vous que je vais ?

- Vous pourriez être juste mort.

- Ha, Ha. En plus je me retrouve au milieu de gens qui font de la magie et je parle pas de Houdini… nan nan, là c'est j'te transforme en bestiole ou je te manipule d'un coup de baguette.

Severus eût son sourire spécial, celui qu'il avait avant de mettre des punitions ou d'enlever des points à un griffondor.

- La manipulation est un sort assez doux.

Hermione se retourna pour le fusiller du regard mais il semblait assez amusé par le caractère du moldu qui le regardait maintenant complètement effaré.

- Vous êtes sacrément flippant vous savez ?

Harry ne put retenir un rire face à l'honnêteté brutal de l'homme avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre un visage neutre.

- Merci.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

Le professeur de potions tendit à nouveau la potion.

- Buvez.

David prit la potion en restant le plus loin possible de Severus et la porta doucement à ses lèvres. Il en prit une petite gorgée avant de froncer les sourcils de dégout.

- C'est quoi **CA** ? Vous faites de la magie et vous ne pouvez même aps faire un truc avec un gout qui ne vous donne pas envie de vomir ?! Marry Poppins et son huile de foie, vous connaissez ?!

- Buvez.

- Mais…

- Bu-vez !

Comme un enfant boudeur, il porta la potion à ses lèvres et but.

* * *

- Yo !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs bondit sur ses pieds et trottina vers Hermione.

- Re-Bonjour Kevin.

Il était debout face à elle, levant la tête pour la regarder avec immense sourire. Ses yeux semblaient dorés et Hermione trouva ça légèrement étrange, elle était habitué au nuances de rouge dans les yeux des vampires.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ouais, cool ! Les gens ici sont marrants.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais ! J'ai foutu les jetons à Weasley et à McCorney… et à Hugues. Et le prochain ce sera…

Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, sembla réfléchir avant e se tourner et de pointer son doigts vers Harry, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- toi !

Hermione rigola doucement avant de lui tendre la fiole.

- Peux-tu boire cette potion ? Puis j'aimerais te poser quelques questions.

- Bien sûr ma vieille !

Le son d'une gifle retentit quand Hermione frappa l'épaule d'Harry qui se retenait, très mal, de rire.

* * *

- Bonjours mons…messieurs.

Les deux vampires était assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur lit de l'alcôve. L'homme appelé Matthew rougit en les voyant entrer avant de se justifier.

- Désolé, je… nous préférions être ensemble.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement dans le but de le rassurer. Soudainement elle se demanda ce que le monde sorcier pensait des homosexuels. Grace aux médias, les moldus s'ouvraient de plus en plus à ce genre de couple mais elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler dans le monde magique. Il faudra qu'elle pose la question à Severus ou Harmonius plus tard.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis.

Il regarda Severus spécifiquement et demanda :

- Pouvons-nous vous parler de quelque chose ?

Severus sembla étonné un court instant du fait qu'il lui parle à lui personnellement étant donné qu'Hermione était clairement la responsable des expériences. Il hocha néanmoins la tête en accord.

- Il s'agit de cet homme… le russe je crois… il… comment dire…

L'autre garçon bruns se leva, visiblement furieux.

- C'est un emmerdeur !

- Sebastian !

- Quoi ?! Il te traite de tafiole ! Il s'amuse à nous faire peur ! je vais finir par lui en décocher une !

- Sebastian… la violence ne résout rien.

- Non mais ça fait du bien.

Hermione se racla la gorge pour couper la petite dispute entre les deux vampires. Lorsqu'ils se turent, Matthew rougissant à nouveau, Severus prit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas normal et nous ne le permettrons pas à nouveau. Je lui en parlerais.

- Merci beaucoup.

* * *

- Bonjour mes enfants.

La vielle dame était installée dans un fauteuil, continuant de tricoter quelque chose qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas encore identifier.

- Bonjour madame.

Elle posa son tricot sur ses genoux et la regarda, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient entièrement argenté et ses yeux était presque noir, lui rappellent étrangement ceux de Severus.

- Madame… madame… Appelle-moi Judith ! Madame me fais me sentir vieille ! Yohoho !

Hermione resta figer un moment en entendant l'étrange rire de la vieille dame.

- D'accord… Judith. Comment allez-vous ?

- Etre entouré de tous ces jeunes gens est… revigorant ! Yohoho !

Elle se sentit sourire mais essaya de garder son sérieux.

- Très bien. Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie ! Dites-moi… depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

- … Pardon ?

- N'ayez pas peur, la différence d'âge ne m'importe pas du tout.

Severus fronça les sourcils, cette femme parlait bien de ce qu'il croyait ? Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Ne soyez pas surpris, mon cher.

Hermione se sentit pâlir et elle se retourna rapidement vers Harry qui semblait vraiment perdu. La jeune sorcière se racla la gorge et commença à poser ses questions, espérant que l'incident serait vite oublié.

* * *

- Bonjour Deborah.

La jeune femme était allongée sur le lit et avait ses mains posées sur son ventre déjà bien développé.

- Bonjour madame.

- Hermione, appelez-moi Hermione s'il-vous-plait.

- Très Bien… Hermione.

Hermione s'assit à côté de la femme enceinte.

- Je pense que vous vous doutez que vous aurez un suivi particulier.

- Bien sûr, et je ne serais pas venu si on ne me l'avait pas dit…

- A combien de mois de grossesse avez-vous été mordue ?

-Je ne savais pas encore que j'étais enceinte, je devais être à un mois et demi tout au plus. Après ma vampirisation, ça a été une grande surprise.

- C'est aussi une surprise pour nous, vous êtes le premier cas connu de vampire enceinte.

- Je-Je vois.

- Le professeur Rogue et moi avons décidé de ne pas vous donnez tout de suite le traitement.

La jeune femme regarda le sol, visiblement déçue. Severus s'approcha d'elle et posa un court instant sa main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention.

- Nous ne vous retirons pas du programme. Nous voulons juste comprendre comment la grossesse a pu continuer malgré le vampirisme. Vous devez comprendre que si l'enfant est lui-même vampire, la concentration de la potion sera trop forte dans votre sang et vous risquez la fausse couche.

- D… D'accord, je comprends. Je-je vous fais confiance

- Au lieu de la prise de potion, nous allons suivre votre grossesse de très près avant de décider quoi faire.

- D'accord.

Hermione reprit la parole.

- Cet après-midi, notre médecin moldu vous fera une échographie, à 5 mois de grossesse cela nous donnera de bonne indication et nous dira ce qu'il faut faire.

- Vous… vous serez là ? Vous et le professeur Rogue ?

- Elle se tourna vers le professeur de potion qui hocha la tête.

- Nous serons là.

- Merci…

- Hermione ?

- Oui?

- Prenez soin de mon enfant s'il vous plait.

* * *

Hermione entra dans l'avant dernière alcôve, et fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux jumeaux, enlacés devant la fenêtre. Harry se racla la gorge et les jumeaux se séparèrent.

- Bonjour Anny ! Greg…

Les 4 yeux verts clairs la regardèrent et elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Seul le garçon parla :

- Bonjour…

- Comment allez-vous tous les deux?

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de répondre exactement en même temps.

- Nous allons bien.

Surprise, Hermione resta un moment immobile avant de reprendre :

- Très bien. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions si vous êtes d'accord.

- …

- Euh… C'est une question assez délicate...

- …

- Très bien… Il est noté dans mon dossier que vous, Anny, vous seriez responsable de la vampirisation de Greg ?

- C'est exact.

- Je peux demander la raison ?

Anny sembla soudainement très honteuse et se retourna pour cacher son visage dans le cou de son frère. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux platine.

- Je le lui ait demandé… Il était hors de question…

Sa sœur jumelle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Que nous devenions différents…

- Que nous soyons séparés…

- Le voir vieillir sans moi était…

- Insoutenable…

Greg se pencha lentement vers sa sœur et l'embrassa tendrement sur le coin de ses lèvres. Hermione se figea… Ce geste semblait tellement incestueux… Elle repoussa le grand malaise qu'elle ressentait et se concentra à répondre aux questions ignorant le regard d'horreur d'Harry et celui de désapprobation de Severus.

* * *

Hermione se tenait debout devant la dernière alcôve et se sentait très inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas parler à cet homme, elle ne l'avait pas rencontré mais elle avait déjà une plainte à son sujet. Elle soupira. Severus se plaça juste à ses côtés.

- Je m'en occupe.

Elle se sentit immédiatement soulagée. Il saurait beaucoup mieux quoi dire et faire. Cette fois, le professeur de potions entra avant elle dans l'alcôve. L'homme était assez grand mais très fin. Il était debout devant la grande fenêtre et se tourna vers eux.

- Bonjour.

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans la pièce. Elle était mielleuse et fausse. Hermione n'était pas vraiment du genre à juger les gens au premier regard ou à la première impression mais cet homme lui donnait la chair de poule.

Severus se plaça devant lui, le visage sombre.

- Bonjour. Comment vous intégrez-vous ?

- Très bien ! Ce groupe est vraiment très agréable et très hétérogène!

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il semblait vraiment sincère, même son sourire semblait vrai.

- Vraiment ? Nous avons eu une remarque sur un comportement disons… inquiétant.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Une réflexion discriminante.

- Oh je vois… Il s'agit du couple homosexuel ? Il s'agit d'une mauvaise interprétation ! Je ne voulais pas les blesser ! Ils sont plutôt mignons tous les deux.

- Je vois. Cela ne se reproduira donc plus.

- N'ayez crainte, je ferais plus attention à partir de maintenant.

- Bien.

Il se tourna un instant vers Hermione et lui sourit doucereusement.

- Bon, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Hermione se força à mettre ses sentiments de côté, elle se racla la gorge, et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire.

* * *

Et voilà !

Que pensez-vous des nouveaux personnages ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à me préciser si vous voulez voir quelque chose de spéciale ! Si ça correspond à la fic et si je peux l'incorporer, je le ferais sans hésiter !

Ou même quelques questions.

Merci à tous !

**Ps : Je voulais préciser quelque chose que nanouk, ma béta readeuse m'a dit, David Miller à été mordu quelques semaines avant le début de l'expérience ! Cela ne semblait pas vraiment clair.**

Tenshiroi


	46. Chapter 47 : la maladie

Bon ben tenshiroi le retour.

Je vous passe les péripéties où mon Pc meurt avec ma première version de ce chapitre. Puis mon disque dur externe avec ma deuxième version puis mon désespoir pour écrire une troisième fois un chapitre qui a mystérieusement disparut... Bref, voici ma QUATRIEME version ^^

Merci à ceux qui me suivent encore ^^

Et bonne lecture !

Harry Potter et son monde ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

_**Chapitre 46 : La maladie**_

Hermione ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Cette nuit encore il lui semblait impossible de s'endormir. La vampire qui partageait sa chambre quant à elle, ne semblait pas avoir ce problème. Sa respiration forte et régulière résonnait dans la pièce sombre. Elle avait eu une journée pleine, entre ses discutions avec les vampires et l'organisation des journées à venir.

Tous les matins, son parrain, l'infirmière Pomfresh et elle-même feraient les prises de sang à jeun des patients. Ils iraient ensuite prendre le petit déjeuner et travailleraient ensuite sur la catégorisation et l'organisation des données. Elle mettrait à jour son rapport de stage et aiderait aussi Severus avec ses différentes commandes de potions. Après le repas du midi, ils distribueraient les potions. Hermione avait ensuite prévu de passer l'après-midi avec les différents vampires, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de ces créatures en dehors de ce qui était écrit dans les livres et avait bien prévu de changer ça.

Hermione soupira. Rester dans un lit à attendre de s'endormir en sachant qu'elle s'énerver de plus en plus au fur et à mesure n'était que perte de temps. Elle rejeta violemment sa couverture, bien convaincue qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir maintenant et se leva. Elle frissonna et s'enroula dans sa robe de chambre. La nuit était plutôt fraiche, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre.

La lune était pleine et elle éclairait la prairie qui entourait le manoir. Hermione sourit en entendant le cri des chouettes, les crissements des insectes, tous les bruits d'une forêt belle et bien vivante. Elle remarqua deux aurors qui faisaient le tour de la vieille demeure. La jeune femme savait que ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron, étaient endormis dans leur chambre. Aujourd'hui n'était pas leur tour de garde.

Hermione se détourna de la fenêtre, elle enfila ses pantoufles et sortit doucement de la chambre en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Cynthia.

Le couloir était éclairé par quelques torches. La luminosité si spéciale du feu se reflétait sur les différentes peaux et trophée de chasse d'une façon légèrement inquiétante. Hermione descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle principale où les braises de la cheminée éclairaient encore la pièce. La jeune sorcière se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui tapissait toute le mur. Elle choisît un vieux livre avec une couverture en cuir sur les plantes de Madagascar et s'installa en tailleur dans un vieux crapaud de velours. Elle ouvrit le livre et le nuage de poussière qui s'en échappa la fit tousser.

Hermione passa plus d'une heure à lire sans ressentir la moindre fatigue quand un bruit sourd résonna. La jeune femme se figea, tendant l'oreille pour voir si elle entendait autre chose. N'entendant rien d'autre, elle se décontracta doucement et reprit sa lecture.

_**Baoum**_

Hermione lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Se reprenant rapidement, elle ferma silencieusement son livre et le posa à ses pieds. En prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le hall de la grande maison. La jeune sorcière porta sa main à sa poche, cherchant instinctivement sa baguette. Elle grimaça en se souvenant qu'elle l'avait confiée aux aurors et était donc désarmée.

Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle entendît quelqu'un jurer et marcher vers sa position. Elle passa la tête dans le hall mais ne vit personne. Peut-être était-ce simplement un des aurors. Après tout, le manoir était tellement sécurisé que ce ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de dangereux… N'est-ce pas ?

- Hermione.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et cette fois elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri. Elle se retourna, une main collée à sa bouche, espérant pour son amour propre que personne n'avait entendu ce petit bruit aigu. Devant elle se tenait un de ses patients très très pâle, bien plus que d'habitude tout du moins. Il tremblait sur ses jambes et se tenait toujours à son épaule.

- David ?! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Jme sens pas bien...

Hermione posa doucement sa main sur son front. Sa peau était moite, couverte de sueur, mais très fraiche, ce qui semblait normal pour un vampire. Soudainement, son teint de peau verdit légèrement et il la repoussa. David se retourna et commença à vomir le sang avalé durant le diner. Inquiète, Hermione fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le dos du vampire par compassion.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Les deux aurors qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas vraiment se tenaient debout dans la porte d'entrée. Elle se sentit rougir en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient sans doute entendu son cri. Elle oublia rapidement sa honte et désigna David.

- Ce patient est très malade, il faut prévenir Pomfresh.

Le grand homme de couleur noir sortit sa baguette et lança un parfait expecto patronum, le lion lumineux qui apparut grimpa les escaliers en quelques bonds. Hermione reporta son attention sur le vampire.

- David ? Tout va bien ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir, sa peau blanchâtre luisant presque à la lumière de la lune.

- Jme suis jamais senti mieux.

Hermione sourit, les sarcasmes étaient bons signes. Des bruits de pas sourds résonnèrent en haut de l'escalier. La voix de l'infirmière de Poudlard résonna.

- Ce n'est que la première nuit et je suis déjà dérangée ? Hermione mon enfant, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est David Miller. Il est malade.

- Sans blagues.

Insensible au teint très pâle du vampire, Pomfresh lui frappa la tête, comme à un enfant qui avait utilisé un gros mot.

- Soyez gentil Monsieur Miller où je vous laisse dans cet état.

- Vous n'aurez que des maux de tête qu'ils disaient, au pire des évanouissements qu'ils disaient. J'ai l'impression que jvais mourir.

- Vous me semblez bien pétulant pour quelqu'un de mourant jeune homme.

Pomfresh pointa les deux aurors qui les regardaient avec un sourire en coin.

- Emmener le à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plait.

La femme passa son bras autour des épaules de Miller et l'aida à se diriger vers la salle désignée. Hermione commença à les suivre quand Pomfresh posa sa main sur son bras.

- Non non non miss Granger, vous, vous allez prévenir le professeur Rogue, il est le responsable officiel de cette expérience. Moi, je m'occupe de monsieur Miller.

La vieille sorcière lui tourna le dos et suivit les deux aurors. Hermione grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et traversa rapidement le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre que partageait le professeur Rogue et Harmonius.

Elle tapota sur la porte en espérant que Severus ait le sommeil assez léger pour l'entendre. Rapidement, elle entendit du bruit et la porte s'entrouvrit. Severus apparut dans le cadre de la porte.

Même si les indices étaient presque invisibles chez lui, Hermione pouvait dire qu'il n'avait sans doute pas plus dormit qu'elle. En un sens, cela la rassura et elle se sentit même flattée. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

- Que se passe-t-il ?C'est qui ?

Une voix endormie et gémissante résonna derrière le professeur de potion. Harmonius apparut à son tour, il avait les cheveux en bataille malgré leur longueur et il se frotta les yeux. Soudain, il la vit et sembla se réveiller sur le coup. Il poussa presque Severus pour se jeter sur elle.

- Hermione ! Alors tu viens nous rendre visite ! En plus de nuit ! Je savais que je te manquerais... Attends, tu viens là pour Severus pas vrai ?

Sans laisser à Hermione le temps de répondre, il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, motus et bouche cousue, je file ! En plus je vais pouvoir aller voir Cynhtia qui doit être toute seule héhéhé !

- Harmonius.

La voix froide du professeur de potion sembla calmer immédiatement le vampire. Il se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi ? Jveux rendre service c'est tout.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Hermione.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione pouffa légèrement en voyant Harmonius croiser les bras et bouder comme un enfant. Soudain, elle se souvint de pourquoi elle était là.

- C'est David ! Il est très malade !

Severus fronça les sourcils, il disparut un moment. Harmonius lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit en tirant la langue. Severus réapparut envelopper dans son grand manteau noir habituel. Il sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte au nez du vampire, bien trop curieux à son goût.

- Pourquoi Pomfresh t'a-t-elle prévenue avant moi ?

Hermione se sentit rougir.

- C'est en fait moi qui l'ai prévenu… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis descendue lire... David m'a fait très peur.

Severus hocha la tête alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée. Ils descendirent silencieusement les marches et, alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'infirmerie, il reprit la parole.

- Moi non plus.

- Comment ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Hermione sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Guillerette, elle plaça ses mains dans son dos. Elle prit la voix enfantine qu'elle savait, irritait Severus.

- Je sais.

Severus eut un léger sourire en coin et il se pencha vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Se sentant plus courageuse que jamais, Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne et, surprise par sa propre audace, elle se hissa sur sa pointe des pieds pour poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toujours souriante, elle annonça :

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait accepter l'offre d'Harmonius.

Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Hermione rigola.

- Je plaisante. Allons-y avant que Pomfresh ne tue David.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. L'infirmière discutait avec Elaine Connor, l'auror féminine. David était allongé sur un lit, leur tournant le dos. Hermione fit signe qu'elle allait le voir alors que Severus lui se dirigea vers Pomfresh.

Le vampire tremblotait visiblement, elle fit le tour du lit.

- David ?

L'homme était toujours aussi pâle, ses cheveux châtains plaqué contre son front. Hermione agrippa la couverture et la remonta sur ses épaules. Elle tira son tabouret, s'assit, et retira les cheveux de son front. Elle redemanda, plus doucement.

- David ?

Ses yeux si spéciaux, originairement bleus mais maintenant presque violets s'entrouvrirent.

- Comment allez-vous ?

Il referma les yeux.

- Est-ce nécessaire que je réponde ?

Hermione sourit, légèrement amusée avant de lever les yeux. Severus discutait encore avec Pomfresh. Il avait posé sa main sur son menton et semblait pensif. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Hermione eut le temps de voir les deux aurors dégainer leurs baguettes.

- Aidez-moi s'il vous plait !

Le couple homosexuel venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Matthew soutenait un Sebastian visiblement inconscient. Pomfresh posa sa main un cours instant sur l'épaule de Severus avant de se diriger vers les nouveaux venus. Le vampire déposa son compagnon sur le lit le plus proche.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il se plaignait d'avoir trop chaud depuis un moment et s'est levé pour ouvrir la fenêtre ! Il-Il s'est effondré ! Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller !

Sentant une forte inquiétude l'envahir, Hermione s'approcha de Severus alors que Pomfresh commençait à occulter le nouveau malade.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait faire le tour des chambres pour vérifier que tout le monde va bien.

- Bonne idée.

* * *

Hermione s'effondra sur un tabouret, épuisée, dans le coin de l'infirmerie. En plus du malaise de Sebastian et des vomissements de David, Anny souffrait de gros maux de tête. Les autres ne sentait rien de plus que ce qu'avait ressenti Harmonius et Cynthia lors de leurs premières prises de potions.

La nuit était presque finie et Hugues avait rejoints les deux aurors. Tout le monde semblait fatigué et énervé. David était toujours effondré dans son lit. Sebastian était appuyé contre Matthew, semblant plus fragile que jamais et Anny était dans les bras de son frère, son visage caché dans son cou.

Le regard d'Hermione fut attiré par la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle pria de tout son cœur que personne d'autre n'était malade sinon elle doutait de la résistance de ses nerfs, et la dernière chose qui allait les aider était qu'elle fonde en larmes.

Son cœur s'allégea quand elle vit Harmonius entrer dans la pièce, son pyjama bleu électrique luisant même dans l'obscurité de l'infirmerie. Il regarda dans la pièce, légèrement surpris. Il regarda Severus qui discutait maintenant avec Hugues avant de s'attarder sur Hermione, assise dans son coin.

Il se rapprocha rapidement d'elle, visiblement inquiet.

- Hermione ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et hocha positivement de la tête. Il ne sembla pas la croire un seul instant et lui prit la main. Il la força à se lever et elle obéit sans réfléchir.

- Viens te coucher.

Il l'attira vers un lit appuyé contre le mur. Il la poussa pour qu'elle s'asseye et elle s'enfonça dans le coin. Harmonius récupéra une couverture et enveloppa la jeune femme dedans. Il se hissa ensuite sur le lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Hermione remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur eux. Elle fixa Severus, à l'autre bout de la salle. Il la regarder, les sourcils froncé par son inquiétude pour elle. Elle lui lança un petit sourire pour le rassurer avant de regarder David Miller, toujours endormi et encoconner dans ses couvertures.

Moins de dix minutes passèrent avant qu'Harmonius sentit la jeune femme s'appuyer de plus en plus contre lui. Elle était encore à moitié endormi quand le vampire l'allongea dans le lit et la recouvrit du drap frais. Elle entendit Severus parler et suivit la conversation comme on est témoin d'un rêve. Harmonius commença.

- Elle se sent coupable.

- Je sais.

- Mais… ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Je le sais aussi… C'est une griffondor. Ils se sentent responsables de tous les maux du monde.

- Tu sais… plus sérieusement… mon offre tenait réellement.

- Harmonius.

- Juste pour dormir ensemble !

- Moins fort.

Harmonius grogna avant de reprendre moins fort.

- Je proposais ça pour que vous puissiez passer du temps tous les deux c'est tout. Ça ne vous ferait que du bien à tout les deux.

- Je sais, mais c'est trop risqué.

- Ce n'est pas ton élève.

- Je suis son maître de stage.

- Et alors ?

- Les gens supposeraient que j'augmente ses notes.

- Ouch… Elle détesterait ça.

* * *

Hermione entrouvrit les yeux. Le soleil perçait les rideaux de la grande infirmerie. Elle se redressa rapidement. La salle était presque vide, seul David était toujours là, dans son lit. Elle se leva rapidement, se sentant mieux que la veille, les yeux ses heures de sommeils enfin rattrapées.

- N'empêche, c'est dégueulasse…

Hermione sursauta. Le vampire était encore allongé dans son lit mais il la fixait.

- Merlin ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Encore ?! Soit je suis encore plus moche que je ne le pensais soit faut vous faire soigner madame la sorcière.

- Je suis ravie que vous vous sentiez mieux David ! Votre humeur s'est beaucoup améliorée

- Hahaha… vous êtes une rigolote… Je suis encore nauséeux.

- Normal.

- Normal ? Je vous rappelle que vous ne m'aviez parlé que de maux de têtes, des évanouissements et de l'irritabilité !

- Et bien au moins j'avais l'irritabilité de juste !

Hermione inspira et expira doucement, essayant de se calmer. Cet homme pouvait vraiment la rendre folle. Elle reprit en se forçant à garder un ton très calme.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Midi.

- Mi-Midi mais… et les prises de sang ?!

- Elles ont été faites.

- Mais !

- Votre parrain peut faire une prise de sang sans vous ! Et la chauve-souris les a numérotés !

Hermione sourit en entendant le vieux surnom qu'elle donnait à Severus. Soudain, elle se souvint des premières paroles que le vampire avait prononcées.

- Qu'est ce qui est …dégueulasse ?

- … Il n'y a qu'une personne qui ne ressent aucun symptôme…

- Et alors ?

- .. Il faut que ce soit le seul vrai enfoiré… Même moi je suis un enfant de cœur à côté.

Hermione savait parfaitement de qui David parlait. La jeune stagiaire savait qu'elle ne devrait pas juger si facilement mais même Severus, lors du premier cours de sa première année avait l'air de Monsieur gentil à côté de cet homme.

- Andronik.

- Ouais, le russe… Il me fout vraiment les jetons…

Elle garda le silence. En tant que « scientifique » responsable de cette expérience, elle ne pouvait pas juger ses patients, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

* * *

Cynthia s'ennuyait. Et s'était un grand euphémisme… Elle n'avait absolument rien à faire et sentait qu'elle allait mourir d'ennui. Tout le monde était malade ou déprimé… enfin, hormis une vieille folle, une pile électrique, un mec flippant et Harmonius…

Elle sortit du manoir, appréciant le fait qu'elle n'eut même pas besoin de vérifier le ciel avant. Malheureusement pour elle, de lourds nuages gris empêcher les rayons du soleil de passer.

* * *

Harmonius se faufila hors de la salle principale. Il priait pour que Kevin ne l'ait pas vu faire. Le jeune garçon le suivait partout et ne cessait de se moquer de lui ou de le provoquer. Bien sûr Harmonius était bien trop mature pour en être vexé… n'est-ce pas ? Mais sa présence constante commençait à l'énerver. Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis qu'Hermione s'était réveillée et elle était en pleine discutions avec Severus à propos des problèmes de la nuit précédente.

Il se demanda un instant où aller et quoi faire quand il entendit des voix venir de l'extérieur. La curiosité fut trop forte et il sortit la tête par la porte principale pour voir qui discutait. Il se demanda quoi faire quand il entendit des voies venant de l'extérieur. Curieux, il sortit la tête.

David Miller était assis dans un des vieux bancs en bois qui entourait la demeure. Il était à moitié affalé avec son bras autour des épaules de Cynthia… SA Cynthia. Peut-être de façon purement imaginaire pour l'instant mais Sa Cynthia quand même.

David se tourna vers lui. Harmonius lui lança son regard le plus noir possible avant d'entrer dans le manoir. Il ne pouvait pas dire Cynthia à qui elle devait parler ou pas.

* * *

- C'est qui celui-là ?

Cynthia leva les yeux vers David. Le vampire regardait la porte d'entrer et elle tourna la tête pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Elle ne vit personne et fronça les sourcils.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Monsieur tuniques bariolées.

- Ah… Lui.

David fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine sérieuse de la « jeune » femme à ses côtés.

- Et c'est qui Lui ?

- Il s'appelle Harmonius.

- C'est ton petit ami ?

Cynthia se redressa violement et se tourna vers David.

- NON !

Il sursauta et mit ses mains entre eux deux pour se défendre de son agressivité.

- OK ! Pardon ! Sujet sensible ! Sujet sensible ! J'ai compris !

Cynthia fronça les sourcils, légèrement désolée par sa soudaine explosion.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet si sensible que ça… c'est juste…

- Juste ?

- Il est énervant. Et irritant. Et omniprésent…

David eut un sourire entendu.

- Je vois, il veut être plus qu'omniprésent pour toi.

- C'est ce qu'il dit.

- OK, alors je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a fusillé du regard.

- …

David observa la jeune femme. Elle semblait gêner et semblait trouver le sol très intéressant à cet instant.

- C'est un souci ?

- De quoi ?

- Qu'il soit intéressé par toi.

Cynthia se crispa.

- Oui c'est un problème. Il me colle tout le temps, me dit que je suis importante pour lui alors qu'il ne respecte pas ce que je veux. Je veux juste qu'il me fiche la paix mais il ne le fait pas.

- Il te tourne autour depuis longtemps ?

- Des mois ! Ca c'est de l'opiniâtreté !

Le vampire se mit à rire soudainement avant de s'expliquer.

- Arf, si tu savais combien de temps j'ai harcelé ma femme avant de l'avoir… elle aurait pu porter plainte la pauvre. Donc, je résume. Un homme qui peut avoir n'importe qui te tourne autour depuis des mois sans voir personne d'autre ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard noir.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Il serait amoureux c'est ça ? N'importe quoi.

- C'est quoi le souci ? Qu'il puisse t'aimer ou qu'il puisse ne pas t'aimer ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et attendit un long moment avant de répondre.

- Les deux.

- Les deux ? t'es pas compliquée toi dis-moi !

- … Les hommes sont des salops.

David rit à nouveau.

- Tu ne m'apprends absolument rien. Les hommes sont des salops et les femmes des garces.

Cynthia rigola à son tour. Elle s'adossa de nouveau au banc et s'appuya légèrement contre le côté de David, silencieuse.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait et le diner se rapprochait. Harry était debout à l'entrée de la grande salle et observait Hermione, en grande discussion avec Rogue. Il fronça les sourcils alors que la voix de sa femme enceinte résonnait à ses oreilles.

_**Flash-back**_

- Tu sais Harry, j'ai parlé avec Hermione de quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

- Du professeur Rogue

Harry se redressa et fronça les sourcils, déjà irrité.

- Rogue ? Il lui pose problème ?

- Non et c'est pour ça que je t'en parle.

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois qu'Hermione l'aime bien.

Il lâcha un rire décontenancé.

- Bien aimer Rogue ?

- C'est pour ça que je t'en parle ! Rogue lui parle bien, il la respecte et surtout lui apprends des choses et tu sais à quel point c'est important pour Hermione !

- C'est Rogue… je vois pas comment il pourrait la respecter.

- Le fait est qu'elle a gagné l'accès à son laboratoire personnel et qu'il lui parle !

- … Ca reste Rogue.

- Harry James Potter ! C'est celui qui choisira de rabaisser ou d'aider Hermione pour la suite de ses études. Alors tu vas être gentil et mature, l'inverse de mon frère et faire en sorte de pas vous entretuer pendant que tu seras là-bas, est-ce clair ?

- …

- Harry ! C'est pour Hermione !

- Okay ! D'accord ! Je le ferais ! Je me comporterais bien avec Rogue et forcerais Ron à en faire de même.

Ginny sembla heureuse.

- Merci mon chou

_**Fin du flash back**_

Harry sursauta alors que Ron abattit sa main sur son épaule.

- Bon alors tu viens ? J'ai faim moi !

Harry rigola, le plus jeune garçon Weasley ne changerait jamais.

* * *

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certaines personnes réagissent si violement. On a tout vérifié, rien n'est censé clocher dans cette potion…

Severus sembla hésiter un instant avant de parler.

- Tue-Loup.

- Comment ?

- Rien ne « clochait » avec cette potion non plus pourtant de nombreux patients étaient tout de même malades.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ses rides du lion se creusant.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Les guérisseurs ont choisis de donner de plus petites doses plus régulières. Ils ont découvert que le corps ne supportait pas le changement soudain que provoquait la potion.

Hermione commençait à retrouver le sourire.

- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

Severus eut un de ses légers sourire dont lui seul avait le secret mais celui-ci disparut presque instantanément et son visage s'assombrit. Hermione se retourna pour connaitre la raison de ce changement quand Ron se vautra à côté d'elle.

- J' ai la dalle !

Le jeune rouquin fusilla le professeur du regard avant de se jeter sur les repas à leur disponibilité. Harry posa sa main doucement sur l'épaule d'Hermione et s'assit en bout de table, entre Hermione et Severus qui se faisait face à face. Ron était à la droite de la jeune femme.

Le jeune Weasley sembla surpris mais était trop occupé à se jeter sur la nourriture pour dire quoi que ce soit. Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Salut Hermione… professeur Rogue.

Même s'il était visiblement forcé, le salut était tout de même présent et poli. Severus rendit ce salut d'un signe de tête. Hermione observa cet étrange échange, très fière de son meilleur ami et contente du léger espoir que cela donnait.

- Pourquoi ils sont tous tombé malades les vampires ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, dégoutée, devant le jeune rouquin qui mangeait la bouche ouverte tout en parlant.

- On en parlait avec le professeur Rogue avant que vous arriviez. Nous pensons, du moins, le professeur pense que le traitement est trop violent… et je suis d'accord avec lui.

- C'n'était pas censé être TA potion ? SI j'étais toi je ne me fierais pas à des informations non vérifiées.

Hermione vit les yeux du professeur de potion s'assombrir, elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut couper par Harry.

- Ron… il reste un professeur de potion. Je pense qu'il sait de quoi il parle.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'élu avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Le fait qu'Harry prenne la défense de Severus lui faisait tellement plaisir. Mais vu le visage de ce dernier, ça ne lui plaisait pas à lui.

- « Il » vous remercie Monsieur Potter mais je comptais moi-même dire à Monsieur Weasley ce que je pensais de son comportement.

Ron leva le menton de façon arrogante en attendant la suite. Hermione mit sa tête dans ses mains. Ron pouvait être un garçon adorable mais aussi le pire des idiots. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter Severus et elle n'était même pas sure d'en avoir envie.

- C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais compris chez vous. Votre père est un bon sorcier, même si extravagant et Molly est une femme intelligente. Charles est un excellent éleveur de Dragon qui me fournit en très bons ingrédients. William est un excellent briseur de sort et un garçon raisonnable. Perceval est un très bon diplomate. Fred et George auraient pu être de bons sorciers mais ont choisi un autre domaine, où ils excellent d'ailleurs. Quant à votre sœur Ginevra, elle était absolument brillante en potion.

Hermione le remercia silencieusement de ne faire aucune réflexion sur son choix de mari. Elle savait que comme Harry faisait des efforts, lui-même en ferait, au moins pour lui faire plaisir à elle.

- Mais je ne comprends pas que vous n'ayez aucun talent.

Ron devint rouge, la peau de ses oreilles et de son cou virant pivoine. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Severus continua.

- Mais sur 7 enfants, il est logique que l'un d'entre eux soit inintéressant.  
- Je suis peut être inintéressant mais au moins, personne ne souhaite réellement ma mort ! Sale mangemort !

Hermione craqua, cela allait beaucoup trop loin.

- Ca suffit ! J'étais heureuse d'avoir mes amis avec moi ! Et je suis fière de toi Harry,tu fais des efforts et ça me fait plaisir. Quant à toi Ronald, tu n'es plus à Poudlard ! Grandis un peu ! Tu vas devoir apprendre à travailler avec des gens que tu n'aimes pas forcément.

Elle se tourna vers Severus.

- Et oui, parfois il peut être un grand idiot mais il a aussi du talent. Harry et moi ne serions plus de ce monde sans lui. Si nous n'avions pas été tous les trois, l'histoire aurait été bien différente.

Le professeur de potion ne dit rien. Furieuse, elle se leva, fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce. Severus se leva à son tour et sortit.

* * *

Hermione fulminait encore quand elle arriva dans le petit salon. Ce que les garçons pouvaient être idiots ! Elle remarqua judith, la vieille femme, dans un coin de la salle, toujours avec son tricot, et elle alla s'effondrer dans le canapé en face d'elle.

- Yohoho.

Même le rire si spécial de la vieille femme ne put la calmer. La vieille dame devant elle continua de se balancer sur son rocking chair.

- Laissez-moi devinez. Des garçons.

Hermione rit un instant et se redressa.

- Comment avez-vous deviné ?  
- Il n'y que des hommes pour rendre une femme aussi furieuse.  
- C'est vrai. Le problème de la testostérone.  
- Yohoho ! On peut croire que le problème de combat pour la place d'alpha n'existe que chez les loups mais c'est loin d'être le cas n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui… c'est malheureusement très vrai.

Soudain, un jeune garçon apparut derrière la vielle femme.

- C'est pas juste !

Il eut une moue boudeuse avant de s'assoir aux pieds de la grand-mère, Hermione lui sourît doucement.

- Kevin, je ne savais pas que tu étais là !  
- C'est facile de casser du sucre sur les mecs quand ils ne sont pas là !

Judith se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

- Ne te vexe pas, tu n'es même pas assez vieux physiquement pour en avoir de la testostérone.  
- Hé !

Cette fois Hermione eut un rire franc. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle pensait vraiment que ce mois ne serait pas si horrible que ça.

- Hermione !

Son sourire disparut. Ron arriva en courant dans la pièce suivi de près par Harry. Kevin se dressa entre eux.

- Qui t'es toi ? Embête pas 'mione.  
- Comment ça qui c'est moi ? T'es qui TOI ?

Hemrione se leva.

- C'est bon Kevin, je m'en occupe. Merci.

Elle se mit devant le garçon et croisa les bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ron ?  
- Je voulais m'excuser.  
- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le faire.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu m'as comprise.  
- Tu veux que je fasse des excuses à Rogue ?  
- Non, je veux que tu fasses des excuses au professeur qui m'aide depuis le début de l'année et sans qui je n'aurais rien pu faire.  
- … Tu veux que je fasse des excuses à ROGUE !?

* * *

Severus était assis à son bureau et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Hermione avait vraiment été furieuse mais le jeune Weasley avait besoin que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. Ce garçon avait des capacités mais ne faisait rien pour les utiliser.

Il vit Harmonius ouvrir la porte et s'effondrer sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Il semblait déprimé… c'est-à-dire dans le même état que depuis sa rencontre avec Cynthia. Il soupira sachant déjà ce qui allait arriver.

- Cynthia et David…

- Pourquoi ils s'entendent si bien ? Jcroyais qu'il était marié lui !  
- Il l'est.

Le vampire soupira et croisa les bras.

- Je vais prévenir sa femme moi si ça continu !  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire à ingrédients, s'il n'arrivait pas à travailler il pourrait très bien produire quelques commandes simples.

- Quoi ?  
- Il ne la trompera pas.  
- … Hermione pense la même chose. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux… c'est pas juste.

Harmonius se redressa et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette femme en particulier me rend fou.  
- Si toi-même tu ne le sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'aider.  
- Je sais… C'est juste que, et crois moi je sais que ça va me faire passer pour un lycéen, tu es mon meilleur ami… C'est toi que je dois embêter avec mes histoires de cœur.  
- Fantastique.

Harmonius rit de bon cœur avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Je crois que je vais laisser tomber.

Severus s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Harmonius, plus que surpris.

- Quoi ?  
- Ca me pourrit la vie, et ça pourrit la sienne. Alors je vais aller la voir, m'excuser et lui dire que je ne vais plus l'embêter, j'ai compris.

Severus ne savait pas comment réagir. Harmonius ne laissait jamais tomber une femme. Severus regarda le vampire sortir quand il ressentit le besoin de s'assoir.

- Merlin…

* * *

Et bien voila :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et si l'envie vous en prends, laissez moi un petit rewiew. je remercie d'avance ceux qui m'ont lu malgré mes retards j'espère de tout coeur que ça vous à plu 3.

A la prochaine fois ! Et merci beaucoup !

Tenshiroi


End file.
